An unexpected turn
by ilse23
Summary: Callen and Jenny are back with two teenage kids. What will happen when one of the them gets kidnapped by Callen's enemies?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A new story for Callen and Jenny. Sequel to The Callen family. Hope you guys like it.**

 **I don't own NCISLA or the characters. I just own Jenny, Clara and Jamie.**

* * *

Callen looked around the breakfast table as the family was having breakfast. He really loved his life. He had a beautiful wife and two beautiful kids. Clara was now seventeen years old and Jamie was fourteen years old. They were both in puberty and Jenny and Callen knew it. It wasn't always easy raising two teens. After breakfast Jenny got the lunch packages for the kids ready. She put them in their backpacks.

"Have fun at school," Callen and Jenny spoke as Jamie and Clara left the house to go to the school bus.

Callen and Jenny cleaned up after breakfast and grabbed their stuff before going to work. Callen and Sam were still partnered up as were Kensi and Deeks. Kensi and Deeks hadn't said anything but everyone knew they were a thing. Hetty was still operations manager while Eric, Jenny and Nell were upstairs working in OPS. Granger was still around too. Jenny was still qualified to carry her weapon but she wasn't going out into the field as much anymore. She stayed up in OPS more with Eric while Nell was going out in the field. She wanted to be an agent too. She carried a gun and was training a lot. Callen could tell that she was good but she still had a way to go before she was really ready for the field. Maybe she would even be partnered up with Clara one day.

Callen didn't like it but Clara had expressed that she wanted to be a federal agent too. Callen knew that there was a possibility of his kids following him and Jenny but he didn't like it. He didn't want his kids to get hurt. But Clara was just as stubborn as her father. When she made up her mind there was no changing it. Callen had to admit that she was good at martial arts. She had been training that for a few years and Callen helped her. She definitely didn't get her fighting skills from a stranger. Clara was more interested in becoming an agent while Jamie wanted to become a computer geek like his mom. He was actually pretty good at it already. Perhaps both of their kids would end up working at NCIS OSP.

It was almost summer which meant that Jamie and Clara's birthdays came up soon and also the team would have some time off. It was now the end of May. Monday the team would have a day off because of Memorial day.

Callen just sat down in the bullpen when Eric whistled.

"New case guys," Eric called and went back into OPS, knowing that the others would follow him.

"What do we have Eric?" Callen spoke as the agents walked inside.

"This morning this happened in Venice," Eric spoke and put a video on the big screen.

The agents watched the video on the big screen. There was an event going on. Suddenly a bomb exploded.

"What was the event?" Callen asked.

"Early memorial day run for veterans, marines, SEALs, you name it."

"Any casualties?" Kensi asked.

"So far, there have been two people reported dead and a lot of people injured."

"Any leads so far?" Callen wanted to know.

"Nothing so far. Nobody has claimed the attack yet," Jenny informed them.

"Alright keep looking. We'll go visit the crime scene."

The four agents left and the three techs sat behind their computers, doing their best to find out any information that would help the team catch the bastards.

Callen, Sam, Deeks and Kensi showed their badges so they could go onto the crime scene. The two sets of partners split up and went to look through the crime scene, after putting their gloves on. Sam walked over to where the bomb had gone off.

"Cell phone," Sam spoke as he picked the cell phone up, at least what was left of it. "Which means the bomb was probably remotely detonated."

Callen looked through the pieces and found the battery of the phone and a SIM card, what was left of it. "Maybe the techs can get something off it."

Callen stepped up to one of the marines who was being treated by the ambulance personal.

"Agent Callen NCIS," Callen spoke and showed his badge. "Do you feel up to answering some questions?"

"Yes sir," the marine responded.

"What can you tell us about what happened here?"

"We were doing this run. The last few people just finished the run. Then suddenly I heard this loud bang. The next thing I knew I was lying on the ground with this ringing in my ears. I looked up and saw the finish line had been completely blown up. I know there was a small box or something near the finish line with some electronics or something in it. I guess that must have been the place where they hit the bomb."

"Did you notice anyone suspicious around here?"

"No, it was so busy. He or she could have easily hidden in the crowd."

"Alright thank you."

With not much to go on Callen and Sam went back to the office while Kensi and Deeks went to the hospital to speak to the people who had gotten injured."

Once at the office Callen walked upstairs.

"Got a present for you Eric," Callen spoke and he put the bag with the battery and sim card on the desk.

"Yum, crispy," Eric replied.

"See what you can get off of it."

"Not sure if I can."

"I know, just see what you can do. Have you guys found anything?"

"So far no one has claimed the attack yet," Jenny informed him. "We're looking through the footage to see if we can find out who planted the bomb. We're also looking to see if someone was deliberately targeting someone there. So far we haven't found anything."

"Alright, keep at it. Let us know if you find something."

"Will do."

Callen left OPS and Eric took the bag with evidence and took it to the gadget room.

Thirty minutes later Callen walked into the gadget room.

"Did you get anything off of it?"

"The sim card was too damaged to get anything off of it but I did get the cell phone number of that phone. I checked the call history for that number. There was one number that called that number. It was right around the time of the bomb going off. Now it's a burn phone so no luck there but I was able to pinpoint the location the call came from. It was close by. I checked the cameras in that area and there was a guy sitting in the car with a phone at that time. He had a great view of the place where the bomb went off," Eric explained and he put a video on the computer. "You can see he's looking in the direction of the finish line and just after the bomb went off he drove off."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"I had kaleidoscope looking for the car and I tracked it to an address in Culver City, address in on your phones."

"Thanks Eric. Do you know anything about the guy who was in the car?"

"Got facial reg running but no hits yet."

"Alright, keep us informed if you do get a hit." Callen walked back into the bullpen. "Gotta go Sam. Got an address."

They walked to Sam's car and Callen filled Sam in on what Eric had told him as they drove to the address. Just before they got there Callen got a text from Eric with the identity of the man.

"Andrew Dawson! Federal agents! Open up!" Sam called as he knocked on the door.

They heard some noise inside but the door stayed closed. Then they heard the car starting on the driveway. Seconds later the car pulled out of the driveway.

"I'll cut him off," Callen spoke.

Sam got in his car and followed him. There was only one turn he could take at the end of the street and that was a right. Callen ran into the backyard and jumped the fence, coming into another back yard.

"What the hell?!" The woman who was sitting outside yelled.

"Federal agent! It's okay ma'am," Callen spoke as he kept running.

He jumped a couple more fences before he got to the street he needed to. He ran onto the road just in front of the car. He grabbed his gun and stood in front of the car. The man kept driving so Callen shot at the tires. He dove away just before the car hit him. The car ended up the road a few feet further against a tree.

"Andrew Dawson! Federal agents! Out of the car!" Callen yelled as he moved towards the car, gun still raised.

Sam parked the car just behind him and came up with his gun raised as well. Slowly Callen walked towards the car. Andrew was still sitting in the car, he appeared to be unhurt.

"Andrew Dawson! Out of the car!"

Callen and Sam kept their guns pointed at the car door as Andrew opened the door. Suddenly they saw him come out of the car with a gun. He was about to raise it to them and shoot them. Without hesitating both agents shot him. Andrew fell down against the car door. Gun still raised Callen walked over to him. He kicked the gun away before checking him.

"He's dead," Callen stated.

A little later the place was covered with LAPD officers. Once they were there Callen and Sam made their way back to Andrew's place. They put their gloves on and searched through his place. Callen found a laptop which he took back for the techs to look through. There was not much else at his place that what point to him being the one who detonated the bomb.

"Got another present for you guys," Callen spoke as he walked into OPS with the laptop.

"Another one?" Jenny replied. "You spoil us," Jenny spoke with a smile. Jenny took the laptop from Callen. "I'll see what I can get off of it."

Together with Callen Jenny walked downstairs. Callen went to the bullpen and Jenny went to the gadget room. Just as they walked down the stairs Kensi and Deeks came back.

"Did you guys found out anything at the hospital?" Callen asked.

"No not much. They all said about the same thing. That the bomb went off near the finish line but they didn't see anyone. How about you guys?"

"Well Eric found someone who was close by and probably made the call to set off the bomb. Eric tracked him to his house in Culver City. We went there but he got in his car and tried to get away. We cut him off and I had to shoot at him because he was coming my way with his car. The car stopped and as he was about to get out he aimed his gun at us so we had to shoot him. Unfortunately he died before we could ask him something. Jenny is looking through his laptop now."

Jenny sat in the gadget room and hooked the laptop onto the server. She first went to look through his emails as she was running a search on his hard drive.

An hour later Callen wandered into the gadget room.

"Hey Jen, did you get something of his laptop?"

"Hey G. Yes as a matter of fact I did. He cleaned his browser history but I managed to find it. He visited some websites on how to make bombs. According to the report we got from the bomb squad it's the same bomb. So it's very likely he was the one who made the bomb."

"Yeah we figured he was involved when he ran from us. Anything else on the laptop? Maybe he was working with someone."

"I looked through his emails and I found these," Jenny spoke as she put the emails on the screen.

"Everything is set for today. The bomb is in place. Ready to detonate tomorrow," Callen read from the screen. "Detonate the bomb tomorrow when the last have finished, it'll be nice and crowded then. I transferred twenty thousand dollars into your back account. You'll get the rest once it's complete."

"So he was definitely working with someone."

"Can you see who he was working with?"

"I looked at his bank account. And indeed there was the twenty thousand dollars and another thirty thousand dollars after the bomb had gone off. Now I looked at the account who transferred the money into Dawson's bank account. Whoever transferred it did a really great job hiding their tracks. It's bounced around a lot. I'm still trying to find out where it originated from."

"Alright keep at it. Let me know when you find something."

"Will do."

Callen went back to the bullpen and Jenny went back to finding out where the money came from.

An hour later Jenny walked into the bullpen with her tablet in hand.

"I found out where the money came from. It took me a while but I found it came from an account in the Cayman islands. Now I looked for the name on the account and after digging for a while I found that it came from right here in LA. It had been hid well but the account name is part of a larger company under the name UA limited. Now UA limited is part of the…."

"UAA," Callen finished

"What UAA?" Deeks wanted to know.

"United against America. It's criminal organization. On the outside the business is legit so they haven't been able to touch them. But they are rumored to have been involved in a lot of attacks against the US Navy, Military, Army, you name it," Jenny informed them. "The FBI and NCIS have been after this organization for a while now but they never can get anything that sticks."

"Yeah but we got them now right?" Deeks asked. "I mean we have evidence that they helped the guy who made the bomb."

"We can't just go in there storming the office," Callen stated.

"Which is why, Mr. Callen," Hetty spoke as she walked into the bullpen. "Someone from the FBI is waiting in the boatshed. This will be a joined case."

"Good work Jenny," Callen told her before the four agents left for the boatshed.

The FBI filled them in on what they had so far and Callen filled them in on what they had found.

"Just some money wired to the bank account isn't enough to get these guys. What about the emails?" FBI Agent Reid wanted to know.

"Our techs tried to track the emails but they got stuck. The only way to know for sure if the emails did in fact come from the UAA is to place a bug in their office," Callen answered. "Now we might know a way in but we don't know if they actually sent the emails from the companies servers."

"It's worth the shot. Is there something we can do to help with that?"

"No we can do that. Kensi, Deeks, you're up."

The four agents left for the office. Kensi and Deeks went in first. They would create a diversion and get a security guard as Callen and Sam would go to the server room.

Kensi walked in first followed by Deeks a little later. Luckily there was a man behind the reception, which was perfect for their plan.

"Hi there," Kensi said with a sweet voice and she leaned over the counter a bit.

"Hi there." The man had his full attention on Kensi.

"I've got a package for you here."

"Are you new? I have never seen you before."

"Yeah, I just started this week."

"Well I gotta say you look way better than the previous mail man."

"Thank you," Kensi spoke teasingly as she twirled her hair. "Maybe you will see me around more."

"Oh I'd definitely like that."

Kensi was flirting with him as Deeks came up to the desk. The man completely ignored Deeks as Kensi was flirting with him.

"Excuse me," Deeks spoke.

"In a minute. I'm busy."

"Look dude, I know it's very tempting to look at that, I would look at that too but I don't have all day."

"I said in a minute."

"I don't have all day! And I've got an appointment!" Deeks yelled getting the attention from the security guard.

"Is there a problem here?" The security guard asked as he stepped us to the reception.

"This man is not doing his job. He is too smitten with the new mail lady and he's completely ignoring me."

"Now don't take it out on him," Kensi spoke as she stepped up to the security guard. "It was my fault. Now, do cute men go on trees around here? You are very handsome too," Kensi spoke as she led her hand go over his chest, taking his ID.

Kensi quickly handed the ID to Deeks unseen. Who turned his attention to the men behind the reception. "I have an appointment. In which room is Mr. Davis?"

"He's up on the third floor, room three fifteen."

"Thank you," Deeks spoke and handed the ID card back to Kensi before he left.

He had made a copy of it in. Kensi carefully placed the ID card back on the security guard's chest.

"Now it's been fun but I really should get going. Perhaps I will see you again."

"I will definitely appreciate that," both men responded.

With a smile on her face Kensi walked off. Deeks had gone to the elevators and handed the copied security card to Callen in the elevator. Sam and Callen were dressed as maintenance workers.

"Eric, where is the server room?" Callen asked through the com.

"Fifth floor. Out of the elevator take a left and then another left. In the long hallway walk toward the end and then make a right. The server room is right around the corner," Eric spoke.

"Thanks Eric."

Callen and Sam followed the directions Eric gave them. Sam stayed outside on watch as Callen went into the server room. He plugged in a drive.

"Eric are you getting this?"

"Yeah getting it. Getting everything off the server."

A couple minutes later Eric told Callen he was done. Callen unplugged the drive and quickly left the server room. He and Sam went back downstairs and out of the building. They all went back to the boatshed where the FBI agents were still waiting.

"Our techs got everything they needed off the server. They are looking through it now."

Thirty minutes later Eric's face popped up on screen.

"Hey Eric, did you find something?" Callen asked.

"Yes we did. The emails were not send from that office but they went through their server. They were send from this address in Inglewood."

"That's one of the address believed to be a hideout for the UAA," Agent Reid spoke.

"Alright, thanks Eric," Callen spoke and he ended the call. "Let's go. Gear up."

They had enough now to storm the place. The four agents and the FBI agents drove to the address Eric had given them. They parked a little down the street and Callen told them the plan. Deeks and Kensi took some FBI agents and went around the back while Callen and Sam took the front with some more FBI agents.

"Alright, on my count, three, two, one," Callen counted down and they all stormed the place.

"Federal agents!" They yelled as they stormed the place.

Bullets were flying everywhere. The agents ducked away to avoid get hit. They shot back whenever they could. After what seemed like an eternity the gunfire stopped. A lot of people had been shot, including a federal agent.


	2. Chapter 2

"Everyone okay?" Callen called.

"I'm good," came the response from Kensi, Deeks and Sam.

"We need help. Reid has been shot," they heard an agent call.

"Eric, we need an ambulance, agent Reid has been shot," Callen spoke through the com.

"On it's way."

The ambulance was there in no time and they took Reid to the hospital. It looked like he would make it. He was shot in the shoulder. The others stayed behind at the scene. All the perps had been shot and killed. They found materials to make more bombs. They took everything they could find there and hoped they could find some more on it about the UAA and maybe shut them down for good. They at least had gotten a huge part of it. In total there were ten dead UAA members. Not bad for a day's work. With everything wrapped up there they went back to the office. The investigation into the UAA would continue but this part of the case, which involved the OSP team, was completed.

The team finished up their reports before going home.

"Can I go over to a friend's house tonight?" Clara asked as they were having dinner. "It's Friday so I don't have school tomorrow."

"Sure," Callen replied. "Be home by 1am."

"Come on dad, it's not a school night."

"I know which is why it's 1am otherwise it would be 11pm. Don't make me change it to 10pm."

"Okay fine."

After dinner Clara and Jamie helped clean up before Clara went to change for her night out. A little later she came downstairs and grabbed her things and was about to leave when Callen stopped her. Clara was wearing a pair of hot pants and a short top.

"You're not going out like that."

"Come on dad, everyone wears them."

"Not my daughter, go upstairs and get changed, now. You're not leaving the house dressed like that."

"Fine," Clara spoke and dragged her feet upstairs.

Callen sighed. It was not easy raising a teenage daughter.

"This better dad?" Clara spoke sarcastically when she came back down again, dressed in a pair of short jeans and a top that fell over her waist.

"Much better, have fun tonight. Remember 1am."

"Yes dad."

Clara went outside and got on her bike and drove to her friend's house. Jamie was upstairs in his room playing video games. Just after 11.30pm Jenny went upstairs to bed, Jamie was already asleep. Callen stayed downstairs, he would wait for Clara to come home.

It was now 1.30am and Clara still wasn't home yet. Callen had shut off all the lights so when Clara would come home she would think she could get away with sneaking in. Callen worried that something had happened but Callen decided to wait a little while longer before calling her or searching for her.

Just past 2am he heard the backdoor slowly opening and closing and being locked. Quietly Clara snuck into the house and through the living room to get upstairs.

"Where have you been?" Callen's voice was heard in the darkness, startling Clara. Callen turned on the light and stood up. "Where have you been?"

"Dad, hi."

"It's an hour past your curfew. Where have you been?"

"At my friend's house, like I said. We were all having a good time so I forget the time."

"Is that alcohol I smell?"

"So I had a few drinks, big deal."

"You had more than a few drinks by the smell of it." Callen could tell that Clara was drunk. "Go upstairs now, we'll talk about you being grounded in the morning."

"Grounded? What the hell dad?!"

"Upstairs now, we'll talk in the morning."

Clara walked upstairs and into her bedroom. With a sigh Callen shut down the lights and went upstairs too.

"Is Clara home?" Jenny asked half asleep when Callen got in the bed.

"Yeah she is. Go back to sleep honey."

Callen gave her a soft kiss and took her into his arms and together they fell asleep.

It was just after 11am the next morning when Clara came downstairs. She went into the kitchen and grabbed herself some coffee. Callen was sitting at the kitchen counter. He could tell that Clara had a hangover. He didn't want to be the evil dad but he needed to make sure to Clara that this was unacceptable. Callen got up and mixed a few things in the blender.

"Here, this will help," Callen told Clara as he put the glass in front of her.

"Thanks dad and I'm sorry about last night."

"You're still grounded. You were home way past your curfew and you drank way too much. You're grounded for a week."

"A week?! Come on dad. It was just one time."

"No it wasn't. This is not the first time you came home past your curfew. Don't think I didn't notice the times before. Now stop complaining or I'll make it two weeks."

"Fine, whatever."

"Everything okay in here?" Jenny asked as she walked into the kitchen after hearing the commotion.

"Clara is grounded for a week. She was home too late last night and she drunk way too much."

"I can see that. Be glad it's only one week Clara. Next time you do this it'll be a month."

"But mom…."

"Don't test me lady. If you want to be a federal agent just like your dad you can't go off partying and drinking every weekend. It takes discipline and sacrifice. And as long as you're living under this roof you will life by our rules. And it's not like we don't let you do anything. You're seventeen so we're giving you enough slack I think but sometimes even you cross the line. We're just worried about you Clara. You know the work me and your father do and the dangers that come with that. So when you're home later than your curfew we are worried that something happened to you."

"I understand mom and I'm sorry. We were just having a lot of fun and I forgot the time."

"This is not the first time it happened Clara."

"I know mom and I'm sorry. I'll try to be home on time the next time."

"Alright, just know that we love you and we care about you."

"I know mom."

"Good."

…

That Monday they had a day off because it was Memorial day. As always on this day Jenny pulled on a black dress after breakfast and headed to the cemetery. She parked her car and walked over the her mother's grave. It had been so many years since her mother had been killed while on duty but it never got any easier. She still missed her mother terribly. Jenny cleaned up the grave and put fresh flowers on it.

"Hey mom," Jenny spoke to the grave. "It's memorial day again. I still miss you very much. I wish you wouldn't have been killed in the line of duty."

Jenny thought back to the moment she found out the exact circumstances behind her mother's death.

..

 _Jenny's face popped up on the screen in the boatshed._

" _Hi guys," Jenny announced._

" _Hi Jenny," Callen said._

" _Did you find out anything from him?"_

 _Callen had this look on his face. He was not sure what to say to Jenny, because if this guy was right her mother wasn't killed in the crossfire but by one of her own._

" _He was the one that hacked into our system and also the one had put that file on the flash drive," Sam told her._

" _So he knows about operation Black Swan?" Jenny asked and she saw that Callen had this look on his face as he looked down trying not to look at here. "What is it G?" Callen looked up. "G, if this guy has information about my mother's death I need to know."_

" _He said he was there the day your mom died. He also said that he knows what really happened that day. He said that it was Captain Thomas who shot your mother," Callen answered._

 _Jenny's face filled up with anger. "He said that? You think he's telling the truth?"_

 _.._

Jenny remembered going to the boatshed to find out what had really happened the day her mother died. Jenny was about two months pregnant with Clara at that time.

..

 _Eric opened the account and looked at the data. He found all sort of data, from pictures to reports. Then he found a video of the day that Jenny's mom died._

" _Oh my god," Eric said as he watched the video._

" _What is it Eric?" Jenny said._

" _I found a video. It is from the day your mom got shot. Someone filmed the ambush."_

" _Play it Eric."_

 _Jenny, Callen and Sam watched the video. She couldn't believe her eyes. She saw her mom getting shot and she saw who shot her mom. Jenny's face became red with anger. She stormed into one of the interrogation rooms and picked up the guy and pushed him against the wall holding him tightly by the collar of his shirt._

" _How could you do this?!" Jenny yelled at him._

" _How could I do what?" Olsen replied, playing dumb._

" _Don't play dumb with me. I know you shot my mother. I saw the video. How could you! And then to sit here and look me in the eye and saying someone else did it! How could you!"_

 _Jenny was so angry that she was about to pull out her gun and shoot him. At that moment Callen came in the room._

" _Jenny! Stand down. Jenny! It's okay, just let go of him."_

 _Jenny let go of him._

" _She's crazy man."_

" _Watch your tone before I change my mind and let her shoot you! Get him out of here Sam."_

 _.._

Jenny was so angry at that moment when she found out that her mother had been killed by a fellow soldier. She really wanted to put a bullet in his head right then and there. If Callen hadn´t stopped her she probably would have. But that would have been too easy for the guy. He was rotting away in Gitmo right now.

"I wish you could have met G mom. I think you would have liked him. I'm so happy with him and our two kids. You would have liked Clara and Jamie. They are both teens now so it's tricky every now and then. I sometimes wonder how dad managed, without you there, when we were teens. Clara said she wants to be just like G. I'm not sure what to think of that. I don't want to see my daughter get hurt. But she's just as stubborn as her father so I don't think we can talk her out of this. But honestly I've seen her train with G and I think she'll make a good agent. Jamie on the other hand wants to be like me, a tech. He's insanely good with computers. If he comes to work with us I think Eric will like him. Anyway mom, it was good to talk to you again. I will see you later. I love you mom."

Jenny walked back to the car and took a deep sigh before getting into the car and driving home. In the afternoon Callen, Jenny, Jamie and Clara went to see the Memorial day parade. After that they went to the Hanna household for barbeque. Aiden had returned from his mission a couple days ago. He was a SEAL now just like his father. Kamran was in her late twenties. She was working as a teacher at an elementary school.

The two families has a lovely time. It was just past 10.30pm when the Callen family went back home. They all had to work or go to school tomorrow.

….

Both kids were busy with their homework. It were the last couple of weeks of the school year and they both has exams to study for. For Clara it would be the last. She was graduating high school this year. She had passed her exit exam already, now she just needed to get good grades in the exam weeks.

Clara was really studying very well for her tests. She would hear about two weeks after her last exam if she graduated or not.

"What exam do you have today?" Jenny asked as they were having breakfast.

"I have English, math, American literature and biology," Clara answered.

"Okay. Good luck."

"Thanks mom, but I think I got it. I feel like I studied very well."

"That's good. And what do you have today Jamie?"

"I have English, biology, algebra, history, computer repair and math."

"Good luck to you too."

The next two weeks were stressful around the house. Both kids were doing their best to study for their exams. In addition to English Clara also had exams in Spanish, French and German. Since Callen spoke these languages he helped her with studying.

Jamie was following a computer course route already so he had exams in computer graphics, programming and keyboarding.

Both kids were really happy when the two weeks were up. The unofficially had vacation now. They didn't have to attend classes anymore but they still had wait for the results of their exams.

On the day that Clara would get her results Jenny had taken the day off.

"Please let me know you when you've got the results," Callen said before he left for work.

"I will dad."

"Good luck. I will keep my fingers crossed."

"Thanks dad."

Jamie had already heard that he was going to the next year. He didn't have final exams so it didn't take that long with him.

Clara was impatiently waiting to get her results. If you didn't graduated they would call you between noon and two pm. Clara sat on the couch by the phone watching TV hoping the phone wouldn't ring.

..

"So Clara is getting her results today right?" Sam asked as he and Callen were on their way to the suspect.

"Yes. Between noon and two pm they would call if she didn't pass."

"I'm sure she passed. She's a smart girl."

"I hope so too."

"Don't worry G. I'm sure she did. She's gonna become an agent just like you?"

"Yeah she got accepted into the school so if all goes well she will be an agent."

"Well if she's anything like her father I'm sure she will make a good agent."

"Do you ever worry about Aiden when he's out there on a mission?"

"Of course I do. I always worry about him. They are our kids G, we'll never stop worrying about them. But we can't change if they really want to do something. Aiden is a very good SEAL but of course I worry about him when he's on deployment and it won't be any less for you the moment Clara becomes a field agent."

"I just hope she'll be alright."

…

It was just past 2pm and Clara didn't get a phone call yet. She would wait until 2.30pm in case they had ran late with calling everyone. Clara didn't know in what order they would call but if it was alphabetically she probably would have gotten a call already if she hadn't passed.

Jenny's phone chirped. She saw that she had a message from Callen.

'Any news yet?'

'No nothing yet. So it's looking good. She's just waiting a little longer in case they ran late. But I think she passed.'

'Okay.'

By 2.30pm Clara still hadn't hear anything. She picked up her phone and called Callen.

"Hey Clara, and did you pass?"

"Yes dad I did!" Clara replied happily.

"That's great! Congratulations sweetie."

"Thanks dad."

"Thanks for calling but I've gotta get back to work. I will see you later tonight."

"See ya dad."

"Congratulations sweetie," Jenny spoke and she gave Clara hug.

"Thanks mom. I was so afraid they would call."

"I knew they wouldn't. You worked really hard."

Clara's phone was beeping a lot. She got one text message after the other from friends. All her friends had passed too.

At 4pm Clara had to be at school to get her result list. The graduating ceremony was scheduled in three weeks since they were a few students that perhaps needed to do a repeat exam.

Just after Clara came home Callen got home too.

"Hey Clara, congratulations."

"Thanks dad," Clara responded and Callen gave her a hug.

"I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

They looked at her result list. She had gotten all good grades. Mostly A's and B's, only one C.

"Well done Clara."

That evening the family went out to dinner to celebrate Clara's graduation and Jamie's 'graduation' of this school year.

…

Today was Clara's graduation ceremony.

"You look beautiful Clara," Jenny spoke as Clara came downstairs in her graduation robe.

"Thank you mom."

Jenny took a few pictures at home before the family left for school. The Hanna family, Deeks, Kensi, Eric, Nell, and Hetty had come too along with Jenny's family. Everyone took their place on the seats as Clara made her way over to the other students. The principal spoke a few words and so did the class presidents before it was time to hand everyone their diploma.

Clara waited in line to get her diploma.

"Clara Hathaway," the principal called and Clara stepped onto the stage.

Her family and the others clapped as Clara was handed her diploma. Jenny took a few pictures of Clara getting her diploma. Clara quickly waved to them before stepping off the podium. She was now a high school graduate.

"Congratulations sweetie," Jenny spoke and she gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks mom."

The others came to congratulated Clara as well. They stayed at the school for a few more hours, enjoying the party before everyone went back to Callen and Jenny's house for a barbeque.

"So Ms. Callen," Hetty spoke as she sat down next to Clara. "Do you still want to be a federal agent?"

"Yes ma'am, I do. I've applied for the school already and I got accepted."

"That's great. Maybe one day you'll be working for NCIS as well."

"Perhaps. But I have a long way to go before I'm even close to the federal agent my dad is."

"Well if you've got the same talent as your father I think you will learn quickly."

"Thanks Hetty."

"I've heard Mr. Callen is helping you with your languages."

"Yes, dad's been very helpful. At school I had Spanish, French and German and dad is helping me speak Russian and Romanian."

"That's very good. Those will come in handy if you want to be a federal agent."

"Yeah I figured. I've been also practicing my fighting skills."

"She's gotten quite good at it," Callen spoke, joining the two women. "She's even beaten my ass a couple of times."

"Very well Ms. Callen," Hetty spoke with a smile. "I think she will become a very good federal agent, Mr. Callen."

"Yeah I think so too. Not sure if I'm happy about that," Callen spoke with a smile.

"I'm sure it'll be fine Mr. Callen. And I know you can't talk her out of it. I can see where she gets her stubbornness from."

Callen wanted to say he wasn't stubborn but he knew that Hetty was right. Clara was just as stubborn as he was.

Everyone really had a nice time. It was just past 11pm when everyone left. Callen and Jenny cleaned up before going up to bed.

….

Callen was sitting in the bullpen behind his desk when he got an email. He opened the email but it was very weird. He couldn't make anything out of it. The sender on the mail he didn't recognize. Wondering what was going on he walked upstairs to OPS.

"Hey Jen," Callen spoke as he walked into OPS.

"Hey G."

"Can you check my email please? I just got a very weird email."

"Sure."

Jenny typed a few keys on her keyboard and Callen's email popped up on screen.

"Which one it is?"

"The last one."

Jenny opened the email and looked at it.

"Hmm this is weird. Not sure what to make of it. It almost seems like it's coded or encrypted or something. I'll look into it. Let you know what I find."

"Great thanks."

Callen went back downstairs and Jenny went to work in the email.

"Could it be a treat to Callen or NCIS?" Eric asked, having heard the conversation.

"I don't know, perhaps."

"I'll help you look too."

"Great thanks."

Eric and Jenny went to work on the email. After about an hour Jenny found a hidden file in the email. It was coded. They needed a code to get in. They looked through the email to see if they could decipher the code.

"Who would send Callen and encrypted email?" Eric wondered.

"I have no idea."

Eric and Jenny tried every code deciphering method they could think of. Eric was focusing on a code word while Jenny was focusing on a code with numbers. Everything they did didn't open the file.

"What if we need to translate the code word into numbers or vice versa? Like the number or letter it represents in the alphabet," Jenny suggested.

"It's word a shot."

"Alright, read me the code words you've found."

Jenny translate the words into numbers and put them into the code box. At the word family she got in.

"I'm in. It's a video file."

"Play it."

Jenny put the video on the big screen and played it. Her eyes widened with shock when she saw the video.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh no," Eric spoke when he saw the video.

Jenny was out of OPS and whistled for the agents attention.

"OPS, now," Jenny spoke quickly before she walked back into OPS.

Wondering what was going on the agents quickly went upstairs.

"What's going on?" Callen asked as they walked in.

"We've encrypted the email you got."

"What email?" Sam wondered.

"Someone had send G and encrypted email. It took us a while but we've encrypted it. There was a file attached. It's a video file."

Callen saw by the look on Jenny's face that it was bad. "What is it?"

"Play the video Eric."

Eric played the video and the four agents looked at the big screen. They saw a video of someone lying in an empty room, appearing to be unconscious, and hands tied to a pipe. Callen stepped forward as the video played.

"Eric, pause the video and zoom in on her face."

Eric stopped the video and zoomed in on her face.

"Oh no," Kensi spoke once she realized it was Clara.

"Clara," Callen spoke. "Who has her?"

"We don't know. This is the only footage we have. No voices, no faces, nothing. But there was a note attached to it," Jenny said as she hit some keys on her tablet.

"As you can see Agent Callen, we have your daughter. You will never find her. She's ours now," Callen read from the screen.

"Who could have her?" Deeks wondered. "It's obviously someone who knows about Callen."

"I've made a lot of enemies over the years. At the moment I can only think of two that could do this and one of them is dead. Which leaves…."

"The Comescus," Sam finished.

"Didn't we get them all already?" Deeks asked.

"Maybe not everyone. We got a lot in Romania and then Dracul in Hawaii and later some more when they had taken what they believed was my father. But perhaps there's still someone out there. I mean the Comescus had contacts everywhere."

"How would they even know where to look for her?"

"Eric, scroll through every kind of footage you can find. See if you can find anything where they might have taken Clara. She's on vacation now so she was home. Check the cameras on our street. Find her!"

"I will."

Callen looked at his wife who was on the verge of crying. Callen walked over to her and took Jenny in his arms.

"It's okay honey. We'll get her back. I promise you, we'll get her back."

"What if they hurt her?" Jenny cried.

"We'll make them pay honey. I promise we'll get her back."

"Jamie!" Jenny called pulling out of the hug. "What about Jamie? What if someone came after him too?"

"I'll go get him and I'll bring him here. Don't worry honey. We'll get Clara back."

Callen gave Jenny a kiss before he walked downstairs. Callen went to get Jamie as the others went to work to see if they could find anything on where Clara might be.

On his way to the car Callen pulled out his phone and called Jamie.

"Hey dad," Jamie answered after a few rings.

"Hey Jamie, where are you at?"

"I'm at home. Why?"

"Okay good. Stay there."

"Why? What's going on dad?"

"I'll tell you when I get home."

"Dad, what's going on? You're scaring me."

"I'll tell you when I get home. I'll see you soon. Just stay in the house."

"Okay dad."

Jamie hung up the phone and wondered what was going on. His dad sounded off, like something was wrong.

"Jamie!" Callen called as he walked into the house.

"What's going on dad?" Jamie asked as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Your sister has been taken."

"What?! Is she okay?"

"We don't know. We're still trying to find her."

"Who took her?"

"We're not sure yet. We've only just found out she has been taken. Did you noticed anything around the house?"

"No nothing. Clara left about three hours ago I think. She said she was going to the mall."

"Did she say if she was going with friends?"

"No she didn't. We'll get her back, right dad?"

Callen pulled his son in for a hug. "Your mother and I will do everything we can do get her back. Go pack up a few things. I'm taking you with me to the office."

"The office? You've never taken me there. You said we couldn't come there."

"I know, but these are different circumstances. The office is the safest place for you to be right now."

"Okay."

Jamie grabbed a few things to keep himself busy while he would be in the office.

"You can't tell anyone where our office is," Callen said once they were in the car.

"I won't dad. I promise."

"Okay good."

Callen drove him to the office. He parked the car in the parking lot before he and Jamie got out. Jamie looked at the building astonished. It didn't really look like a federal building.

"This is where you and mom work?"

"Yes it is. It looks a lot better on the inside."

"It looks like it's falling apart from the outside."

"It was condemned after the Northridge quake."

"Condemned? Is it safe then for you to work in there?"

"Yes it's perfectly safe. On the inside it's totally fixed up. It just looks condemned on the outside since we can't let anyone know we're in here."

"Like hiding in plain sight."

"Exactly."

Jamie grabbed his things and followed Callen inside.

"Wow," Jamie spoke astonished as they walked in. "Cool."

"Mr. Callen," Hetty spoke, walking up to the two.

"Look Hetty, I know I'm not supposed to bring him here but I'm not leaving him out of my sight, not with Clara taken."

"Under the circumstances I will allow it as long as young Mr. Callen will not tell anyone where this building is."

"I won't ma'am, I promise," Jamie replied.

"That's good."

"Come on Jamie, we'll go see your mom."

Jamie followed Callen upstairs and into OPS.

"Wow! Awesome!" Jamie exclaimed when he saw all the tech stuff.

"Hey guys," Jenny greeted them. "Are you okay Jamie?"

"I'm fine mom. Wow this place is awesome."

"Nell, can you show Jamie around?" Callen asked, eying Jenny and Eric in a gesture he wanted an update on the case.

"Sure, come on Jamie. We've got a lot more cool stuff to show you."

Jamie walked out with Nell.

"So, any news on Clara?" Callen asked.

"We've been looking everywhere for her but we can't find her," Jenny answered. "Wherever they have taken her is in a camera blind spot I suspect."

"Jamie said that Clara said she was going to the mall. Check the route from our house to the mall, maybe they have caught something."

"Okay. Will do. How's Jamie?"

"He's okay considering. He understood that it's serious. He noticed that immediately when I called him."

"I'm just glad they didn't get him too."

"We'll keep him safe honey and we'll get Clara back. I promise."

Callen gave Jenny a quick kiss before he walked out of OPS. There was nothing they could do. They had no leads whatsoever where Clara was or who had taken her. Callen expected the Comescus but he wasn't sure. Callen sat behind his desk and started making a list of every enemy he could think of. If they couldn't find Clara maybe they could find the person who took her.

"Hey Callen," Nell spoke as she walked into the bullpen. "Jamie is in the gadget room. I've given him some old computer parts to mess around with."

"Thanks Nell."

"Don't worry Callen. We'll find Clara. Eric, Jenny and me, we're doing our very best to find her."

"I know you are. I just hope we find her fast before they hurt her."

"We will Callen, I promise."

Nell gave him a friendly squeeze in the shoulder before she walked back upstairs.

An hour later Callen wandered into the gadget room to see how Jamie was doing.

"Hey son."

"Hey dad. This place is awesome. You have all these amazing tech stuff. It's awesome."

"Yeah, well tech are more you mom's thing so I don't get involved with that."

"I love it. When I've graduated I wanna work in a cool place like this."

"Perhaps you will."

"We'll get Clara back, right dad?"

"We're doing everything we can to bring you sister home. Don't worry, we'll find her. We won't stop until we do."

"But what if they hurt her?"

"Your sister is strong. But we'll make sure they pay if they hurt her."

"But what if they k…?"

Callen stopped him right there. He couldn't hear that word. "I promise you we'll bring her back son."

Callen so hoped he was right. It someone would hurt or kill his little girl he didn't know what he would do when he would find the persons responsible. He was an agent so he couldn't just kill them but damn if they hurt his little girl he would.

Jenny, Eric and Nell were busy trying to find any lead on Clara. They had managed to find her when she left their house to go to the mall. Jenny followed her on the cameras but she disappeared. A part of the route was in a camera blind spot. She went into the street but she didn't come out so it was very likely that she was taken in that street.

Just after they found and lost Clara Callen came upstairs.

"Anything?" Callen asked, desperate to get his daughter back.

"We found her but we lost her in a blind spot," Jenny answered as she showed Callen the footage.

"Sam, Kensi, Deeks and I will go check that street. Maybe someone has a private camera system there or maybe someone saw something. You guys check every car that went in or out of that street around the time Clara was there."

"Got it G."

Callen went back downstairs and told the others what Jenny had told him. They all immediately got in their cars and drove to the street. Jenny, Eric and Nell were following every car that was in that street to see if one of those cars had Clara in it.

The street they were in had some stores in it. Kensi and Deeks took one side of the street while Callen and Sam took the other. They started at the beginning and worked their way down the street. The first few stores they went into didn't have security cameras pointed at the street.

"Excuse me, federal agent," Callen spoke to the man behind the counter as he showed his badge. "We're looking for someone. She's possible kidnapped on this street. Did you see anything?"

"No sorry, I can't help you."

"Do you have security cameras pointed outside to the street?"

"Yes I have a camera outside."

"May we see the footage please."

"Sure, right this way."

The man told his colleague he would just be around back if he needed him. He pulled up the footage. Callen scrolled it fast forward to see if Clara was on it.

"There G," Sam pointed to the screen.

They saw Clara on her bicycle coming by the store but nothing more. She came into the picture and cycled out. They couldn't see anyone targeting her.

"Thank you for your help," Callen told the man in a bit of a down tone.

"You're welcome. Hope you can find her."

Callen and Sam left the store and went to the next. They at least had footage of her. Callen called Kensi.

"Hey Kens, any look so far?"

"No, the stores that had cameras on the street didn't spot her."

Callen looked across the street to see where Kensi and Deeks were. They were right across the street from them. "We've spotted her on the camera here but not the moment she was taken. So she was definitely on this street."

"Alright. We'll keep looking."

A couple of stores down Callen and Sam got lucky. The store owner had seen the abduction and had called LAPD. They said they would send somebody over but no one had been there yet.

"Did you see who took her?" Callen asked, eager to get some answers.

"No I didn't get a good luck at their faces but I did get a license plate. Hold on, I wrote it down somewhere." The man looked around and handed the license plate to Callen. Callen handed it to Sam who called Eric.

"Did you notice anything else? Any detail might help."

"No sorry. I didn't see their faces. All I saw was them dragging a girl into a van. It was quite on the street. It's Monday so some stores are closed. I was just opening up my store when I saw them pull the girl into the van."

Callen pulled out his phone and showed him a picture of Clara. "Was this the girl?"

"Yes that was her."

Callen sighed. At least they had some leads now. "Do you have security cameras outside?"

"No I don't but I recorded it on my phone."

"Can I see?"

"Yeah of course."

The man pulled out his phone and showed Callen the video. Callen saw them dragging Clara into the van. They never looked this way. Callen sent the video to his own phone and then to Eric.

"Thank you for your help sir."

"I hope you find her."

With these new leads the four agents went back to the office. Once they were there Callen immediately went upstairs.

"Did you get anything?"

"Kaleidoscope is looking for the van, no hits yet," Jenny answered.

"Okay, let me know the second you find something."

"Will do G."

Needing to blow off some steam Callen went down to the armory. He loaded his gun with dummy bullets and stepped into the shooting range. He hung up a paper target, put headphone and glasses on and emptied magazine after magazine.

"I think you killed him dad," Jamie spoke as he walked in once Callen had finished.

"Jamie, what are you doing here?"

"I was just looking for the bathroom."

Callen put the real bullets in his magazine again and put the gun in the back of his pants. He hung his headphones and glasses away.

"Come on Jamie, I'll show you the bathroom."

"This place is really cool. I wanna work here one day."

"You still have to finish high school first and then college."

"I know. Any word on Clara?"

"We've got a few leads. Your mom is checking them out."

Callen showed Jamie the bathroom before returning to the bullpen.

…..

Clara woke up in a dark room. She look at her watch. It was 3pm now. She remembered going to the mall around 11pm. She looked around but she couldn't see anything. She tried to get up but she was tied. Clara remembered cycling to the mall and then she was grabbed. After that she didn't remember anything. She felt around her pockets but she didn't have her phone anymore so she couldn't call for help. Who had taken her? Did it have something to do with her parents' work? Clara tried to listen for voices on the other side of the door. She heard some faint voices but they weren't speaking English. Clara listened to see if she could make out the language. It sounded like Romanian. She tried to listen but she couldn't make out the words, the voices were too faint. But if it was really Romanian it could have to do with her father. Clara knew the stories of her father's past. Had she been taken to lure Callen out?

A little later the door flew open and a man stepped in.

"What do you want with me?" Clara spat.

"Tough just like her father," the man spoke with a thick accent.

"You stay away from my father!" Clara warned them.

"Oh we don't want your father. We want you. Well eventually we want your father but you will help us with that."

"I will never help you get my father."

"You won't have a choice."

He motioned to one of the other men and he walked up to Clara and injected her with something.

"You won't get my father," Clara spoke faintly as she passed out.

….

By the end of the day Eric, Jenny and Nell hadn't been able to find Clara. They had found the van but it was reported stolen. They looked to see where the van was stolen from but the men never showed their face to camera. They tracked the man from the parking lot but they never showed their faces to the camera. They had found the van a couple of miles from where Clara was taken but no sign of Clara. It was just outside the city so there weren't much cameras around. It frustrated Jenny that they couldn't find out where Clara had been taken. They had send Clara's photo to the local authorities and issued a BOLO on her. Jenny had a few searches running before going home. She took her laptop with her so she could monitor the searches from home. Sam would stay with them for now in case someone would come to their house and Kensi and Deeks sat watch outside.

"Why can't we find her?" Jenny cried as she sat down on the couch.

"We will find her honey, I promise," Callen replied as he sat down next to her and pulled her in for a hug. "We won't stop until we've found her. We will find her and we'll bring her back. I promise."

"But what if they hurt here? She's just a kid."

"She may be just a kid but she can take care of herself. I've been training with her and she's really good. Don't worry honey. We will find her and we'll get her back."

…

It had been a month since Clara had been taken. They had been close in finding her a couple of times but every time they arrived at the place they thought Clara was at she was gone. Callen tried his best to stay strong for Jenny and Jamie but it was tearing him up inside. He had found himself in the gym and shooting range quite often. This morning was no different. He was in the gym punching the hell out of the punching bag. He punched so hard and so long that his knuckles started bleeding. He went underneath the shower and tried to wash the pain away but it wasn't helping and he couldn't help but let the tears flow down.

Just as Callen walked back into the bullpen Jenny came running down the stairs.

"We've found her, we think at least. We know where she went."

"Where is she?" Callen asked, eager to get his daughter back.

"Cameras at LAX caught her."

"LAX? Where is she going?"

"She's not going anywhere. She was caught arriving at LAX. TSA had her booked on a flight out of Romania. But she wasn't booked in under her own name."

Jenny put a picture of Clara arriving at LAX on the screen and her ID next to it.

"Adriana Comescu," Callen read from the screen.


	4. Chapter 4

Callen couldn't believe it. It were in fact the Comescus that had taken Clara and they had taken her to Romania.

"It seems like she is willingly going with them," Kensi stated.

"Could be that they threatened her or something," Sam added. "Or maybe…"

"No," Callen almost yelled, realizing what Sam was thinking. "She is not one of them. She is my daughter. She is a Callen."

"I know G, but what if."

"We'll get her back. She's a Callen." Callen turned to his attention back to his wife. "Do you know where she is now?"

"They got into a cab at the airport. I lost the cab but I called the cab company and they said they brought them to this address," Jenny spoke and she put a picture up on the screen. "Now I checked the cameras and they saw Clara and the three Comescus going into the house, they haven't caught anyone leaving."

"Alright, good work. Let's gear up guys."

"G," Jenny called before Callen and the others walked out of the bullpen.

"I will get her back Jen, I promise," Callen reassured her and gave her a kiss before he left.

They grabbed their gear and headed to the house. They had taken Nell with them as well. They hoped they wouldn't know Nell and that she was part of their OPS team. Callen parked the explorer a few houses down with a view of the house.

"Okay Nell, you know what to do?" Callen asked.

"Yes, don't worry Callen."

Nell got out of the car and walked towards the house with her service weapon strapped in the back of her pants. Nell walked up to the front door and knocked.

"Hello, I'm with Brett Securities, according to our files you have an alarm that was installed by us."

"Yes that is correct," Mika Comescu replied with a thick accent.

"Well, we've gotten a few complaints from people in this neighborhood that their alarms weren't functioning properly so we're checking all the alarms in this neighborhood. May I come in and check your alarm system?"

"I guess."

Nell walked inside. She was wearing a button cam and a com so they others could hear what was going on and up in OPS they were watching. Nell walked inside and turned to the living room.

"That's Clara," Jenny spoke when she saw Clara sitting on the couch.

Nell walked through the house up to the alarm system and pretended to be working on it. Secretly she installed a bug in it. This would give them access to the cameras they had in the house.

"Got picture Nell," Eric spoke through the com.

"Alright, everything seems to be in order here. It's free of charge of course. Have a nice day sir."

"Thank you."

Nell walked out and went back to the car. Callen was watching the cameras on the tablet. He could see Clara sitting on the couch. They saw three others in the house. Eric had ran facial reg on them. They were all Comescus. Clara seemed comfortable around them and not afraid. Callen wanted to storm the house and get her out but he was afraid she would get hurt.

"Alright, Kensi, Deeks you draw their attention. Make them come outside. Sam and I will slip in through the back door."

Callen and Sam got out of the car and walked across the street a couple houses down. They slipped into the neighbors backyard. Luckily the neighbors weren't home. Kensi and Deeks went out front to draw their attention out. They tried to break into the car that was on the driveway.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" A man with a heavy accent called from behind them.

Another one came outside too. Callen and Sam quickly slipped into the garden and into the house through the back door.

"We're in," Callen's voice was heard over the com.

"Federal agents! Down on the ground!" Kensi spoke as she and Deeks turned towards them with their guns raised.

"Mika, eo capcană![Mika, a trap!]" The man yelled inside.

"Federal agents!" Callen spoke as he and Sam came around the corner into the living room.

Mika made a move for his weapon.

"Don't do it!" Sam warned him.

"Unchiul Mika, este totul în regulă? Cine sunt acești oameni?[Uncle Mika, is everything okay? Who are these people?]" Clara asked.

Callen was shocked when his daughter spoke Romanian and it appeared as if she didn't recognize them.

"Este în regulă Clara.[It's okay Clara.]" Callen spoke, slowly lowering his weapon as he stepped up to Clara.

"Numele meu este Adriana.[My name is Adriana.]"

"Nu, nu este. Numele tău este Clara. Ești fiica mea.[No, it's not. Your name is Clara. You're my daughter.]"

"Tatăl meu a murit când eram copil! Unchiul Mika mi-a spus.[My father died when I was a kid! Mika uncle told me.]"

"El este un mincinos. Sunt tatăl tău. Numele tău real este Clara Callen.[He is a liar. I am your father. Your real name is Clara Callen.]"

"Callen! Ai ucis pe tatăl meu![Callen! You killed my father!]" Clara spoke as she grabbed her gun and pointed it at Callen.

Kensi came into the house as well since they had secured the two men outside. She saw Clara pointed her gun at Clara. Sam still had his gun pointed at Mika.

"Nu, Clara. Nu eu am. Sunt tatăl tău. Ei sunt cei care au ucis mama, bunica ta.[No, Clara. I didn't. I am your father. They are the ones that killed my mother, your grandmother.]"

"Minți! Și numele meu nu este Clara. Numele meu este Adriana.[You lie! My name is not Clara! My name is Adriana!]"

The others had no idea what was going on. They didn't understand Romanian.

"Doar pune arma jos ca să putem vorbi.[Just put the gun down so we can talk.]" Callen tried to stay calm.

"Nu ești tatăl meu![You're not my father!]" Clara yelled at him.

"What did you do to her?!" Called yelled as he picked up Mika and pushed him against the wall. "What did you do to her?!"

"She's ours now Agent Callen," Mika replied with a sick grin.

"Over my dead body."

"Împușcă-l![Shoot him!]" Mika told Clara.

"Clara, nu-l fac. Sunt tatăl tău. Este adevarul.[Clara, don't do it. I am your father. It's the truth.]" Callen tried to talk Clara down.

"Minti! Ai ucis pe tatăl meu![You lie! You killed my father!]" Clara yelled at Callen.

Clara was about to fire her gun when Callen walked up to her and took a hold of her hands and the gun. The shot fired into the wall behind Callen. Callen managed to get the gun away from her. Clara was fighting him trying to get out of his grip.

"Clara stop!"

Clara didn't stop fighting. Callen saw no other option than to put her unconscious. He really didn't want to do it but it was necessary. Sam arrested Mika and along with the two Kensi and Deeks had arrested outside they were taken to the boatshed. Callen picked up Clara and carried her to the car. All the agents went to the boatshed. Callen carried her inside and placed her on the bed in the room upstairs. Callen had called Jenny on the way to tell her that they had found Clara.

"G!" Jenny called as she walked into the boatshed. "How is she?"

"She's unconscious right now." Callen saw the worried look on his wife's face. "Don't worry. She'll be fine. I put her unconscious."

"What exactly happened inside there G?"

"It appears that Comescu brainwashed her. She didn't know I was her father. When I told her my name was Callen she started yelling that I killed her father."

"Oh god! They turned her into a Comescu?"

Callen wrapped his arms around his wife. "Don't worry honey. She'll be alright. I'll make sure of it."

"What did they do to her?"

"I don't know but Hetty called the doctor. He'll come here in a minute to check her. Don't worry. She'll be alright. I'll make sure of it."

"Where are the Comescus?"

"We took them into custody. Kensi and Deeks are interrogating them now. Don't worry. They are going down for this. They are Comescus, there's not an agency in the world that doesn't want them."

"Where's Clara?"

"She's in the room upstairs."

Jenny walked upstairs. She stopped in the doorway once she had opened the door. There was her daughter, lying unconscious on the bed. Jenny was so glad to have her back again but she was worried about what Callen had told her. She hoped that Clara would be alright. Jenny walked up to the bed and sat next to Clara.

"Clara sweetie," Jenny spoke as she grabbed Clara's hand. "Please be okay sweetie. I've missed you so much. I'm happy that your back safe and sound. Please be okay sweetie."

A little later the doctor walked into the room. Jenny got up from the bed and stood next to Callen who put a supportive arm around her. The doctor opened his bag and pulled out some supplies. He first took Clara's vitals. They were all good. He took a couple vials of blood to run some tests on.

"I will let you know when I have the results back. I will immediately run them so I'll have them later today."

"Thank you."

The doctor left and Callen picked Clara up again. He and Jenny took her back home. Jamie was at home with an agent.

"Oh my god! Is she okay?" Jamie asked when Callen walked in with Clara in his arms.

"She'll be alright son."

Callen took Clara upstairs to her bed.

"Will she be okay mom?" Jamie asked Jenny.

"She'll be alright son. It were indeed the Comescus that had taken her. We don't know everything but it appeared that they brainwashed her or something."

"Oh no! Will she be okay?"

"I'm sure with time she'll be fine. The doctor is examining her blood to see if the drugged her with something. Just be patient with her. We don't know what the Comescus told her."

"I will mom. I'm just glad we have her back."

"Me too son."

"So we don't have to worry about the Comescu's anymore?"

"No, we've got them. They are going away."

"Okay good."

The entire time that Clara was missing Jamie was restricted to staying at home with an agent.

Callen looked as Clara lay on the bed. She was still unconscious. Callen really hoped she would be alright and that the Comescus hadn't messed her up completely. Callen closed the door and went back downstairs.

They waited anxiously to hear from the doctor again. Callen and Jenny didn't know what the Comescus had done with her in the month she had been with them. What lies had they told her? Callen knew they had told her that 'her father' was dead and that he had killed him. She believed that her name was Adriana Comescu and not Clara Callen.

Suddenly Callen heard some loud noise from upstairs. Callen stormed up the stairs and into Clara's room. Clara was up and was throwing around stuff in her room.

"Clara, sweetie. Calm down. It's okay."

"Nu mă poți ține aici![You can't keep me here!]"

"Clara, e în regulă. Aceasta este casa ta.[Clara, it's okay. This is your home.]"

"Nu ma minti! Ce mi-ai da ?! M-ai drogat![Do not lie to me! What did you give me?! You drugged me!]" Clara yelled mentioned the injection mark from the blood draw.

"I'm not lying sweetie. And I did not drug you. This is your home. This is your room. Look around Clara. This is your room."

Clara looked around the room and her eyes noticed some pictures on the wall. She walked up to the wall and saw pictures of her in various ages, including baby pictures. Clara looked at the picture and the man that was holding her. He looked a lot like the man standing in her room now. Was he telling the truth? Was he really her father? If so everything 'Uncle' Mika had told her was a lie.

"Tati?[Daddy?]" Clara spoke with a questioned face as she looked at Callen.

"Yes sweetie, it's me. I'm your father."

"Unchiul Mika a fost culcat?[Uncle Mika was lying?]"

"Yes. Everything he told you was a lie. He's not your uncle. You are not a Comescu. You are a Callen and I did not kill you father. I am your father."

Clara sat down on her bed, shocked.

"I tried to kill you," Clara cried with a Romanian accent.

"It's okay sweetie," Callen replied as he sat next to her and took her in his arms.

"What did they do to me?"

"I don't know sweetie. But we'll figure it out together. You are home now. You are safe. I will not let anything happen to you. I will help you get through this and so will your mother."

"Mommy is alive too? Uncle… I mean Mika told me she had died too, you killed her too."

"No sweetie, she's very much alive and so is your brother. They are downstairs and I know they want to see you too. If you want."

"No," Clara yelled as she stood up from the bed. "It's not safe around me. I almost hurt you. What if I hurt them too?"

"It is okay Clara. You will not hurt them."

"You don't know that. I don't know what I'm capable of. Mika told me so many lies and he trained me. He told me to kill you, he taught me how to kill you."

"Clara, sweetie. It'll be okay. Whatever Mika did to you, we will fight it together. We will not let him win. You are Clara Callen, you are my daughter, you are strong. You can get through this. The doctor came to see you earlier while you were unconscious and he took some of your blood. We suspect Comescu drugged you which made you believe he was telling the truth. If he put something in your blood we will get it out. You are strong Clara, you've got to fight this."

"I don't want to hurt my family."

"It'll be okay Clara. We'll be fine."

"You're a federal agent. You can handle it if I want to hurt you, mom can't."

"It'll be fine Clara. I'll be right there so if the drug takes you over I'll be there."

"I don't know," Clara replied as she sat on the bed and hugged her knees.

"I don't know what you went through while you were with the Comescu but I promise you it'll be okay. We'll get through this together."

"I'm sorry daddy."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Clara. You didn't do this, it were the Comescus. Maybe if you don't want to come down I ask you mom to come up here. She really wants to see you. She missed you as did me and Jamie."

"Will you be there?"

"Of course, if you want me too."

"Okay."

Callen walked out of the room to the top of the stairs.

"Jen, can you come upstairs?" Callen called down.

Quickly Jenny walked upstairs. "What's going on G?"

"Clara wants to see you."

"Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine in time. She knows that Comescu lied to her and that we are her family. I had a talk with her. With time and some help she will be okay."

"Okay good." Jenny let out a relieved sigh.

Together with Callen Jenny walked into Clara's bedroom.

"Hey Clara," Jenny spoke softly.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetie, it's me." Clara walked over to her and Jenny took Clara in her arms. "I'm so glad you're okay Clara. I've really missed you."

"I'm sorry mommy."

"It's okay Clara. The Comescus are bad people. They took you."

"I almost hurt dad."

"It's okay sweetie. You didn't mean to. Everything will be alright. We'll get through this together."

"I'm afraid I will hurt you," Clara admitted as she pulled out of the hug.

"We'll be okay Clara. We'll all be fine. We will fight whatever Comescu did to you. Your dad and I will help you through it."

"But what if I hurt you?"

"We'll be fine Clara. Your father is a federal agent. He will protect us. It's gonna be okay Clara."

Jenny stayed upstairs for a while before Clara wanted to get some rest. Callen and Jenny left the room and went back downstairs.

A few hours later they got a visit from the doctor. Clara had indeed been drugged. They gave her some psychotic to alter her conscious and make her believe what they were saying was the truth. Luckily there was an antidote for it but it would take a while before the drug was completely out of her system. Together with the doctor Callen walked upstairs to Clara's room.

"Clara sweetie," Callen called as he walked into the room. "The doctor is here to check on you."

"He will not hurt me will he? Mika had a doctor come visit me. He gave me stuff I didn't like."

"No sweetie. He will not hurt you. He is here to make you better."

"Hello Clara," the doctor spoke. "I'm Doctor Walker. There are some drugs in your system. It will take a while before they get out but I will give you something that will help you deal with the drugs. I have it here but I will have to inject it into you. Will you let me?"

Clara looked over to Callen who nodded. "Okay."

The doctor got the medication ready and injected it in Clara's arm. "The first few days will be tough and you will have some withdrawal symptoms but this medication should help you a bit with that. I will be back tomorrow to give you another dose okay. It may make you a little sleepy but that's good, the drug will go out faster then."

Clara lay down on the bed as the drug made its way through her system. The doctor left and walked downstairs with Callen.

"Here is my number, if there's anything at all, call me."

"Thank you."

Once the doctor was gone Callen walked back upstairs. Clara had fallen asleep already. Callen was glad that his daughter was resting. He really hoped she would be alright. He would do anything to help her through this.

The rest of the day went by quietly. Just past 11pm Callen and Jenny went up to bed. Jamie had already gone to bed.

A couple hours after he had fallen asleep Callen woke up. He felt like someone was in the room. He carefully looked up and he saw Clara as he stared down the barrel of a gun.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I couldn't post yesterday cus the site was down.**

* * *

Callen was shocked to see Clara standing there with a gun pointed at him.

"Clara, what are you doing?" Callen spoke softly.

"You killed my father."

"I am your father Clara. I didn't kill your father."

"Don't lie to me!"

Jenny had woken up too when Clara started shouting.

"Wow Clara, what's going on? Just put the gun down," Jenny tried to calm her down.

"My name is not Clara!" Clara yelled.

Clara fired the gun at Jenny, hitting her in the arm, because Callen pushed Clara away.

"Clara! Stop!" Callen yelled as Clara was fighting him.

Clara kept fighting Callen. Callen had managed to get a hold of Clara's gun. Clara wanted it back but Callen pushed her away and Clara hid the wall behind her.

"Dad?" Clara spoke confused. She looked around and saw Callen standing there with a gun in his hand and Jenny was holding her arm. "Oh no. I did that? Mom? Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine Clara."

"I'm so sorry," Clara cried and she slid down on the ground.

Callen felt bad for his daughter but she had just tried to hurt him and she shot Jenny. He wanted to take her into his arms but he wanted to make sure Jenny was okay first. Now that it was quiet again Jamie carefully peeked his head around the corner.

"Dad, everything okay here? Oh my god, mom, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine sweetie."

"Jamie, take your mom and go get the first aid kit please," Callen asked his son.

"Okay dad."

Jamie helped his mother up and took her to the bathroom where the first aid kit was.

"I'm sorry daddy," Clara cried.

Callen felt bad for his daughter, but she had just shot his wife, her mother. He had no idea what she had been through while with the Comescus. He just hoped she would be back to normal but as long as she was like this she couldn't live under their roof. He really didn't want to do this but he felt like this was necessary.

"I'm really sorry dad."

"It's okay sweetie, we will fix this," Callen told her as he crouched down in front of her. "We will make you better."

"But I hurt mom."

"She'll be alright Clara. We will make this better, I promise. Come on Clara. Let's get you back into bed."

Callen helped Clara up and brought her back to her bedroom.

"I'm really sorry dad."

"I know sweetie, don't worry about your mom. She'll be alright. Everything will be alright, I promise."

Clara launched forward and gave Callen a hug.

"I'm sorry daddy. I never meant to hurt you or mom."

"I know sweetie. It's not your fault. We will fix this."

Callen gave Clara a kiss on her head and tucked her in. Clara's door had a key hole in it so he locked the door from the outside before he went to check on Jenny.

"Are you okay Jen?" Callen asked concerned as he walked into the bathroom.

"I'll be fine G, it's just a scratch. How's Clara?"

"Pretty shaken up. She can't believe she shot her mother."

"Will she be okay dad?" Jamie asked.

"She'll be fine son, don't worry. Your mother and I will make sure she gets better. With some help of the doctors she should get better. Thank you for looking after your mom. Don't worry about Clara son, we've got her."

"Okay dad. I just want her to get better."

"Me too Jamie."

Jamie went back to bed and so did Callen and Jenny after Callen looked at Jenny's wound.

"I'm gonna call Nate in the morning, have him come talk to her but I think we're gonna have to admit her until she's completely better," Callen told Jenny once they were back in their room.

"No G! I will not put her in a psych house!"

"Jen, we have to think what's best for her. She needs help right now, more than we can give her. What if next time she really hurts someone. I don't want to put her in there either but I feel like we have no other choice at the moment."

"I don't like it but yeah I guess you're right. I just want her to get better," Jenny spoke on the verge of crying.

"I know honey, me too," Callen replied as he took Jenny in his arms. "Don't worry honey. I will make sure she gets better. I'm not letting them win. I promise honey. I promise we'll get our little girl back."

"Okay."

Jenny snuggled into Callen's arms and a little later she fell asleep again. Callen couldn't sleep the rest of the night. What if he hadn't woken up? Would Clara really have shot and killed him and Jenny? Callen was so pissed at the Comescus, they had hurt his little girl. He wanted to kill them so badly but he couldn't just do that, he was a federal agent. At least they would be going away for a really long time. A lot of countries wanted the Comescus so they could pick where they would send them. Callen wanted to send them to Romania, the prisons there were even worse than Gitmo but he didn't want to risk them getting out, maybe they had someone in there on their payroll. They were being send to the ADX Florence Supermax Prison in Colorado. This prison was one of the worst prisons on earth. They weren't allowed to have any contact with the outside world so they wouldn't have a change to call someone and get them out of jail and escaping that prison was impossible. They would die inside that prison. They were being picked up from the boatshed in the morning.

In the morning Callen called Nate to explain to him what had happened with Clara. He was in LA right now so he would come by and he would call to get Clara into the psychiatric facility.

"I'm just gonna go to the boatshed, make sure they get shipped of."

"Alright."

Callen gave Jenny a kiss before he left.

When Callen arrived at the boatshed Sam was already there. Two NCIS agents had been one watch throughout the night to keep an eye on the Comescus.

"How's Clara?" Sam asked his partner.

"She still has a long way to go. She has good moments but also bad moments. She knows that what Comescu told her where lies but sometimes she's back at that place and she thinks that I killed her father. The doctor said it would take some time for the drug to leave her system."

"Did you talk to Nate?"

"Yeah I called him this morning. He would stop by later today."

"Okay that's good."

"Nate actually made plans to have Clara admitted. I don't want to but it's best for her now. Last night while we were asleep she almost killed us. I shook up and there she was with a gun in my face."

"I'm sorry G. If there's anything I or Michelle can do….."

"Thanks Sam."

A little later agents came to pick the Comescus up. Callen watched as they loaded the Comescus into the back of the van and drove off. They were out of his life. Now he just hoped he would get his Clara back.

Once the Comescus were gone Callen went back home. Nate would stop by shortly.

"Hey honey," Callen spoke as he walked into the house.

Jamie was still off from school. School would start in two weeks again. Jamie was in his room playing video games.

"Hey G, did they get send to prison?"

"Yes some agents will take them to Colorado. Don't worry. The transport is guarded, they won't get away."

"Okay good."

"How's Clara?"

"She's still asleep. Is it really the right choice to send her away? Isn't it better if she's around family?"

"I know honey. But I can't risk her hurting you or Jamie. I don't want to send her away either but it's what's best at the moment. Nate and Hetty got her a place right here in LA. It's not that far from here so we can go visit."

"Okay, I want her to know that we're here for her."

"I know honey and I'm sure she does."

About thirty minutes later Nate was there. Together with Nate Callen walked upstairs.

"Clara, sweetie," Callen knocked on the door and carefully opened it. Clara was awake but still in bed. "There's someone here to talk to you. He's a doctor, he can help you."

"Okay dad." Callen walked in with Nate.

"I don't know if you remember him but he works with your mom and me."

"Hi Clara, I'm Nate Getz."

"Hi, I think I remember your name, you're a shrink right."

"Yes Clara that is right. Your dad told me what you went through and I'm here to help you."

"Clara," Callen started as he sat down on the bed. "I talked to your mom and Nate and we think it's best if you go away for a while. Somewhere where they can help you get better. We think it's best for you now. Nate will be there to help you and your mom and I will visit you."

"Where will I go dad?"

"Nate found a place nearby. There are doctors there and Nate will work with them to help you get better. If you're there the doctors can keep a better eye on you and you will get better faster."

"Like a hospital?"

"Sorta, a psychiatric facility."

"I'm not crazy dad!"

"I know sweetie, I know."

"Why are you sending me to a crazy house then?!"

"Clara," Nate interjected. "It's not a crazy house. It's called a psychiatric facility, but there are all kinds of people there, people suffering from things just like you or people with PTSD. The doctors there can help you get better and help you see what is real and what not. Your mom and dad love you and they want what's best for you. This will help you get better. I'll be there to help you and your mom and dad will visit you. You are not alone Clara. Together we will fight what the Comescus did to you and we'll help you get better. But you have to want it yourself."

"Clara, sweetie, please do this for me and your mom. We both love you and it's hard to see you like this. I know you don't want to hurt us. I know last night was just the drugs in your system taking over. If you go there you will get better faster."

"Will you and mom be there?"

"Of course, we'll come and visit you as much as we can and I'm sure they will allow you to take some things with you so it'll feel like home."

"Do you really think it'll help Nate?"

"Yes I really do think so Clara," Nate answered.

"How long would I have to stay there?"

"I don't know, we'll see when we get started. I talked to your doctor and he said it would take at least a couple weeks for the drugs to leave your system."

"What about school dad? It starts in a two weeks."

"I know Clara, but I'm sure they'll understand. Maybe you can start in January or otherwise the next year. And if they won't except that I'm sure Hetty will be giving them a call," Callen spoke the last sentence with a smirk.

"Okay. I will go then."

"That's good sweetie. I'm sure it'll help and your mom and I will be there a lot and Nate will keep us up to date with your progress."

"They have a spot free today, so if you can pack up your stuff we can leave," Nate told her.

"Okay."

Nate went back down as Callen helped Clara pack a few things.

"How did it go?" Jenny asked when Nate came back down.

"It went very well. Clara agreed to go. Just as long as you and Callen keep visiting her."

"Of course. I hurts me to see her like that. I just want her to get better."

"We all do Jenny. This is hard but it's what's best for her right now."

"Yeah it is. it was so weird seeing her like that last night. It was like it wasn't Clara."

"It wasn't. She didn't know what she was doing. The Comescus brainwashed her. What you saw there wasn't Clara. You will get the real Clara back. It might take some time but I promise you I will not stop until she's back."

"Thank you Nate."

A little later Callen, Clara and Jamie came down. They all went to the psychiatric facility together. Nate checked Clara in before she was shown to her room. The room had a bed, closet, small bathroom, few chairs and a table. Jenny helped Clara unpack as Callen made the room feel a bit more like her own bedroom. They all got a tour of the facility. There was a big open room where the patients could sit together, watch some TV, play some games, read books, stuff like that. The facility also had a closed off yard on the inside of the facility. There was a special room set up to have visitors and a room where breakfast, lunch and dinner was served. It all looked very nice. When they were back in Clara's room Clara's doctor came by. Hetty had recommended him so he was good with knowing their names and what had happened to Clara.

"Hello Clara, I'm Doctor Reynolds, I'll be working together with Nate to get you better. I spoke to your doctor and he told me what had happened and which medications he gave you. We'll continue to give you these medications and we'll help you make the difference to what is real and what isn't. We will give you some higher doses of the medication which makes the drugs leave your system faster but it may get some side effects. It may be a bit hard the first few days but we'll help you get through it. Since we'll be working intensively the first couple of days I think it's better if we hold off visitors for the first week."

"What?! We can't visit our daughter?!" Jenny yelled at him.

"I understand your frustration ma'am, but it's better for your daughter that way. I know it's hard but we have experienced that it's better for the patients if they have no contact with family or friends the first week. I will ask Nate to keep you updated on Clara's condition."

"I guess, if it's better for her."

Callen, Jenny and Jamie stayed a little longer before they had to leave.

"Bye Clara," Jenny told her and gave her a big hug. "I love you sweetie. We will miss you. As soon as the doctor allows it we'll come visit you but if there's anything, anything at all don't hesitate to ask the doctor for it and if it's really necessary your dad or I will come here."

"I'll miss you mom."

"It'll be alright Clara. You just get better."

Jenny gave Clara a kiss before she released her.

"Bye Clara. You'll be fine in here," Callen said to her and gave her a hug too. "You're a Callen, you're strong, you can beat this. I love you sweetie."

"I'll miss you dad. I will do anything to get out of here as fast as I can."

"I know you will sweetie."

Callen gave her a kiss as well before he released her.

"Take care of mom and dad okay little brother," Clara spoke to Jamie.

"I will sis."

Jamie gave Clara a hug too before the three left. As soon as they were out the facility Jenny couldn't help but cry. Callen immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"It'll be okay honey. Everything's gonna be okay. Nate is there with Clara. He will take good care of her. We will have our little girl back in no time."

"I hope so."

"Clara is strong honey, she will get through this. The doctors will keep a close eye on her. Nate and Doctor Reynolds know what happened and what lies she was told. They'll make sure she knows they are lies and help her."

Callen gave his wife a soft kiss on her head before they all got in the car and drove home. Callen had arranged with Hetty that he and Jenny would have a day off today.

It had been a hard month for them all with Clara being taken. They had hoped that she would be alright once they found her. Callen really wanted to kill the Comescus for what they did to his little girl. The good thing was that they were going to one of the worst prisons in the world and they would never be getting out of there. With all the countries wanted them for various crimes they would get multiple life sentences.

A few hours later Callen got a call.

"Hello Hetty," Callen answered his phone.

"Hello Mr. Callen, how did it go with Clara this morning?"

"As well as could be expected. It was hard for Jenny I could tell."

"Don't worry Mr. Callen, Mr. Getz and Mr. Reynolds will make sure that she's gonna be alright."

"Thank you for arranging this Hetty."

"Of course, she is family."

"I will see you tomorrow Hetty. Thank you for calling."

"Wait, Mr. Callen. There's another reason why I called you. The prison in Colorado just called. The Comescus never arrived at the prison."


	6. Chapter 6

Callen couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What? Where are they?" Callen asked, the anger inside of him rising.

"I don't know. Mr. Beale and Ms. Jones are looking into it. Maybe they ran into some delay."

"You and I both know that is probably not true. Send an agent to my house and one to the facility where Clara is at in case they try to grab her there."

"Will do Mr. Callen. As soon as Mr. Beale and Ms. Jones have something I will update you."

"Thank you Hetty."

"What's going on G?" Jenny asked once Callen hung up the phone.

Callen didn't want his wife to worry but he couldn't keep this from her.

"Hetty just called. She had gotten a call from the prison saying that the Comescus haven't arrived yet. Nell and Eric are looking into where they are at. They made have gotten into some traffic or something."

"What if they escaped? What if they'll come after Clara again?" Jenny asked, worried for her daughter.

"Don't worry honey, Hetty has send an agent over to the facility and one will come here too. So we'll be fine in case they have escaped and they'll try something."

"We can't let them get Clara again G. We just got her back."

"I know honey," Callen told his wife as he pulled her in for a hug. "I will make sure that they won't get Clara. I'm gonna go over to the facility to make sure Clara is okay. Will you be alright here by yourself until the agent comes?"

"I'll be fine G. I've got a gun and I will call you if something happens here. Please just make sure our little girl is okay."

"I will Jen."

Callen gave his wife a kiss before he left. When he arrived there he saw the NCIS agent Hetty had sent come over to the front desk.

"Ah agent Callen, I was just about to contact you."

"What's going on?"

"Clara is missing."

Callen couldn't believe what he was hearing! Had the Comescus already gotten her?!

"What?! Where is she?!"

"I don't know. Her room is empty and we can't find her anymore in the facility. I was just about to look through the cameras to see if someone took her."

Callen was furious inside! He would make the Comescus pay, this time for good. Callen followed the other agent to the security office and together they looked through the camera that was outside Clara's room.

"There," Callen spoke and he pointed to the screen as he saw someone go into Clara's room.

….

Moments before….

He had taken an ID and put on some doctor's clothes. He looked at the chart in which room Clara Callen was. He walked over to Clara's room and knocked on her door.

"Come in," Clara's voice was heard on the other side of the door.

"Hello Adriana," Mika spoke as he walked inside.

"What? You can't be here. Dad said he had send you away."

"Your dad is dead remember."

"No," Clara shook her head. "No, you lied, dad is not dead. My mom and dad are alive and I'm not Adriana, I'm Clara."

"This is exactly what I thought would happen when Callen saw you again. He is feeding lies to you."

"No, you are! I saw the pictures! It was me and dad was holding me. It was my room."

"He just made it look like that. He wants to trick you."

"Like you tricked me?"

"I never tricked you Adriana. Everything I've told you is the truth."

"I don't believe you."

"He has corrupted you. You will see that what I told you is the truth."

"You can't make me go with you."

"Oh yes I can."

"I will never go with you."

Clara launched forward to attack him but Comescu was faster and injected something in her.

"No, not that again," Clara spoke in a faint voice as she fainted.

….

A little later they saw Comescu come out of Clara's room again with Clara in a wheelchair. A little later he left the screen.

"Where did he go?" Callen wondered.

They checked the other cameras in the facility. Comescu made his way over to the back door, where deliveries were being made. Callen looked at the timestamp on the camera. It was around a minute ago that Comescu made his way over to the back door. Without thinking twice Callen made a run for the back door, the other NCIS agent went after him as soon as he knew what Callen was doing.

"Comescu! Freeze!" Callen yelled as he raised his gun towards him. Comescu was putting an unconscious Clara into his car.

"We win Agent Callen. We have your daughter and you're not getting her back ever again."

"That's were your wrong."

Callen shot Comescu in the arm. Callen saw Comescu was going for his gun and shot him again, making him fall down on the ground. The other Comescus in the car saw Mika go down and the driver sped away. The other agent was there too and went to check on Mika. Callen ran after the car and tried to shoot out the tires. He managed to shoot out one and the car crashed against the dumpster. With his gun raised Callen walked over to the car. He saw the driver lying with his face against the steering wheel. The passenger he didn't see. Carefully he walked up to the car. He saw the passenger moving behind the car. Suddenly he came up and Callen saw a gun. Without thinking twice he shot the man, making him fall down on the ground. With his gun raised he walked over to the man. He was dead. Callen checked the driver. He was still lying against the steering wheel. With one hand on his gun and the gun pointed at the driver Callen checked if he was still alive. The driver was dead. Callen holstered his weapon and opened the back door.

"Clara," Callen called but Clara was lying on the back seat unconscious.

Carefully Callen picked Clara up from the seat and took her back inside.

"How's Mika?" Callen asked before walking inside.

"He's dead."

Callen was glad that all three Comescus were dead. Nate had come to the back door as well. He had heard what had happened and he quickly had made his way over to the facility.

"Hetty called me and told me what happened. Is she okay?"

"I think so. But she is unconscious. I don't know what Comescu did to her."

"I'll get Dr. Reynolds."

Callen brought Clara back to her room and waited for Dr. Reynolds. Dr. Reynolds checked Clara over. Her vitals were stable. He took some blood and had it analyzed right away.

"She'll be okay Callen," Nate told Callen.

"I really hope so. I'm just glad that I caught her in time."

"You got her back and the Comescus are dead."

"How could this have happened?"

"I don't know. But I will look into it and put some extra security in here as long as Clara is in here."

"Thanks Nate. Can you stay with her? I'm gonna call Jenny to update her."

"Of course."

…

Jenny was going out of her mind sitting at home waiting for Callen to call. She really hoped Clara was okay. They just got her back, she couldn't lose her again. She was shocked out of her thoughts when her phone rang. She quickly answered the phone when she saw it was Callen.

"G, what's going on? Is Clara okay?"

"The Comescus were here at the facility."

"Oh my god! Did they get Clara?"

"Almost. Luckily I was able to stop them and all three of them are dead."

"Okay good," Jenny let out a relieved sigh. "How's Clara?"

"I don't know yet. She's unconscious. I think Comescu might have given her something."

"Oh no."

"Don't worry honey, the doctor is looking into it. She will be alright."

"I'm coming over."

Jenny hung up the phone.

"Is Clara okay?" Jamie asked, having heard the conversation.

"She will be. Your dad found her just before the Comescus took her. They are all dead now so they can't hurt us anymore."

"Okay good."

"Come on, we'll go see her."

Jenny grabbed her purse and car keys and they went outside. Jenny made her way across the street to the agent sitting there.

"G found Clara and the Comescus are dead. You can go now. Thanks for coming here."

"Okay."

Jenny and Jamie got in the car and Jenny drove to the facility. Once there they immediately walked to Clara's after Jenny showed her ID to the desk clerk.. They stepped into the room and Jenny looked at Clara lying on the bed, unconscious.

"She'll be okay honey," Callen spoke as he walked up to his wife and gave her a hug.

"What's wrong with her?"

"We don't know yet. The doctor is running some tests on her. But don't worry. We'll make sure she's fine."

"How could this have happened?"

"Mika was dressed as a doctor. I guess security wasn't really paying attention. Nate will have a talk with them about this. But the Comescus are dead. They won't come after us anymore."

"Thank god you were here and you were able to stop them from taking Clara. I just hope that whatever they gave her won't set her recovery back."

"I know honey, me too. But I think it will. Comescu must have realized that we were helping her get better so he might have given her a stronger dose. But don't worry honey. I'll make sure she'll be okay."

An hour later Clara shook up. Frantically she looked around the room.

"Clara, sweetie, it's okay," Jenny spoke once she noticed that Clara was up. Callen was outside talking with Nate and Jamie was just getting something to drink.

Jenny walked up to the bed.

"No! Get away from me!" Clara spoke afraid as she jumped up from the bed.

"Clara, it's okay. Just calm down. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm your mother."

"My mother is dead. Uncle Mika told me."

"Those were lies Clara. He is not your uncle Mika."

"You lie!" Clara yelled and she started throwing stuff at Jenny.

Callen and Nate had heard the commotion outside in the hallway and came storming into the room.

"No! Stay away from me!"

"It's okay Clara. It's okay. We are not here to hurt you," Callen tried to calm her down.

"No get away from me!"

"Clara," Nate softly spoke as he stepped up to her. "It's okay. We are not here to hurt you. I'm a doctor here. It's okay. We won't hurt you. We're here to help. Will you let me help you?"

"You're not gonna inject me with something, are you? Uncle Mika had a doctor come into the room and he would give me something I didn't like."

"No Clara, I'm not here to hurt you. It's okay. But I am gonna have to give you something later to get the drugs out that Uncle Mika's doctor put in you. It'll make you better."

"Uncle Mika said to not trust anyone."

"You can trust me Clara. I promise I won't hurt you. I can tell that you're confused right now. Uncle Mika probably gave you something again. We're checking your blood right now and then we can give you something to help it get out of your system but you have to trust me Clara."

"Where am I?"

"You're in a psychiatric facility in Los Angeles."

"Los Angeles? Uncle Mika said we would go there, he had a mission here for me. I was supposed to kill Callen, he killed our entire family, my mom and dad."

Callen and Jenny looked at each other. Everything they had gone through with Clara the last couple of days was gone again. She thought she was a Comescu again and that she needed to kill Callen.

"No Clara. You are not here for a mission and you're not here to kill a Callen. You are a Callen."

"No! You lie!"

"No, I'm not lying Clara. You are a Callen and not a Comescu."

Clara looked at him with disbelieve. She was a Callen? How could that be? Uncle Mika had told her she was a Comescu. Could she be a bastard child, conceived by a Comescu and a Callen? At that moment Jamie walked back into the room. Clara looked at him with big eyes.

"Brother?" Clara spoked confused.

"Hey Clara, you're up. Welcome back."

"It can't be. They said you died."

"Who did?"

"Uncle Mika."

"Clara, he's not your uncle. He's a bad man who took you from us."

"Us?"

"Yeah us, me, our mom and dad."

"No," Clara shook her head. "They said mom and dad had died."

"No Clara," Jamie replied confused. "They are not dead. They are right here," Jamie said and pointed to Callen and Jenny.

"Mom? Dad?" Clara asked confused as she looked at Callen and Jenny.

"Yes sweetie," Jenny answered. "We are your mom and dad."

"They didn't die Clara," Jamie told his sister. "They are right here. Those people, Uncle Mika, they took you from us. They wanted you to become a Comescu so they could use you to kill our mom and dad. They are very bad people. They have been after dad for a while now."

"Why?"

"Some kind of family feud."

"They said that Callen killed my mom and dad."

"No Clara, our mom and dad are right here. They are the ones who were trying to kill mom and dad and they tried to trick you into doing that."

"They were trying to trick me into killing my own mom and dad. Who would do that?"

"Very bad people," Callen spoke as he walked up to the bed where Clara was sitting.

"So you are really my dad?"

"Yes I am sweetie and that is really your mom. And Nate over here is a doctor and he's been helping you get better. This is just a small setback sweetie. I promise you will get better."

"Did they make me try to kill you?"

"Yes they did. When we found you, you didn't know who I was. They had completely brainwashed you and you tried to kill me."

"Oh no!" Clara gasped and but her hand in front of her mouth.

"It's okay sweetie. You didn't know. That wasn't you. That was just the version the Comescus made of you. You didn't know what you were doing."

"I'm sorry dad."

"It's okay sweetie. That wasn't my Clara. You are Clara Callen and you are strong enough to beat this."

"Will you help me?"

"Of course I will Clara. You are not in this alone. Your mom and I are helping you and so is Jamie and the doctors here too."

"Can I come home with you dad?" Clara asked with a sad voice.

It broke Callen's heart to see the sad look on his daughter's face. "I'm sorry sweetie but we talked about it with Nate and he said it's better if you stayed here. They can get you better faster if you stay here."

"Will you come visit me?"

"Of course I will sweetie. We'll be here as much as we can."

"I love you daddy," Clara said and she launched herself in Callen's arms.

"I love you too sweetie," Callen replied as he wrapped his arms around his daughter. "It's gonna be okay Clara. We're Callens, we are strong, we can fight this. We will not let them win."

"I'm sorry dad," Clara sobbed into Callen's shirt.

"It's okay Clara. It's not your fault. We're gonna fix this."

Clara relaxed in Callen's arms. Callen was afraid to let her go, afraid something would happen to her again. He was so relieved that he had been able to stop the Comescus from taking Clara again.

A little later Dr. Reynolds walked into the room.

"I've got the results here. They gave her a more stronger dose of the same drugs they used before. This will set our progress back. We will give her a higher dose of medications to stop the effects of the drug," Dr. Reynolds explained to them and he stepped up to Clara who was still in Callen's arms. "Clara, I'm Dr. Reynolds and I'm gonna help you get better. I have some medication here which I'm gonna have to inject into you to get the drugs out of your system okay."

Clara looked at Callen who nodded and Clara nodded towards the doctor. The doctor got the syringe ready and injected it into Clara's arm. Soon after the medications were injected into her Clara fell asleep.

"It's good that she's asleep," Dr. Reynolds told them. "This will make the medication work faster. Don't worry agent Callen, we will make sure Clara will be alright. We will put some more security in here and only me and Dr. Getz will have access to her room."

"Thank you."

"I'll stay here Callen, to keep an eye on here and I will let you know as soon as something changes," Nate said.

"Thanks Nate."

Callen and Jenny both gave Clara a soft kiss on her head before they and Jamie left the room. Everyone was relieved that Clara was okay and that she would be back to her normal self in a while.

Just as they arrived at home Hetty called.

"Hello Hetty," Callen answered the phone.

"Hello Mr. Callen, how is Ms. Callen doing?"

"She will be okay. Unfortunately Comescu had injected her with a stronger dose of the drugs but Dr. Reynolds will counter that effect with stronger doses of the medications. They will keep a close eye on here but they said she should be okay."

"Okay, I'm glad to hear that."

"Did Eric and Nell find out how they had managed to escape?"

"Yes they did. They found out that someone helped them. They ambushed the transport. Mr. Beale and Ms. Jones managed to the find them and Mr. Hanna, Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks arrested them."

"Okay good."

"You and Mrs. Callen may take the rest of the week off, go spend it with your family Mr. Callen."

"Thank you Hetty."

"If there's anything I can do for you or Ms. Callen please let me know."

"Thank you Hetty."

…

A week had gone by since the Comescus tried to take Clara again. They had gone with the original plan of not seeing Clara the first week in her recovery. Today they could see Clara again. Both Callen and Jenny were really anxious to see her again.


	7. Chapter 7

After breakfast Jenny, Callen and Jamie got into the car and Callen drove them to the facility. Hetty had given them the morning off. Jenny was fiddling with her fingers as Callen drove.

"Relax Jen, it's gonna be okay. We got updates from Nate and he says that Clara is doing really well."

"I know, I know. I'm just glad that we get to see her again."

"Me too."

When they walked in Nate was waiting for them at the desk.

"How is she?" Jenny asked.

"She's fine. She's happy that she can see you again. She's in the visitors lounge."

Callen, Jenny and Jamie followed Nate to the visitors lounge.

"Mom! Dad!" Clara called and she came running up to them.

First she gave Callen a hug then Jenny and Jamie.

"How are you sweetie?" Jenny asked.

"I'm fine mom. Nate says I'm doing really good."

"She really is. The medications we've been giving her and doing their job very well. Dr. Reynolds says that the drugs are almost completely out of Clara's system. She's doing really good. She's remembering more and more."

"That's great."

"I can't believe they made me believe I was Adriana Comescu," Clara told them.

"They are evil Clara, they thought they could turn a Callen against their own. But we are stronger than that," Callen replied.

"Yes we are dad."

The family sat talking there for a few hours. Clara felt really comfortable around them. She was glad that she was remembering her family again. She was thankful to be here after what the Comescus had put her through. She couldn't wait to go back home and to continue with her life and going to the academy to become a federal agent.

"How long will she have to stay here?" Callen asked Nate just before they left.

"At least until the drugs have completely left her system. At this rate I'd say maybe two weeks to a month," Nate answered.

"Okay good."

"And we'll come by to visit you very often," Jenny added.

"I'd like that mom. Maybe you can bring me some of your brownies."

"I will, if it's cleared by the facility here. Take care sweetie," Jenny said as she gave Clara a hug.

"I will mom."

"I love you Clara."

"I love you too mom."

"I'm proud of you Clara," Callen told her as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Thank you dad and thank you for everything you did."

"You're welcome sweetie."

"Bye sis," Jamie told his sister and gave her a hug too.

"Bye little brother."

The three left and went back home. Jamie still had a week off from school so they brought him home first. Callen and Jenny grabbed their bags before going to work. At work they walked straight into Hetty's office.

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Callen, how is Ms. Callen doing?" Hetty asked them.

"She's doing very well. Nate said that the drugs are almost out of her system. He said she will be good to come home in a week or two," Callen replied.

"That's great. Does she remember more about herself?"

"Yes, she remembers more and more each day and she knows what is the truth and what isn't. Nate and Dr. Reynolds have been really helpful to her."

"That's good."

"Thank you for giving us the morning off and thank you for arranging such good help for Clara.," Jenny told Hetty.

"You're welcome Mrs. Callen, she's family," Hetty replied with a smile. "Now back to work."

Callen and Jenny walked out of Hetty's office. Jenny stole a quick kiss from Callen before walking upstairs.

"Hey G," Sam greeted his partner. "How's Clara?"

"She's doing very well. She has made real progress. The drugs are not completely out of her system but it's getting there."

"That's good."

"Yeah I can't wait to have her home again."

"Yeah I bet. But the most important thing for her right now is to get better."

"Yeah, I'm just glad we were able to reverse what the Comescus did to her. I would have been even more pissed at them if they had really hurt her. I'm just glad that they are dead now. Their network must be really small now, if there are still people left."

"We've dealt with them so far, so should more pop up we will deal with them."

"I just hope they won't go after my family again. Let them come after me but not my family."

The rest of the day was pretty quiet, giving the team the opportunity to catch up on some paperwork.

…..

Three weeks later Clara was released to go back home. Hetty had given Jenny and Callen the day off so they could pick Clara up. Anxiously Jenny and Callen drove to the facility.

"Hey Clara," Jenny spoke as they walked into Jenny's room.

"Hey mom, hey dad."

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes I just have to pack up my stuff."

Callen and Jenny helped Clara pack up her stuff. They made a sweep of the room to make sure they didn't forget anything. Dr. Reynolds and Nate came in to say goodbye.

"Thank you Dr. Reynolds for all your help," Clara told him as she gave him a hug.

"You're welcome Clara."

"And thank you too Nate." Nate got a hug as well.

"You're welcome Clara. You really did well yourself. Now go show them how a Callen is at school."

"I will Nate," Clara replied with a smile.

They carried all the stuff to the car before going home. Clara looked out of the window as Callen pulled up to their house.

"You okay sweetie?" Callen asked when he saw Clara stare out of the window.

"Yeah I'm good dad. It's just a little getting used to being at home."

Callen carried Clara's stuff inside and put them away in her room. Clara looked around her room. It felt good to be back here again. It felt good to be home again.

"I've talked to Hetty and she said you can start school next week, if you're up for it," Callen told his daughter. "You've only missed one week so it was not a problem."

"Thanks dad. I think it'll be good for me to go back to my normal life. I talked to Nate about it and he agreed that it would be good for me to have everything back on track again."

"Good. I'm really glad to have you back home again."

"It's good to be home dad. I know going there was the best thing for me but I missed you guys."

Callen walked up to his daughter and wrapped his arms around her. "We missed you too Clara."

"Now if you don't mind I would like to get a nice hot bubble bath and catch up with my friends."

"Of course sweetie, we'll be right downstairs if you need us."

It was just past 2pm when Jamie came home from school.

"Hey sis," Jamie greeted his sister.

"Hey little brother." Clara stood up and gave Jamie a hug.

"I'm glad you're home again Clara."

"Me too Jamie, me too."

"What do you want to do for dinner tonight Clara?" Jenny asked. "We can go out to eat or I can make us all something."

"I could really go for your lasagna," Clara answered.

"Alright, lasagna it is."

Jenny grabbed her purse, car keys and a shopping bag.

"Wait mom, I'll go with you," Clara said before Jenny left.

Together they got in the car and Jenny drove them to the grocery store.

"You can pick out anything you want. I bet you're craving some real food after that hospital food."

"Yeah. The food wasn't that bad but I missed your cooking."

Jenny picked out the things for the lasagna and some other things they needed as Clara picked something to drink and cookies for herself.

"Mom, can you make your tiramisu with strawberries for dessert?"

"Sure."

Jenny quickly looked the recipe up on her phone and grabbed the things she needed. Once they got everything they went to the register. With everything paid for and loaded into the car they went back home.

The sauce for the lasagna had to be on for a while so once they got home Jenny got started on dinner. While the lasagna was in the oven Jenny got to work on the tiramisu. Both the lasagna and the tiramisu were big hits with the kids and Callen. They all loved Jenny's cooking.

Just past 6pm they sat at the table to have dinner. It was nice to have dinner with the entire family again. They all liked having Clara at home again.

….

That Monday Clara would start school. She had applied to UCLA Law, Criminal justice department. The course she had to take included evidence, federal court, cybersecurity, international criminal law, anti-terrorism and criminal enforcement, capital punishment in America, digital surveillance, gun control and many more. She had to complete this first before she could go to FLETC. It was four years and then she would have to do months of training at FLETC. They had agreed with the school that Clara would spend at least the first couple of months off campus. Since she went to school in LA it was quite possible with her traveling from and to school.

"You ready Clara?" Callen asked as they were having breakfast.

"Yeah I am dad. I can't wait. I'm really excited about it."

"That's great. Your mom and I have something for you."

"What dad?" Clara asked curiously.

"Finish your breakfast then we'll go outside."

Clara quickly finished her breakfast and couldn't wait to see what Callen and Jenny had gotten her. Clara followed Callen and Jenny into the garage.

"Just wait out here," Callen told her.

Callen went inside the garage. A little later the garage door opened and Callen came driving out in a Volkswagen Beetle convertible. It was red, tornado red according to the car store, with a beige roof.

"OH MY GOD!" Clara squealed. "Is that mine?"

"Yes it is," Jenny answered. "We figured it would be easier than taking the bus."

"Oh my god! Thank you, thank you, thank you," Clara exclaimed as she flew her arms around Jenny's and then Callen's neck.

"You like it?" Callen asked.

"I love it dad. Thank you. The color is perfect."

The seats where in the same beige color as the roof. It had two fronts seats and a backseat where three people could sit. Callen got in the car with Clara and explained to her how it worked. It had a navigation touch screen system in the car, rearview camera, sound system and push button start.

"Thank you mom and dad. This is really amazing. I love it."

Clara gave Jenny and Callen a kiss.

"You're welcome sweetie."

Jenny had brought the camera and took a picture of Clara in her new car.

"You can accessorize the car to your own liking if you want," Jenny told her.

"Thanks mom."

"You'll be okay driving this car to school?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Alright. Have fun at school sweetie."

"Thanks mom," Clara replied and gave Jenny a hug. "Thanks for the car dad." Callen got a hug too.

"You're welcome sweetie. Drive safe and have a good first day."

"Thanks dad."

Clara grabbed her stuff before she left for college.

"I can't believe she's off to college now," Jenny spoke as they watched Clara drive off.

"I know me neither. I just feels like yesterday she was born."

"Yeah, both Clara and Jamie grow up so fast."

"Yeah they really do."

Jamie was already off to school so Callen and Jenny grabbed their bags and left for work.

"So Clara's first day at college today right?" Sam asked his partner once Callen sat down at his desk.

"Yep first day. She was really excited. We got her a new car so she could drive to school instead of taking the bus. She loved it."

"That's great."

"Yeah she was really looking forward to it. It's good for her to have her life back on track again. Nate said that it was best for her to go on with her life like she would have done if she hadn't been taken."

"That's good yeah. So she really wants to become a federal agent?"

"Yep, NCIS specifically. The idea of working at the OSP appealed to her."

"How do you feel about that?" Sam asked with a smile.

"I can't change her mind. It's nice that she wants to follow in my footsteps but part of me wishes she wouldn't."

"Yeah I had the same with Aiden when he said he wanted to enlist. I'm proud of him of all that he accomplished but yeah I do worry about him when he's on deployment, like any parent would do."

"Yeah. Well luckily I have a few years before Clara graduates."

"Is she living at home for now?"

"Yeah, at least the first couple of months, to get used to being out of the facility again, then we'll see if she'll go to campus."

"And school was okay with her starting later?"

"Yes, Hetty explained the situation to the head masters and they agreed to it, giving that Clara would do the work she missed in the first week."

They were interrupted by Eric's whistle.

"New case guys."

Eric went back to OPS and the others followed him upstairs.

"What have we got?" Callen asked as they walked into OPS.

"This morning this happened in downtown LA," Eric spoke and he played the video.

The agents saw footage of the outside of an event center. A little later a few explosions were heard and seen on screen.

"Anyone hurt?" Callen asked.

"Remarkably not. Then a few minutes after the attack this video reached the internet," Eric explained and played another video.

"This was just a warning. We'll set off more bombs in LA on various locations. You can't run from us."

"Any ID on this guy?"

"Still working on it, nothing yet so far."

"This is a matter of national security," Hetty spoke as she walked into OPS. "The president is visiting LA. They have contacted all agencies in LA to find out who these people are and where the bombs are located. I've had contact with the others teams and they will all come to the boatshed. That will be the command center for now. Ms. Jones, Mrs. Callen, you will go with them and set up communication and have a link to OPS."

"Yes Hetty," Nell and Jenny replied.

Nell and Jenny grabbed the necessary equipment and they all went to the boatshed. Just as they pulled up the other agencies were there too. FBI, Homeland Security, and the secret service were all there. After quick introductions they went to work. Jenny and Nell set up communications to OPS as the other agencies did to their techs. They made a network so that all the agencies could see each other's information. The agents talked together to see what they all had found.

"We've gotta find those bombs," Callen said.

"LA is a big city, they could be anywhere," Sam added.

"We could check all the highly populated areas," an FBI agent suggested.

"That could take forever," Callen replied. "They could set off the bombs while we're on a wild goose chase. The NEST sensors can only find them if they have used nuclear material but our techs are looking at the sensors to see if any of them caught anything."

"I've got an ID on this guy," Jenny interrupted them.

"Put it on the screen Jen."

Jenny put the ID on the screen. "His name is Travis Green. He is an American citizen. Convicted of a couple of B&E's but never anything like this."

"Check this guy's electronic signature, phone calls, emails anything. Get me everything on this guy."

All the techs and analysts, including those of the other agencies went to work on finding out who this Travis Green was and who he was working with. Eric was working up in OPS to see who this guy was and where he might be hanging out.

"Where is the president now?" Callen asked the a secret service agent.

"He's in a safe place. We've canceled all his plans for today until we've caught this guy."

"Has anyone checked out that place? Maybe they planted a bomb there."

"Yes, it's being done as we speak."

"Okay good."

They had a makeshift OPS screen there. Jenny was sifting through everything that appeared on the screen and deleted the things that weren't relevant. The screen was full with information. A FBI tech was helping her sift through the data.

Suddenly all the phones of the secret service agents started ringing.

"The safe house is breached, I repeat the safe house is breached," the voice came over the phone. "Eagle is under attack."


	8. Chapter 8

"Can you make it out?" The senior agent ask.

"Yes, I think so."

"Meet us at the rally point."

Kensi and Deeks went with two secret service agents to get the president. The rally point was somewhere underneath a bridge. They quickly switched the president over to the other car. Making sure they weren't followed they went to the boatshed.

"What is this place?" The president asked.

"It's our safe house," Kensi answered. "You'll be safe here Mr. President."

"And you are?"

"Special agent Blye, NCIS office of special projects here in LA," Kensi told him and she showed her ID.

"We have to get you inside sir," the secret service agent interrupted.

As soon as they walked in everyone stopped working and saluted the president. The president saluted them back and told them to go back to work.

"Make yourself at home Mr. President," Callen spoke to him. "Special agent Callen, special agent in charge at the NCIS office of special projects. You can use the couch but we also have a room upstairs if you want some more peace and quiet."

"Down here is fine."

"Hello, Mr. president," Jenny interrupted them. "It's an honor to meet you. I wish it was under different circumstances."

"This is intelligence analyst Jenny Callen," Callen introduced her.

"Nice to meet you ma'am," the president replied and shook her hand. "Another Callen huh? Related?"

"Married actually," Jenny answered.

"That's nice."

"Get I get you anything Mr. President? Some coffee, tea?"

"Some coffee would be nice."

"Black? Cream and sugar?"

"Black thank you."

Jenny went to get a cup of coffee for him and placed it in front of him on the table.

"Thank you ma'am."

"You're welcome, Mr. President."

Jenny went back to work.

"Do you know who is trying to get to me?"

"We have a name but we believe he's part of a bigger organization. We're still trying to track them all down," the secret service agent answered.

"What about the people in LA? Shouldn't they know that there are bombs placed around the city."

"With all due respect sir," Callen interjected. "If we alert the people it might cause panic and maybe in that panic the criminals will set off the bombs. We can't risk it."

An hour later they had some more information about who they were after.

"We found some more information on Green," Jenny started. All the agents eyes were glued on the big screen. "He's had several calls with this number." Jenny put a picture of the phone log with the number highlighted on the screen. "Now, it's a burn phone so I can't see who owns it but I do have a location. All the calls pinged from this location." Jenny put an aerial picture of a warehouse in LA on the screen. "We checked the cameras around the building and we caught these two walking into the building." Jenny put a screengrab from the camera footage on the screen. "The guy on the left is on the FBI's, Secret service and Homeland Security's watch list, Rick Mason. He's believed to be the leader of this group called Americanos, they want to destroy America from the inside. They have had several attacks against the American government, police officers, you name it. They even have made some threats against the president. The only problem is no one has ever been able to find him. Members of his group have been captured but not him. It's like he's always one step ahead of them."

"So they are using this warehouse as a sort of home base?" Callen asked.

"It looks like it. Now Mason has left again. We tried to track him but he disappeared."

Sam couldn't see that Callen was thinking of something. "What are you thinking G?" Sam asked.

"What if we go in, infiltrate this group. Try to figure out what their game plan is."

"How do you propose we do that Agent Callen?" The secret service agent asked. "We can't just walk into that warehouse."

"If we could find Green we could talk him into a deal or something. Let him be our way in."

"That probably wouldn't work. These guys can probably smell a cop from a mile away."

"You maybe. We are the office of special projects, we're trained in undercover operations."

"How do you know this is gonna work?"

"I don't, like we almost never do with undercover ops but this is our best change."

"We still have to find Green first."

"Leave that to us," Jenny said and she and the other techs went back to work.

"You sure this is a good idea G?" Sam questioned his partner.

"It's the best one at the moment."

An hour later they had a location on Green. Sam and Callen went to get him. They managed to grab him in an alley way.

"Let me go, I didn't do anything."

"Oh no, what about the bombs that went off this morning? We know it was you, we saw the video," Callen told him.

"Then why am I not under arrest?"

"Cus we have a deal to offer you."

"You have nothing to offer me."

"Your choice. You can either take this deal and maybe see some fresh air again or spend the rest of your live in solitary."

"You wouldn't."

"We wouldn't, but the FBI, Homeland security, Secret service. They might," Callen replied with a smirk.

"They will," Sam added.

"They definitely will."

"What's your deal?"

"You will take me in. Let me get into your group. If we catch them all you may see the outside again, inside prison, but you will be led outside."

"I'm not gonna betray them."

"Suit yourself," Callen told him and Sam put him in cuffs. "Enjoy solitary and when we do catch them we're gonna tell them all about how you betrayed them."

"They'll kill me."

"If you work with us we won't tell them you're a snitch."

"You're choice," Sam told him. "Either you work with us and get a deal or not work with us and enjoy prison for as long as it will last."

"You can't do this to me."

"Of yes we can. Or we can turn you over to the other agencies. I'm sure they'll all love to get their hands on you."

"You don't really give me much choice."

"You're a terrorist. You're lucky we're giving you these choices."

"Fine, then."

"Good."

Sam pulled him out of the cuffs. "If you do anything to betray my partner I will kill you myself."

"Lead the way," Callen told Green.

"Be safe partner."

"Always."

Callen left with Green and Sam followed him on a safe distance with Kensi and Deeks right behind him. Green took Callen to the warehouse.

"Who's this?" Mason asked.

"This is Jimmy."

"And what is Jimmy doing here?"

"Jimmy is an old buddy of mine. Thought he could help us."

"And what does Jimmy have to offer us?"

"I was born and raised here in LA, I know my way around the streets. I'm good with guns and fighting, besides I hate America," Callen told him.

"Why do you hate America?"

"A couple months ago someone killed my wife. She didn't do anything. She was at the wrong place at the wrong time but the cops wouldn't do anything about it. They said it was gang related activity. They didn't think it was worth investigating. This damn system is just so crooked and corrupt. I tried to go after them myself and they arrest me for carrying a concealed weapon. They are just too damn scared to go after this gang."

"We can help you get justice for your wife but first you've gotta help us."

"Of course. What did you have in mind?"

"The president is here in LA. We thought what would make a better statement that getting rid of the president."

"You want to get rid of the president? How to you plan to do that?"

"We have some plans in motion. Except we can't find the president. He's gone underground."

"Well you didn't think taking out the president was an easy job. You just don't kill the president or capture him."

"He's supposed to be at a meeting later this afternoon. We're planning our attack there."

"If the president is underground they may have realized he's in danger. He's not gonna be at that meeting."

"He will. It's important to him."

"If the secret service thinks there will be an attempt on his life they will not let him go to the meeting."

"How do you know so much about this?"

"I watch a lot of cop shows."

"Do you have a better plan?"

"I may have some connections. I can convince them to maybe do send the president out there."

"Oh really, you have connections?" Mason questioned. "And who might these connections be?"

"I don't reveal my sources. I'll make the call."

"I don't trust him boss," another man spoke. "He's just new here. How can we know we can trust him?"

"If he manages to pull this off we let him take the shot. If he doesn't take it, we'll know he's a traitor."

"I'm no traitor, well not to you guys."

"We'll see about that. Make the call."

Callen stepped away from the group and called Sam.

"You sure about this G?" Sam questioned his partner.

"It's the only way."

"I'm not sure they are gonna like it."

"It me be our only chance."

"Alright. I'll propose it here and I'll get back to you."

"Great."

Sam hung up the phone and turned his attention back to the others.

"Did you partner get in?"

"Yes he did. They were planning to take the president out at the meeting today."

"But we're not planning to let him go to that meeting. We haven't officially cancelled it yet, but still."

"This might be our only change to get these guys."

"And put the president at risk?! No way?"

"We can protect him. G said they would let him take the shot. He can make something up that the gun failed."

"But what about the bombs? They could have bombs there."

"I can go in and sweep the place. I know how to defuse them."

"But what if they have someone on the inside there? They could blow it."

"We'll be on the lookout for that. This is our only change."

"Let's do it," the president interrupted them.

"Mr. President, I…"

"I'm not staying here forever afraid of these guys. I'll have enough protection around me. I need to show the people that I'm not scared away by some threats."

"It'll be on us if you die Mr. President."

"I won't die. I've got enough protection around me. It's my call. That's an order."

"Okay. Mr. President."

Sam took a FBI agent who had bomb training with him and a few secret service agents. They went to the place to check it out.

..

"Alright, we're on," Callen told the others once he had gotten word back from Sam. "The president will be there on the scheduled time."

"Good work Jimmy."

Mason gave out the tasks and they got ready. Just before it was time for the president's speech they left. They all changed into their cover clothes and took their positions. Callen went up to the balcony with a sniper rifle. Callen spotted Sam, Kensi and Deeks and some of the other agents that were in the boatshed.

"In position," Callen spoke. He had two earwigs. One for the group and one of NCIS.

Sam knew where Callen was so he made sure Callen didn't have a clean shot at the president.

"I don't have a clean shot," Callen said.

"Take it anyway," Mason ordered.

Callen aimed his rifle and took the shot. Just at that moment they moved and Callen missed.

"Damn it!"

They heard the gun shot and panic started. The people were running for the exits which were blocked.

"Everybody down on the floor!" Mason yelled as he released some shots in the air.

The people started screaming and ducked on the floor. Once everyone was on the floor Mason stepped up to the president.

"Well well Mr. President, finally we meet. Too bad it won't be for long." Mason pulled out the device to set off the bombs. "You're no good as a leader."

"Think about this," Sam tried to talk him down. "You're gonna take all these innocent people with you."

"What's a few people more of less?"

Mason pressed the button to activate the bombs. He looked around confused after the bombs didn't go off.

"Guess you're plan failed."

"I think not."

Mason pulled his gun and aimed it at the president. Without thinking twice Callen pulled the trigger and shot Mason. Mason fell down on the floor. The other guys in the group appeared and tried to take out the president and the agents but they were faster and they surrounded them.

"Guns down! Now!" Kensi yelled at them.

Reluctantly they all dropped their weapons. Callen was about to turn around when he heard the click of a weapon behind him.

"I knew we couldn't trust you." Callen recognized the voice as one of the members.

Callen glanced over his shoulder to see where the gun was. Callen slowly turned around.

"Let's just talk about this. It wasn't me who shot Mason, there must have been an agent sniper here to."

"Nice try. I saw that the shot came from you. Who are you? FBI, Homeland security, Secret service?"

"NCIS," Callen spoke and he quickly drew his weapon and shot him."

"You good G?" Sam asked.

"I'm good."

They wrapped up there before going to the boatshed. They had turned the captured members over to the FBI. The other agencies grabbed their stuff from the boatshed.

"Thank you for your hospitality and help," the head of the secret service told Callen.

"It was our pleasure."

"It was a good plan agent Callen," the president told him.

"Thank you Mr. President. I'm just glad it worked."

"I never doubted it. You have a good team here. If you ever consider a career change, you're welcome at the secret service."

"Thank you Mr. President, but I'm good here."

"Okay. My offer stands in case you change your mind."

Once everyone had left the Callen, Sam, Kensi, Deeks, Nell and Jenny went back to the office.

"Good work everyone," Hetty told them as they walked in. "The other members have been caught at the warehouse. Not bad for a day's work."

"Not bad at all," Callen added.

They finished up their paperwork and went home.

"Hey kids," Jenny greeted as they walked in.

Jamie and Clara were doing their homework at the dinner table.

"Hey," Jamie and Clara replied.

"How was school today?"

"Fine, the usual," Jamie replied.

"It was very good. I love it. We really have a lot of cool stuff. The teachers gave me all the materials I missed the first week," Clara answered.

"That's great. Did you have a nice class?"

"Yes I do. I know one of them, we went to high school together, Leigh."

"Ah yes I remember her. She wants to be a cop too?"

"No, lawyer."

"Ah okay. And your teachers?"

"They seemed okay. I don't know what they were told but they were okay with me catching up. Before school I had a meeting with the Dean. He was understanding and told me if I needed any help I could ask for it."

"That's nice."

Jenny disappeared into the kitchen to make dinner. Callen sat with Jamie and Clara to help them with their homework.

"Did you really had to learn all this stuff too dad?"

"Yes, it's not just being good with a gun and knowing how to fight. There's a lot more to being an agent. We have to know how the system works too. We don't have to know all the same legal stuff as a lawyer does but yeah we do have to know a bit about it."

"Dad, you spend in foster care and didn't have any family. Who paid for your school?"

"Elementary and high school state was required to, college Hetty paid for me."

"Hetty? As in your boss Hetty?"

"Yep, she took me in when I was like sixteen. I spend some years there before I went off to college."

"You knew then that she knew your mother?"

"No, I didn't. I didn't find out until Hetty told me, which was just before your mom told me she was pregnant with you."

"She kept it a secret all these years?"

"Yes, she said she was protecting me from the Comescus. I was pretty pissed at her about that but after a while I understood her reasons. I just wished she had told me sooner."

"I'm really sorry for what you went through dad."

"It's okay. It is what it is. I have you guys now and your mother. I wouldn't want it any other way. Meeting your mother was the best thing that ever happened to me."

Jamie was done with his homework so he went to play some video games before dinner.

"How did you two meet exactly? You told me it was through work?"

"Yes. Well sort of. I almost screwed it up with your mother."

"How that?"

"Well we met at the beach. Your mother pulled out of her parking spot and she wasn't really looking so she bumped into my car. Only light damage, nothing big, but your mother insisted she'd pay for it. She gave me her number. I called her and asked her out. It was not something I'd normally do but there was something about her that I liked. We went out a few times and I actually liked spending time with her. We grew really close and spent a lot of time together. After about a year and a half I asked her to marry me."

"You asked her to marry you? Then how did you screw it up?"

"Well, your mother said yes. The only problem is that I kinda lied to her."

"You did? Why?"

"Well I was working with the OSP already so my identity was to be kept secret. I couldn't tell her the truth, not at first."

"How did mom find out?"

"Well. Your mom changed jobs and she came to work for our office. She hadn't told me the details about the new job so I was kinda surprised to see her there. We didn't have a chance to talk since we were busy with a case. Before we had a chance to talk I was shot and brought to the hospital."

"The time you were shot five times?"

"Yes that's the one."

"When I came too your mom came to see me after a while. She didn't want to at first. She was pretty pissed at me for not telling her the truth and she wondered if I really loved her. She broke off our engagement and left."

"She didn't?"

"Then how did you get back together?"

"What's with the third degree?" Callen asked with a smile.

"Come on dad, just tell me."

"Well okay."

..

 _Jenny looked at her engagement ring._

" _Was any of it true?"_

" _Yes the rest of what I told you was true. Including me asking you to marry me. That was me, not Tom."_

" _I don't know…." Jenny touched her engagement ring. "I don't know if I can trust you again. For a year and half you lied to me about who you really are."_

" _Yes I lied to you about who I am but not about anything else. Not about how I feel about you."_

" _I'm glad that you're still alive but I don't know about us."_

 _Jenny took her engagement ring off a put it on the counter besides Callen's bed._

" _I'm sorry," Jenny said and she left the room._

" _Jenny, please don't do this. Jenny! Jenny!" Callen called as Jenny walked out of the room._

 _Jenny didn't turn around and she left the room. Callen laid there in the hospital bed dazed and confused._

..

"She really took off the engagement ring and gave it back to you after you just barely survived the shooting?" Clara asked astonished.

"Yes she did. But I really couldn't blame her, I did lie to her."

"Then how did you get back together?"

"Sam and Kensi convinced her to come see me again after she wouldn't return my calls or texts."

..

" _Jenny," Callen reacted surprised when he saw Jenny walk into the hospital room._

" _Hi G. How are you? " Jenny replied._

" _I'm okay. I'm glad to see you. I've been thinking about you a lot."_

" _I've been thinking about you a lot too and about everything that happened."_

" _I've been waiting for you to come here and I've been trying to contact you."_

" _I know. I got your message."_

" _Why didn't you come by then or at least replied to my message?"_

" _I didn't know what to say to you. I was still thinking about everything, about finding out who you were and that you lied to me. I needed time to think about everything, if what we had was true."_

" _It was. I do love you Jenny, more than anything in this world. I've been beating myself up about this. I should've told you who I was before asking you to marry me."_

" _I do get now why you lied to me. If your identity would get compromised it would be bad. Sam and Kensi explained it to me, that you guys use aliases and cover stories all the time. Sam also said to me that you were feeling down and that you were hurting inside."_

" _He said that? We'll I guess he was true. I have been feeling a little down lately, because I missed you and I wanted to make it up to you."_

" _I know. That's why I'm here right now. I missed you too. I couldn't stop thinking about you and after I found out that I was pregnant I realized I don't wanna live without you."_

" _Whoa, wait. What? You're pregnant?" Callen asked shocked._

" _I was. I had a miscarriage," Jenny replied as tears appeared in her eyes._

" _Hey, hey. It's gonna be okay Jenny. Come here."_

 _Callen reached his arms towards Jenny to pull her over to him. Jenny grabbed his hands and she lay down next to him in his bed and crawled against him._

" _It's okay Jenny. I'm here. When did you find out that you were pregnant, was that before or after you gave me back your engagement ring?"_

" _A day after and the next day I had the miscarriage. I wanted to tell you after I found out, but I was so shocked myself that I didn't know how I was gonna tell you. I'm sorry."_

" _It's okay. I'm glad you're here now."_

..

"Mom was pregnant before?" Clara asked shocked.

"Yeah she was. She lost it. She had a miscarriage. I didn't even know until she told me she had had a miscarriage."

"I'm sorry dad."

"It's okay. It happened. But we still had two great kids."

"So what happened after that? Did you guys get engaged again?"

"Yes we did. The ring was still lying on the table. So I picked it back up again. We talked about it and we both agreed that we still wanted to get married. I couldn't get out of bed to go down on one knee again so I just slipped it around her finger."

"Aww dad. How did you propose?"

"I went by her place after work. She had to ran an errand quickly before dinner so I got started on dinner. I made it a bit romantic with some candles and music. After we had our dinner I got down on one knee and I popped the questions."

"Aww that's too sweet. How long was that before I was born?"

"About three years."

"Enough story time," Jenny told them as she appeared from the kitchen. "Dinner is ready."

Clara cleared her school stuff and set the table.

"You know, it was really nice listening to you telling Clara the story," Jenny told Callen once they were in bed that night.

"You really heard everything?"

"Yes I did."

"Sorry honey. She wanted to know."

"It's okay. It was actually sweet to hear you tell her. I could hear the love in your voice."

Callen pulled Jenny closer to him. "Of course honey, I love you."

"I love you too G."

Callen pulled Jenny even closer and kissed her.

"Oh G," Jenny moaned when Callen kissed her neck.

The had some fun before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

..

Callen looked down on the bed. His wife was lying there in a pool of her own blood. Callen wondered what was going on. He looked shocked. Who had killed his wife? He suddenly felt something in his hand. He was holding a gun in his hand, his SIG. Callen was confused. Had he really just killed his wife? How? Why? What was going on?


	9. Chapter 9

Before Callen realized what was going on he suddenly stood in Clara's room. Without realizing it he raised his SIG.

"NOOOO!" Callen yelled as he shook up.

"G? What's wrong?" Jenny asked, fully awake, sitting upright in the bed too.

"Jenny?" Callen asked, looking in her direction.

"Yeah, it's me G. What's going on?"

Callen launched himself at Jenny and pulled her into his arms tightly. Jenny had no idea what was going on. What had Callen so worked up?

"Thank god you're alive, I thought you were dead."

"It's okay G. I'm okay. I'm still here. What happened G?"

"I don't know. I just had the strangest dream. You were lying on the bed in a pool of blood and I had my SIG in my hand. It seemed like I fired it at you and killed you. Next thing I knew I was in Clara's room about to pull the trigger."

"It's okay G. It was just a bad dream. It's okay. I'm still here."

"It felt so weird. I was looking at you lying there and then I noticed I had my SIG in my hands. I had no idea what was going on."

"It's okay G. it was just a bad dream. You didn't kill me. Everything is okay G. Don't worry honey. I'm fine, I'm still here."

Callen lay back down on the bed on his side and pulled Jenny close to him.

"I really thought I had killed you. It felt so real."

"You could never kill me and you never would."

"With everything that happened to Clara lately I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"You never would kill me G. I know you too well. I would notice it immediately if something had changed inside of you."

Callen pulled Jenny even closer and kissed her deeply. He was beyond relieved that it was only a bad dream and that he hadn't really killed Jenny.

"I love you Jen."

"I love you too G."

"Sorry I woke you up."

"It's okay G, don't worry about it."

Callen pulled her close and nuzzled his face in her neck. He needed to feel her close to him. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her especially if it was because of him. If he really had killed her he wouldn't be to live with himself anymore. How in the world did he have this kind of dream? He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. It had just been a bad dream, he'd better just forget about it. He gave Jenny one more kiss before he lay down on his back with Jenny lying in his arms with her head on his chest.

The next morning he was woken up by his cell phone ringing. He looked over at the clock and noticed it was only 5am. With squinty eyes he looked at the display of his phone.

"Yeah Eric," Callen answered still half asleep.

"Hetty needs you guys up in OPS."

"Alright, we'll be right there," Callen replied and hung up.

"Who are you talking to?" Jenny asked half asleep.

"Eric, we're need in OPS."

"Okay."

Jenny stretched herself and grunted. Callen gave her a kiss before they got dressed. Jenny quickly prepared Jamie's lunch and put it in the fridge and wrote a note for the kids and put some money for Clara on the counter so she could buy lunch at school. She grabbed a cup of coffee for her and Callen and made them a quick breakfast. They ate their breakfast and drank their coffee in the car on the way to work.

"Okay Eric, what's up at five in the morning, besides us," Deeks complained as they walked into OPS.

"What have you got Eric?" Callen asked.

Jenny quickly grabbed her tablet and caught up with the information they had so far. They briefed the team before everyone went to work. A marine, Luke Edwards, had been found murdered in his home in Los Angeles. He was currently between deployments.

..

Clara was the first one down. She walked into the kitchen, figuring her parents were in there. She was surprised to find it empty. She looked over to the island and saw the note.

'Hey kids, sorry, your dad and I were called into work early. Jamie your lunch is in the fridge and Clara here's some money for you to buy lunch. Have a good day at school and we'll see you later. I don't know how late we'll be home. If we won't make it for dinner I will let you kids now.

Love mom.'

"Morning Clara," Jamie spoke as he walked into the kitchen. "Where are mom and dad?"

"They were called into work. Your lunch is in the fridge."

"Okay thanks."

Clara and Jamie grabbed themselves some breakfast and sat on the island to eat it. Just past 8am Jamie grabbed his stuff and said goodbye to Clara before grabbing his bike and cycling to school. A little after 8.30am Clara grabbed her stuff and got in her car and drove to school.

..

It was a difficult case this one. So far all the leads they had found didn't lead them anymore. The marine lived alone and the neighbors hadn't seen anything. Deeks and Kensi had talked to the parents but they couldn't give them any leads a to why their son had been murdered. Callen and Sam had the same amount of luck with his superior officer.

"What is the deal with Edwards?" Kensi questioned as the agents sat in the bullpen. "According to the parents and his superior officer he wasn't in any kind of trouble. The neighbors didn't see anything or notice anything weird. So far Eric, Jenny and Nell can't find anything on this guy. Who killed him and why? It all just doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe he was involved in something shady," Deeks suggested. "Something he kept a secret from his parents and fellow marines." Deeks noticed the annoyed looked he got from Sam. "I'm just saying, it's just an idea. It could also have just been a B&E gone wrong."

"Let's hope the wonder triplets find something."

Jenny, Eric and Nell were upstairs working hard on finding something that could help the team. It was proving difficult. They couldn't find anything that would lead them to a possible killers. Edwards' place didn't have any cameras in the area so they couldn't see who went into his house. There was nothing in his phone records or email. They had be sure there wasn't a threat to the marines before ruling this as a B&E gone wrong.

By 6pm they still had no new leads so Hetty send everyone home. Eric, Jenny and Nell had some searches running so they would see in the morning if they had anything new.

"Hey kids," Callen spoke as he and Jenny walked into the house.

"Hey mom, hey dad," Jamie and Clara responded.

The kids had done their homework already but they had a few questions so Callen went to help them as Jenny went to prepare dinner.

Jenny went to work early the next day to see if the searches had turned up any new information. Callen stayed home until the kids had gone off to school and would join Jenny later.

"Morning Eric," Jenny spoke surprised as she walked into OPS just past 7.30am. She hadn't expected Eric to be there.

"Morning Jenny, you're here early."

"I could say the same about you."

"Yeah I just wanted to check the searches we had running overnight."

"Same here. Did they turn up anything?"

"Not so far, haven't checked them all, only been here for about five minutes."

"Ah okay. I'll help you."

Jenny sat behind her computer and looked through the data.

Just after 9am Callen walked into OPS.

"Hey guys, anything new?" Callen asked.

"The searches turned up a few leads but we're still checking them. We'll let you know if we have something concrete," Jenny answered.

"Thanks Jen," Callen told her and he disappeared back downstairs.

Since they had nothing new yet Callen decided to go to the gym to get a workout.

"Morning G," Sam spoke as he walked into the gym as well.

"Morning Sam."

"Nothing new yet with the case?"

"Nope nothing new yet. They are still checking out a few new leads, see if it are real leads."

"Ah okay. Wanna spar together?"

"Sure."

Sam changed into his workout clothes and together they had a few rounds of fighting.

Just as they walked back into the bullpen around 10am Jenny came walking down the stairs.

"Hey Jen, got something for us?" Callen asked.

"Maybe a new lead. We checked his credit card history. Ever since he came back, which was two weeks ago, he has been going to the same coffee shop every morning. Now that's not necessarily weird but we had searches running on the security cams and this caught our eye." Jenny put several pictures on the screen, all screenshots from the camera footage. "Note the same man in every picture. Now it's not weird that he's there, a lot of people go to the same coffee shop every morning. We didn't think anything of it until we saw this. This is from this yesterday morning, just before Edwards was murdered."

Jenny put a video on the screen. They saw Edwards coming into the coffee shop and standing in line. The other man was already in the shop and he was keeping an eye on Edwards. Just after Edwards walked out the man followed him.

"We tracked them both on the street and the man kept following Edwards until this happened."

Jenny put another video on the screen. The man was still following Edwards but Edwards noticed it. He walked into an alley and waited for the man to follow him. Luckily there was camera coverage in the alley. They saw a talk between the two and then they started fighting. A car pulled up, blocking their view of the alleyway. Seconds later the car drove off and both men were gone.

"We tracked the car. The car went in the direction of Edwards' house but since there's no camera coverage there we can't be sure."

"It's at least worth to talk to him about it. Do you have an address or name for us?" Callen asked.

"I have both. His name is Dave Chandler. Address and everything we have found on him is on your phones."

"Thanks good work. We'll pay him a visit. Kensi, Deeks, why don't you visit the coffee shop. Maybe they recognize him there as well."

All four agents left and Jenny went back upstairs. Callen looked through the information on Chandler as Sam drove them to the address.

"Anything special on this guy?" Sam asked.

"A couple of B&E's, some assault, but nothing against the Navy."

"Maybe it didn't have anything to do with Edwards being a marine."

"Why would he follow him then and get into a fight with him?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's working for some group. We did see someone pick him up so he's not working alone."

Callen's phone rang.

"Hey Jen," Callen answered on speaker.

"I did some more digging on the car that we saw in the video. It is rented to a Danny Carver, he is a former marine."

"What do you mean former?"

"He was on the same team as Edwards. According to the files he was dishonorably discharged just before the team was send on the mission Edwards just returned from."

"Does it say why he was discharged?" Sam asked.

"According to the report there was some altercation between him and other soldiers. It does not say who."

"So maybe he blamed Edwards for his discharge and he teamed up with Chandler somehow to get revenge."

"Thank Jen, can you send us his address? We'll check it out after we've visited Chandler."

"Already on your phones."

"Thanks Jen," Callen said and he hung up the phone.

Sam drove to Chandler's place but no one was there. They didn't have a warrant or probably cause to search his place. Callen looked through the windows but he couldn't see anyone and there was no car in the driveway. They got back in the car and drove to Carver's place. As Sam drove into the street they saw another car pull up to the house and the man walked up to the house.

"That's Chandler," Callen stated.

Sam parked the car just a few houses down and they walked to the house.

"Danny Carver," Sam called as he knocked on the door.

They heard some noise inside and a little later a shot was fired through the door, just missing Callen and Sam. Sam kicked in the door. They had to duck away for another bullet. Sam peeked around the corner and shot Chandler. Carver made a run for it. Callen was hot on his heels. After checking Chandler Sam got in his car.

"G, where are you?" Sam asked over the com.

"In the alleyway behind the house. He's running, he went left."

Sam quickly drove to the alleyway to block Carver's path. Just before Carver wanted to run out of the alleyway Sam pulled up and blocked his path. Carver turned around but there was Callen with a gun pointed at him.

"Federal agents! Freeze!" Callen yelled at him.

"Down on your knees!" Sam added as he came out of his car gun raised as well.

Reluctantly Carver got down on his knees. Guns raised Callen and Sam walked up to him.

"Hands behind your head!" Callen spoke.

Sam kept his gun on him as Callen cuffed him.

"What about Chandler?" Callen asked Sam.

"He's dead."

They took Carver to the boatshed and put him in interrogation.

"Why did you kill Edwards?" Callen asked.

"Edwards? Edwards who?"

"Don't play dumb with me. We know Chandler followed him from the coffee shop and when they fought in the alley you came to pick them up. Several hours later Edwards was dead."

"I didn't kill anyone."

"We know about you being a marine and that you were dishonorably discharged after you had a disagreement with fellow marines. What happened huh? Did Edwards tell on you and that was the reason why you were discharged? You learned he was back from deployment so you thought you were gonna kill you. I just don't quite figure how Chandler is mixed in this."

"Seems like you figured it all out. There's only one problem."

"And that is?"

"No evidence or confession."

"You shot at us and ran away from us, federal agents. That's an offense already and I bet that firearm isn't registered," Sam told him. "What happens when we run that firearm against the one that killed Edwards? I think we'll get a hit. How about you G?"

"Oh yeah most definitely. So you better start talking."

Callen and Sam stared him down. After a little while he did start talking. He told them all about how Edwards got him discharged, while Edwards should have been the one who got discharged. Edwards knew Carver so he couldn't stalk him. Carver hired Chandler to stalk him and to get him. Afterwards they took Chandler to an remote location and shot him before dumping him back at his house.

Callen and Sam signed off on the case and Carver was handed over, on his way to being processed and sent to prison.

Callen and Sam went back to the office and everyone finished their paperwork.

"Job well done everyone," Hetty spoke as she walked into the bullpen. "Now I suggest you all go home. There's a new day tomorrow."

They all logged off their computers and packed their bags. Callen went upstairs.

"Hey Jen, you ready to go home? Hetty send us home."

"Yeah, I'll be right there. You can go already. I've got my own car here."

"Ah yeah right. I'll see you at home in a moment."

Callen went home already and Jenny followed a few minutes later.

 _/Time jump/_

Clara was about to finish her first year at college. She really liked it so far. It was helpful that both her parents were in law enforcement so they could help her with homework. She was a really good student, she got only B's and A's. Callen and Jenny were really proud of her. They were glad that everything was going fine again after everything that they went through. Their family life was happy again but for how long.


	10. Chapter 10

After the vacation Clara would move to the dorms on campus. It was a little weird for Callen and Jenny. Their baby girl was moving out of the house. She had grown up so fast in their eyes. In a few years she would be done with school and she would be on her way to FLETC to become a federal agent. By then Jamie would be at school in Massachusetts, after he graduated and got accepted to MIT of course.

"Mom, can I go on vacation with some friends this summer?" Clara asked as they were having dinner Tuesday evening. Callen was still stuck at work.

"Alone with some friends?"

"Yes."

"Who are going?"

"Leigh, Taylor and Maggie."

"Where are you going?"

"We don't know yet. We first had to ask our parents for permission before we booked anything."

"Okay. I will discuss it with your dad. When do you need to know?"

"By the weekend."

"Alright."

"Can I please go mom? I really want to go."

"I will think about it okay."

Just after 11pm Callen walked into the house. Clara and Jamie were already up in bed. Jenny was still downstairs, she was waiting on Callen. He had texted her saying he was on his way home so Jenny decided to wait for him.

"Hey honey," Callen greeted her.

"Hey G, finished with the case?"

"Yes, we got him."

"That's good."

Callen walked over to Jenny and gave her a kiss. "How was it here?"

"Good. Clara asked if she could go on vacation by herself with some friends."

"She did? Which friends?"

"Leigh, Taylor and Maggie."

"Whereto?"

"They didn't know yet. They wanted to have our permission first."

"Hmmm. What did you say to her?"

"That I would think about it and that I would talk to you."

"She's eighteen now. We can't control her what she does. Next year she'll be on campus so we don't have watch over her every day. But to go on vacation by herself?"

"I did too when I was her age. After my mom died my dad didn't really want to go on summer vacation anymore. But he told me, my brother and sister to go have fun if we wanted to. Jake was already in the service at that point so it was just me and my sister. We ended up going together the first summer. After that we went with some friends. I've gotta tell you some things we did then I wouldn't want Clara doing but I think my dad didn't want that either. It's a good thing he wasn't there. But it's all part of growing up. Clara is a smart girl, even if she's with some friends she wouldn't do anything stupid. And we know Leigh, Maggie and Taylor. Leigh lives down the street. She and Clara practically grew up together and Maggie and Taylor are nice too and their parents too."

"I know, I'm just having a problem with Clara being there alone with friends. God knows what can happen."

"I know G, but she's off to campus next year. We won't know everything that she does. We just have to trust her, trust her that she won't do something stupid."

"Does she have enough money to pay for the trip?"

"I think so. She's been working at the restaurant for a while now. But maybe we can pay like half this first time."

"When does she have to know?"

"By the weekend."

"Okay. I'll think about it."

…

"Can I go on vacation?" Clara asked her parents that Saturday at breakfast. "Please can I go?"

"We talked to the other parents," Jenny started.

"And? Can I go mom?"

"Your dad and I talked about it and we have decided to let you go on vacation."

"Really?" Clara replied with a smile on her face. "I can go on vacation?"

"Yes you can go."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Clara jumped up and down and gave both Callen and Jenny a kiss. "Thank you. I'm gonna go call the others. Thank you so much."

Clara ran upstairs to her room and called her friends.

"Are we going on vacation too?" Jamie asked.

"Yes we are."

"Whereto?"

"Not sure yet. We still have to book something."

"Okay."

..

"Can the others go too?" Callen asked Clara at dinner.

"Yes we all can go. Now we just have to look for something. Leigh was talking about Miami."

"Miami's nice," Jenny said. "Just let us know when you've booked it. We will pay half of it since this is your first time going alone."

"Really? Thanks."

"Yes but don't make it super expensive since we're paying half of it."

"I won't, the others can't afford that."

"Alright."

…..

Clara ended up going to Miami for ten nights. They went to the Tradewinds Apartment hotel in Miami Beach. They had one room with two queen sized beds. The room had a separate bedroom, living room and kitchen. The bathroom had a shower, vanity and toilet. The room had a flat screen cable TV and free Wi-Fi. There was an outdoor pool and garden at the hotel.

Clara was going on July third and was coming back on July fourteenth. Callen and Jenny had booked a vacation too. There were going on July fifth and were coming back on July twentieth. They were going to Cuba, Playa Pesquero hotel. Callen and Jenny had agreed to take Clara and her friends to the airport and Leigh's father would pick them up on the fourteenth.

..

"You got everything sweetie?" Jenny asked Clara as she was busy putting the last few things in her suitcase.

"Yes I think so."

"You've got your passport, phone?"

"Yes I have those mom. I've checked everything thoroughly. I've got it all."

"Okay good."

Clara's flight to Miami Airport left at 6.10am. They would be in Miami around 2.20pm, local time. Just after 2.30am Callen and Jenny left with Clara. They went to pick up Leigh, Taylor and Maggie before driving to the airport. Callen pulled into the drop-off zone and parked the car. He helped get the suitcases out of the trunk.

"Okay, you girls got everything?" Jenny asked.

"Yes we have," they replied.

"Alright." Jenny gave Clara a hug. "Have fun sweetie."

"Thanks mom, I will."

"Have fun Clara," Callen told her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks dad."

"Alright, you girls have fun. Please let us know when you've arrived," Jenny spoke.

"We will mom."

Callen and Jenny waved them goodbye as the girls walked to the terminal. They waited until the girls were gone before getting back into the car and drove back home. Once home they went back to sleep a few more hours.

Just past 11am they got word from Clara that they had safely arrived at their hotel. Callen and Jenny were pleased to hear that and wished her a good time.

Callen, Jenny and Jamie left on the forth to go to Cuba. They would fly at night. Their flight left LAX around 0.30am, in the night of July three and four. They managed to get some sleep on the plane. It was around 8.45am, local time, when they landed in Miami. It was not possible to fly to Cuba from LAX so they had to go to Miami first and then to Cuba by ferry. They had to wait a little before they could board the ferry. A couple hours after they boarded the ferry they arrived at Havana. They were staying at the Blau Varadero hotel in Varadero. From the airport it was about a two hour drive to their hotel. They had rented a car at the marina. Callen parked the car and they retrieved their bags before walking inside. They were staying in a room with a sea-view. There was a queen sized bed and one twin bed. There also was a sitting area with TV and a balcony with chairs and table. The hotel was connected to the beach. You could reach the beach via a walk way. There was a big swimming pool outside with an island in the middle that was reachable by a wooden bridge. It was really nice. They went to explore the hotel after putting their stuff away for a while until it was time for dinner. Dinner was a buffet. They went to find a table and Callen and Jamie went to get something to eat first . They were pretty tired from the traveling so they went to bed around 10pm.

After breakfast they went down to the pool. They found themselves a couple of beds and put some sunscreen on themselves. Jenny wore a dark blue tankini with light and dark pink circles on the top. Callen wore a pair of blue swim shorts and Jamie wore a pair of blue and red checkered swim shorts. Today they just relaxed at the pool. Just before going back up to the room to freshen up for dinner they stopped by the reception to see what things they could do while here. They wanted to visit the old town of Havana and do an island tour. They could also do salsa lessons at the resort. Jenny thought this was nice but the boys didn't want it. They agreed to go if they didn't have to dance.

The next day they decided to go to the old town of Havana. It was beautiful with a lot of different colors, small alleys, some churches and squares, at the square in front of the church they sat down to have some lunch at one of the cafes. Everything looked old but it was beautifully preserved. As they were having lunch Jenny's phone chirped.

"Ah a message from Clara," Jenny said as she read the text. "She says everything is going fine and that they are having a lot of fun."

"That's good to hear," Callen spoke.

'Thank you for your message. Good to hear you're having fun. We're having fun here too in Cuba. The island is beautiful,' Jenny texted back.

….

Before they knew it their vacation was up. They had gotten a message from Clara on the fourteenth that she was safely back at home.

After they grabbed their suitcases they checked out of the hotel and drove to Havana. Callen parked the car and returned the keys. They went to the spot to wait until they could board the ferry back to Miami. Their flight to LAX left at 5pm. A little before 7.30pm, local time, they were back in LA. They grabbed their suitcases from baggage claim and got in the car and drove back home.

"Hey Clara," Jenny called as they walked into the house.

"Hey mom, hey dad," Clara replied from the kitchen and she walked out.

Clara gave her mom and dad a hug.

"Did you have a nice vacation?" Jenny asked.

"Yes we did. We have some fun. Just lounged around the hotel or the beach, went clubbing a few times. It was nice."

"Good."

"What about your vacation?"

"We had a good time. The island is beautiful and so was the hotel."

"That's good."

Jenny got started on cleaning out their suitcases and putting some laundry on.

…

The last week of the vacation they helped Clara move her stuff into her dorm room. She was sharing the room with Leigh and another girl. The movers helped to unload the big stuff from the truck. Callen and Jenny helped Clara carry the boxes inside.

"Hey Clara," Leigh greeted her as she walked into the room.

"Hey Leigh."

Leigh had come today too to help Clara unpack and to show her around the dorm.

"Alright, that was the last one," Callen spoke.

"Thanks mom, dad."

"You're welcome. Now if there's anything, anything at all you can always call us," Jenny told her.

"I know mom but I'll be fine."

"I know. You're a grown woman now but I am gonna miss you around the house."

"I'll miss you too mom."

Clara gave her mom and dad a hug before they went back home. Clara and Leigh went to unpack the boxes.

 _/Time jump/_

Clara was about to start her final year in college. Jamie was starting MIT after the summer vacation. In the beginning it was getting used to for Callen and Jenny to not have Clara around the house anymore and come August Jamie would be out of the house as well. Their kids were growing up. Before they knew it Clara would be finished with school and on her way to FLETC. Clara really was a good student. She loved going to school and learning everything to become a federal agent. She was focused on her goal and nothing could stop her.

Jamie had graduated highest of his class and earned himself a scholarship to MIT. While Clara was still living in LA, Jamie would be living half way across the country in Massachusetts. Since they had to transport Jamie's furniture they all went back car. Callen drove along with the movers in the van. It was about a forty hour drive to MIT. They stopped four times, for sleep, during the road. From Los Angeles they drove in the direction of Las Vegas and then onto Richfield, Utah. The first stop was in Richfield. They were staying in a small motel. The next day after eating some breakfast they went back on the road. From Richfield they went in the direction of Denver. Their next stop for sleep was in Sterling, Colorado. From Sterling they went into the direction of Omaha, Nebraska. After that they continued to drive onto Iowa City, Iowa. Here they stopped to rest again. Next they went onto Cleveland, here they made another stop. From Cleveland they drove to MIT. They helped the movers unpack the things and helped Jamie settled into his new room.

"Alright, you got everything Jamie," Callen told him. "You're gonna be okay here buddy?"

"I will dad, don't worry."

Callen gave his son a hug. "We'll be in LA but you can always call us."

"I know dad."

"You're ready for this?" Jenny asked.

"Yes mom I am. This is what I want."

"I know you do and I'm sure you're gonna be very good at it. If you need any help with anything just call okay."

"I will mom."

Jenny gave her son a hug before she and Callen left.

"It's gonna be quiet in the house now that both kids are gone," Jenny spoke as they walked back to the car.

"Yeah it will be. They've grown up so fast. It feels like just yesterday they were in diapers."

"Oh yes it was. And in a year Clara will have graduated from school and she'll almost be a federal agent."

"Yeah. Not sure how I feel about that. I know she wants it and I'm sure she's gonna be good at it. I just don't want anything to happen to her."

"I know G, me neither. But she's stubborn, just like her dad. This is what she wants, we can't change her mind."

"No we can't."

Callen and Jenny drove back home. They decided to make it a little road trip. They had two more weeks till they had to be back at work so they decided to make some stops along the way. Their first stop was New York. They stayed at the Beacon Hotel on Broadway. They were staying in the one bedroom suite. They had a separate bedroom, living room, a full marble bathroom and fully equipped kitchenette. In the bedroom stood a queen sized bed, a dresser and a TV. The living room had a couch, chair, TV and a table with two chairs. After putting away their luggage they decided to take a stroll through Central park. It was beautiful with the trees and bushes fully in bloom. It was already late in the afternoon so today they only took a stroll through central park. They went to eat at Carmines which was about a fifteen minute walk from their hotel. Callen had stuffed mushrooms as appetizer and broiled porterhouse steak as main course while Jenny had a Caesar salad as appetizer and penne pasta with meatballs as main course. As dessert they both had tiramisu.

The next day they went to see the sights in New York. They visited the Statue of liberty, empire state building, ground zero, times square, Coney island, Yankee stadium and Chinatown. That night they ate New York style pizzas for dinner.

The next morning they continued their road trip. Their next stop was Chicago. They were staying at the W Chicago Lakeshore in a spectacular room. They had a beautiful view of Lake Michigan. The room had a king bed, a corner couch, desk and TV. They had dinner and went to bed. The next day they went to explore the city. They went to the navy pier, which was close to their hotel, Lincoln park, Buckingham fountain and Chicago Riverwalk. They had dinner in town before taking a cab back to their hotel. They had some fun before going to sleep. After breakfast the next day they continued their road trip. Their next stop was St. Louis. They were staying in the Four season hotel with a view of the Mississippi river. They were staying in a grand premier riverfront-view room. The bathroom was to the right in the hallway with toilet, vanity, separate bath and shower. To the left in the hallway was a closet. Further in the room was the main area which had a king bed, couch, chairs and TV. They just lounged around the room until it was time for dinner. The next day they went to see the sights. They saw the gateway arch, Forest park, Missouri botanical garden, butterfly house and Missouri history museum.

The next morning they got back in the car after breakfast and drove to Oklahoma City. Here they stayed at the Skirvin Hilton hotel. Tonight they had in-room dinner. They had waiters who brought the courses to their hotel room. It was nice and cozy. In Oklahoma they went to see some sights too, the myriad botanical gardens, national cowboy and western museum, lake Hefner and the gold dome. That evening they went to eat at the Red Piano lounge. They stayed here after dinner enjoying some music before going up to bed.

The next day they continued their trip back to LA. Next stop on their route was Albuquerque. They were driving on the freeway when a car suddenly passed them at high speed.

"Geez, what an idiot," Jenny stated. "He's gonna cause an accident if he drives like this."

No sooner than Jenny had said those words the car swirled right cutting off another car. The two cars hit each other and the fast car tumbled over. It happened just in front of Callen and Jenny. Callen hit the brake as hard as he could to keep them from hitting the other cars.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Real life got in the way.**

* * *

Luckily Callen was able to brake on time as well as the cars behind him. Callen quickly pulled his phone out and called 911. A little later the place was covered with EMT's and police. A police officer stepped up to him.

"Did you see what happened sir?" The police officer asked Callen.

"The drive of the dark blue Mercedes was going very fast. I could see him coming in my rear-view mirror already. He swirled over to the right lane cutting the green Honda off. The driver of the Honda couldn't avoid him and the Mercedes tumbled over."

"So it was the Mercedes who caused the accident?"

"Yes, he was going way too fast. I was driving the normal speed and he passed me by like it was nothing. I don't know if he lost control over the wheel but he did cause this accident. It didn't seem like he lost control, he was just reckless."

"Alright, thank you sir. And your name sir?"

"Special agent Callen, NCIS," Callen answered as he showed the police officer his badge.

"Okay thank you agent Callen." The police officer wrote down Callen's badge number. "Can I contact you if we have any more questions?"

"Yes of course."

"Alright thank you."

About an hour after the accident happened the cars could go past the wreck over one lane. The driver of the Mercedes has been brought to the hospital. He looked pretty banged up. The drive of the Honda had been taken to the hospital as well but he didn't seem too injured.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that guy turns out to be a DUI," Callen stated.

"Yeah, he's crazy. Luckily no one else got hurt badly."

"Yeah thankfully."

They continued their drive to Albuquerque. Later than planned they arrived in Albuquerque. They were staying at the Double tree by Hilton hotel. They had a king-sized bed, flat screen TV and desk with chair in the main room and a separate bathroom with vanity, toilet and bath and shower in one. It was around 7pm already so they went to get something to eat after freshening up. They went to eat in the hotel at the La Oja restaurant. The menu consisted of fresh fusion authentic New Mexican and fresh coastal California cuisine. The restaurant was located just underneath the lobby. The restaurant was open at some parts so you could look into the lobby. The design was light blue and white. The food was really delicious. After they finished dinner they went upstairs. They got in a nice warm bubble bath together before going to bed. The next day they went into town after eating breakfast. The went for a ride on the Sandia peak tramway, visited the old town, went to Explora, Indian Pueblo cultural center and the Rio grande zoo. That night they went to eat at the Pasion Latin fusion restaurant. It was only a couple blocks from their hotel. As appetizer Callen had Tuna tacu tacu and Jenny had grilled Brazilian cheese bread. As main course Jenny ordered Caribbean chicken while Callen took Carnitas taco. As dessert they both had panna cotta.

After breakfast they next day they continued their road trip. From Albuquerque they drove west in the direction of Paraje. The easiest route would be to continue to drive on the forty but Callen took a left at San Rafael and drove over the fifty three. They took a stop at the national monument of El Morro. After exploring it for a while they continued their drive and passed through a couple of reservations. Callen took a right onto the one hundred ninety one and then went back on the forty in the direction of Flagstaff. Callen continued to drive on the forty till they were at Kingman. Here he took the road onto the ninety three towards Las Vegas. In Las Vegas they were staying at the Best Western Plus Casino Royal. They were staying in the blue king room. They went up their room and changed their clothes. Jenny changed into a blue cocktail dress. The dress had two straps over the shoulder and they came together just below her breasts on a sash with glitter on it. The dress had a layer of lace over it. Callen wore a pair of dark blue dress pants with a light blue and dark blue checkered button down shirt. They went to dinner at the outback steakhouse. After their dinner they went to the casino.

"You feeling lucky mister?" Jenny asked as they walked into the casino.

"With you by my side? Always," Callen replied with a smile. Callen gave her a soft kiss before they went in.

They first went to play some black jack. They also played roulette, Texas hold'em, on the slots and crabs. By the end of the evening they had won fifty dollars.

The next day after breakfast they went to explore the city. They took a walk down the strip, and visited the shark reef aquarium. They didn't have lunch but had an early dinner at the Stratosphere. The restaurant was located at the observation deck. The deck went round so they could enjoy the city. After their food had gone down they went all the way to the top to enjoy the rides. They went in Insanity first, this was a dare devil spin nine hundred feet above the strip, looking straight down. After that they went in the big shot, this was a gut wrenching four G high speed shot a past the top of the tower with a freefall back towards the launch pad. They also did the bungee jump off the top of the tower. It was beautiful now with the evening lights on in the city. As they looked down from the rides they saw the lights nine hundred feet below. Before they did the bungee jump they had to suit up in a special suit and wear a harness. Jenny went first. After they made sure everything was secure Jenny could go down to the platform. She stood on the ledge.

"Ready when you are," the man next to her spoke.

Jenny took one deep breath and pushed herself off from the platform.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOO!" Jenny yelled as she fell down onto the city with all the beautiful lights. It really was a thrill to do.

Once Jenny was downstairs and freed from the harness Callen could go down.

"YEAH!" Callen yelled as he jumped off.

A little while later Callen was down as well. They took their suits off and grabbed their things. They went to the strip and went into one of the casinos. They played some games before they went back to their hotel. They won twenty dollars.

The next day after they had eaten breakfast they went into their car and continued their route back home. Callen drove south on the fifteen past Barstow and continued south towards Victorville and through the mountains back to LA. Callen parked the car in the driveway and he and Jenny carried their suitcases inside. Jenny got the laundry started as Callen got the mail.

"Ah it's good to sleep in my own bed again," Jenny spoke as she lay down on the bed just after 11pm.

"Yeah it is but I really loved the trip."

"Oh yes it was very nice. It was nice to do a bit of sightseeing."

"Yeah. There are so many beautiful places in US. I've traveled a lot but usually I didn't see much of the cities I was in."

"Yeah same here. It'll be quiet around the house now with both kids gone though."

"Yeah it will be. But we have the house to ourselves now, no more picking up after the kids," Callen spoke with a smile.

"Yeah it's gonna be a little getting used too. For 18 years we've had kids in our house."

"Yeah and now our little babies are both in college."

"Yeah and in a year Clara will have graduated and she'll be on her way to FLETC."

"Yeah and then she'll probably come to work with NCIS."

"It'll be weird having Clara work there too."

"Yeah it will be. But she has to graduated first and then go to FLETC. And Hetty said she would have to go through the proper procedure. Hetty can't just hire her because she's our daughter."

"No of course not, I wasn't expecting that."

…

Today Callen and Jenny had to go back to work, vacation time was over.

"Morning," Callen spoke as he walked into the bullpen, only Sam was there.

"Morning G. Did you have a nice vacation? You brought Jamie to MIT right?"

"Yeah we did. We drove by car. On the way back Jenny and I decided to make a little road trip. We stopped in some city along the way home."

"Ah that's nice. Which ones?"

"New York, Chicago, Oklahoma City, Albuquerque and Las Vegas."

"That's nice."

"What about you Sam?"

"Michelle and I went to Jamaica."

"Ah nice. That's a beautiful island."

"Yeah it really is. So how is it with both kids out of the house?"

"It's quiet. It's a little getting used to. After eighteen years Jenny and I have the house to ourselves again."

"Yeah. Michelle and I had that too when Kam moved out. It's a little getting used to."

A little later Kensi and Deeks arrived too. Just as they sat down Eric whistled them up.

"Vacation's over," Eric announced and he went back to OPS, knowing that the others would follow him.

Once everyone was upstairs Eric, Nell and Jenny briefed them.

 _/time jump/_

Callen and Jenny had just finished their last day before the Christmas break. The kids were both coming home for Christmas on the twenty third. Callen and Jenny had decorated the house and their front yard with Christmas decorations and in the living room stood a beautiful Christmas tree.

Jamie was really enjoying himself at MIT and he was getting good grades. Clara was busy with her last year at UCLA. She had some papers to finish and get ready for graduation. Callen and Jenny were both really proud of their kids.

Just after 2pm on the twenty third the doorbell rang. Jenny went to open the door.

"Hey mom," Clara said as Jenny opened the door.

"Hey Clara." Jenny gave her daughter a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How are things here?"

"They are just fine."

"That's good to hear."

"Hey Clara," Callen spoke as he came out of the kitchen.

"Hey dad," Clara replied and walked up to him to give him a hug.

"How's school?"

"It's going good, finishing up with the last things. Just a few months more to go."

"Yeah. Did you hear from FLETC already?"

"Yeah, when I graduate there's a spot waiting for me there."

"That's good. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks dad."

"You know when you finish with FLETC I can't promise you there will be a job waiting for you at NCIS. You have to go through the proper channels."

"I know dad and I don't want any favors or special treatment just because I'm your daughter."

"Okay. But I don't think you will need it. I think you can get in all perfectly on your own."

"Thanks dad."

"Jamie just called," Jenny interrupted them. "He landed at LAX."

Together the three left to go pick Jamie up. They waited at the arrival terminal for Jamie to come out.

"Hey mom, hey dad!" They heard Jamie call.

"Hey son," Callen responded once he was close to them and gave him a hug.

"Hey mom."

"Hey Jamie," Jenny replied and gave Jamie a hug too.

"Hey sis."

"Hey little brother."

Callen carried Jamie's bag and they walked back to the car.

"How's school?" Jenny asked.

"It's really awesome. I've learned a lot already."

"That's great. Did you make some friends?"

"Yeah the people I share the dorm with are nice and they are in my classes too."

"That's nice."

…

On the twenty fourth Jenny and Clara went to the grocery store together to get food for the Christmas dinner. It was really nice for Jenny and Callen to have the kids at home again. They missed them. They got to see Clara sometimes during the weekend considering she was living in LA but Jamie they hardly saw. He'd come home for thanksgiving but that was it. They did call at least one a week though.

Two hours later Clara and Jenny were back at home again and they went into the kitchen to prepare the Christmas dinner.

"So how are you and dad doing now that you have the house to yourselves?"

"It's a little getting used to. For eighteen years we've had kids around the house. It's a little quiet sometimes but we do have a lot of free time now which is nice but we still miss you kids."

"I miss you guys too. When I just moved to my dorm it was getting used to but I've got some nice roommates so that's good."

"Yeah and in six months you'll be in FLETC and then if you get a job you will be able to buy your own place."

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to be training in FLETC. This is all nice but it's only the basics of being in law enforcement, not really the training and weapon aspects yet."

"Yeah well you've got to know the basics first and how the system works. But if you're anything like your dad you will make a great agent."

"Thanks mom."

Just past 6pm the family sat down to eat dinner with soft Christmas music playing in the background. It was nice to sit down and talk with everyone. After dinner they played some games. They started with a game of Pictionary. Clara and Jenny were teamed up and Jamie and Callen were teamed up. it was Clara's turn first.

"Alright Clara, do your best," Jenny encouraged her.

The moment Clara turned the card Jamie started the timer.

"Alright mom, it's a movie title."

Jenny watched as Clara started drawing. It looked like a shoe, a lady shoe with a heel.

"A Cinderella story," Jenny guessed.

"Yes correct!"

Jamie stopped the timer. "Thirty seconds."

"Wooohoo nice one Clara."

Next it was Jamie's turn.

"You ready dad?"

"Yes I am."

When Jamie turned the card Clara started the timer.

"It's a book title and a movie title."

Jamie started drawing. He drew something that looked like a bow and arrow.

"Robin Hood," Callen guessed but it wasn't correct.

Jamie drew some more but Callen couldn't get it.

"Come on dad," Clara said.

"The hunger games," Callen finally guessed.

"Yes dad finally."

"One hundred and twenty seconds."

Next Jenny was up.

"It's a profession."

Jenny started drawing.

"What the hell is that mom?" Jenny drew some more. "Ah a plumber."

"Yes."

"Eighty seconds."

Next it was Callen's turn. Jenny knew Callen wasn't really a good drawer.

"Good luck honey."

Callen turned the car. "It's a movie title."

Callen started drawing. He made a smiley face, a sad/angry face, and some other smiley."

Jenny knew what it was. It was an older movie. She wasn't sure if Jamie would get it.

"The good, the bad and the ugly."

"That's right! Well done son."

"Twenty seconds, not bad," Jenny said.

They did a few more rounds before it was time for the final round. Both teams had to draw the same thing at the same time. Jenny and Clara led by fifteen seconds. If Callen and Jamie guessed first Jenny and Clara had fifteen seconds left to guess too. Clara and Jamie would draw, leaving Callen and Jenny to guess. Callen and Jenny had to write their answers onto a board and then show it to Jamie or Clara to see if it was right.

"Alright, you kids ready?" Callen asked.

"Yep," Clara and Jamie responded.

"Okay and go."

As soon as Clara picked up the card Clara and Jamie hit the timer. Clara held the card so she and Jamie could both looked at it.

"It's a place," Clara said.

The board faced away from each other so Callen and Jenny couldn't see what the other was drawing. After about sixty seconds Callen got up and showed his board to Jamie.

"Yes dad!"

They had it right so Jenny had fifteen more seconds to guess. With only five more seconds left Jenny showed her answer to Clara.

"Yes mom!"

Clara and Jamie compared the timers and Clara and Jenny won by five seconds.

"Nicely done mom," Clara told her.

"You too Clara."

They played some more games before they went to bed. The next day they exchanged Christmas presents.

Clara and Jamie were staying at their parents until the New Year. Callen asked Sam and Michelle over. Aiden was on a mission but Kam joined them as well with her boyfriend. They did a cheese fondue and just sat around the house talking. Just before midnight Jenny opened a bottle of champagne and poured everyone a glass.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, happy New Year!" They all yelled.

The wished each other happy New Year and went to enjoy the fireworks. The Hanna family stayed over at their house and everyone had breakfast in the morning before Sam, Michelle, Kam and her boyfriend went back home. Clara followed a little later and Callen and Jenny went to the airport to put Jamie on the flight back home.

 _/time jump/_

Clara just had a week left in college. She was finishing up and getting ready for her final exam. She really hoped she was going to graduate and everything so far pointed to that but it all depended on her final exam. She had her final exam on Wednesday and on Friday she would know if she graduated or not.

Her final exam went well and Friday she anxiously sat in her dorm room waiting for the result. She and Leigh were both getting their results today. They would get envelopes delivered to their room with the results on it.

"You think you passed?" Clara asked Leigh.

"Yeah I think. You?"

"I think it too but I'd like to know for sure."

"Yeah me too."

A little after 2pm there was a knock on their door. Anxiously Clara opened the door.

"Two envelopes for Clara and Leigh."

"Thank you."

Clara took the envelopes and handed the one for Leigh to Leigh.

"Shall we open it?" Leigh suggested after they both looked at the envelop.

"Yeah."

They both opened their envelopes.


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh my god!" Clara yelled excited and so did Leigh.

"You passed?" Leigh asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah me too."

"Congrats," Clara said as she flew her arms around Leigh's neck.

"Thanks you too."

"Thanks. I'm gonna call my parents."

"Yeah me too."

Clara pulled her phone out and dialed her mother's cell.

"Hey Clara," Jenny answered the phone. "Did you get the results?"

"Yes just now."

"And?" Jenny asked, curious to know if Clara passed or not.

"I passed," Clara announced happily.

"Oh my god! Congratulations sweetie."

"Thank you mom. I can't believe it. I'm so happy."

"You did great Clara, I was positive you had passed. When is graduation?"

"Next week."

"Ah okay. Are you free tonight? We'll go out to dinner then to celebrate."

"Uhm yeah sure. We were planning on going out to celebrate with friends but I can still do that afterwards."

"Okay. We'll see you then after work."

"Alright, I'll come to your place."

"Great see you then."

"See ya. Will you tell dad too?"

"Of course I will sweetie."

Jenny hung up the phone and walked downstairs to the bullpen where the agents were.

"Hey Jen," Callen greeted his wife. "Did Clara call already?"

"Yes she did, just now?"

"And…?"

"She passed."

"That's great. I knew she would."

"Yeah she was very happy. I told her we would take her out to dinner tonight to celebrate."

"Sure that's fine."

Just past 5.30pm everyone went home. Jenny and Callen stopped by the mall to buy a little present for Clara.

It was just before 6pm when Clara arrived at her parents' house.

"Hey Clara," Jenny spoke as she opened the door. "Congratulations sweetie." Jenny gave her a hug.

"Thank you mom."

"Hey sweetie," Callen greeted her. "Congratulations, I'm proud of you." Callen gave her a hug too.

"Thanks dad."

They all got in the car and Callen drove them to a restaurant. They went to the Cheesecake factory in Marina Del Rey. They were shown to their table and looked at the menu after ordering something to drink. Jenny ordered Quesadilla as appetizer and Louisiana chicken pasta as main course. Callen ordered Buffalo wings as appetizer and as main course he ordered smokehouse BBQ burger. Clara took Caesar salad as appetizer and pepperoni pizza as main course.

"So graduation next week and then off to FLETC?" Callen asked they were eating.

"Yeah, but I first have two weeks of vacation. Leigh and I are going to Palm Springs, just gonna relax after this last year."

"Ah that's nice."

"There are dorms on campus so I'm staying there when I get to FLETC."

"You're going to Glynco right?"

"Yep, so I have to fly to either Orlando or Jacksonville and from there I will see. I think I'll rent a car."

"Ah okay."

"How will long will you stay there?" Jenny asked.

"Uhm... I enrolled in a few courses. Some take two months others only a few days."

"Which courses are you taking?" Callen asked.

"CITP, ASTTP, AILEITP, LERTP, AFTCSI I, BTTTP, PROP and SSTPM."

"That are quite a few courses."

"Yes, I want to have as much as I can. Before I go to FLETC I have to go to DC. I have an interview with someone there. If I do get the job I can go straight to FLETC. I already had signed myself up for FLETC cus I heard there was a waiting list."

"Who do you have an interview with? Is it at the Navy yard in DC?"

"Yes it is. I have the interview with Anthony DiNozzo and Leon Vance. Do you know them?"

"Yes I know. Vance is the director of NCIS and Tony is one of the agents in the DC office. He took over from Gibbs when he retired."

"Ah yes I remember Gibbs. I heard you talk about him sometimes. Are they nice?"

"Yes they are. Don't worry, just be yourself. I'm sure you'll do great and will get the job."

"Thanks dad."

"You know after you get the job you're not a fully qualified field agent yet. There are still thinks you have to learn before that."

"I know that. I first have to go to FLETC and then I have to do a lot of courses within NCIS and I have to learn on the job with a senior field agent. Do you think I will learn under you?"

"Nah I don't think so. I think Kensi will teach you. But you might tag along with me and Sam sometimes too. If you get assigned to our office."

"Sounds good. I said when I applied for the job I was mostly interested in undercover work and that I wanted to work from the LA office."

"Ah okay. We'll see what happens but I'm sure you'll get the job."

They finished their meal before going home. Clara went out with some friends to celebrate the graduation.

In the morning Jenny called Jamie to see how he was doing.

"Hey mom," Jamie answered the phone.

"Hey Jamie, how are you?"

"I'm good. How are you and dad? Did Clara pass?"

"We're both fine and yes Clara passed."

"That's great, so she's on her way to FLETC now?"

"In two weeks yes. How's it going with you at school?"

"I still have one more week. I have a couple more exams to do but I think I will pass and then go to the next year."

"That's great. I'm really proud of you, you're doing really well in school."

"Thanks mom. I've gotta go, gonna meet up with some friends. I'll see you next week."

"Yeah see you."

….

Graduation was in three days. Clara was really happy to finally get her diploma. Callen, Jenny, Jenny's family and everyone from the NCIS office sat in the crowd. Callen and Jenny were really proud parents and Jenny took some pictures as Clara received her diploma. They all went back to Callen and Jenny's place to celebrate.

Two days later Clara and Leigh left for Palm Springs. They were staying at the Palm Canyon resort. They had a junior villa room. They entered the room and came into a small hallway. Left of the front door was a bathroom with toilet, vanity, bath and shower in one. They walked through and came into the main area. They had a small kitchenette, a dining table and a couch and coffee table. The kitchenette featured a blender, microwave, small fridge, toaster oven, two burner stove top and a tea and coffee machine. Behind the couch was the bedroom area. They had a queen sized bed with two night stands and a low closet with a TV on top. They had a big balcony with table and chairs and a small balcony with some deck chairs. They overlooked the pool from their balcony. The hotel was built around the pool area. There was a pool with some deck chairs on the side and a waterfall. There also was a Jacuzzi and some waterslides. There were also a couple of palm trees and a pool side bar. The hotel had a spa and you could do several activities on site like aerobics, fitness, yoga, several ball sports and a game room. Nearby was a grocery store so they could buy stuff groceries for breakfast, lunch or dinner or some snacks. There were also some activities they could do nearby like horseback riding, biking, visit some gardens, movie theaters, shopping and water parks. They hadn't decided on anything to do yet, they would see what they felt like. They were mostly there to relax after spending four years in college. They were staying there for seven days.

…

Jamie was finished with school and on his way home. He has passed this year and was moving onto the next. He still had three more years to go. He was going to spend a few days with his parents before going on vacation with his friends. They were making a road trip along the west coast, ending in Seattle and then back via Salt lake City and Las Vegas. They had booked some small hotels along the way. Callen and Jenny had a vacation planned too. They had taken the week off already to spend it with Jamie and next week they would leave for vacation for eleven days. They were going to Blanes, Spain.

Callen and Jenny were at the airport to pick up Jamie just before noon.

"Hey Jamie," Callen called when Jamie walked out of the terminal.

"Hey mom, hey dad," Jamie replied when he was closer and gave both his parents a hug.

"How are you?" Jenny asked.

"I'm good mom, happy to be in LA again. Massachusetts is so cold during the winter."

"Haha yeah I bet, but hey you wanted to go to MIT."

"I know, I'm just not used to winters that cold."

"Yeah I had that too when I was there. But at school everything is going fine?"

"Yes everything is good. I love the courses. I've learned a lot already."

"That's great."

They spend a couple days together before Jamie left by car. Their first stop was San Francisco, from their they would drive up on the one hundred and one alongside the coast all the way up to Seattle.

…

The next Monday Callen and Jenny left for Barcelona. Their flight left LAX just before 7.30am. They first had to fly to Charlotte, NC. They were in Charlotte just after 3pm. They had a little more than an hour overlap here before their flight to Barcelona would leave. Just before 5pm they were up in the air and they flew to Barcelona. They managed to get some sleep on the flight. It was just after 7am, local time, when they landed in Barcelona. They rented a car at the airport and drove to their hotel in Blanes. It was just over an hour drive. They were staying at the Beverly park hotel.

"Buenos días, bienvenida al hotel Beverly park," the woman behind the desk greeted them. "Cuál idioma? Which language?"

"Español está bien," Callen replied in perfect Spanish.

"Vale, tiene usted una reserva con nosotros?[Okay, do you have a reservation with us?]"

"Si, Señor y Señora Hathaway."

The woman typed something on her computer. "Sí que veo, ha tenido un buen viaje todo el camino desde Los Angeles?[Yes I see, did you have a good trip all the way from Los Angeles?]"

"Sí que estaba bien."

"Bueno. Me vas a quedar en la habitación de cuatro veintiuno. Eso es en el cuarto piso. Usted puede tomar el ascensor y entonces es a la izquierda en el pasillo. Aquí hay alguna información sobre el hotel. Si usted tiene alguna pregunta no tenga miedo de preguntar. [Okay. You are staying in room four twenty one. That is on the fourth floor. You can take the elevator up and then it's to the left in the hall. Here is some information about the hotel. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask.]"

"Gracias," Callen replied and he took the room keys and information. Together with Jenny he took the elevator up to the fourth floor and went to their room.

They had a superior room. They room was twenty three square meters and had a terrace which overlooked the pool area. If they looked to the left they could see a bit of ocean between the other buildings. They had a double bed, plasma TV, bathroom with vanity, bathtub and shower in one and a minibar. They walked into the room and immediately to the left stood a double vanity with mirrors, behind the vanity was the desk. There was a room further to the left which was the bathroom. Across from the vanity was a closet. They walked further and there stood a double bed with two nightstands. Across from the bed hung the TV on the wall and next to it stood a couch. On the deck stood a small table and two chairs.

They just enjoyed some time at the hotel to relax. On Wednesday they took a day trip to Barcelona. The touring bus left from their hotel. They would be dropped off in Barcelona and then be picked up at 11pm at the same location. After breakfast they went to Barcelona. It was a little more than an hour drive to Barcelona. They were dropped off on the parking lot near the Camp Nou. They would be picked up there too. They first took a tour of the Camp Nou. They both weren't big on soccer but since they were here now they would go there. It looked really old from the outside. They got their tickets and went inside. They first came into the museum. They took a walk around the museum and saw all the history of the club. From the museum they took walk onto part of the seats. They were now just a little bit above the street level but there still was a big part of the stadium below them. They walked through the stadium and came into different areas. They saw the visitors dressing room, the press area, the interview room, the catacomb(as it was called in Europe, this was the hallway leading up to the field), while going down the stairs they passed by the chapel. The walls had drawings on them. They walked down and came onto the pitch. They could just walk down the small part beside the pitch. They looked up from the pitch. The stadium was really high. They walked further, they could go up to the commentator stands too. It was really big and high. When they walked out of the stadium they came into the fan shops. They looked around and bought some souvenirs.

Just in front of the stadium they could get onto the Bus Turistic. This was a hop on/hop off bus. They could tour the entire city with this bus and it wasn't really expensive. They got earphones when they got on. They could plug them in on their seats and they would hear some information about the places they drove past. The stadium was on the blue route so they took that first. They drove over the Diagonal, this was the big street in Barcelona which went from one side to the other. They got out at the Sagrada Familia. They went inside and explored the church before getting back onto the bus. The next stop they got off was Park Guëll. This was a public park designed by Gaudi. They had to walked up the steep road to get to the park. They had a beautiful view of the city from the park. They strolled through the park and had some lunch before going back down and get back on the bus. They got off at the stop on the Diagonal and got on the Red line. They first took the bus to Placa D'Espanya. This was near the Royal Palace. They could see it from the bus. They went to the shopping mall Las Arenas. They could go up here and enjoy the view of the city. Callen asked a tourist to take a picture of the two of them on top. They went back down and cruised through the mall before taking the bus to Montjuïc. Here they got out and took a stroll. They visited the Olympic stadium. After they had explored it they went back to the bus stop. They drove past the harbor. And after that through the Gothic area of the town. They got off at Placa de Catalunya. From here they took a stroll on Las Ramblas. They went back at the Diagonal with the bus. They got off here and went to find a place to eat since it was 8pm. They found a small dinner there. They had dinner and took a stroll back to Camp Nou, it wasn't that far. They walked past the old Masia, which was the training ground for FC Barcelona. They were at the parking lot at 10.45pm. The bus was already there. They got on the bus and waited for the others to arrive. They had taken some pictures during their tour of Barcelona and bought some souvenirs along the way. At the FC Barcelona fan shop they had bought a bottle of red and white wine. They were back at their hotel just after midnight. They went straight to bed.

The next day they just relaxed around the pool.

"Clara has her interview today at NCIS right?" Jenny asked as they were laying by the pool after lunch.

"Yeah she does. But it's only like 7am in DC."

"Ah yes. She had it at 2pm right?"

"Yeah I believe so."

After dinner they went up to their room and played a game of poker on the balcony with a glass of wine.

…

Clara had already gotten to DC on Wednesday, to make sure she was on time. She had stayed at The Phoenix park hotel. From her hotel she took a bus to the Navy Yard. It was about twenty minutes by bus. She walked toward the Navy Yard and reported to the front desk.

"Hello, I'm Clara Callen, I have an appointment with Leon Vance and Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS."

"Do you have your ID with you Miss?"

"Yes of course." Clara fished out her ID and handed it to the security guard.

The security guard scanned it and compared it to the records on file. "Yes Miss. They are expecting you. Take the road left here and then go right. It's up down the road."

"Thank you."

Clara walked to the NCIS headquarters. She walked into the building and went to the desk.

"Hello, I'm Clara Callen, I have an appointment with Leon Vance and Anthony DiNozzo."

The receptionist checked her computer. "Ah yes miss. If you have a seat over there someone will come and get you shortly."

"Thank you."

Clara sat down on one of the seats. She really hoped she would do well and get the job.


	13. Chapter 13

"Clara Callen," Tony called.

Clara stood up and walked in Tony's direction.

"Hi, Agent Anthony DiNozzo," Tony introduced himself.

"Hi, Clara Callen," Clara replied and shook Tony's hand.

"Follow me and we'll get started." Tony walked away and Clara followed him. "So, you're Agent Callen's daughter."

"Yes I am. But I don't want any special treatment because of dad. I wanna get in on my own."

"That's good to know." They walked into an office were Director Vance was already waiting. "This is Director Leon Vance."

"Nice to meet you sir, Clara Callen," Clara introduced herself and shook Vance's hand.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Would you like something to drink?" Tony offered.

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Alright let's get started shall we." Tony sat down. "So why do you want to come work for NCIS? And why specifically the office of special projects in Los Angeles?"

"Well as you know I'm Agent Callen's daughter. I've always wanted to become an agent just like my dad. He told me a few things about the job. The things he told me appealed to me."

"Things like what?" Vance asked.

"Well the undercover work. It sounds exciting and I think I'd be pretty good at it. I find it very easy to adapt different personas."

"Yes, I've read you school reports. You participated in a few musical at high school. Your teacher said it was very easy for you to adapt to your role," Tony said. "But this isn't a high school musical with fairy tales. This is the real world. If you go undercover it is to prevent some bad from happening. You'll be undercover with criminals."

"Yes I know. I took a course at UCLA about undercover work."

"Yes we have those reports too. According to your teacher you could take on any role."

"Yes. It was not a problem for me."

"Your school reports are really impressive Ms. Callen," Vance spoke. "You passed college with flying colors. You think you have what it takes to be an undercover NCIS agent?"

"Yes I do sir."

"If you go to work at the NCIS OSP you have to be able to keep a secret. As I'm sure you're aware of with both your parents working there that the office and what they do there has to be kept secret along with sensitive intel we gather about operations."

"Yes I understand sir. I'm well aware of that. I know from my parents that they can't share anything outside the office about what they do. I can't tell any of my friends what my parents really do."

"Does it bother you that you can't tell them everything?"

"No."

"Alright. We're gonna do some tests on you, medical and physical and also a marksmanship test."

"Alright, let's get started."

Clara followed Tony downstairs.

"This is Doctor Rodriguez, she'll be conducting your medical and physical tests. After that you can report to the shooting range. Which is down the hall to the right. When you're done with that you can report back at the reception desk and I'll come and get you."

"Alright thank you." Tony left.

"You can change over there miss."

"Thank you."

Clara went to change in her work out clothes. She sat down on the bed to get examined.

"Alright, I'm just gonna draw some blood."

"What's that for?"

"Just standard testing."

The doctor drew two vials of blood and gave it to her assistant to take it to the lab. The doctor took Clara's vitals, weight and measurements. The doctor did some more test to make sure Clara was in top condition before moving to the work out space. The doctor placed some patches with wires on Clara's body. Clara first started on the treadmill. The doctor punched some buttons on the machine and it started slow.

"It'll start going faster by time. I'll be over there in the office if you need me."

The doctor went to the office with some computers and a looking glass so she could keep an eye on Clara. Clara started jogging on the treadmill. She looked at the timer, it was set for thirty minutes.

Once the thirty minutes were up the treadmill slowed down. Clara kept walking until it was completely still.

"Well done Miss Callen," the doctor spoke as she came out of the office.

They did some more exercises like weight lifting with arms and legs, punching machine, sparing with another agent. In total the tests took two hours. Clara could take a shower before she had to report to the shooting range. When she was done showering she sent a quick text to her dad.

..

Jenny and Callen had just gotten back up to their room after dinner when Callen's phone chirped.

"It's a message from Clara," Callen said.

"What does it say?" Jenny asked wondering if it was news about the job.

"I've just finished my medical and physical tests. Already had an interview with Tony and Vance. I'm on my way to do the marksmanship test and then I have an interview with Tony again. I think it's going well so far. Will let you know when I know more," Callen read from his screen.

"Good to know it's going fine so far."

"Yeah. I had no doubt she would do well."

"Yeah me neither."

'Good luck sweetie. I'm sure you'll get the job,' Callen texted back.

..

Clara reported to the shooting range. An agent handed a gun to her and protection glasses and ear phones before taking her to the range.

"Alright Ms. Callen, let's see what you got. First target, center mass shots."

Clara did as she was told and fired the rounds, all center mass. She completed a few more tasks the instructor wanted of her before being send back upstairs. Clara reported to the desk and waited for Tony to come and get her again. Fifteen minutes later Tony came to get her and took her back upstairs in the office where Director Vance was already waiting.

"Well I've gotta say Ms. Callen," Vance started. "Your test results are very impressive. Your medical and physical came back all clear and your marksmanship was very good for a beginner. I think we would be lucky to have you at NCIS. There's one more thing that needs to be done before we can hire you. You have to get security clearance. The company that handles that for us is just around the corner. We've made an appointment already for you and they are expecting you in twenty minutes. After you've done your test you can come back here and we'll review the results together."

"Alright thank you."

"Thank you for coming miss and we'll see you later."

Clara shook Tony and Vance's hands and walked out. Tony had given her the address of the place she needed to go to. She walked out of the navy yard and went to the address. She reported to the desk downstairs and waited for someone to come pick her up.

An hour and a half later she was back outside. A series of tests had been done to determine what kind of agent she would be. She went back to the navy yard and reported at the NCIS office again. A little later Tony picked her up and took her back upstairs again. She was back in the room again with Tony and Vance.

"Well Ms. Callen, I've gotta say your test results are very impressive," Vance told her. "We would be very lucky to have you. But now there are a few more things you have to do before you can become an NCIS agent. First you have to go to FLETC and then there are several more trainings you have to do within NCIS before you can become a field agent. We've applied you to FLETC and you can start this Monday."

"Yes I understand. Thank you sir."

"We've applied you for the trainings you gave us. First you will start CITP. The rest of the schedule you will receive once you've reported to FLETC. Once you're done there you can report back here at the NCIS and we'll see which trainings you have to undergo further. There are some basic trainings for NCIS agents and then a few courses you can decide on your own if you want to take them. But you can always do them later. NCIS agents never stop learning. Based on those trainings we well decide with which NCIS office we will place you. Welcome to NCIS Ms. Callen."

"Thank you sir."

They signed the necessary paperwork. After everything had been signed she shook Vance's and Tony's hand. Tony accompanied her to personnel where Clara got her credentials and badge.

"Good luck at Glycno," Tony told her.

"Thank you."

Clara shook Tony's hand once more before she left and went back to her hotel. She couldn't believe it. She was now an NCIS agent, well not a fully qualified NCIS agent yet but she was on the right track to become one. She couldn't wait to start her training at Glynco and then within NCIS. She really hoped she would get placed with the OSP. Once back at her hotel she pulled out her phone and called her dad.

"Hello," Callen answered half asleep.

"Hi dad," Clara replied. "Sorry did I wake you dad? Sorry I forgot about the time difference."

"It's okay. What's up sweetie?"

"I got the job!" Clara replied happily.

"No way! You did? Congrats sweetie."

"Thanks dad, I'm very happy about it. I have to go to Glynco and then some training within NCIS before I'm a fully qualified agent but the beginning is there. Once I've completed my training they would decide with which office they would place me."

"I'm proud of you Clara."

"Thanks dad. I'll let you go back to sleep now I just wanted you to know."

"Don't worry about it Clara, I'm glad you called. Good luck at Glynco and I'll see you later."

"Yeah see you dad. Bye."

"Bye," Callen said and he hung up.

"Who was that?" Jenny asked half asleep.

"That was Clara, she got the job with NCIS."

"Really? That's amazing. Is she coming to our office too?"

"She didn't know that yet. She still has to complete her training and then they would see with which office she would be placed."

"Ah okay."

"Come on honey, let's go back to sleep."

….

That Monday Clara reported to Glynco.

"Hi, Clara Callen, NCIS, I'm here for my training."

The woman behind the desk checked her computer. "Ah yes miss. You will first start with CITP. That will start later today. Report to building fourteen for this training at 9am. Here's a folder with all the information you need to know. Your schedule is in here along with a map of the facility. The dorms are located in building twenty. You are in room twenty one. Your room key is in the folder. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you."

With everything in hand Clara walked out and went to the dorm building. She looked at her watch. It was 8am. She had an hour before she had to report for training. She looked around the dorm room for her room. Once she had found it she used her key to get in. To her surprise there was someone else in the room.

"Hi, I'm Clara," Clara introduced herself. "I guess you're my roommate."

"Hi, I'm Anna, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

Clara went to put her stuff away. It was just like her dorm room in college, except here she didn't have her own furniture but it would do.

"So with which agency are you?" Anna asked.

"NCIS. You?"

"FBI. Just graduated from Stanford. You?"

"UCLA, close to home so. Born and raised in LA. You?"

"Born and raised in Chicago. I've gotta say, I like the California weather better. The winters get so cold in Chicago, but the summers in California can be quite hot."

"Yeah I've heard that. I love the California weather. I grew up in LA so I'm used to it. You're gonna do the CITP as well?"

"Yeah, plus some other courses. I have to complete those before I can become a junior agent."

"Yeah same here."

"Why did you chose NCIS, you've got family in the navy?"

"Yeah both my parents." Clara wasn't sure what to tell her since the office her parents worked at was secret. "My dad is an agent and my mom is a tech operator and intelligence analyst. What about you? You got family in the FBI?"

"My dad was an agent with the FBI too. He got killed on the job when I was thirteen."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. My mom didn't want me to follow in his footsteps but this is who I am. I wanna honor my dad."

"Yeah I understand that. My dad knows what it's like to be an agent. I know it can be dangerous but this is what I want. He wanted me to become anything else that an agent too but he has supported me. He knows he can't change my mind. I'm just as stubborn as he is."

"Yeah my mom says I take after my dad a lot. So NCIS huh. You're gonna work at the navy yard in DC?"

"I'm not sure yet. I first have to complete my training and then they would see where they would place me. They have offices all over the country even in foreign countries."

"So you could get deployed like in the navy?"

"Maybe, I don't know. What about you? What office do you want to work at?"

"I'm not sure yet. I like California but maybe I'll go back to Chicago, but it depends on where they need me."

"Yeah, come on let's go to the training ground."

Together they walked to the building to get started with the CITP. This program would last fifty six training days, which was nine weeks in total, they would get a few days off here an there. During this program they're gonna learn basic knowledge about being a crime investigator, skills and abilities such as human behavior, modern technology, cultural sensitivity and law. This program featured lectures, laboratories, practical exercises and written exams. Practical exercises were exercises like working a case and solve it and everything that comes with it, paperwork, court appearances, speaking to witnesses and suspects, going tactical, surveillance.

There were students from all kinds of agencies in the group. There were a few more girls but mostly men.

….

It was the first day back to work for Callen and Jenny after their vacation.

"Morning," Callen spoke as he walked into the bull pen, only Sam was there.

"Morning G. Did you have a nice vacation?"

"Yes. Spend some time with Clara and Jamie first and then Jenny and I went to Blanes."

"Where's that?"

"Spain, near Barcelona. We took a day trip to Barcelona as well. What about you?"

"Aiden was home for a week before going back on an assignment. Kam dropped by for a few days before going on vacation with her boyfriend. Michelle and I took a cruise through the Caribbean."

"That's nice."

"How's Clara? Did she get into NCIS?"

"She's good. She got in. She met with Vance and Tony. She said that they liked her and that she would be a good addition to NCIS. She's at Glynco now to train. After that some more training within NCIS and then they would see where she would be placed. She applied for a position here but she said that they would determine that based on her training results. I spoke to her on the weekend. She's enjoying the training. It's tough but she's enjoying it."

"What training is she doing?"

"CITP first and then a few more trainings."

"Well I think she'll be an excellent agent. Just not sure how I'd feel about her working her, I would have to deal with two agent Callens, not sure I can handle that," Sam spoke with a smile. "If she's anything like her dad that is."

"Ha."

A little later Kensi and Deeks arrived too and Eric whistled them up. "Vacation's over guys."

"What have you got Eric?"

"Well it's more of what we don't got."

"Meaning….?" Deeks asked.

"This morning a team of SEALS acted on the intel they had gathered and they raided a compound in Mexico. They believed one of the cartels they were tracking was there. This happened when they entered."

Eric put a video on the screen. It was footage from the raid. One of the SEALS had a camera strapped to his helmet. They saw footage as they entered the compound. But there was no one there. They couldn't find anyone. Suddenly the compound exploded.

"It was a setup?" Kensi asked.

"It looks like that."

"Anyone survive?" Sam asked.

"No, unfortunately not," Jenny told them.

"Mr. Callen," Hetty spoke as she appeared on the screen. "We need to find out what happened there and if someone leaked the information about the raid to the cartel."

"Yes Hetty." Hetty cut the feed. "What do you have so far?"

"They send over every information they had on this cartel and the commanding officer is waiting for you at the boatshed," Eric told them.

"Alright, we'll go talk to him. Kensi, Deeks, work with Eric, Jenny and Nell, find out what went wrong there."

"On it," Kensi replied and everyone went to work.

…..

Clara was done early today with her training. She liked Anna. She was a nice roommate. Since they had some free time they went to the shopping mall together. Anna drove them to the shopping mall.

"This isn't the way to the shopping mall," Clara said after a while.

"I know, I just to get something for my car first."

"Oh okay."

Clara wondered where they were going. They stopped outside a warehouse somewhere.

"I'm really sorry about this Clara," Anna spoke as they stopped.

"It's okay. It's only gonna take a few minutes right."

"No that's not what I meant."

"What do you mean then?"

"I'm sorry Clara, but I didn't have any choice," Anna told her and she pulled out a gun on Clara.


	14. Chapter 14

"Anna, what are you doing? What's going on?" Clara asked shocked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't have a choice. You have to believe me. I don't want to do this but they have my mom."

"Who has your mom?"

"I don't know, I don't know him. He just called me on my phone using my mom's number. He said his name was Comescu." Clara froze once Anna said Comescu. "Who is he? Why did he want me to bring you to him?"

"Long story, family feud. I'm really sorry they involved you in this."

"I didn't want to do it but they threatened to kill my mom. I didn't have a choice, you have to believe me."

"It's okay Anna. We will get your mom out of this. I promise you."

Clara pulled out her phone and wanted to text Callen.

"Please don't send that text. They said they had our phones tapped." Clara fished in her bag and pulled out another phone. "What are you doing?"

"My dad gave me this phone in case of emergencies. It's a burn phone. There's no way they know this number. They can't track it."

"Are you sure? They said they would kill my mom if I tried to contact anyone for help."

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna ask for help. My dad will know something's up if I text from this number. Don't worry. We'll get your mom and you out of this. I promise you, my dad's team is the best. They will get us out."

"But you said you live in LA?"

"Yes the team is near there but NCIS has offices all over the country. They will relay the case over to an office closer to here while they travel down her. Trust me, it's gonna be fine."

Clara put a new sim card in the phone and sent a quick text to Callen. After the text had been send Clara pulled the sim card out and broke it. She removed the battery from the phone and hit the phone in the car.

"Now out and get inside. Pretend you don't know what's going on."

"Don't worry. It's gonna be alright. Your mom and you will be fine."

Clara got out of the car and walked to the entrance as Anna followed with the gun pointed at Clara. Anna knocked on the door and shortly after the door opened.

"Ah good Anna, you're here," Cristi Comescu spoke with a thick accent as Clara and Anna walked in. "And welcome Clara."

"Anna, what's going on? Who's this?" Clara immediately recognized the Romanian accent.

"I'm sorry Clara, I had no choice."

"No choice? What's going on Anna?" Clara spoke angrily.

Cristi motioned to one of his guys and he grabbed Clara and tied her hands together.

"No! What's going on? Who are you?! Let go of me!" Clara yelled as she fought her restrains.

"Ah the same fighting spirit as her father," Comescu spoke with a sick grin.

"You know my dad? Who are you?"

"Oh how rude of me, let me introduce myself. I'm Cristi Comescu."

"Comescu," Clara spat. "You won't get away with this. My dad will get you, like he did to all your other relatives."

Cristi slapped Clara across the face.

"Take her away."

The man took Clara to a room and tied her to a chair.

…

Callen sat behind his desk when his phone chirped. He looked at the screen and saw the text came from the backup phone he had given Clara. He immediately feared that something had happened.

'Hey dad, everything is going fine here. Finished early today so Anna and I are just gonna do some shopping. Citp on mission even shooting came up. Talk to you later.'

Callen looked at the message. He knew something was up if Clara send him a text from this phone. Callen took his phone and went upstairs to OPS.

"Hey G," Jenny greeted as Callen walked inside.

"Hey Jen, I just got this text from Clara, it's from the backup phone I gave her."

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure. The text doesn't say, but this text she could have send from her regular phone. Something's up. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Let me see the text."

Callen handed his phone to Jenny. Jenny looked at the text. The first two sentences and the last one were normal. The third one was weird and didn't make sense. Then it hit Jenny.

"Look at the third sentence G, and the first letter of every word. It spells Comescu."

"Comescu! She's in trouble! Find out what you can, I'll contact Tony."

Jenny typed Clara's number into her system to see where she was. Callen stepped outside. He couldn't believe that Clara again had been taken by a Comescu. Was this ever going to end? He really hoped they wouldn't brainwash her again like they did last time. Callen pulled his phone out and called Tony.

"Hey Callen," Tony answered the phone.

"Hey Tony, I need your help."

"What's going on?"

"It's Clara, she's in trouble."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?"

"She just send me a text from her backup phone. I believe the Comescus have her."

"The Comescus? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Jenny's trying to find her now."

"Okay. I'll contact the office in Mayport. I'll fly out there to coordinate."

"Jenny and I are on our way as well."

"Alright, we'll get her back Callen."

"Alright, see you there." Callen hung up the phone and went downstairs to Hetty's office. "Clara's in trouble, the Comescus have her."

"Are you sure Mr. Callen?"

"Yes, she send me an encrypted text, she's in trouble. I already contacted Tony from the DC office and he would contact the Mayport office. Jenny and I would like to fly out there as well."

"Of course Mr. Callen. I'll arrange it right away."

"Thank you Hetty."

Callen walked out and wanted to walk back upstairs.

"Did I hear correct G?" Sam stopped his partner. "Do the Comescus have Clara?"

"Yeah it looks that way."

"I'm coming with you too."

"Thanks Sam."

Callen walked upstairs. "Anything?"

"Her phone is turned off and the sim card has been destroyed," Eric informed him.

"Find out where she was last. Jen and I are heading over there. Hetty booked us a flight out."

"Great."

Callen, Jenny and Sam left for the airport. A private plane was waiting for them to take them to Jacksonville.

"I hope she's alright," Jenny spoke to Callen.

"I'm sure she'll be alright. She can take care of herself."

"How did the Comescus find her?"

"Hopefully Eric and Nell can find that out."

"If they brainwash her again I'm seriously going to hurt them."

"Yeah you and me both.

…..

It had been two hours since Clara had arrived at the warehouse. She was still sitting in the room tied up to the chair. Comescu or anyone else had not come in to check on her. What did they want with her? Was she here to lure her dad here? How did they find her? Clara really hoped Anna and her mom weren't badly hurt by them. She would never forgive herself. Surely by now her parents would know what's up. Clara was sure her mother would figure out the clue she hid in her message and the NCIS team would be checking her cell phone and cameras to see where she was. She would just have to stall Comescu and his goons until they got her. She had trained for this already. She could do this. She just hoped the Comescus wouldn't drug and brainwash her again. She didn't want to relive her last encounter with the Comescus again.

….

Jenny had sat up her computer in the plane to have a connection to OPS and to the Mayport office.

"Hey Tony," Jenny greeted once Tony's face appeared on screen.

"Hey Jenny, hey Callen."

"Is there any news?"

"We've just got a connection with OSP. The techs and analysts here and looking over the data with Eric and Nell now. Do you know if Clara has a rental car here?"

"She said she probably would rent one but they could have taken Anna's car as well."

"Do you know her last name?"

"Anna Garnett."

"Alright we'll look for her as well, maybe we can find her car."

"Alright, we should be there in about three hours. We'll hook up with you then."

"Alright, we'll keep looking. Will let you know if we've found her already before you guys get here."

"Great, thanks Tony."

Jenny turned her laptop off. She really hoped that they would be able to find Clara before the Comescus would hurt her. Would they ever be safe from the Comescus? It was like they were growing on plants somewhere, they were like weeds. They kept popping up.

….

Clara looked up when the door opened. Two of Comescus goons pushed Anna into the room and tied her up to a chair as well.

"Let her go! It's me that you want!" Clara yelled at them.

"And have her tell someone where you are? I don't think so."

The two goons stepped away and spoke quietly to each other.

"De ce nu le-am omoar pe amândoi acum? Cristi nu este aici.[Why don't we kill them both now? Cristi is not here.]"

"Cristi le-a dorit atât în viață. Amintiți-vă că e tatăl vrem. [Cristi wanted them both alive. Remember that it's the father we want.]"

"Am putea doar să le omoare pe amândoi. Callen va veni pentru ea oricum. [We could just kill them both. Callen will come for her anyway.]"

"Pariezi tatăl meu va veni pentru mine și atunci când el nu-i va ucide pe toți.[You bet my father will come for me and when he does he will kill everyone.]" Clara spat.

The two goons looked at her surprised. She understood and spoke Romanian. They had not expected that.

"Not if we kill him first."

"You won't have the chance."

Clara was rewarded with a slap across the face. "You're lucky the boss wants you alive otherwise you would be dead by now."

"You would kill me?" Clara spoke with a smile. "You can't kill me. I will have you lying on the floor before you could even try."

"Oh really?" The man replied with a smirk. "And how are you planning on doing that? You're tied to a chair."

"One, always assume that your prisoner can get out and two, if you use ropes you should use better knots."

Clara launched forward and punched the man in his face before kicking him in the privates. As she was fighting she threw the chair the way of the other man. She punched him and took a hold of his gun. She aimed it at both men.

"Don't try anything stupid or I will shoot you both. Now hand me you gun too. Do it now!"

The man kicked his gun over to the Clara. Clara picked it up and aimed both guns at the men.

"You sit in this chair and you, tie him up." Clara kept an eye on them as she untied Anna. "You sit here. Anna, tie him up."

Clara kept the guns aimed at them. Once Anna was done she handed one gun to Anna and went to check the knots. Once she was satisfied that they wouldn't go anywhere Clara and Anna stepped out of the room. No one was there.

"Is your mom here too?" Clara asked.

"I don't know."

"Alright, we'll check the building."

"I'm really sorry about all of this Clara, I never wanted to do this but I couldn't let them hurt my mom. I really didn't want to hurt you. I had no choice."

"I know Anna, it's okay. We will find your mom and we'll get these guys."

"What do they want with your dad?"

"Long story short, their families have been in a family feud since like world war two. They are Romanian, my dad is part Romanian too. It started with my great grandpa. The Comescus are criminals, the worst of the worst. Once my great grandpa killed one of them they swore their revenge on my family and they would kill everyone in this family. They killed my grandma. My dad and my aunt were able to escape to America. I don't know how exactly. But the Comescus will not rest until my dad and every last one of his family is dead. They once took me and brainwashed me. They made me believe I was a Comescu and they were gonna use me to kill my dad."

"That's just sick."

"Yeah, luckily there aren't that many left. My dad killed most of them and we will get this one as well and we'll get your mom back."

"So all this started because your great grandpa killed a bad guy in the war?"

"Yes. They build an entire empire but fortunately my dad and his team have been able to take out a lot of them. There are not that many left."

They searched the building but there was no sign of Anna's mom.

"What now?" Anna asked.

"They have gotta be keeping her somewhere else. If we leave they might notice. We need to stay here until Comescu comes back."

"What about my mom?"

"I'm sure she's safe. We will find her as soon as we've taken down Comescu. My dad's team will be looking for me now and they will find us. Once we're out of here we'll look for your mom. But right now we have to go back to our room and wait for Comescu to come back."

Clara grabbed a roll of duct tape and they went back to the room. Clara put some duct tape over the goons mouths so they wouldn't scream if Comescu came back.

…

Callen and Jenny were about an hour out from Jacksonville when Tony called them again.

"We've got a location on Clara. She's in a warehouse. Eric looked at the footage and he saw Comescu leave there. We haven't spotted him coming back yet. We're going over there to see if Clara is still there," Tony explained to them.

"Okay great. Keep us posted," Jenny replied.

"Will do."

"And Tony," Callen added. "If you have a chance to shoot Comescu by all means take it."

"Got it."

Tony cut the feed and they all geared up. The techs were keeping an eye on the warehouse as Tony and the team drove to the warehouse.

"Comescu still hasn't returned yet. We haven't spotted any movement," the tech spoke over the com.

"Alright, we'll breach," Tony replied.

They all geared up. Tony counted down and they all breached.

Clara heard the noise. She thought it was Comescu. She was ready to strike in case Comescu came into the room.

"NCIS, federal agents!" Tony called.

As soon as Clara heard NCIS she opened the door. Immediately she had a couple guns pointed at her.

"Easy, it's me," Clara said.

"Clara, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Comescu is not here. His two goons are locked up in here."

Tony looked into the room. Two largely build man were sitting tied to chairs. "You did that?"

"Yeah, piece of cake. Just distracted them and took them out."

"Nicely done. Your parents are on their way over here as well."

"We've still gotta get Comescu and he has taken Anna's mom."

"We will find her I promise."

"Sir, we've got a car approaching," one of the agents interrupted them.

They all took a covered position inside the building. It was indeed Comescu who walked back in.

"Costel? Florin?" Comescu called.

He didn't see them anywhere. He pulled his gun and walked towards the room where Clara and Anna were. He stepped in and he saw Costel and Florin sitting on the chairs, tied up, but there was no sign of Clara or Anna.

"Aruncă arma! Acum![Drop the gun! Now!]" Comescu heard a voice behind him.

He slightly turned around and saw Clara standing there with a gun aimed at him.

"Well, well, Clara, you really are like your dad. I'm impressed. Too bad he won't live to see what you did here."

"What are you talking about? You won't get the chance to kill him. He'll kill you before you ever get the chance."

"Not if he doesn't see it coming."

Comescu slowly grabbed his phone and pressed a few keys before showing the screen to Clara. Clara looked at the screen. She saw her parents sitting in the airplane, someone was watching them from the cockpit.


	15. Chapter 15

"What did you do?" Clara launched herself at him and pushed him against the wall with her arm pushed at his throat.

"Clara, take it easy," Tony warned her.

Clara let him go and put the cuffs on him. "What did you do? Who's watching my mom and dad?"

"By the time you're able to warn them it'll be too late."

"If they die, I'll make sure you'll never see the inside or the outside of a prison again cus you'll be dead."

"Where's the mother?" Tony asked. "We've got you, you're going down, there's no need to drag her along. She didn't do anything. It's the Callens you want."

"I want a deal if I tell you where she is."

"No deal. If you don't tell us, I'm gonna let Clara over here have her way with you."

"She's in a house in the city," Comescu relented and gave them the address.

Tony took take care of Comescu and his two goons as Clara pulled her cell phone out and called her dad but it went straight to voicemail. It was off of course, and so was Jenny's phone, since they were up in the air so she called Hetty.

"Hello Ms. Callen, are you okay?" Hetty answered the phone.

"Yes Hetty I'm fine, thank you. But Comescu has someone watching my parents in the plane. I tried to call them but it went straight to voicemail. Can you reach them?"

"I'll try to reach them. Did you get Comescu?"

"Yes we got him. Tony is taking care of him now."

"Okay good. I will contact them and I'll call you back as soon as I know more."

….

Jenny and Callen were getting impatient. They hoped that Tony would find Clara before it was too late. He had just told them that they had gotten a location on Clara and they were going to get her out. Sam saw how worried they were about their daughter. Sam would be too if it were Kamran or Aiden. He couldn't believe that again a Comescu was in his partner's life.

Suddenly the plane shook a bit.

"Sorry," the flight attendant spoke. "Just a little turbulence."

Jenny got up a little later to use the bathroom. Just after Jenny got up the phone inside the plane started ringing.

"Hello," Callen answered the phone.

"Hello Mr. Callen," Hetty replied.

"Hey Hetty, did you hear something?"

"Yes, Ms. Callen just called me, she's safe and they have gotten Comescu."

"Okay that's good," Callen breathed relieved.

"But there's something else. Comescu has…" The call ended.

"Hetty, you still there? Hetty?"

"She's not there agent Callen," the flight attendant spoke.

Callen looked up and saw her standing there with a gun on Jenny. "What the hell? What's going on?" Callen immediately drew his weapon and aimed it at her and so did Sam.

"A little insurance policy in case Cristi failed in keeping Clara secure. Now put yours guns down or I'm gonna put a bullet in her brain."

"Not gonna happen. You put your gun down," Callen yelled at her.

"Do it now! Or I'm gonna kill her!" She yelled and pressed the gun even tighter against Jenny.

"Alright, I'll put it down, just let her go. Sam, you too."

Callen and Sam moved to put the guns down. When Callen saw her guard dropped a bit he quickly took the shot and hit her in the leg which caused her to release Jenny. Jenny quickly ran over to Callen. Callen kept his gun on her as Sam walked closer. Sam kicked away the gun and put some cuffs on her. He sat her down on one of the chairs.

"You're not gonna get out of here. You see, I just drugged the pilot. He's out cold. It's on automatic pilot but that won't help with the landing."

Callen, Jenny and Sam looked at each other worried.

"Keep an eye on her," Sam said to Callen and Jenny.

"Hey, you can't leave me here like that, you shot me. I need medical attention."

Jenny grabbed the first aid kit and bandaged the wound as Sam made his way to the cockpit. Luckily the door was open since the flight attendant had gotten in there. Sam got in the other chair and put the headphones on. He had flown a plane once before so he hoped he would do it right.

"Mayday, mayday, mayday," Sam spoke over the headphones.

"Flight six four two, this is the tower, who is this and what is your problem?"

"This is special agent Sam Hanna, NCIS. We had a little situation on board, the pilot is drugged and out cold. I need help to land this plane."

"Have you ever landed a plane before?"

"Once but that was a while back."

"Alright, I'm gonna talk you through it."

The operator started telling Sam what to do. In the main cabin Jenny was just done bandaging the wound. Callen had kept his gun at her to make sure she wouldn't do anything.

"That should suffice until we've landed," Jenny spoke.

Callen sat across from her with a gun pointed at her so she wouldn't try anything. Jenny sat back on her seat. Not only had the Comescus gotten hold of Clara, they had sent someone to the plane as well to get them. They just couldn't catch a break from them.

Sam slowly saw the airport come into sight as he lowered the plane gently. The operator was talking him through how to land the plane. Sam did exactly as he was told. It was a little bumpy when the plane touched down but Sam had managed to put it safely on the ground. Sam let out a relieved sigh as the plane slowed down as well as did Callen and Jenny.

"Well done sir," the operator told Sam. "Now steer the plane towards hanger fifty one."

"Alright, thank you for your help."

"You're welcome sir. Authorities are waiting to apprehend the woman who drugged the pilot. And medical personal is waiting for the pilot."

"Alright, thank you."

Sam followed the signs at the airport to hanger fifty one. The operator told him how to shut the plane down. Once the engines had stopped Sam got up from the seat and opened the door to the plane. As soon as the ladder was down Marshals stepped onto the plane and took the flight attendant. Some EMT's came as well and took the pilot.

"Is everyone else okay?" One of the marshals asked.

"Yes, apart from the one flight attendant and the one pilot we were the only ones aboard. If it's alright with you we would like to go now, we flew out here for a case," Sam told them.

"Of course. Thank you."

"Thanks Sam for bringing the plane down," Callen told him.

"No problem G, I couldn't let us crash."

Callen, Jenny and Sam quickly got in the car that was waiting for them and drove to the NCIS office in Mayport. As they were driving there Jenny pulled out her phone and called Clara.

"Mom, thank god. Are you and dad okay?" Clara answered the phone.

"Hey Clara, yes we're fine. Hetty called us. Don't worry your dad took her out."

"Okay good. When Comescu showed me he had someone watching you I got so scared."

"Don't worry Clara, we're both fine. We've just landed and we're on our way to the NCIS office."

"Alright. We are already here."

"Alright we'll see you in a bit. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom."

"Okay. See you soon."

"Yeah see ya."

Jenny hung up the phone and called Hetty to let her know they were okay.

"Special agent Callen, NCIS, I'm looking for Tony DiNozzo," Callen spoke to the lady behind the reception desk as he showed his badge.

"He's upstairs. Out of the elevator to the right."

"Thank you."

Callen, Jenny and Sam quickly went upstairs. They saw Tony in an office. Callen, Jenny and Sam quickly went there.

"Clara," Callen called relieved when he saw her.

"Dad, mom." Clara walked up to her parents and gave them a hug.

"Are you okay Clara?" Jenny asked.

"I'm fine mom. Don't worry about me."

"How did Comescu find you?" Callen asked.

"I have no idea. He must have found out I was at FLETC and he used Anna to get to me."

"Have you found her mother?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah the NCIS agents just found her. Anna is at the hospital with her mom now getting checked out."

"Okay that's good."

"Where's Comescu?" Callen asked.

"He's in interrogation right now," Tony spoke. "Figured you wanted to talk to him."

"Yeah, you're damn right about that."

Tony and Callen walked out of the room to interrogation.

"Well, well Callen, pity you're still alive. Should have put someone else on the job."

"Your plan failed, like it did with all your other family members. You will never win. I will get you all."

"You got nothing on me."

"Oh we do. Kidnapping of a federal agent, attempted murder of a federal agent and federal employee, drugging a pilot, kidnapping of Anna's mother, that's just the tip of the iceberg compared to the all the other stuff multiple agencies want you for what your family did. You'll be lucky if you ever seen sunlight again. They may even send you to a Romanian prison. I heard they aren't quite pleasant."

Callen got up to leave.

"My family will not stop until every last one of your family is dead," Cristi shouted after Callen.

Callen turned around. "How many of my family are dead and how many of your family? Yeah I'd say the odds are in my favor big time. If I were your family I wouldn't come after my family again, it won't end well for you."

Callen and Tony walked out.

"Don't worry about him, he's gonna go away for a really long time," Tony spoke.

"I'm just mad that he used Clara's friend to get to her. I'm okay with them coming after me but not my family."

"I know Callen, it's tough. But your daughter can take care of herself. She didn't even need our help. She had managed to take down two of Comescu's guys before we got there."

Callen couldn't help but smile a little. "Yeah, she definitely got her agent skills from me."

"It runs in the family," Sam spoke. "And so does stubbornness," Sam added.

"She will be an amazing field agent one day," Callen spoke, ignoring Sam's last remark.

"Of that I have no doubt."

"Thank you for coming down here so fast."

"Of course, she's one of ours now."

Callen and Jenny took Clara back to her room at FLETC and Sam stayed behind at the office to wrap it up.

"Have you talked to Anna?" Jenny asked.

"No, not really. I hope she'll be alright and that she doesn't blame me too much for what happened."

"I'm sure she'll understand."

"I can't believe they would do something like that."

"The Comescus are crazy people. They will take any chance to get to our family," Callen replied.

"There can't be that many left right."

"I hope not. I've had enough of them."

"Yeah you can say that."

"Are you gonna be okay here?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah don't worry mom, I'll be fine. Comescu is gone."

"Alright, if you need anything just call us and we'll be on the next plane over here."

"I will mom, but trust me I'll be fine. Comescu didn't hurt me. He didn't drug me like the Comescus did last time."

"Okay good."

"How's the training going over here?" Callen asked.

"It's really nice. I love it. I've learned a lot already."

"That's great."

"I love the courses we're getting and the instructors are nice, firm but nice. But I can't wait though to become a real agent."

"Yeah, but you've gotta start at the beginning, start at the bottom."

"I know dad. I know I need to learn on the job."

"Okay that's good."

Callen and Jenny stayed for a while longer just chatting with Clara before going back to the airport.

"You can always call us okay," Callen told her.

"I know, but I'll be fine, I promise."

"Alright."

Callen and Jenny gave Clara a hug before leaving. Tony had taken Sam back to the aiport since he was going back to DC as well. Tony dropped Sam off at the hangar before going back to the main parking lot.

When they got back to the hanger they were surprised to see the pilot in there, checking the plane.

"Ah hello Agent Callen, Agent Hanna, Mrs. Callen."

"How are you feeling?" Jenny asked.

"Better, doctor said the drug is out of my system."

"That's good."

"Thank you for saving me and brining the plane down safely."

"You're welcome," Sam replied. "We're just glad nobody got seriously hurt."

"Yeah. Did you get the woman?"

"Yeah, marshals took care of her."

"Okay good."

"Is the plane ready to fly back?" Callen asked.

"Yeah it is. I was just cleaning it a bit."

"Alright. We're good to go back home."

"Okay, did everything get resolved okay?"

"Yes, it's all good."

"That's good to hear."

Callen called Hetty to let her know they were coming back home and that everything was okay before getting on board. About five hours later they were back in LA. They got in their car and drove back to the office.

"Hey," Kensi spoke when Sam and Callen walked back into the bullpen. "How's Clara?"

"She's good. Comescu didn't hurt her. In fact she didn't need our help. Tony said she had taken the two guys out herself. Comescu was out at that time. He came back later and they arrested him. He's going away for some time."

"Okay that's good."

"And they found Anna's mother. She's doing okay. Clara just hoped Anna won't blame her too much."

"I can't believe they used her friend's mother to get to her."

"Yeah me neither. Jenny is gonna look into everyone at FLETC and the NCIS office to see if someone knew about Clara being there at FLETC."

Jenny walked into Hetty's office.

"Is everything okay Mrs. Callen?"

"Yes everything is fine. Clara is doing well, Anna was with her mother in the hospital to get checked out but they both should be alright."

"That's good to hear."

"Thank you for letting us go there."

"Of course, she's family. I'm glad she's doing alright."

Jenny went back upstairs. She looked into some people already and had a few searches running before she and Callen went back home.

"I'm glad Clara's alright," Jenny spoke as they walked into the house.

"Yeah me too."

"I can't believe it was another Comescu and that they used her friends' mom to get to her."

"Yeah the Comescus are crazy."

"Yeah they are."

…..

In between cases Jenny was busy looking at the people who could have known that Clara was at FLETC. Jenny looked at everything she could find, bank records, phone logs, you name it.

It was about a week after the Comescus had taken Clara that Jenny found something. Someone at NCIS had gotten a huge sum of money wired into his account around the time of Clara's kidnapping. Jenny checked his phone logs and emails and found some chatting between him and Comescu.

Jenny picked up the phone and called Director Vance.

"Director Vance's office," Vance's assistant answered the phone.

"Hello, this is Jenny Callen, from the NCIS office in Los Angeles. I need to speak with Director Vance, it's urgent."

"Alright one moment please."

"Leon Vance, hello Jenny."

"Hello Director, I did some more digging into who knew that Clara was at FLETC and who could have told Comescu about that. I just found out who is was. It's someone from the NCIS office in DC."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. I found some evidence. I've send you the file."

Vance checked his computer and saw he had the file.

"Are you really sure about this intel?"

"Yes, I checked it, it's legit."

"Alright thank you, I will deal it with from here."

"Alright thank you."

Jenny hung up the phone. Vance had the intel checked again just to be sure. Once he knew it was real he apprehended the personal responsible and arrested him.

 _/Time jump/_

Clara was just finished with all her courses at FLETC. She was on her way back to DC to report to the NCIS headquarters to see where they would place her. She really hoped she would be placed with the OSP.

"Hello, Clara Callen, here to see Agent Tony DiNozzo," Clara told the lady behind the reception desk.

"Alright Miss, have a seat over there I will let him know you are here."

"Okay thank you."

Clara sat down on the chairs and waited for Tony to come and get her.

"Hello Clara," Tony spoke as he walked up to her.

"Hello Agent DiNozzo."

"So you've finished FLETC."

"Yes sir, I have and I've learned a lot."

"That's good to know."

Clara followed Tony upstairs to the same room she was in when she had her job interview. Director Vance was already waiting for them.

"Hello Clara."

"Hello Director Vance."

"How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm good too."

Tony and Vance sat down and so did Clara.

"So," Vance started. "I must say, your FLETC training scores are very impressive."

"Thank you sir."

"You are ready to become a fully qualified NCIS agent. But you'll start at the bottom. Which means, not that much field work in the beginning and some courses with NCIS you have to take and you'll be partnered up with a senior agent."

"That's understandable sir."

"Agent DiNozzo and myself have talked about your scores and we reviewed with some of your instructors at FLETC to see where we would place you."


	16. Chapter 16

Clara couldn't wait to hear where she would be placed. She really hoped it would be with the OSP in Los Angeles. She liked that work and she loved living in LA. That was her home. But she was very grateful that she had gotten the opportunity to become a NCIS agent so she would be okay with wherever they would place her.

Vance continued. "We have decided to place you with the office of special projects in Los Angeles."

"Really? That's amazing, thank you sir," Clara replied happily.

"Yes we have. We discussed it with Hetty and she agreed that you would be a good addition to the team. We weren't sure at first since your parents already work there as well but Hetty promised it wouldn't be a problem."

"It won't be sir, I promise."

"Alright. Hetty is expecting you. You can report to her and she will take care of all the necessary things and she will let you know which courses you're gonna have to take within NCIS."

"That's fine sir. Thank you for placing me there."

"You're welcome. I'm sure you'll be an excellent addition to the team."

"Thank you sir."

"Well, good luck in Los Angeles and we'll see each other again."

"Thank you sir."

Clara shook Vance's and Tony's hand and walked out. She couldn't believe that she had actually been placed with the OSP office. She was so happy right now! She went back to her hotel room and checked for available flights to Los Angeles. It was Monday now. The first flight didn't leave until 5.15pm. Luckily there was still a spot available on that flight. She just relaxed around her hotel room until it was time to go to the airport. She had decided not to call her parents and just surprise them in LA. She hadn't told them that today she had an appointment with Vance and Tony again.

It was just around 8.15pm when she landed in LAX. She collected her luggage and called for a cab. Her car was at her parents' house. The cab took her to the corner of the street where her parents lived. She paid the cab driver and collected her stuff before walking to her parents' house.

Callen and Jenny were having a nice quiet evening on the couch when the doorbell rang. Wondering who it was Callen opened the door.

"Hey dad," Clara spoke.

"Clara, hi," Callen replied surprised and gave his daughter a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I finished with FLETC so I thought I'd come home."

"You could have called, we would have come to pick you up from the airport."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Come on in sweetie."

"Hey mom."

"Hey Clara," Jenny replied and gave Clara a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good and guess what, I'm gonna stay here in LA."

"Don't you have to go back to DC to have another conversation with Vance and Tony?" Jenny asked.

"Nope, I already had that earlier today."

"They placed you with the OSP?" Callen asking, connecting the dots.

"Yep, starting tomorrow."

"That's great, congrats sweetie," Jenny replied.

"Thanks mom."

"So you're really coming to work with us?" Callen asked.

"Yes dad, I hope that's okay with you."

"Yes," Callen spoke after a while. "Of course it is. It's just gonna be a little getting used to, to having my daughter be an agent with the team as well."

"Yeah maybe at first. But I won't be going out much at first anyway. It still have to learn a lot and I have to take some courses."

"Does your dad have to train you, mentor you?" Jenny asked.

"No probably not. I will hear that tomorrow from Hetty. Maybe I'll tag along in the field once or twice with him but I don't think I'll be permanently partnered up with him."

"Well I'm not sure, but I've heard Hetty talking about pairing you up with Nell if you came to work at our office," Callen spoke.

"Nell has been doing great in the field so far. But I'm not sure if they can go out together. They are both junior agents," Jenny stated.

"It was the same with Kensi and Dom. At first they both stayed in and helped Eric but after a while Kensi took Dom out into the field. Kensi was a junior agent at that time as well. Nell has had the training, I'm sure she's ready for it. But it's Hetty's decision."

"Yeah of course it is. But I'm sure you'll do great Clara."

"Thanks mom."

"So tomorrow you'll start officially with our office?" Callen asked.

"Yep, I think so. I have to meet with Hetty in the morning and then I think I can stay at the office."

"Ah okay, that's great."

"Yeah I can't wait. I'm looking forward to it."

"I'm sure you'll be a great agent Clara."

"Thanks dad."

"Where are you staying Clara?" Jenny asked.

"I haven't found a place yet, once I have enough money I will get my own place."

"You can stay here until then."

"You sure mom? I don't wanna impose after being away for a few years."

"You're not imposing sweetie. You're always welcome here."

"Thanks mom."

"We moved your furniture back into your bedroom after you graduated college. You can use that again."

"Thanks mom, are you sure it's not a problem?"

"No, of course not."

"Okay thanks."

"Did you eat already?"

"I have a sandwich before I got on board the plane."

"Alright, I'll go whip something up for you."

"Oh you don't have to do that mom."

"It's no problem sweetie."

"Alright thanks. I'm just gonna freshen up."

"Alright."

Clara put her stuff in her bedroom and went to the bathroom to freshen up as Jenny prepared an omelet for Clara.

"So have things been here?" Clara asked as she sat down on one of the chairs and ate her omelet.

"Things have been good. This year was a little getting used to with both of you out of the house but everything is fine," Jenny answered. "We spoke to your brother the other day and he's having a good time at MIT, he's learning a lot."

"That's good."

"How are Anna and her mom doing?"

"They doing fine. Luckily Anna didn't held it against me. Her mom was a bit shaken up but Anna said she's doing better now."

"Okay that's good."

…

Today was Clara's first day at work. She drove to work herself since she didn't know if she could stay for the rest of the day.

"Good morning," Clara spoke as she walked into the bullpen where the agents where.

"Hey good morning Clara," Kensi sounded surprised. "You're coming to work with us?"

"Yes, Director Vance placed me here, just have to go over some details with Hetty but yeah I'm coming to work here."

"That's nice. It's nice to have another female agent down here in the bullpen, too much testosterone if you know what I'm saying."

"Oh I know, in my class were mostly only men, especially at FLETC, so I get it."

"You know we're right here," Deeks interjected.

"Oh I know and you guys are great company, I just wish there was another female on the team down here once in a while."

"Welcome to NCIS Clara," Sam spoke.

"Thanks Sam and I promise you I won't let you guys down."

"Well if you're anything like your dad at being an agent I'm sure you'll be just fine."

"Thanks Sam, and just for the record I don't want any special treatment just because my dad is the lead agent."

"We'll bust your ass even harder okay," Sam spoke with a smirk.

"Great," Clara replied with a smile. "I'm gonna go see Hetty."

Clara walked to Hetty's office and knocked on one of the wooden pillars.

"Ah good morning Ms. Callen," Hetty spoke as she looked up from her desk. "Welcome to NCIS, please have a seat."

"Thank you. It's great to be here Ms. Lange."

"Oh please call me Hetty. So, I've reviewed your scores. They are really impressive."

"Thank you Hetty."

"As I'm sure Director Vance already told you, you have to start at the beginning, not much field work in the beginning and you have to do some courses."

"Yes, Director Vance mentioned that and I understand that, I still have a lot to learn."

"That is correct. Well, since we work with a partner here I'm gonna place you with Ms. Jones, she has had training already and has been in the field a couple of times already. I think you'll be good for each other."

"That's fine by me Hetty."

"We'll see how it goes, if things don't work between you and Ms. Jones we can always switch."

"I'm sure we can make it work."

"I'm sure too. Now I understand you already got your badge, credentials and gun from Director Vance."

"Yes that is correct."

"Well I have a few things as well." Hetty pulled a few things out of her drawer. "Here is your phone, fitted with the latest software and it's encrypted. You can decide the pin for yourself. And here are the keys to your car, a Q60 couple Infiniti in black. Now, we need to update your biometrics and your general backstopping. You do know that this office if a secret so no one can know about it."

"Yes I know Hetty."

"Good."

"Now here is list of courses you can take, pick five to start with, we'll go from there, a NCIS agent is never done taking courses."

"No of course not."

"Let me know by the end of the day which courses you have taken."

"I will Hetty."

"Now go upstairs and your mother will update your profile."

"Thank you Hetty."

Clara took the items and went upstairs to see her mom.

"Hi mom," Clara spoke as she walked into the OPS center.

"Hey Clara."

"Hetty told me to go up here so you would update my profile."

"Ah yes, pull up a seat."

"Hi Clara, welcome to NCIS," Eric spoke to her.

"Thank you Eric."

Jenny grabbed her tablet and punched in a few keys.

"Alright Clara, place your hand on the screen please."

Clara did as she was told and the tablet scanned her hand. Next Jenny scanned her eyes, she also took some of Clara's blood.

"What's all this for mom?" Clara asked.

"So we have everything of you on file so in case it should happen other authorities can check and will see you're an NCIS agent."

Jenny completed the rest of Clara's profile and gave Clara a backstopping.

"Since I know my daughter I created a backstory for you. It's in your inbox so you can read it carefully. You have to stick to this backstory and if you want something changed you have to let either me or Eric know so we can change it. It just for people who search you outside the office so they won't get your actual NCIS story. Also if you buy a house it has be listed under this alias. This is all to keep outside people, bad people, from discovering this office."

"I understand mom."

"Alright. Come on I'll give you a tour. Well this is the OPS center. Me and Eric are mostly up here and it's were we brief the agents on a new case and follow the agents when they are out in the field."

Jenny showed her the rest of the building. They came at the gym. "Here you can train when we're not busy with cases. Usually the agents train together in here. Over there are the dressing rooms with showers. And over here is the armory. Here you can find all your weapons for mission. Usually the agents keep their sigs either in their back holsters or in their desk drawers when they are at the office. These are more the weapons for when the agents go tactical and bulletproof vests. Over there is the shooting range. You can come down here and practice your shooting. There are dummy bullets available here and glasses and headphones are inside the shooting range. You can also clean you weapon here in the armory, I suggest you do that from time to time."

Jenny showed Clara the rest of the office before returning to the bullpen. A desk for Clara and a desk for Nell had been placed in the bullpen as well. the desks now stood in a U-shape, Callen, Sam, Deeks and Kensi still sat at the same place and Nell and Clara took the two new desks. Clara looked at her desk and saw her name card standing there. 'Clara Callen, special agent' it read.

Clara sat behind her desk and sorted things out. Just as she sat down Nell came downstairs as well.

"Welcome down here Nell," Kensi said. "Now it's even with boys and girls."

"Thanks Kensi. It's good to be down here, this is what I want."

Callen didn't really like it that Clara was partnered up with Nell, they were both junior agents. He rather be partnered up with Clara himself but he couldn't ditch Sam, they were partners and he liked being partnered up with Sam, he just hoped that Clara would be okay out there.

Clara read the email Jenny had send her with her backstopping story. She needed to memorize it. Once she had read over it a couple of times she grabbed the list with courses that were available within NCIS. As she was reading the list she was interrupted by Eric's whistle.

"New case everyone," Eric spoke and went back to OPS, knowing the others would follow him.

"That's Eric's way of calling us," Kensi told Clara.

"What have we got Eric?" Callen asked as the, now larger, group of agents walked into OPS.

"LAPD just sent this through," Eric spoke and a few pictures appeared on the big screen.

They saw a few men lying dead on the floor all in Navy uniforms.

"Where is this?" Callen asked.

"It's in a house in Culver City, the address is already on your phones."

"Anything we know so far?"

"No not yet, according to the intel we got from the LAPD the name tags weren't on the uniforms so they were either torn off or…" Jenny spoke

"They are not Navy at all," Sam finished.

"Alright, Eric, Jenny, see if you can find these men in any service database and if not try to get an ID on them," Callen said.

"Got it," Eric and Jenny spoke and went to work.

"We'll hit the crime scene. Nell, Clara, you can come with us. Don't forget your badges and weapons."

All the agents went downstairs and grabbed their stuff.

"Can I drive?" Clara asked Nell. "I wanna try out my new car."

"Sure."

"So what's it like being out there in the field?" Clara asked as they drove to the address.

"It's really nice. I like it. I'm not at the same level as Sam and Callen but I'm getting there. I think I do pretty well when I'm out there."

A little later they pulled up to the crime scene. They showed their badges and walked into the house. They all put their gloves on before looking through the house.

"Alright Clara, if you see anything that could point to something take a picture of it first before you pick it up, that way we have proof that it was at the crime scene."

"Got it."

"Look for anything that seems out of place, an anomaly, look through papers anything you can find that might give us and idea what happened here."

The agents went to look around the house trying to find some evidence that could help them in this case.

..

"So Clara is working here now too," Eric stated as he and Jenny were busy looking at new intel.

"Yeah she is. I'm happy for her. She really wanted to come to work here."

"And what about you and Callen? What do you think of Clara working here?"

"Well it's a little getting used to I think. I know she'll make a great agent, she takes after G, I just hope she won't get hurt."

"What about Jamie? How's he doing in school?"

"He's doing very well. He's loving it at MIT. He says he's learning a lot."

"That's great. It's actually nice that both of your kids follow in your footsteps, Clara becoming an agent just like Callen and Jamie becoming a tech just like you."

"Yeah, I guess the kids liked what they saw us do."

"Yeah. Any luck finding these guys in any database?"

"No, nothing on facial regs in any service database. Running fingerprints now through the service database, maybe those will get a hit but if not it looks like these guys are not in active service."

"Which means they could have pretended to be in service."

"And that could have gotten them killed."

..

"Hey dad, I think I found something," Clara called from one of the back rooms.

Callen made his way over to Clara. "What have you got?"

"I found these papers, it's like they were planning some sort of mission."

"Yeah, a lot of surveillance intel. This definitely looks like military or something."

"But why do it in a house here and not at base and why wear uniform without name tags or rank tags on them."

"Yeah I don't know. Maybe the killer took them with them as some sort of trophy or these guys aren't Navy at all."

"But if they are not Navy, what are they doing with stuff like this and dressed in Navy uniforms."

"Yeah I don't know. Maybe Eric and your mom have had luck ID'ing them."

Kensi was in the living room looking through things when she suddenly heard a lot of commotion outside. She looked through the window and saw LAPD officers holding two men back. Suddenly some of the windows shattered and grenades ended up on the floor.


	17. Chapter 17

"Grenades!" Kensi yelled.

Everyone tried to make it too safety as soon as possible. Not caring how they got out Nell and Clara dove through the windows. Deeks grabbed ahold of Kensi and jumped with her through the front window. Callen and Sam fled outside through the back door. They were all outside the house just before the grenades exploded. LAPD saw the two guys who threw the grenades and they were arrested. They would be transported to the boatshed so NCIS could question them.

"You good G?" Sam asked his partner.

"Yeah I'm good, you?"

"Good too."

Callen and Sam got up and brushed some of the debris off them.

"Clara? Nell? You good?" Callen called to them who were a few feet further.

"Yeah, we're good dad," Clara replied as she and Nell got up.

"So much for our crime scene," Sam stated.

They had to wait for the fire department to clear the scene before they could go back into the house. Kensi and Deeks came to the back of the house.

"You guys okay?" Callen asked.

"Yeah we're good."

"Did any of you find something before the grenades came?"

"I took some pictures and uploaded them to OPS," Clara answered. "Also I managed to grab some of the papers, the ones I showed you about the mission."

"Good work Clara."

Once the fire department had cleared the scene the agents went back inside. Luckily the bodies had already been removed from the house. There wasn't much left in the house, everything had been burned. They salvaged a laptop and a phone but Eric and Jenny would have some serious trouble getting anything off that.

Deeks and Kensi took the evidence back to the office as Callen, Sam, Nell and Clara went to the boatshed. Callen went in one interrogation room with Clara and Sam went in the other with Nell. Callen and Sam would take the lead and Clara and Nell would observe on how to interrogate a suspect. Callen sat at the table and Clara sat at the chair in the corner, observing her father. Eric and Jenny had gotten ID's on the guys in interrogation already.

"So, Victor Perez," Callen spoke as he sat down on the chair. "Why did you throw grenades in that house? Something you didn't want us to find?" Perez kept quiet. "It doesn't matter if you talk or not, you're going away anyhow for attempted murder of federal agents and we will find out if you had something to do with the murder."

"I didn't kill nobody," Perez spoke with a thick accent.

"Maybe not but you at least attempted murder on federal agents. It's better if you tell us the truth, then maybe, maybe you can get a deal."

"I was just doing what I was told."

"Told by who?"

"I don't know his name, they call him 'El loco'. He told us to destroy any evidence in that house. It didn't matter to him that there were people inside, he wanted the evidence destroyed."

"Did he murder those men?"

"I don't know. I just did what I was told."

"Have you ever seen this 'El loco'?"

"No never, only people higher up have seen him."

"What about your buddy? Has he seen him?"

"No I don't think so."

"Do you have any reason why 'El loco' wanted these guys dead or who they are?"

"I remember someone saying something about a threat but I don't know if they meant these men. I just do what I'm told."

Callen walked out of the room and Clara followed.

"What's your take on this guy Clara?" Callen asked.

"I think he's telling the truth but to me it also seems like he doesn't really want to be in the gang or whatever they are."

"Yeah I got that vibe too."

"Maybe we can make him a deal. Something like if he helps us take down this 'El loco' guy we can offer him a better deal."

"I was thinking something exactly like that. Why don't you talk to him about that?"

"Me? Are you sure dad?"

"Yeah, it'll be good for you and I'll be in the room too."

"Alright, if you think so."

"Just use what you've learned."

Callen and Clara went back into the interrogation room. Clara sat down at the table with Callen standing next to her.

"We can help you, if you help us," Clara spoke to him.

"I'm not helping you, they'll kill me if they find out."

"Victor, if you help us we can track these guys down and take them down. You don't have to worry about them anymore."

"They have people everywhere, they will find me, even in jail."

"We can protect you, if you help us take them down. If you help us take them down we can make a deal and try to get you a reduced sentence. We can make sure they don't find you in prison."

"You don't understand. If I talk I'm dead, my family is dead."

"We can protect them. If you testify against them and help us take them down we can help you and protect your family."

Victor still wasn't ready to talk.

"Victor," Callen spoke. "This is your only chance. If you don't take this deal it's over. You will go to jail and they will think you talked so they will kill you and your family. But if you help us we can protect you and your family. It's your best option now. We both know this isn't the life you wanted for you or for your family."

"I didn't know what I was getting into at first. I was just looking for a job. By the time I realized what I was into it was too late to get out, they threatened me and my family."

"We can put a stop to this Victor," Clara told him. "Just help us take these guys down."

"I don't know."

"Take the deal Victor, it's your best shot."

"You promise you will protect me and my family."

"Yes," Callen replied. "We will put your family in witness protection and once you're out you can join them."

"Alright," Victor spoke after a while.

He told them everything he knew about this gang. With all the intel they had gotten Callen and Clara walked out.

"You did good Clara."

"Thanks dad."

Just as they walked into the main room Sam and Nell walked in as well.

"Did your guy talk?" Callen asked.

"Nope, not a word," Sam answered. "How about yours?"

"He talked, after we promised we would protect him and his family if he helped us take down this gang. All the intel is already with Eric and Jenny. We've got some locations on them and the names he knew."

Callen called and send some agents over to Victor's house to protect his family. The four agents went back to the office. Once Eric and Jenny had verified the intel the agents geared up. They took the explorer and went to the address where the gang was hiding out. Clara and Nell joined in Clara's car. They stayed in the car to provide back up. Callen and Nell watched as the others went inside the building. They hoped one day it would be them.

Callen and Sam took one entrance and Kensi and Deeks took another.

"One my count, three, two, one," Callen spoke over the com.

All the agents breached the building.

"Federal agents!" They yelled with their weapons drawn.

Some of the men drew their weapons and fired at the agents. The agents quickly ducked behind the first thing they could find and fired back.

"Dad, we've got two runners, they're getting into a car," Clara spoke over the com.

"Little busy here Clara, follow them, don't let him out of your sight."

"Got it."

Clara started her car and followed them. The driver noticed he was being followed and stepped on it. Clara did as well to keep up with him. As always the streets of LA were pretty busy. Clara managed to avoid hitting the other cars. The other car ran a red light and hit another car. The other car tumbled over. Clara quickly stopped the car. With their weapons drawn Clara and Nell got out of the car.

"Federal agents!"

Clara saw the passenger making a run for it.

"Take the driver Nell, I've got the runner."

"Driver out of the car, hands were I can see them!" Nell yelled once she noticed he was still alive. Slowly the driver came out of the car. "Driver, show me both hands!"

Nell noticed he was holding a gun in his other hand, once she saw him lifting the gun she didn't think twice and shot him in the arm, causing him to drop the gun.

Nell ran after the passenger.

"Federal agent! Freeze!" The man however didn't stop until he ran into a dead alley. "End of the road buddy. Put your hands up and down on your knees."

With his back still towards Clara, Clara saw him making a move with his hand.

"Don't even think about it. Hands behind your head or I'll drop you."

Slowly the man turned around. "You're way too young to be a federal agent."

"I just graduated, now hands behind your head and down on your knees. Do it now!" Clara saw that the man still had his hand on his weapons. "Do not draw that weapon, I'm warning you." Clara saw that he was going to remove the weapon from its holster. "Don't do it!"

The man did it anyway so Clara shot him in the arm before he could aim it at her, causing the gun to fall from his hand. The man launched forward and knocked Clara's gun out of her hands. Clara recovered fast and punched the man. He was a bit taller and heavier than her but Clara managed to get him down on the ground. She put his hands behind his back and cuffed him. Clara noticed the tattoo he had on his neck. It said 'El loco'. Clara took the man back to Nell. LAPD was already on scene. The EMT's had taken the driver of the other car, he was just a little banged up. Clara and Nell put the two guys in the back of the car and took them to the warehouse.

Just as Clara pulled up the agents were coming out of the building.

"You two okay?" Callen asked.

"Yeah we're good. We caught them," Clara replied. "And I think one of them is 'El loco'. He has a tattoo that reads that in his neck."

"Good work, we'll question them in the boatshed."

"How did you guys do here?"

"Some are dead, the others have been taken into custody. Looks like this was their base of operations."

Clara and Nell took the two guys to the boatshed. The two guys that were in there previously had been transported to jail. Callen and Clara took 'El loco' and Sam and Nell took the other.

"So, you're the one they call 'El loco'," Callen started.

"What if I am?"

"You do realize that what your boys did was attempted murder of federal agents."

"What's a couple federal agents?"

"You really think this is a game? You don't understand? You're gonna go away for attempted murder and manslaughter."

"Manslaughter? What are you talking about?"

"We were there to investigation a murder, several murders actually. Now why would you blow up the place and any evidence if you didn't have anything to do with the murder? Plus we found these at your little hideout." Callen put a bag with Navy nametags and rank tags on the table. "Now our techs ran those names and they matched the victims perfectly. We figured out what they were up to and why you killed them."

"Well it looks like you have all the answers already. What do you need me for?"

"Just so you know we got you on everything and you're going away for a really long time."

Callen and Clara stepped out of the interrogation room. Just before they had gotten into the interrogation room Eric and Jenny had called them with everything they found. The men that had been murdered were part of an elite team tasked with tracking down this group. Everything was happening off the books and in secret which was why initially they couldn't find their service records. 'El loco' had them killed because he figured out their plan and he couldn't let them take away the empire he had created.

Callen had kept promise to his word. Victor got a reduced sentence and his family was placed in protection.

Now that everything had been wrapped up the agents went back to the office.

"So, how did you like your first real case?" Callen asked Clara as they sat in the bullpen.

"It was nice. I like being out there and being a real agent as supposed to training."

"Yeah I get that, but you still have a lot to learn."

"I know dad and I will."

"Okay good."

The agents went to finished their reports.

"Don't forget the list of courses Ms. Callen," Hetty spoke as she walked past the bullpen.

Clara grabbed the list and started looking through the list. There were a lot of courses. She filled her name in on the top of the paper and checked the boxes of the courses she wanted to take. She decided to choose CQB, Urban, Russian, Romanian, Czech, sniper training, Survival skills, pursuit driving, interrogating, counterterrorism, advanced firearms training, disarming, undercover ops and crime scene investigation.

"Which courses did you choose?" Callen asked once Clara was finished filling it in. Clara showed her dad the list. "Nice, those are nice courses."

"Yeah I thought so too. I don't have to do them all now but these are the ones that I want to do."

"I'm sure you'll do well in them."

"Thanks dad."

Clara went to Hetty's office and gave her the list.

"Thank you Ms. Callen. I will submit this list and I will let you know when which course will take place."

"Thank you Hetty."

"How did your first day go?"

"It went will, I think I did good."

"Well you caught the guy so I'd call that good. I think you'll fit in quite nicely here Ms. Callen."

"Thank you Hetty."

"And how's working with your parents?"

"It's okay, it's not a problem at all."

"Alright good. I will let you know when I have news about your courses."

"Alright, thank you Hetty."

Clara went back to the bullpen and finished her report before going home, Kensi and Deeks had already departed. Before going home Callen stepped into Hetty's office and took a seat across from her.

"How did Ms. Callen do today?" Hetty asked.

"She did very well. I think she'll make a good agent. She wasn't afraid to go after the two guys that ran away and she got the big one. She still has to learn some things but she'll be a good agent I think."

"Are you okay with her being on the team?"

"Yes of course I am Hetty, if I had a problem with it I would have brought it up before you hired her."

"Yes, Mr. Callen, but she is your daughter. I don't want you to lose focus out there when she's out there with you."

"I won't Hetty, not any more than I do when my partner is in harm's way."

"Alright. Have a good night Mr. Callen."

"Thank you, you too Hetty."

Callen went upstairs to see how far Jenny was. She was just finishing up. Once Jenny was done they grabbed their bags and went home. When they got home Clara was cooking dinner for them.

"So, how did you first day go?" Jenny asked as they were having dinner.

"It went good. I got the guy and I took him down and it turned out to be the boss of the gang."

"Yeah not a bad day's work."

"Nope not at all and I gave Hetty the list of courses, she would submit the form and get back to me when the courses would take place."

"Well if you ever need any help with your languages you can always come to me," Callen offered.

"Thanks dad."

"No problem, you can always ask me on your mom or any of the other agents if you want to know something. Don't hesitate to ask, we are all there to help train you."

"Thanks dad."

After dinner Clara went to look into some houses and what she could afford with her salary. She decided to make an appointment with a mortgage adviser to find out her options. She had seen a nice apartment that she thought was nice but she didn't know if she could afford it.


	18. Chapter 18

Clara had an appointment with the mortgage adviser the next morning before work. He told her for how much she could buy a house or rent a house. The apartment that Clara had seen was available for her salary. It was an apartment in The Heights apartment building in Westchester. It was available for rent for eighteen hundred dollars a month. After the appointment with the mortgage adviser Clara made a call to the apartment building and made an appointment for viewing the apartment. She could come the next day around 7pm. Clara asked if Callen wanted to go with her.

The next day Clara and Callen went to the apartment building after work. The manager showed them around the apartment. It was a one bedroom apartment with one bathroom. It was seven hundred square feet. The apartment featured a balcony and fireplace. The kitchen had a dishwasher, freezer, refrigerator, garbage disposal, stove and oven. There was cable TV and high-speed internet available in the apartment. Right of the entry way was the kitchen which was u-shaped. The kitchen was separated from the main room via a half-high wall. Left of the entry way was room for a diner table. The rest of the main room was used as a living space. At the back of the room was the door leading to the balcony. At the right in the living room, just behind the kitchen was a door leading to the bedroom and bathroom. The bathroom had a vanity, toilet and shower and bath in one. It looked really nice. The apartment building had a shared laundry room, covered parking garage, business center, fitness center, hot tub, library, sauna, sports court, swimming pool and theater. The apartment building was gated with controlled access and night patrol. Clara could picture herself living here. Callen thought it was nice too and it was a good quality in relation to the price. Clara decided to take the apartment. She finished up the paperwork with the manager and she could move in right away. After the paperwork had been signed Clara got the keys to the house and the apartment building.

"Well, you've got your own place," Callen spoke as they exited the building.

"Yeah, I can't believe it. I really like this place."

"Yeah it looked really nice."

"Can you help me paint it?"

"Of course."

The evenings after work Callen, Jenny and Clara spent at the apartment, getting it ready for Clara to move in.

That Saturday Callen, Jenny and Clara went to Ikea to buy some furniture for Clara's place. They grabbed a small cart to put some of the smaller stuff in and a paper and pencil to write down the numbers of the articles Clara wanted so they could pick them up in storage. Clara picked out a blue/grayish sofa with light wooden paws, in the same color a chair with light wooden frame, a light brown wooden TV unit which was low with three closed drawers and three open drawers, a light wooden shelfing unit with four shelfs, a light wood coffee table with a shelve underneath it, two floor lamps with a rice paper shade around it in a circle, light blue curtains and two glass wall lamps for the living area. For the bedroom Clara bought a ceiling track with five spotlights, two table lamps with an orange bulb, a pair of black curtains and a mirror with two curvy panels. For the dining area Clara picked out a light wooden dinner table with four light wooden chairs with a white/gray seat cushion and a light yellow pendant lamp for above the dinner table. For on the balcony she bought a round black table with two black hand-woven rattan chairs with armrests and a decorative light string with twenty four star shapes lights. She also bought some accessories to place around the house.

Clara didn't have to buy a bed, a wardrobe or nightstands. She could take the ones she had at home.

Now that they had picked out the stuff they went down to the storage. They grabbed two big carts and made their way through the aisles. Clara opted to have the big stuff delivered to her apartment. It wasn't that expensive. They already took the two glass wall lamps, ceiling track, two table lamps, curtains, mirror, pendant lamp and decorative light string with them. The big stuff would be delivered next week at her place. They would call her when they had a precise date and time. Clara paid for everything and they loaded everything into the car. Callen and Jenny had decided to pay for the dinning set. Callen drove them back to Clara's place and they unloaded everything.

Clara and Jenny went to hang up the curtains after Callen had hung up the railings in the living room and bedroom. Callen went to hung up the lamp in the bedroom. With the other lamps they would wait until the furniture was there.

"Thanks mom, thanks dad for helping me pick out the furniture."

"You're welcome sweetie," Jenny replied. "I still can't believe that you've actually got your own place now. You've grown up so fast. I'm proud of the woman you have become Clara."

"Thanks mom."

Clara went back to her parents' place. They would move Clara's bedroom furniture in when the other furniture had been delivered.

…

That Monday the agents were called up around 11am.

"What have we got Eric?" Callen asked.

"This happened earlier today," Eric replied.

Eric put a photo on the screen. They saw a man in his mid-thirties lying dead on the floor. The next photo he put on the screen caught everyone's attention. It was a NCIS badge.

"He's one of ours?" Callen asked.

"Yes, agent Tom Riddle," Jenny answered. "He was working on a case in Mexico. He was killed there about three hours ago. At first the NCIS office there handled the case but then they learned that the killer had gotten on a flight to LAX, that's why they called us. According to them the killer is Alex Deeds. According to their intel he has ties to the group agent Riddle was investigating. They tracked him and found him at the airport boarding the flight to LAX. His flight should land at LAX in about an hour."

"Alright we'll go to the airport, detain him. Send a picture of him to our phones and alert TSA," Callen said.

All the agents, including Nell and Clara, went to the airport. Just after they arrived at the airport Jenny called Callen.

"Yeah Jen," Callen answered the phone.

"We looked at the security footage of Mexico City airport and according to that he's traveling with a female companion. We check the flight manifest and it has her listed as a Debra Miller. I've send her photo to your phones."

"Alright, thanks Jen."

Callen hung up and told the others what Jenny had told him. The agents walked into the terminal and a TSA agent was already waiting for them.

"We've contacted the pilot and we filled him in on what's going on. He didn't inform anyone else and he would have everyone stay on board until we've cleared it."

"Alright. We are looking for two people," Callen told him and showed him the pictures of the people they were looking for.

The agents waited at the gate for the plane to arrive. Just before noon the plane arrived and the tunnel was connected to the plane.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a flight attendant spoke. "There is a slight problem. We ask you to remain in your seats until we can deplane. Sorry for the inconvenience, we have it resolved as soon as possible."

The flight attendant closed the curtain to the main cabin so the passengers couldn't see what was going on. The flight attendant opened the door to the tunnel. Callen, Sam and the TSA agent were in the tunnel.

"NCIS agents Callen and Hanna. We're here about two suspects possibly flying on your plane. It's concerning Alex Deeds and Debra Miller."

The flight attendant grabbed the flight manifest. "According to the manifest they are seated in thirteen a and b."

"Could you ask those two to come up, just called up the seat numbers not the names."

"Of course."

The flight attendant opened the curtain to the main cabin. "Ladies and gentlemen, can the passengers from seat thirteen a and thirteen b please report to me?"

A man and a woman stepped up to the front. "Thirteen a and b, that's us." The flight attendant closed the curtain to the main cabin again. The man and woman saw Callen, Sam and the TSA agent standing there. "What's going on?"

Callen looked at the pictures again. These weren't Alex and Debra.

"Where did you get your tickets?" Callen asked.

"What do you mean? These are our tickets."

"Can I see your ID?" The man handed Callen his ID. It wasn't Alex Deeds. "That's weird, cus according to the manifest an Alex Deeds should be in your seat."

"I told you it wasn't a good ID to chance tickets," the woman said.

"You changed tickets in Mexico? Was it with these two?" Callen showed them the pictures of Alex and Debra.

"Yes with those. He had some sob story about his mother being ill and they needed to go home as soon as possible and he offered us five hundred dollars if we changed flights."

"What flight was he on?"

"I don't know the number but our flight would be here around 9am with American Airlines."

Callen pulled his phone out and called Jenny.

"Jen, we've got a problem. They switched flights. They were on an earlier flight, landing around 9am with American Airlines."

"Alright, I'll check airport security."

"Thanks Jen." Callen hung up the phone. "Detain these two," Callen spoke to the TSA agent.

"Can I let the other passengers get off the plane?" The flight attendant asked.

"Yes of course. Thank you for your cooperation."

The TSA agent escorted the two passengers to a holding room.

"They were on an earlier flight," Callen told the others. "Eric and Jenny are looking through the footage now. Nell, Clara, I want you to question the two passengers. Make sure they don't have anything to do with this."

"Got it," Clara replied.

Clara and Nell went to the holding room as the others went back to the office to find out if Eric and Jenny had any luck.

Jenny and Eric had both grabbed a couple of cameras and looked through them.

"Got them," Jenny spoke after a while.

Jenny followed them on the cameras. They walked out and got in a cab. Jenny followed the cab but lost it in traffic. Jenny scrolled back and looked at the cab company and the cab number. She looked up the number of the cab company and called it.

"Yellow cab, how may I help you?" A friendly woman answered the phone.

"Hello this is Jenny Hathaway, federal agent, I would like to know where your company dropped some people off."

"Are we in trouble?"

"No not your company. Just two people who used one of your cabs this morning."

"Hold on, let me get my boss he can help you."

"Hello, Jay Rivers speaking, how can I help you?"

"Hi, Jenny Hathaway, federal agent, I would like to know where you company dropped some people off. It's part of an ongoing investigation."

"Alright and which cab does it involve?"

"Cab one four two two. He picked two people up at the airport around 9.30am this morning."

"Alright, according to our records they were dropped off at West Washington Boulevard near the intersection with Speedway."

"Alright, thank you for your help. Have a good day," Jenny said and hung up the phone. "They were dropped off in Venice."

"Oh great, one of the most populated areas."

"You check the cameras, I'll check if they booked into a motel or something there."

"Anything new?" Callen asked as he walked into OPS a little later.

"We're still looking. We found them on the security cameras at the airport and they took a cab. I called the cab company and they were dropped off somewhere in Venice. We're checking now to see if we can find them but no luck so far."

"Alright, let us know when you do."

"Of course. What about the two passengers they switched with?"

"Clara and Nell are at the airport, they would question them to see if they have something to do with it."

"Alright."

Callen went back downstairs and Eric and Jenny continued searching. Jenny searched for Alex and Debra's name as well as the names of the passengers they switched with.

"Bingo," Jenny spoke after a while. "I've got them, well at least where they are staying."

Jenny got up and walked down the stairs. "We found them they're staying at a motel in Venice. Address is on your phones. They are staying there under the names of the passengers they switched with."

"Good work," Callen said and the four agents left.

Once they were at the building Callen and Sam went inside and Deeks and Kensi stayed outside in case they would come out the building or come back. Callen got a room key from the manager and they went upstairs.

"Manager, open up," Callen spoke as he knocked on the door but there was no answer.

Callen opened the door and guns drawn Callen and Sam walked in and cleared the room.

"Clear," Callen and Sam said.

"Kensi, Deeks, no sign of them here," Callen spoke through the com.

"Got it Callen, we'll keep lookout here."

Callen and Sam looked through the room to see if they could figure out what Alex and Debra were doing here in LA. They couldn't find anything in the room so they went back downstairs.

"Manager said they checked in earlier today and booked the room for three days," Callen told the others.

Kensi saw two people who looked like Alex and Debra approaching. "Guys I think I spotted them. Heading this way."

The four moved to one of the stands that were there and kept an casual eye on the two. It were in deed Alex and Debra. As they came closer they spotted the agents and they made a run for it. Alex running one way and Debra running the other.

"We got Alex you get Debra," Callen called.

Callen and Sam ran after Alex and Kensi and Deeks ran after Debra.

"Federal agents! Stop!" Kensi yelled.

Sam caught up with Alex and tackled him to the floor. "Federal agents, don't move."

Sam cuffed Alex and took him back to the car. Kensi and Deeks showed up a little later with Debra. Kensi put Debra in the back of her car and Sam put Alex in the back of the challenger. They all went to the boatshed. Sam put Alex in the downstairs interrogation room and Kensi put Debra in the other interrogation room. Callen and Sam went to interrogate Alex and Kensi and Deeks went to interrogate Debra.

"I didn't do anything," Alex spoke.

"Oh no, then why did you run?" Callen asked as he sat down on the chair. "And don't say it's because you changed flights with someone else. We both know that's not the real reason. Why did you kill agent Riddle? Was he getting too close?"

"I want a lawyer."

"You hear that Sam, he wants a lawyer."

"I do hear that. Too bad you're not gonna get one."

"Then I'm not gonna talk."

"Oh you will talk," Callen told him. "We can stay here as long as you want."

"Then it's gonna be a long wait."

"If I were you I would be smart. If Debra talks before you do, guess who's gonna get the better deal."

"She doesn't know anything. I just took her with me so it would look less suspicious."

"You don't want her to take the fall for you do you? She's just as guilty as you are. We can put her away too."

"You won't. Now lawyer."

Realizing they weren't going to get anywhere with him they walked out. Callen called Jenny and asked her to come to the boatshed to be his lawyer. Jenny grabbed a fancy suit from the wardrobe department and took her ID with her and went to the boatshed.

Callen and Sam stepped back into the interrogation room once Jenny was there.

"I told you I'm not speaking to you without a lawyer present."

"That's why I'm here. Rachel Donovan, defense attorney. Now, are you gonna charge my client or can he get out of here?"

"He killed a federal agent," Callen told her.

"Do you have proof?" Callen showed her the folder with intel from the NCIS office in Mexico. "I see. Can I have a moment alone with my client to discuss?"

"Of course." Callen and Sam walked out and Jenny took her seat at the table.

"Can you get me out of here?" Alex asked.

"The best I can do for you is get you a deal. The evidence they have against you is pretty solid. A judge will convict you for murder of a federal agent."

"Want kind of lawyer are you?! You're supposed to get me out of here."

"The evidence is too solid. I suggest you make a deal with them, tell them everything you know, why you killed him and why you're in LA. If they catch the others involved you might get a reduced sentence."

"I want another lawyer."

"Any lawyer will say the exact same thing. Trust me. This is your best chance of ever getting out of prison again."

"Fine, but you have to promise me Debra doesn't get hurt, she wasn't involved in any of this."

"I promise."

"Alright."

Jenny opened the door and Callen and Sam came back in. Alex told them everything he knew about the group he worked for and why they had him kill agent Riddle. He also told them what he was doing in LA. He was here to hook up with the LA sector of the group. He told them where he was supposed to meet them. Once he told Callen and Sam everything, they and Jenny left the room.

"Good work Jen," Callen told her.

Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks geared up and went to the address Alex had given them. Jenny kept Debra company. Debra was pretty shaken up, she had no idea what Alex was involved in.

Suddenly the door to the boatshed flew open and two men with guns came into the boatshed.


	19. Chapter 19

"Don't move or I'll shoot," one of the men told Jenny and Debra.

"What's going on? How did you get here?"

"We tracked our man here. Now, where is he?"

"Who are you talking about? It's just us two here," Jenny spoke as her hand slowly went to her phone and she pressed the agents needs assistance alert.

"Don't play dumb with me and don't even think about getting your gun. Let me see both your hands!"

Jenny slowly brought her hand back to the front.

..

They had left the boatshed about five minutes ago when all their phones chirped. Callen grabbed his.

"It's the agents needs assistants alert and it's coming from Jenny," Callen spoke.

"What? We just left the boatshed."

"Turn around Sam."

Sam turned the car around and went back into the direction of the boatshed.

..

"What do you want?" Jenny asked, knowing or at least hoping that Callen was on his way back here now.

"My man."

"We don't have him."

"Bullshit! We tracked him here. Where's Alex? We know you have his travel companion Debra so where's Alex?"

"He's not here, they just left with him."

"You're lying, we know he's here. Where is he? Don't make me ask again. We will shoot the both of you."

"I'm telling the truth. He's not here. They just left with him. Whatever you're using to track him with must still be here."

"Stop lying!"

..

"Eric, can you access the cameras in the boatshed? We think something's going on there," Callen spoke over the com.

"Checking now." Eric typed some keys on his keyboard. "Oh, not good."

"What's going on Eric?" Callen asked, afraid for his wife.

"There are two men in the boatshed, they have their guns pointed at Jenny and Debra."

"Crap, we're almost there."

Sam screeched to a halt outside the boatshed. All four agents got out of their car and made their way to the boatshed.

"Where are they Eric?" Callen asked.

"Main room, near the table."

"Alright, Kensi, Deeks, you go through the front door on my command. Sam and I will come in through the other.

Callen and Sam walked around the building to the other entrance and got in position.

"Kensi, Deeks, walk in like you don't know what's going on."

"Got it."

"Go now."

Kensi and Deeks pretended to be talking and not really paying attention as they walked into the boatshed. The two men turned around to face Kensi and Deeks. They were about to shoot when Callen and Sam walked in and shot them in the arm, causing them to drop their gun. Kensi and Deeks quickly walked over to them and cleared them of their guns.

"You okay Jen?" Callen asked, concerned for his wife, as he put a comforting hand on her arm.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for coming. You okay Debra?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, I think."

"What did they want?" Callen asked.

"They wanted Alex. Somehow they tracked him here."

"Where's Alex?"

"Still in interrogation."

"See, I know he was here, you lying bitch," one of the men yelled at Jenny.

"Hey, you watch your tone!" Callen yelled at him. "If you had hurt her you would be dead right now. Be glad shooting you in the arm is all we did. Put them upstairs in interrogation Kens."

"What?! We need medical attention!"

"And you'll get it as soon as you talk."

"You can't do that! We need medical attention."

"It's just a gunshot, you'll life," Sam told him.

Kensi and Deeks took the men upstairs.

"You can't hold us here, we demand medical attention."

"Oh shut it, like he said, you're lucky that all they did was shoot you in the arm."

Before they had gone upstairs Callen had taken a picture of both men and had send it to Eric.

"You sure you're okay Jen?" Callen asked again.

"Yeah I'm good G, don't worry."

"Okay good."

Callen and Sam stripped themselves of their tactical clothes and put them back in the car before stepping into the interrogation room with Alex, Jenny joined them.

"What did you do to them?" Alex asked.

"Oh you mean your buddies who came to rescue you?" Callen asked. "They are upstairs in the interrogation room now with a bullet in their arms. They won't come to rescue you anymore."

"There will be others."

"No there won't."

Jenny stepped up to Alex as Sam pulled him into a standing positon and held him.

"What are you doing?" Alex struggled against Sam's hold.

Jenny grabbed some equipment and scanned him for any devices. She found a device hidden in his shoes. Jenny took it out and took it back with her to the main room. She connected it to her laptop and scanned for the source.

"Got a location where the signal is coming from," Jenny told Callen and Sam after a while.

"Where is it?" Callen asked.

"Same address as Alex had given you."

"Alright, keep it on for now. We can use it to lure them in a trap. See if the others have one too."

Jenny walked upstairs and joined Kensi and Deeks in interrogation. Jenny scanned them and found a tracking device on them as well.

"What do you want me to do with them?"

"Can you put them in a different location?"

"Yeah let me try to hack the program."

Hacking the software proved to be more difficult than expected so Jenny contacted Eric and asked him to crack it. It took Eric a while but he managed to hack it.

"Where do you want me to place them?"

Callen discussed with Sam what would be the best place. They opted for an abandoned warehouse on the edge of the city.

Two agents came and took the injured men to the hospital as Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks went to the location. Another agent stayed in the boatshed with Jenny in case more bad guys would show up.

Callen, Sam, Deeks and Kensi got in position when they arrived at the location.

"Eric, trackers still in place?" Callen asked over the com.

"Yes, they are."

"Alright, Jenny send a message from one of their phones telling them to meet them here."

"Got it," Jenny replied.

Jenny send a text from one of the phones they had lifted off the men and gave them the address.

"They'll be there in twenty," Jenny spoke to the agents when she had gotten a reply.

"Alright, Eric, track that phone, let us know when they are close."

"Copy that."

Kensi was up high to provide cover with her sniper riffle. Callen, Sam and Deeks where hidden on the ground waiting for the group to show up.

"Callen, they are just coming around the corner," Eric spoke after a while.

"Copy that, got them," Callen responded as he saw the car coming around the corner.

A car pulled up and four men stepped out. They looked around them to see where the others were.

"Alex, Mark, Danny, we're here," one of the men called.

"Federal agents! Hands where we can see them!" Callen yelled as the agents came out of the hideout.

The men looked around, wondering what was happening. Suddenly a shot rang out and one of the men fell onto the floor, Kensi had shot him with her sniper riffle as he was going for his gun.

"Move and you end up like your buddy," Deeks said.

"Hands on your head and down on your knees," Callen told them.

They did as they were told and Callen and Sam cuffed them as Kensi and Deeks kept their gun on them. Some more agents came and took them away. Callen, Sam, Deeks and Kensi went to the other location, where they were going before the bad guys had stormed into the boatshed. They geared up and stormed the place. Bullets where flying everywhere. After what seemed like forever the bullets stopped flying. Luckily none of the agents were hurt. The other guys were either dead or wounded. The big boss was only slightly wounded so Callen and Sam took him to the boatshed.

"Why did you have agent Riddle killed?" Callen asked as he sat across the table from the man.

"Agent who?"

"Don't play dumb with me. We know you had Alex kill agent Riddle. Was he getting too close?"

"He was snooping around places he wasn't supposed to. It's his own fault he got killed."

"We will find you all and we'll shut you down."

"Good luck with that."

Callen and Sam walked out of the interrogation room. Kensi and Deeks were still at the warehouse and they were going through all of the stuff to see if they could find any information about where the group was hiding out in Mexico.

Jenny was sure Debra didn't have anything to do with this all. They had arranged for a Marshall to come pick her up and get her into witness protection. Once Debra was gone Jenny went back to the office to help Eric. They looked through all the intel the agents had gathered.

Once the agents were done in the field they came back to the office. Just as Callen and Sam pulled up Clara and Nell pulled up too.

"How did it go at the airport?" Callen asked Clara.

"It went good. We questioned them thoroughly separately and we've determined that they didn't have anything to do with this group, they just switched tickets, so we handed them over to TSA so they could deal with the switching tickets thing."

"Alright good work."

"How about here?"

"We got them all. Your mom and Eric are looking through all the data to see if we can find the group in Mexico as well."

"So they were really the people who killed agent Riddle?"

"Yes they are."

"Just because he got too close to finding out what they were doing and where they were hiding?"

"Yep, some people…"

The agents sat behind their desks and went to finish their paperwork. About two hours later Jenny came down the stairs and walked into Hetty's office.

"Hetty, we've found a possible hiding place of them in Mexico along with some other intel our Mexican colleagues will find useful."

"Good work Mrs. Callen. I will contact the office there. Can you send everything over to them?"

"Of course Hetty."

Jenny went back upstairs and sent everything she and Eric had founded over to the NCIS office in Mexico.

Just past 5.30pm everyone went home.

…

Today was Thanksgiving. Clara had been working at the OSP for about a month now. She had settled in nice with the team and she liked working with Nell. Callen saw that Clara had improved already, she would be a great agent. Clara didn't have to go undercover yet, she was still too green for that but she didn't hesitate when it came to shooting her gun. Her apartment was finished now. Callen had helped her put the things together and hung up the last few things. It was a nice cozy place, Clara enjoyed living there.

It was Thanksgiving day so the agents got a day off but if needed they would need to report to the office. Jenny and Clara went to the store to buy stuff for the food tonight. They already had bought two turkeys for dinner. Jenny's family was coming over for dinner, her dad, her sister and her kids, Katie had a family of her own already so they would come too and Amy's boyfriend as well. It was pretty busy at the store so it took them a while. When they got back Jenny and Clara started preparing dinner as Callen got the dining room ready with enough seats at the table for everyone. Jenny's brother-in-law and brother were overseas at the moment on deployment.

As the girls were cooking Callen got a skype call on his tablet. It was Jamie.

"Hey Jamie," Callen greeted him when Jamie's face popped up on the screen.

"Hey dad."

"Hold on let me call your mom and sister. Jen, Clara, Jamie's calling."

Jenny and Clara joined Callen on the couch.

"Hey Jamie, how are you?" Jenny asked.

"I'm good. Just about to go out to dinner with some friends for Thanksgiving."

"That's nice. How's school going?"

"It's going very well. I'm learning a lot here."

"That's great. Can't wait to see you again during the holidays."

"Yeah me neither. I miss you guys and the LA weather. I will let you know when I'm in LA."

"Alright, see you then Jamie and take care sweetie."

"Will do mom."

"Bye Jamie," Callen and Clara spoke.

"Bye dad, bye Clara."

Jamie hung up and Jenny and Clara went back to the kitchen. Just past 5pm the guests arrived. They sat around the living room just talking before they went to eat. Jenny had made turkey with a variety of vegetables and potatoes. Everyone was really enjoying themselves. There was hardly any food left when everyone had finished. Jenny, Clara, Katie, Amy and Julie cleared the table before they enjoyed dessert. Jenny had made her famous tiramisu. Everyone was stuffed by the time they finished. They all helped clear the table and Jenny and Julie loaded the dishwasher.

Katie's kids started to fall asleep after dinner so Katie and her husband took them home. Amy and her boyfriend followed not much later. Julie took her dad home not long after that. Clara helped her parents clean up the table and chairs in the dining room before going home as well.

"That was a very nice dinner," Callen told Jenny as they sat on the couch together. "Your food was amazing."

"Thank you. Yeah it's nice to have everyone together."

"Yeah it is, only too bad Jamie wasn't here."

"Yeah, but you know how it is with college, they don't always get days off for this and he's on the other end of the country."

"Yeah I know, it's just too bad he wasn't here."

"Yeah I know, but he'll be here for the holidays."

Callen and Jenny watched a bit of TV before going up to bed. As Jenny was undressing herself for bed Callen walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I love you Jenny Callen," Callen spoke in a passionate voice.

"And I love you G Callen."

Callen turned her around in his arms and kissed her deeply. He backed her up until her calves hit the bed and he lowered them onto the bed. Even after all these years Callen still couldn't get enough of her. Callen moved them to the middle of the bed as Jenny started getting his clothes off. Once they were both naked Callen pulled the sheets over them and they made love.

…

"We've got a new case boys and girls," Eric spoke at the top of the stairs after he had whistled.

The agents got up and went upstairs.

"What's up Eric?" Callen asked as they walked into OPS.

"This morning this happened in downtown LA," Eric told the agents and put a video on the screen.

They all saw a car accident and a young woman escaping from the car.

"Who's the woman?" Callen asked.

"That is Victoria Sanchez, she was reported missing last night by her parents," Jenny informed the group.

"What about the driver?" Sam asked.

"He was DOA, we ID'd him as a Rafael Gomez. He is linked to Los Locos Lobos."

"Oh boy," Callen responded, those guys were bad news. "What would they want with Victoria?"

"We're not sure yet."

"Alright, Kensi, Deeks, you go talk to the family of Victoria. Nell, Clara, you're coming with me and Sam to the accident scene. Jenny, Eric, find out everything you can about Gomez and Victoria, find out why she was targeted and see if you can find Victoria."

All the agents left. Sam pulled up to the accident scene shortly followed but Clara's car. They were about to walk onto the accident scene when a car came their way at high speed.


	20. Chapter 20

"Watch out!" Callen yelled.

The agents tried to warn the others at the accident scene and got the people they could out of the way. The car crashed a couple feet further against one of the LAPD cars that stood at the accident scene. The agents grabbed their guns and moved in on the car.

"Driver! Hands on the steering wheel!" Callen yelled once he saw that the driver was still alive and awake. The driver placed his hands on the steering wheel. "Out of the car slowly, keep your hands where we can see them."

Slowly the driver got out of the car. The agents kept their guns on him. Once he was out Sam walked up to him and cuffed him. Sam could smell the alcohol on the man's breath. He reeked of it. Sam turned him over to the LAPD so he first could sleep it off. Luckily no one got hurt, just some damage cars. Luckily he hadn't gotten onto the accident scene so it wasn't disturbed. The agents walked onto the accident scene and went to look at the car to see if there were any signs to point them in the right direction.

"I've got a cellphone here," Clara said as she was searching the backseat. She took a picture of it with her phone and picked it up. "It's dead, maybe mom or Eric can get something off of it."

There wasn't much more to go on at the accident scene so Callen and Sam went back to the office. Clara and Nell went to the address of Victoria's parents to stay there in case they would be contacted or if Victoria showed up. Kensi and Deeks would go back to the office once Clara and Nell were there.

Kensi saw Clara and Nell pull up and she walked outside.

"Hey, any news?" Kensi asked.

"No not much. Mom and Eric haven't found anything yet. We did found a phone in the car, could be belong to Victoria. Mom and Eric would look through it. How's it going here?"

"They don't know what happened. Victoria was supposed to come home after piano lessons but she never came back. She went on her bike. We've asked them for the route she normally takes to the lessons and Jenny and Eric would look to see if they could find something there and they are also checking the spots she likes to hang out. I've hooked the phone up with a tracker so if someone calls and it's about Victoria we can track it."

"Alright, we'll take it from here."

Kensi walked back inside followed by Clara and Nell. "Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez, these are our colleagues Agents Nell Jones and Clara Callen. They will stay here with you in case someone contacts you about Victoria."

"Thank you," Mrs. Sanchez replied.

"Don't worry, we'll do everything to make sure your daughter comes back home safely."

Kensi and Deeks went back to the office as Nell and Clara stayed at the house.

"Do you have any idea who could have done this?" Mr. Sanchez asked.

"We're working on a few leads right now. It looks like your daughter escaped and we're doing our very best to find her right now and who the people are that took her," Clara told them.

Clara and Nell sat around waiting until they would hear something from the team. A little later the phone rang. Mrs. Sanchez stood up to answer the phone and Clara went to the laptop to track the call if necessary.

"Hello," Mrs. Sanchez answered the phone.

"Mama," Victoria's scared voice was heard on the other end of the phone.

"Victoria, mi hija, where are you?"

"I don't know. Mama I'm scared, someone is after me."

"Sweetie, where are you? There are agents here, they can help you."

"I don't know, after I got out of the car I just ran."

"Almost got her," Clara spoke.

"Victoria, the agents are tracking you just stay on the phone a little longer."

"Got her, she's at a payphone on South San Pedro street."

Nell was on the phone already to let Eric know.

"Callen and Sam are on their way to them," Nell spoke a little later.

"Can I talk to her?" Clara asked. "I can tell her where to go somewhere safe." Mrs. Sanchez handed Clara the phone. "Victoria, this is special agent Clara Callen. Agents are on the way to get you."

"They can find me soon, I know they are following me."

"There's a police station close by. You can wait there. Do you see the elementary school?"

"Yes it's just up on the other side of the street."

"Okay. Go there and then cross the street and take the street left directly behind the school. Then take the second right and then it's just past the third street on your left. Okay can you do that?"

"Yes I think I can, so after the school left then the second right."

"Yes. The agents will pick you up there."

"Thank you."

Victoria quickly hung up and started running in the way Clara told her. Clara contacted the police station and told them the description of Victoria and sent Callen a text to meet Victoria at the police station. Sam drove them as quickly as he could to the police station.

Victoria walked into the police station and looked around. The desk sergeant stepped up to her.

"Are you Victoria Sanchez?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay good. You're safe here. The agents are on their way to pick you up. You can stay with me until then. You're safe here."

A little later Callen and Sam walked into the police station and went to the desk sergeant.

"Hello, agents Callen and Hanna, NCIS," Callen spoke as he and Sam showed their ID's. "We were supposed to pick up a little girl here, a Victoria Sanchez."

"Ah yes, she's right here. Victoria, the agents are here."

Victoria came from behind the desk and walked up to Sam and Callen.

"Don't worry Victoria, you're safe now," Callen spoke to her. "We'll take you somewhere safe and we'll bring your parents there too. We won't let anything happen to you okay."

"Okay."

Callen and Sam took her to the boatshed and Callen called Clara to bring Victoria's parents there too.

"Mi hija!" Mrs. Sanchez called as she and her husband walked into the boatshed. Victoria flew up to her parents and gave them a hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yes mom I'm fine."

"You're safe now sweetie. These people will catch the people responsible."

Callen walked up to Clara and Nell. "Talk to her, see what she knows."

"Will do," Clara replied.

Callen and Sam went back to the office as Nell and Clara stayed behind in the boatshed.

"Victoria, would it be okay if we asked you a couple of questions?" Clara asked.

"Yeah sure I guess."

Victoria and her parents sat down on the couch, Clara sat down on the chair and Nell pulled up a chair from the table.

"Can you remember anything about what happened last night?"

"I went to my piano lessons on my bike like I normally do. The class ended at 8.30pm. I stayed behind a little longer since I wanted to ask the teacher something. It was around 8.45pm when I left I think. I got on my bike and I cycled home, I took the same route I normally take. I had to stop in front of red light. Then a van screeched to a halt next to me. The next thing I knew they pulled me in. I don't remember much after that until this morning when we got in the accident with the car. I saw the driver was hurt so I got out of the car and just ran."

"That's very good Victoria. Can you remember anything else, like names, faces? Anything can help."

"No I don't remember seeing any faces when they pulled me into the van. They must have knocked me out then cus I can't remember anything."

"Okay, don't worry. What you've told us can help already. Do you remember which street light you had to stop for?"

"Yes, it was on Crenshaw Boulevard, near the McDonalds. There's also a church and a gas station there, ARCO, I think."

"Okay thank you Victoria. That's very helpful. Excuse me for a second."

Clara stepped away and called her mom.

"Yeah Clara," Jenny answered the phone.

"Hey mom, I've got something for you to check out. It's the point where Victoria was taken. It was on a crossing on Crenshaw Boulevard. There's a McDonalds, church and an ARCO gas station, around 8.45pm last night."

"Alright I check, thanks."

Clara hung up the phone and Jenny went to check the cameras at or near that point. She first typed in the things Clara had told her: Crenshaw Boulevard, church and an ARCO gas station.

"Okay there she is," Jenny said as she and Eric watched the footage. Luckily the crossing had a camera.

Jenny and Eric watched as a van sped up to her and stopped next to her. The van blocked the view from the camera so they couldn't see Victoria being pulled into the van.

"Is there another angle?" Eric asked. Jenny checked in the nearby area but she couldn't find another camera angle. "See if you can find out where they came from maybe we can get their faces."

Jenny searched through the cameras and got a pic from them stopping in front of a street light a few blocks back. This intersection had a camera facing the front window so they could see their faces. Jenny scanned their faces and let facial reg running.

"Okay, the passenger is Rafael Gomez, our DOA," Jenny spoke when one ID popped up on the screen.

As the computer searched for the other ID Eric started a kaleidoscope search on the van.

"At least Victoria is safe now," Eric stated.

"Yeah, I can't imagine how scared she must have been."

"Yeah, me neither. Have you found any connections between her and the gang?"

"No none so far. How about you?"

"No nothing yet. She's a normal teenager."

"Check her social media, teenagers usually put more up there than they tell their parents, trust me. I've raised two."

Eric went to check for anything on social media as Jenny was working on the ID and seeing where the van was now. Clara and Nell were still at the boatshed making sure Victoria was okay and the other agents were downstairs in the bullpen waiting for an update.

An hour later Jenny and Eric came downstairs.

"Well," Jenny started. "Just like Victoria told Clara she was taken on that crossing. We checked it and found the van that took her. We couldn't see their faces at the point but we scrolled back and we found their faces." Jenny put a screengrab from the footage on the screen. "Now the passenger is our DOA Rafael Gomez. The driver is a Javier Gomez, his brother. He's involved with the same gang."

"We checked but we couldn't find anything linking Victoria to this gang," Eric continued. "But we did found out where the van is now. It's at a house on West eighty first street. The address is on your phones."

"Anything about the owner of that house?" Callen asked.

"The house is registered to Javier Gomez."

"Alright good work. Let's head out."

The agents geared up and went to the address. Carefully they approached the house. Callen and Sam stayed at the front side as Kensi and Deeks went around back.

"Move in on my count," Callen spoke. "Three, two, one."

Sam kicked down the front door and Deeks did the same with the back door.

"Federal agents!" They called out.

They searched the entire house but there was no one there. Callen and Sam just stepped out of the front door when someone came walking up to the house. Callen recognized him. It was Javier. As soon as Javier saw them he made a run for it.

"Javier! Stop! Federal agents!" Callen yelled as he and Sam ran after him.

Javier didn't stop. Sam caught up with him and tackled him to the ground.

"Javier Gomez, you're under arrest," Sam told him as he cuffed him.

They took him back to the house and put him in the back of the challenger. Callen went inside as Sam stayed outside with Gomez.

"We got Gomez," Callen told them. "He saw us and he made a run for it. We're taking him to the boatshed now to see what he know. You two keep looking here to see if you can find something."

"Will do," Kensi replied.

Callen and Sam went to the boatshed and put Gomez in the interrogation room. They made sure he didn't see Victoria.

"Why did you run huh Javier?" Callen asked him as he sat down across from Javier.

"You broke into my house, I was afraid you were gonna hurt me."

"We told you we were federal agents. Now try again or tell me why you and your brother kidnapped Victoria." Javier looked at him. "Oh yeah we know all about that and we have Victoria in our custody now so she's safe. What would your boss say when he finds out that you and your brother let Victoria escape? And I don't know if you know it already but your brother is dead. He was killed in a car accident he caused and Victoria escaped."

"You're lying!"

"Nope we're not." Callen pulled out his phone and showed him a picture of Rafael.

"No, it can't be. Victoria must have distracted him and got him killed," Javier spoke with bitterness in his voice.

"You won't get to Victoria. She's safe from you. Now tell us what you planned to do with Victoria."

"She was hanging around with one of the guys in the group, Juan, his girlfriend if you want to call it that. She started poking around things she shouldn't. Juan caught her and he came to us. He wanted to scare her and let her know she shouldn't poke around in other people's business. We were supposed to take her to this warehouse. That was what Rafael was doing this morning. We weren't gonna hurt her."

"You maybe not but your boss might. He can't risk having someone other there who knows stuff. Where is he?"

"I'm not gonna tell you that. I'm a dead man if I tell you that."

"You go to prison either way. If you help us we can get you a deal, where you would be away from the others. It's your only chance. If you don't help us we tell them you were a snitch and we put you in with them."

"You can't do that!"

"Oh yes we can," Sam told him. "I would talk if I were you."

"You promise me you will protect me than?"

"We'll get you a better deal than the others."

"Do you have a pen and paper?"

Callen gave him some pen and paper and Javier wrote down everything he knew. Callen and Sam left the interrogation room and told Jenny and Eric to check out the address and the names that were on the list.

"How are you doing Victoria?" Callen asked.

"I'm okay, thank you sir."

"You didn't tell us that your 'boyfriend' is part of the gang."

"He's not my boyfriend. He's just a guy I was hanging out with. But I noticed he was acted weird so when I was over at his place I looked around and I noticed these things about the gang. He caught me and he scared the hell out of me. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Well it looks like he send them guys to kidnap you and scare you. Do you remember anything about what you saw in his room?"

"No not much, I just saw a couple of guns and I noticed a tattoo of the gang on his arm."

"Alright, you're safe now Victoria and we'll make sure you stay that way."

"Thank you."

Jenny and Eric verified the address and names. It was their hide out.

"Clara, Nell I want you to head over to Juan's place. See what you can find there. Make sure there's nothing there tying Victoria there," Callen told them.

"Got it," Clara replied.

Callen called Kensi and asked her and Deeks to meet Sam and him at the address. An agent stayed behind in the boatshed to keep an eye on Victoria.

Nell and Clara put their gear on and went to Juan's house. They walked up to the door and knocked. An older woman opened the door.

"Hello ma'am, does Juan live here?" Clara asked.

"Yeah, he's up in his room. What's going on?"

"We're federal agents ma'am, please step outside."

"No, not until you tell me what is going on."

"Your son is involved with a gang and he helped a young woman get kidnapped, his girlfriend Victoria."

"Victoria? Is she okay? She seemed such a sweet girl."

"Yeah she's fine but we really need to get your son and take him in."

"Please, he's a good kid, he just had a rough year after me and his dad got divorced."

"Please step outside ma'am."

The woman stepped outside and Nell and Clara went inside. They went up to Juan's room. Nell had her hand on the handle as Clara stood ready with her gun. Nell opened the door and suddenly a shot rang out.


	21. Chapter 21

Nell and Clara quickly moved aside so the shot that Juan had send didn't hit them. Luckily there was room next to the door to his room on either side.

"Juan, federal agents! Throw down your weapon!" Clara yelled.

Clara carefully peeked around the door. Juan was still standing there with a weapon. Once he saw Clara's face he shot at them again.

"Juan! Federal agents! Throw down your weapon! I'm not gonna ask again!"

"You're gonna have to shoot me! I'm not coming with you!"

"There are a couple ways this can end Juan. One of them is you in a body bag!"

"You come any closer I'm gonna shoot you!"

"That's it, I've had it. Keep him busy, I'm gonna try to find another way in."

Clara snuck away and went to the room next to Juan's. She opened the window and climbed out. Juan's room was above the living room which had a small extension so Clara could stand on that. Luckily the window to Juan's room was open.

"Juan!" Clara called causing Juan to turn her way.

Before Juan even had a chance to raise his weapon towards her Clara already shot him in the arm causing Juan to drop the gun. Nell quickly moved inside and removed the weapon from Juan's reach.

"You're under arrest Juan," Nell spoke and cuffed him.

"Aaaaah, you can't put me in cuffs, you shot me."

"You'll live," Clara spoke as she climbed through the window.

Nell and Clara pushed Juan outside.

"Juan, mi hijo, are you okay?" Juan's mother asked concerned as Nell and Clara walked past.

"Ma'am, please stay back," Nell told her.

"Where are you taking him?"

"We're gonna question him, once we've processed him you can see him," Clara told her.

"He's a good kid, he just got mixed up with some bad people."

"Only he is to blame for his actions ma'am."

Nell put Juan in one of the LAPD cars. They would transport him to the ER to have his gunshot wound checked out.

"Eric, we've got Juan," Clara spoke through her com.

"Copy that."

Nell and Clara took their gear off and placed them in the trunk of the car. They went back to the house and put some gloves on. CSU was already there. Clara and Nell started with Juan's room. They took everything they could find about this gang. Once they were done they went to the hospital to see Juan.

…

Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks went to the address. It was an old warehouse. Some other NCIS agents had joined them. Kensi and Deeks took a couple of agents and went around back as Callen and Sam took a few agents and went to the front door.

"On my count, three, two, one," Callen spoke and the agents breached.

"Federal agents!" They yelled.

The gang members quickly grabbed their guns and started firing at the agents. Everyone duck behind the closest thing they could find. Whenever they could they fired back. Bullets flew everywhere. After what seemed like an eternity the gunfire stopped. The gang members were either dead or wounded.

"Everyone okay?" Callen asked.

"Good," came the response from several agents.

"You good Sam?" Callen asked his partner.

"Yeah I'm good. You?"

"I'm good too."

"You've been hit G," Sam spoke as he saw the blood on his partner's arm.

Callen hadn't notice it before. He looked at his arm. It was just a graze. The agents cleared the guns from the gang members. The ones that needed medical attention were taking care of or shipped to the ER. One of the EMT's patched Callen's arm up. The agents looked around and took everything that they could use for the case back to the office with them.

…

Clara and Nell walked into the hospital and went to Juan's room. A LAPD officer was stationed outside the room.

"So Juan," Clara spoke as she and Nell walked into Juan's room. "We know all about your gang and your plan to scare Victoria. We captured everyone in your gang and you're all going down. As for Victoria, she is okay in case you were wondering." Juan wanted to say something but Clara stopped him. "Safe your whining for the judge. Although I doubt it will do much good. Plus you shot at two federal agents."

Nell and Clara left the room and went back to the office.

"You okay dad?" Clara asked as she walked back into the bullpen and saw Callen's bandaged arm.

"Oh yeah, just a graze. Good work with Juan."

"Thanks."

The agents finished their paperwork before going home, although Clara went to the gym for a little while to train. After using the gym she went to the shooting range to practice after getting showered. As she was cleaning her gun afterwards one of the other agents, not of the main team, walked in.

"Oh hello agent Callen," Josh greeted her.

"Hi Josh, please call me Clara. Agent Callen is my dad."

"Okay Clara. I'm not bothering you?"

"Oh no I'm just cleaning my gun. Do you need something?"

"Oh no, I was just coming to practice my shooting skills," Josh spoke and he walked into the shooting range.

Clara thought that Josh was a nice guy. He was always sweet to her and he was about her age, he was three years older than her. He was really good looking as well. But she had no interest in dating just yet, she wanted to focus on her career first. Clara finished cleaning her gun before she packed up her stuff and went home. She had settled nicely into her apartment. It really felt like home.

…..

It was just two weeks till Christmas. Jenny and Callen were really looking forward to the holidays. They would see Jamie again. That weekend Jenny and Callen went to get the Christmas stuff from the attic. They had a fake tree so they didn't need to buy a tree. Jenny went to put up the tree as Callen went to decorate the outside. Jenny put the tree in the corner next to the fireplace. Once the tree was up Jenny started decorating it. They had red colored decorations. After the tree was done Jenny went to decorate the house. She put several figurines, garlands, lights and Christmas balls around the house. Callen decorated the outside. He put some strings of lights on the fence and bushes and he placed a Santa with sled on the lawn and a big reindeer one the bench they had in the front yard. He also placed a string of lights above the garage and above the windows.

Clara went to decorate her apartment as well. She had bought a fake Christmas tree and some decorations. Clara put the tree against the long wall just behind the dining table. Clara had bought silver decorations. She first put the tree up and then decorated the tree and the house. Clara put a string of lights around the railing of her balcony. She also hung a wreath on the outside of her front door.

"Hello Clara," her elderly neighbor, she was in her seventies, Karen Robbins greeted her. She lived alone, her husband had already died. She did have three kids but her two daughters lived on the other end of the country and her son was in the Navy.

"Hello Mrs. Robbins. Oh Mrs. Robbins do you need help with your Christmas tree and decorations?"

"Thank you for the offer sweetie but that's not necessary."

"You sure? I don't mind. I'd be happy to help you."

"You sure you don't mind?"

"No it's not a problem."

"Okay than."

"Great, I'll be by this afternoon. Do you need to get a Christmas tree?"

"No I have a fake one."

"Okay."

Karen went into her apartment and so did Clara. In the afternoon Clara went to her neighbor. She first went to get the Christmas stuff out of the storage room. Clara put the tree together as Karen sorted out the Christmas decorations and put some decorations around the house already. Together they decorated the tree and Clara put some more decorations up around the house and on the balcony.

"Thank you dear. Would you like a cup of coffee?" Karen asked.

"Yes thank you."

Karen went to make some coffee and returned with two cups of coffee and a plate of cookies.

"Are you kids coming back here for the holidays?"

"No, I'm going to my eldest daughter. My other daughter and her family will come there too. I don't know if my son will be able to come. He is still overseas."

"Ah okay. If you need a ride to the airport just let me know and I'll see if I can bring you."

"Oh no that's not necessary, I'll take a cab."

"Okay, well my offer still stands in case you change your mind."

"Thank you dear, you really are a sweetie."

Clara finished her cup of coffee and went back to her own apartment.

…..

"Caught a case boys and girls," Eric spoke once he had whistled that Monday.

The agents went upstairs to the OPS center.

"What do we have Eric?" Callen asked.

"This morning LAPD raided a home suspected to be tied to an arms dealer. When they breached no was there but they did find this," Eric spoke and he put different pictures up on the screen. "As you can see it are military grade weapons. The LAPD did an inventory and it turns out that these are the missing weapons stolen from Pendleton a couple of weeks ago."

"So far we haven't been able to find them," Jenny continued. "And according to the inventory LAPD did this are not all the weapons. There are still a few weapons missing. We don't know if they are still in possession of this arms dealer or if they have already been sold to a third party."

"Did LAPD send everything over they have so far on this arms dealer?" Callen asked.

"Yes they have," Jenny answered.

"Okay look through it. See what you can find out. Kensi, Deeks, you go to the LAPD, take a look at the weapons they found, maybe you can get something off of that."

"Got it," Kensi spoke and she and Deeks left.

"Clara, Nell, come with us. We'll go see the house."

Callen, Sam, Clara and Nell left. LAPD was still at the house. The agents showed their badges to get onto the scene. They put their gloves on and searched through the house. There was no sign of any of the other guns.

"Mom, I've got the flash drive in the computer," Clara spoke through the com.

"Got it, copying the hard drive now," Jenny replied.

Clara removed the flash drive once Jenny was done copying. The agents looked through the entire house before going back to the office.

"They must know we're onto him by now," Clara spoke as the agents sat down in the bullpen. "I mean LAPD busted the house."

"Yeah, which means he'll probably sell the weapons very soon, if he hasn't done that already," Callen responded.

"How are we gonna find him now? I mean if he knows we're onto him he might not show his face."

"Let's just hope Jenny and Eric can come up with something before he disappears."

A little later Kensi and Deeks returned. They hadn't gotten anything from LAPD and the weapons, no prints, no nothing. All they could do now was wait and see if Eric and Jenny came up with something.

About two hours later Jenny came down the stairs.

"I may have something," Jenny announced. "I did some digging and I found another house for him. So far I haven't heard any chatter that he knows about their guns missing. Now, it looks like he is planning some sort of party at this house and from what I gathered he is looking for what they refer to as 'honeys'. He's looking for some waitresses who wouldn't mind being the entertainment as well."

"This may be an opportunity for us to get someone on the inside," Callen stated. "Kensi, Clara and Nell, you're up. Don't worry Clara and Nell, you can do it. You've trained for this, you can handle it. Kensi is there too and we'll be close by to provide back up."

Jenny went back upstairs and made some backstopping for Kensi, Nell and Clara and got them into the party. Once done she handed the ID's to Nell, Clara and Kensi. The three women went to the wardrobe to get a nice outfit and Jenny handed them a camera button and a earwig.

Once everything was done Kensi took a convertible from the car pool and the three agents drove to the address Jenny had given them.

"Don't worry Jen," Callen spoke to his wife. "She'll be alright. She can handle herself."

"I know, it's just… this is the first time she goes undercover."

"I know, but she can handle herself. She's a great agent."

"I know. I just worry about her just like I do with you when you're undercover."

"I know you do honey. But I'm always alright and I'm sure Clara will be too."

Callen gave his wife a soft kiss before leaving too. Callen took the explorer and the three agents stayed at a safe distance from Kensi, Nell and Clara.

Kensi pulled up to the mansion in the convertible and was stopped in front of the gate.

"ID's please," the security guard spoke to them.

"Aren't you the cutest," Kensi flirted with the guard.

"ID's please." Kensi, Clara and Nell handed their ID's to the guard. He checked them on his tablet. "Okay, you're good to go. Drive around the house and you can park the car around back and you can go into the pool house to get ready."

"Thank you," Kensi spoke and they took their ID's back.

Kensi drove around the house and parked the car next to the pool house. They all got out and walked to the pool house.

"Hi, you must be the three new girls, Amber, Natalie and Pamela," one of the women greeted them as they walked in.

"Yes," Kensi replied. "I'm Pamela, this is Natalie." Kensi pointed to Clara. "And this is Amber." Kensi pointed to Nell.

"Welcome, I'm Daisy. Your booths are ready. You'll find your clothes and make up and such there. Go get ready and we'll have a meeting before we go out there."

"Okay thank you."

Kensi, Nell and Clara went to the booths and got ready. They dressed themselves in a red bikini with a white see-through short cover skirt around their waist. They put some makeup on, did their hair and put some jewelry on.

"Okay everyone let's gather round," Daisy called after a while. "Just do your job and make sure the guest don't have empty glasses. Throughout the day it can be asked of you to be the entertainment as well. All is well within limits. If one of the guests gets too rough just have one of the guards come over but remember they are here to have a good time and they are Mr. Adams' guests. Okay ladies, get out there."

Everyone went outside. Kensi, Nell and Clara had scanned the faces of the other waitresses and up in OPS Jenny and Eric where checking them. Clara and Kensi stood next to the door and gave the guests that came in a welcoming drink. This was a great opportunity for them to scan all the faces of the guests. Nell was outside with the other waitresses.

"What's normally going on at these parties?" Nell asked one of the other waitresses.

"Just a bunch of rich people coming together and drinking. We're not paid to ask questions. We just serve the guests and make sure everyone is happy."

Once all the guests had arrived Clara and Kensi went outside as well. They walked around and made sure everyone had something to drink as they scanned for any suspicious activity. Clara walked over to where Eric Adams sat with some other men.

"Can I get you anything to drink sir?" Clara asked Eric.

"No thank you sweetheart."

"Hmm who's this Eric? I've never seen her here before," one of the other men asked with a thick accent, Clara recognized it as Russian.

"She's new here."

"Well you certainly have good taste in waitresses. She can serve me any day."

"Can I get you gentlemen anything to drink?"

"If you asked anything to eat, I wouldn't mind to take a bite out of you," Egor spoke and pulled Clara onto his lap.

"Sorry sir but I'm not eatable."

"Maybe not but I bet you taste good."

"Sir I'm not here for that kind of thing. I'm a waitress."

"Oh but I'm sure we can arrange something, right Eric?"

Normally Eric was not one who let his guests use his waitresses for their own personal pleasure but this guy one of his main dealers to sell weapons too and he needed him happy to be able to sell the weapons that he had taken from Pendleton.

"Well I guess we can but not right now. Natalie is working right now. But I'm sure we can arrange something tonight."

Clara was not looking forward to it but she couldn't break cover. She would just see what this guy had planned and act if he went too far. He maybe was a bit taller than him but she could certainly take him.

"Okay Natalie, time to go back to your job."

"See you tonight sweetheart."

Clara walked away and went back to her job.

"You okay?" Kensi asked her.

"Yeah I'm good. Nothing I can't handle."

The other agents listened in the car. Callen was disgusted by the things the man said to Clara. But Callen knew all too well what things sometimes had to be done undercover.

"Clara if you need our help just let us know," Callen spoke through the com.

"Will do."

After the party had ended the waitresses went back to the pool house.

"Natalie," Daisy called Natalie.

"Yes Daisy," Clara replied as she stepped up to Daisy.

"A car will come by to pick you up shortly. Mr. Adams wanted you to wear this tonight."

"Thank you."

Clara went to get dressed in a short strapless dress.

"You got this?" Kensi asked Clara.

"Yeah I'm good. My weapon is in my purse. I'll be fine."

"Okay."

Clara walked out when the car was there. The driver was waiting next to the car. She saw that it was Deeks.

"Good evening Miss," Deeks greeted her as he opened the back door for her.

"Hello sir."

Clara got in the car and Deeks got in the driver's seat.

"You okay Clara?"

"Yeah I'm good. Nothing I can't handle."

"Okay. I'll be close by to provide backup in case you need it."

"Okay that's good. Did you see anything at the mansion?"

"No nothing. I doubt he'd have it just lying around somewhere."

"Yeah probably not."

Once they arrived at the house Deeks opened the car door for Clara and Clara stepped out. Clara walked up to the door and rang the bell. A servant opened the door for her and showed her to the dining room.

"Ah Natalie, you're here," Egor said.

"Hello sir."

"Please call me Egor. Here have a seat."

Egor held out the seat and Clara sat down. A servant poured them some wine and brought them dinner. After dinner Egor took Clara up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Did you bring something nice for me like I asked?" Egor asked.

"Yes I did."

"Good. The bathroom is over there you can change in there."

Clara walked over to the bathroom and pulled something out of her purse. She hated this part but it was all for the case and there was no way she would let this Russian creep have sex with her. Clara changed into a sexy pair of lingerie and put a see-through short dress over it.

"You like?" Clara spoke as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Wow, that's perfect. Damn you are hot. Я не могу ждать, чтобы взять ее. это будет так весело.[I can't wait to take her, it will be so fun.]"

Clara knew what he was saying but she pretended not to. "What do you want me to do now?"

"Take the dress off slowly and then get on the bed."

Clara did as she was told and lay down on the bed. She felt disgusted when Egor put his hands on her.

"вы прекрасны. Я так весело с вами сахара медведя.[You are beautiful. I'm having so much fun with you sugar bear." Egor whispered into her ear.

Now was the time to do something before it was too late.

"Clara are you good?" Deeks' voice was heard through her earwig.

"Вы не единственный, кто может получать удовольствие, сахар медведя.[You're not the only one who can have fun, sugar bear,]" Clara spoke, emphasizing on the words sugar bear.

Egor was taken aback when Clara spoke perfect Russian. Maybe this woman was not who she said she was.

Deeks barged into the house after he heard a scream over his com coming from the room Clara was in.


	22. Chapter 22

"Вы не единственный, кто может получать удовольствие, сахар медведя.[You're not the only one who can have fun, sugar bear,]" Clara spoke, emphasizing on the words sugar bear.

Egor was taken aback when Clara spoke perfect Russian. Maybe this woman was not who she said she was.

"Кто ты?[Who are you?]" Egor asked.

"Ваш худший кошмар.[Your worst nightmare.]" Clara responded and kneed him in the private parts causing him to scream.

Clara pushed him onto the floor on his stomach and twisted his arms behind his back.

A second later Deeks came into the room, gun drawn. Deeks saw Clara in her underwear sitting on top of the big Russian.

"You good?" Deeks asked.

"Yeah I'm good. You got some cuffs?"

Deeks tossed Clara a pair of cuffs and she put them on Egor.

"Up you go," Deeks spoke as he helped Clara get Egor up.

"Who the hell are you people?" Egor asked with a Russian accent.

"Federal agents, you're under arrest," Deeks told him.

"Under arrest? For what?"

"Well, where do you want me to start? Let's go."

Deeks took him outside as Clara dressed herself back up again. LAPD came to the scene and some NCIS agents too to process the entire house for any evidence. Clara and Deeks took the man to the boatshed.

"I will tell Eric all about you and tell him that he has a mole on the inside," Egor spoke as Deeks and Clara walked into the interrogation room.

"And how are you planning on doing that?" Deeks asked him. "You're locked up in here."

"Someone will tell him for me."

"We're looking through your house and your staff has been taken in as well so good luck with that."

"I do have right to a phone call."

"This is not LAPD, this is a federal agency. You don't get your phone call."

"You can't do that! I have rights!"

"They kinda went out of the window when you started dealing in military grade weapons."

"We did some digging into you," Clara spoke as she opened the folder she was holding. "Says here Egor isn't even your real name, now is it Kostya? Kostya isn't even allowed into this country cus of his terrorist ties. Hmm wonder what some of the other agencies would have to say about that. You're on several watch lists. What do you say Deeks? Who should we call first? CIA? GCT? FBI? ATF? Or my personal favorite, Interpol? Or should NCIS just handle it?"

"Hmm that's a tough choice. Wonder who would want him the most?"

"NCIS? I've never heard of that one," Kostya spoke.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service," Clara told him.

"Naval? As in Navy? I have nothing to do with the Navy."

"Maybe not you directly but we found some weapons in your possession. They were stolen from Camp Pendleton which is Navy, which is why we're here."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Listen Kostya!" Clara yelled at him as she slammed the folder down on the table. "You're going away, we've got you on a dozen charges. We're you go is up to you. I mean there are a lot of federal agencies that want you. We would have no trouble handing you over to one of them or send you to a Russian prison."

"You don't scare me with a Russian prison."

"Oh how about when I say Vladimir, Butyrka, White Lake prison?" Kostya never flinched. "Those are just the prisons in Russia. I'm sure we can arrange for another even more brutal prison."

"Your threats don't scare me."

"That's your mistake. I have some connections in Russia. I'm sure they would love to help me out."

"You? Have connections in Russia? Haha please, you're twelve."

"I may be young be I do know people, people who know people in Russia. Hetty Lange for example."

"Hetty Lange?" Kostya flinched at the name. "She's an urban legend."

"They all say that."

"It's true," Deeks added. "She's real and she's our boss. And yes, all the stories you've heard of her are true."

"Hetty Lange is just one of the many contacts we have. You may have heard of my dad, agent G Callen."

At that name Kostya looked at her with fear in his eyes. "Callen? You're Callen's daughter?"

He had heard the stories about agent Callen. He wasn't sure who he feared most, Hetty Lange or G Callen.

"If you don't tell us everything we will hand you over to them. With their connections I'm sure we can find a place that will scare you or I can call Hetty and Callen and have them come in here."

Kostya sat there keeping his mouth shot.

After a while Clara and Deeks got up. "Let's go Deeks, he doesn't want to talk, we'll just send Hetty and Callen in here."

"Wait, wait, I'll talk," Kostya spoke just before Clara and Deeks left the room. "I did buy the weapons you found in my house. I bought them from Eric. I don't know how he got them I swear."

"What were you gonna do with the weapons?"

"I was going to sell them to some friends in Russia."

"Their names?"

"If I give up their names I'm a dead man."

"Alright, Hetty and Callen is it then," Deeks said and he and Clara wanted to leave again.

"Alright, alright."

Kostya told them everything he knew and gave them the names over his buyers and other players in Eric's arms dealing operations. Once he was done talking Clara and Deeks left the interrogation room. Another agent came to watch Kostya.

"I'll send this to OPS after I bring you back to the house," Deeks spoke.

Deeks brought Clara aka Natalie back to the house and Clara went to the pool house. The waitresses could stay there. Eric had waitresses/entertainment around the clock so they lived in the pool house.

"Ah hello Natalie," Daisy greeted her. "How did it go?"

"It was just fine. I'm just go get a shower."

After the shower Clara went to her bunk which she shared with Kensi. Kensi joined her.

"How did it go? Did he hurt you?" Kensi asked.

"No he didn't. I'm fine. He was just gross and a creep. But Deeks and I got him and we got him to talk. Deeks would give everything he said to us to OPS so they are checking on and we'll hear when they have a plan."

"Alright."

In the middle of the night Kensi and Clara were shocked out of their beds when they heard a lot of noise. They pretended along but they knew it was the team.

"Federal agents!" They yelled as they stormed the pool house.

All the waitresses were taken in along with Clara and Kensi. Eric and his staff where taken in as well. When everyone was gone Clara and Kensi were released.

"You good Clara?" Callen asked his daughter.

"Yeah I'm good dad. Don't worry about me."

"Did Kostya hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine dad. Don't worry."

"Okay. It was good work Clara. Well done."

"Thanks dad."

The agents searched the house and they found the rest of the missing weapons. They finished up there and went back to the office.

"Good work everyone," Hetty spoke as they walked in. "I've heard back from the others and twelve of the fifteen people on the list have already been taken into custody."

"That's good work," Sam replied.

"Not bad for a day's work," Callen said.

"Now I suggest you go home and get some rest, you may take tomorrow off," Hetty said.

"Thank you Hetty," they all said.

They all grabbed their stuff and they went home. It was just past 3am.

"Hello Ms. Carver," the security guard spoke as Clara walked into her apartment building.

"Hello Ethan. How's it going?"

"Good, quiet night so far. How are you? Busy day?"

"I'm good. Yeah it was a busy day at work, had to finish something. So I'm gonna crawl into bed and get some sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Clara walked up to her apartment, after changing into her pajama she went to bed. Clara was glad to be home again. This was her first time undercover and she thought she did it quite well. She was pretty tired so she fell right asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

…..

That Friday Jamie's Christmas break started. He was coming back to LA for the holidays. Jamie's flight left Boston airport around 5.30pm, local time. Callen and Jenny were looking forward to see their son again, they missed him. But he was doing very well at MIT. He was getting very good grades and he had learned a lot already.

"What time will Jamie be here?" Callen asked as he and Jenny were having dinner.

"His flight should land around 9pm. He would call when he landed, so we can go pick him up."

"Okay, that's fine. I can't wait to see him again."

"I know, me neither."

"Clara has her own apartment now and has a job. Jamie is in college. They are growing up so fast. I remember it like it was yesterday the day they were born."

"Oh yes me too. Yeah they have grown up very fast. I can still remember them being just born, holding them for the first time. It's that were already too old for kids but otherwise I wouldn't mind to have another one. Babies are so cute."

"Yeah they are. Well who knows, maybe we'll be grandparents in a few years."

"Yeah, Grandpa G. That would be so cute."

"Yeah, I hope one day we'll get to experience that but it's up to Clara and Jamie."

"Yeah, well they have to find a boyfriend or girlfriend first."

"I don't know about Jamie but Clara might get a boyfriend soon."

"Really? Who?"

"One of the other agents, Josh."

"Josh? Really?"

"Men are so blind when it comes to that. Yeah I think there's some tension between them."

"Ah okay. We'll see."

Just after 9pm the phone rang. It was Jamie. He had landed at LAX. Callen and Jenny got in the car and drove to LAX to pick him up. They parked in the kiss and ride zone and waited for Jamie.

"Hey Jamie," Jenny called and waved when she saw Jamie.

"Hey mom, hey dad," Jamie replied when he was closer to them.

"Hey Jamie, how are you doing?" Jenny asked as she gave Jamie a hug.

"I'm doing fine mom."

"Hey son," Callen spoke and gave his son a hug too.

"Hey dad."

Callen put Jamie's bags in the car and drove them back home.

"How's MIT going?" Callen asked as they sat on the couch.

"It's going fine. I'm really learning a lot there. The classes are awesome."

"I know what it was like at MIT. Just don't get sucked into bad groups and hack something," Jenny warned him.

"No mom, I won't do that."

"That's good. You're not an employee of a federal agency yet so you can't hack things."

"Have you ever hacked something mom?"

"Yes, a couple times already but it was for the case. But mostly Eric is the one who does that."

"I can't wait to graduate and then I hope I can find work similar to you."

"Well your grades are really good so far so I don't think you will have any problems with that."

"I hope so. How's Clara doing at work?"

"She's doing very well," Callen answered. "She loves being an agent and she's a good addition to the team. She just went on her first undercover op and she did really well."

"That's good to hear. I'm curious to see her new place."

"It's a really nice place and she's likes it here."

"That's good."

Just after 10.30pm they all went upstairs to bed. The next day Jamie borrowed Jenny's car and went to visit his sister. He pressed the bell downstairs at the door and waited for Clara to answer.

"Hello," Clara answered.

"Hey sis," Jamie replied.

"Hey Jamie, come on up."

Clara buzzed him in and Jamie opened the door. Jamie went up to Clara's apartment. Clara answered the door when Jamie knocked.

"Hey little brother." Clara greeted him with a hug.

"Hey sis."

Clara showed Jamie around her apartment.

"This is a nice place you got here."

"Thanks I love it and it's not that far from mom and dad and from work."

Clara pored them something to drink.

"How's MIT going?"

"It's going really well. I love it there. The classes are really nice and I'm learning a lot."

"That's great."

"How is it being an agent?"

"I love it. It's really awesome. I still have a lot to learn but I think I'm doing just fine."

"Are you partnered up with dad?"

"No dad is still partnered up with Uncle Sam. I'm partnered up with Nell. She was previously up in OPS with mom but she's been training to become an agent so now we're partners. But we don't go out much by ourselves. Usually dad and Uncle Sam are there with us. But dad says I'm doing really well."

"That's good to hear. Are you coming home for Christmas Eve?"

"Yes of course. At least if we don't get a case."

"I'm sure criminals take Christmas off as well."

"Let's hope so. I still have to work this week and then I'm off till the new year."

Jamie stayed for a little while longer before going back home.

Jenny and Callen had talked about giving Jamie a car as well since they had given Clara one too. With Clara they had given it too her since she was still living at home when she was at UCLA and she could use to get to school. Jamie lived in Massachusetts and he lived on campus so for that he didn't need a car. But it was only fair that they would give Jamie one too. They discussed if they should give Jamie one now too or wait until he graduated but then maybe he would get a car from his work. But he also had to do an internship while he was in college so he could use the car then. So they had decided to buy a car for Jamie as well. They were just waiting until they could pick it up which would be Monday.

…

Monday after work Jenny and Callen went to the garage and picked up Jamie's car. They had bought a Honda Civic coupe in silver metallic with gray interior. It was about the same price as Clara's car. Jenny drove back in Jamie's car and Callen drove back in his car. Callen parked his car on the driveway and Jenny pulled up behind him.

"Hey Jamie," Callen called as he and Jenny stepped into the house.

"Hey dad, hey mom."

"Hey Jamie," Jenny replied. "We've got something for you Jamie."

"What it is?"

"Come on outside. We'll show you."

Wondering what they were talking about Jamie followed his parents outside. He saw the Honda parked in the driveway.

"Is that mine?" Jamie asked hopeful.

"Yes it is son," Callen responded.

"We got Clara a car too so it's only fair we got you one too," Jenny added

"Awesome! It's great!" Jamie stepped up to the car and looked around. Jenny opened the car so Jamie could look inside. "Wow this is awesome. Thanks mom, thanks dad."

"Why don't you take it for a test drive," Jenny said as she handed Jamie the keys.

"Awesome. Are you coming too dad?"

"Yeah sure."

Jenny took a pic of Jamie sitting behind the wheel of his car before he drove away.

An hour later Jamie and Callen were back at the house.

"How was it?" Jenny asked as they stepped in.

"Just awesome! It's a really great car. Thanks mom." Jenny got a hug from Jamie.

"You're welcome Jamie."

"But how am I going to take that with me to Massachusetts? I already have a plane ticket for the flight back."

"We've already taken care of that. You can take it on the plane with you. It can go in the cargo hold."

"Great thanks."

"Can you park it on campus?"

"Yeah, there are student parking spots near the dorms."

"Okay."

A few seconds later there was a knock on the door. Callen opened the door. There was a woman standing at the door, Callen didn't know her, she was in her thirties Callen thought.

"Yes can I help you?" Callen asked the woman.

"Hi, yeah I think you are my brother."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: From now on this story will be updated on Wednesday.**

* * *

"Excuse me?" Callen couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Your brother? I don't have a sister. Not anymore anyway."

"Well I'm your half-sister. My father is Konstantin Chernoff."

Callen wasn't sure if he could trust her or not. Did his dad have another family?

"G, who's at the door?" Jenny asked as she stepped up to the door after she saw something was up with her husband. "Oh hello." Jenny greeted the mystery woman. "Who's this G?"

"Uhm…" Callen wasn't sure what to say.

"Hi, I'm Yuliya," Yuliya introduced herself and put her hand out.

Jenny took the hand and shook it. "Hi, I'm Jenny. Is there something you need from my husband?"

"Well as I just hold him I'm his half-sister."

"Excuse me?! Half-sister?" Jenny couldn't believe it.

"Yeah. My dad is Konstantin Chernoff. He told me about his other family. His wife Clara, who was killed, and their two kids. He said you might know him better as Nikita Reznikov."

"How did you find us?" Callen asked.

"My dad told me where I could find you. He also said you probably wouldn't believe me so he gave me this, so I could give it to you," Yuliya spoke as she handed an envelope to Callen.

Callen took it and opened it. It was a picture. He recognized himself and his sister Amy and the two adults on the picture were Clara and Nikita. It was taken in the same playground as the video he had. Callen let his thumb go over the picture. He had a real family picture. For the first time he saw his family all together. So far he had only one picture of his mom and the video of him and his sister playing with Nikita.

"Come on in," Callen said after a minute.

"Thank you," Yuliya replied and stepped into the house and she saw Jamie. "Oh, am I interrupting something, I see you have a visitor."

"Oh no, this is our son Jamie," Callen told her. "Jamie, this is Yuliya. Apparently she's your aunt."

"Hi Jamie, nice to meet you," Yuliya spoke and extended her hand.

"Hi Yuliya," Jamie replied and shook her hand.

"Come on Jamie, let's let them talk for a while." Jenny send Jamie upstairs. "Would you like something to drink?"

"A coffee would be nice, thank you."

"Cream, sugar?"

"No, nothing thank you."

"G, you want coffee?"

"Yeah thanks."

Jenny returned a little later with two cups of coffee and went upstairs herself.

"So, you're my sister?" Callen asked.

"Yeah, half-sister. We have the same dad."

"You said dad told me where you could find me. Is dad still alive?"

"Yeah he is. Why? Did someone say he's dead?"

"I saw his grave in Ruza when I was in Moscow. It said Konstantin Chernoff and that he died in two thousand eight."

"Konstantin did die then. My dad changed his identity again. He previously changed it from Nikita to Konstantin and now he changed it again. Konstantin may have died but dad didn't. He helped many more people after Konstantin died."

"He is still alive?!" Callen couldn't believe it. After all this father was still alive!

"Yes he is."

"What is he? Around ninety now?"

"Yeah ninety one. He's the main reason why I came here. Dad is very sick. I took him to America because he could get the treatment here but it's not sure it'll work. He wanted to come here to see his son one last time if he were to die."

"He's here in LA?"

"Yes he is. He's in the hospital. He wanted me to find you so you can come see him and maybe say goodbye."

Callen stood up and paced the room.

"I know it's a lot to take it. I had the same when he told me about his other family. I couldn't believe it at first. But my dad and your dad are really one and the same. It was hard for him to not be a part of your lives."

"I'm the only one left. My mother was killed and my sister drowned just a few years after we got to America. I didn't even know I had a sister until like twenty five years ago. I could ask you questions about my family but I don't know them myself. You had the chance to grow up with him. I didn't!"

"I'm sorry. The moment my dad told me about his other family I wanted to meet my half-brother but dad told me not to. That it wasn't safe. That was until he became sick and he wanted to see his son. But I know one thing, our dad was a hero. He helped many people escape so they could have a chance at a better life."

"So he made sure other people had a better life while his own son was being bounced around foster homes."

"I'm really sorry about what you went through. It killed my dad not to be there for you. But he always kept an eye on you through Michael Reinhardt. He made sure you were taken care off since he couldn't. He got you out of the foster home as soon as he learned it was an abusive one. He did try to be your father from afar. I know it's not the same but he does care about you."

"I need time to process this all."

"I get that. Here's my number. Call me when you're ready." Yuliya left a note on the table and left.

When she heard the door close Jenny walked down the stairs.

"Everything okay G?" Jenny asked as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"Yeah I think so. It's a lot to process. I mean, my dad is alive. I thought he was dead. I saw the grave in Ruza."

"He changed his name again?"

"Yeah. And he's here in LA apparently. He's very sick. So Yuliya took him here to get treated, but they are not sure it's gonna work. Dad wanted to come here to see me before he died."

"He's here in LA?"

"Yeah he is, in the hospital."

"Wow, I mean…. Wow he's here in LA."

"Yeah I can't believe it. For so long I wanted to meet my father and then when we were in Moscow I learned he had died. There was a grave and all. And now it turned out he was alive all this time. I stopped looking for him cus I thought he had died."

"I'm sorry G. But he's here now and he wants to see you."

"Yeah but he's very sick. What if I would get to know him and a month later he dies?"

"Then you at least had a month with him. He could give you the answers you've been looking for. I think if you don't at least try you might never forgive yourself."

"I know, it's just a lot to process."

"I know it is G. I know and I'm here for you whenever you need me."

Callen smiled at her. "I know honey. I just need to think about this."

"If you want me to come with you if you go see your dad just let me know. I'd be happy to go with you."

"Thanks Jen. I just need to clear my head," Callen spoke and he got up from the couch.

"Where are you going G?"

"For a run."

Callen changed into his running clothes and left the house.

"Mom," Jamie asked as she walked into the living room. "Will dad be okay?"

"He'll be just fine sweetie. He just wasn't expecting this but he'll be fine. He's just dealing with everything."

"What's going on? Is that lady really my aunt?"

"Yeah I think she is."

"Dad said grandpa died? Is he still alive?"

"Apparently he is but according to Yuliya he's sick."

"Do you believe her?"

"I don't see why not. But we can never be too careful."

"Does dad believe her?"

"I don't know. He doesn't trust people easily."

"But if it's really his family he should right and he should go see grandpa right?"

"Yeah, your dad is just figuring it out but don't worry sweetie, he'll be alright."

Callen ran towards the beach and jogged down the boulevard. He came at a picnic spot and leaned against the railing, overlooking the ocean. He couldn't believe it! He had a half-sister! His dad was still alive! His dad was here in LA! His dad was dying! His dad wanted to see him! Could his dad give him the answers he had been looking for all these years?

Callen was at a loss right now. He had always had hope that his father would have been alive until Hetty told him that he died in two thousand eight. It had been so hard for Callen to stand in front of the grave in Ruza. He was in Moscow in two thousand eight and his dad had been living there. He had hoped that going to Moscow would bring him answers, instead the only answer he got was that his dad had died. Well that was not true. Hetty had told him some things she had found out about Konstantin Chernoff. Hey may not have been Nikita but it was his father. He somehow had escaped the Gulag and he continued to help many people start over in America. But why didn't he come for him and Amy? Why didn't he help them start over? Could he have saved Clara that day at the beach? Why didn't he? Why didn't he reach out to him? Why didn't he ever try to find him? Why didn't he come to America to be a family with them? If he knew how to find him, why didn't he come sooner? Why did he change his name again?

Callen was shocked out of his thoughts when he heard his phone ring. He looked at the display and saw it was Jenny.

"Hey Jenny," Callen answered the phone.

"Hey G, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just fine. I'm just on a run."

"I know but it has been two hours since you left."

Callen looked at his watch. He hadn't realized he had been gone for so long already. "Oh shoot, forgot the time. I'll be back at home in like thirty minutes."

"Okay see you then."

Callen hung up the phone. He took a deep breath and stretched a bit before jogging back home.

"Hey Jen," Callen spoke as he walked back into the house. "Sorry hon, I just lost track of time. I jogged to the beach and was just overlooking the ocean. I got so lost in my thoughts. But don't worry honey, I'm fine. I'm just gonna go get a shower."

Jenny watched as Callen watched upstairs. She really hoped that he would be alright. This was a lot to take in for anyone but especially for Callen. He had been searching for so long for answers. He had finally put it behind him after he found out that his dad had 'died' and now he turned out to be alive. And he was here in LA nonetheless. Jenny just hoped it turned out to be the truth. That this girl really was his half-sister and not some Comescu or someone that would betray him. Jenny had taken a picture of her without her knowing. Jenny would look into her in the morning when they were at work. She knew she shouldn't use the work system for personal things but she needed to know. And she was sure Hetty would understand, it was Callen after all.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jenny asked as they were getting into bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm good."

"Okay. I'm here for you if you need me, you know."

"I know honey and I promise I will talk to you if I need it."

"Okay. I'll check on her story tomorrow."

"You don't need to do that, besides you can't use the work system for that."

"It's just a facial reg and history check. I'll deal with Hetty if she finds out."

"Okay, then I guess."

"Okay good. Goodnight G."

"Goodnight Jen."

Jenny gave Callen a kiss and snuggled against him. Callen put his arms around her and just held her tight. After a while he noticed that Jenny had fallen asleep. Callen couldn't really sleep. Too much was going through this mind.

The next day at work Callen went to the gym.

"Morning G," Sam spoke as he walked into the gym a little later.

Callen was punching the hell out of the punching bag and didn't notice Sam coming in.

"G?" Sam called again. "G!"

Callen startled a bit and he looked Sam's way. "Oh hey Sam."

"You good G? You were punching the hell out of that bag."

"I'm good," Callen lied, hoping Sam wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Yeah, sure you are. What's up G?" Sam could tell something was bothering his partner.

Callen took a deep sigh and turned to Sam. "Last night a woman showed up at my door. She told me that she was my half-sister, from my father's side, and that my dad is still alive and he's here in LA cus he's sick and needs treatment."

"Wow, that's something. You sure it's the truth?"

"She seemed to be telling the truth but I'm not sure. I mean when we were in Moscow I went to the cemetery in Ruza. I saw the grave. Now my half-sister Yuliya told me that he's still alive and that he changed his name again. Jenny is gonna check her story."

"What if it's the truth? Will you go see your dad?"

"I don't know. I'm not even sure about all of this. It's a lot to process."

"Yeah, I'll say. But if he's really your dad I think you should see you. You may regret it forever if you don't."

"I just have so many questions. If he was alive all these years why didn't he come to see me or at least let me know he was still alive."

"Maybe he couldn't. But one thing is for sure. Your dad's a hero. He helped a lot of people start over here in America."

"Why couldn't he do that too? Why couldn't he do that with me and Amy? There's just so many things I don't know."

"Well maybe now is your chance to get some answers."

"What if I'm not what he is expecting or vice versa?"

"You're family, that's all that matters. But how did Yuliya know where to find you?"

"Apparently Nikita told her. She said he always has been keeping an eye on me. She also said that it was hard for him to be apart from his other family."

"Of course G, he's your dad. Maybe he arranged for you and Amy to get to America safely and he made sure you two were safe and hidden from the Comescus."

"He could have come too. So that he was safe from whoever was after him."

"Maybe so, but perhaps he couldn't risk leading them or the Comescus to you and Amy. Maybe he had tried to save Clara but he was too late so he got you and your sister out. We know he had Michael Reinhardt look after you. Maybe he gave the information he gathered to Nikita somehow so Nikita knew how his kids were doing."

"Perhaps. I don't know. I'm still processing everything."

"Of course. If you need me for anything just ask."

"Thanks Sam."

Callen and Sam started training together.

Op in OPS Jenny was looking into Yuliya.

"Who's this? Connected to one of our cases?" Eric asked as she saw the woman on the screen once he stood behind Jenny's computer.

"No, personal."

"You know Hetty doesn't like us using the system for personal."

"Well it's not personal, personal. I just need to know if this woman is who she says she is and not a threat."

"Who is she?"

"She is….. She's nobody."

"You're running a search on a nobody. Yeah that makes sense."

"It's something private. If she's a threat I'll let you know."

"Okay," Eric replied and went back to his own computer.

A little later Jenny got a hit on the picture. It was in fact Yuliya. Jenny looked a little further in Yuliya. Her name was Yuliya Dorokhov, born to Yegor Dorokhov and Vera Moore, her mother was born to an American dad and a Russian mom. Jenny decided to look into Yegor. If Yuliya was speaking the truth Yegor was in fact Konstantin Chernoff who was in fact Nikita Reznikov. Unlike Konstantin there were records of Yegor from before. It was a pretty thorough family history. Jenny looked through the history. It was very thorough, almost too thorough for Yegor to only be 'living' from two thousand eight, the year Konstantin Chernoff died. Maybe he had learned from that and decided on a more thorough backstory now. Jenny knew how it was with backstories, she created them all the time for the agents. The backstories she, Eric and Nell created were very thorough, so why couldn't Yegor's be? Jenny figured she could find something that would point to Yegor being Nikita. Jenny took the picture from Yegor's ID and put it in an aging software. She compared the picture to the pictures she found of Yegor when he was younger. They looked alike but not completely but he could have been his brother or even twin. Jenny also had a screenshot of the video Callen had of Nikita on her computer, just in case. She compared that picture to the picture she had made with the aging software. They really looked a lot alike. So far everything was pointing to Yegor being Nikita. They had a blood sample of Callen on file, like they had from all the employees. Jenny got a sample from Yegor's blood from the hospital records. She compared Callen's blood to that of Yegor.

"Oh my god!" Jenny exclaimed as she saw the results.


	24. Chapter 24

"What's wrong?" Eric asked.

"Nothing."

Jenny locked her computer, grabbed her tablet and went downstairs.

"Hey G," Jenny spoke as she stepped into the bullpen. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah sure." Callen got up and followed Jenny outside to the yard. "What's up?"

"Well I did some searching and I found this."

Jenny handed Callen her tablet. Callen looked at the screen.

"Is this a DNA test?" Callen asked.

"Yes, I ran your blood against that of Yegor. As you can see it's a parental match. He really is your father."

Callen sat down on one of the benches. He couldn't believe it. His father was really alive and he was here in LA.

"You sure about this?"

"Yes I double checked it. Yegor is really Nikita. I looked into it and everything points to Yuliya telling the truth. I have everything in a file so you can read it. Do you want me to send it to you?"

"Yeah please. I can't believe it."

"I know it's a lot to take in honey," Jenny spoke as she sat down next to Callen on the bench. "But your father is alive and he's here and he wants to see you. This may be your last chance considering your father is sick."

"I don't know what to do. For so long I wanted to find out who my father was, then I found out but the person I thought was my dad wasn't so I had hope he was still out there. Then in Russia I learned that he had died, but now he's still alive."

"I know it's a lot sweetie, but we can handle this, we can handle it together. I'm right here for you if you need me."

Callen gave her a smile. "I know honey and I'm glad about that. I just don't know what to do. I really want to meet my dad, but what if I'm not what he expects."

"It'll be okay G. You're his son. He loves you, I'm sure of that. If I would have the chance to see my mom again I would take it."

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course. Anything you need honey."

"I'll give Yuliya a call, see if we can come by tonight."

"That's fine honey. It's all gonna be okay honey."

Jenny gave him a kiss and went back upstairs. Callen just sat there, staring into nothing.

"G," Sam's voice called, shocking him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Sam."

"You good?"

"Yeah, Jenny did some digging and it turns out he really is my dad. Everything Yuliya told us seems to be the truth."

"Well that's something. What are you gonna do now?"

"I think I'm gonna go see him. I'm not sure about all of this but I think I should at least give it a chance."

"Yeah I think you should. It's a good thing that your dad asked to see you. I'm sure he really does care about you."

"He has a funny way of showing that."

"Maybe if you talk to him you can finally get some answers. You might even find out your real name."

Callen chuckled a bit. "Yeah perhaps."

"You should take this chance G. You might never get it again. You can always come talk to me and I'm sure Jenny will be there for you too."

"Thanks Sam."

Sam went back to the bullpen and Callen pulled his phone out. He grabbed the card and dialed Yuliya's number.

"Hello," Yuliya answered the phone.

"Hello Yuliya, it's G, your brother." Okay that sounded weird saying that.

"Oh hi."

"Listen, I've done some thinking and I would like to come see my father."

"That's great."

"Can I come by tonight?"

"Yeah. The hospital has visiting hours from 7pm till 8pm."

"Alright, I'll be there then. Where is he exactly?"

Yuliya gave him the hospital and room number. "I'll see you tonight then."

"Yeah see you."

Callen hung up the phone.

"Hey dad," Callen heard Clara's voice. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah it's fine sweetie."

"Mom told me what happened. Are you okay?" Clara asked as she sat down next to Callen on the bench.

"Yeah it's fine. Just a lot to deal with."

"Yeah I can imagine. I know how much you want this dad and maybe I can get to know my aunt as well and grandpa too."

"Yeah perhaps. But let's just see how it goes first. Your mom and I are going to see him tonight."

"That's good. It's gonna be fine dad."

"I hope so."

They went back inside and went back to work. Luckily they didn't have any new cases. Callen read the file that Jenny had send him. He still couldn't believe it. His dad was actually alive and he was here in LA. Callen was a bit anxious about tonight. After all these years he was going to meet his dad. Callen was glad that Jenny was coming with him. He didn't want to do this alone.

After dinner Callen and Jenny went to the hospital. Jenny grabbed Callen's hand as they stood in the elevator.

"It's gonna be okay honey," Jenny told him.

Callen and Jenny got off on the fourth floor and walked to Nikita's room. Callen stopped just before they reached the room and took a deep breath.

"It's okay honey. You'll do fine." Jenny gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you for coming with me."

"Of course honey."

Callen took one more breath before he walked to the room and knocked on the open door. Yuliya looked around the corner as she heard the knock.

"Ah, come on in," Yuliya called.

Callen couldn't see his dad just yet, he was behind the corner. Callen took one more deep breath before he walked into the room followed by Jenny.

"Dad, he's here," Yuliya spoke to Nikita.

Callen walked around the corner and saw his father lying on the bed there. He really looked a lot like the man in the video.

"Dad?"

"Son, it's so good to see you. Come." Nikita extended his arms towards Callen.

Callen hesitated a second before walking up to Nikita and gave him a hug. Callen couldn't believe it. He finally met his father after all these years. As Callen hugged his father he couldn't help but let a tear escape. He thought he would never meet his father but here he was.

"I'm so sorry I didn't reach out to you before son. I wanted to so much but I couldn't."

Callen pulled out of the hug. "Why couldn't you?"

"It was not safe. If someone would have found out I was alive it would be very dangerous or if my enemies would find you, I couldn't let anything happen to you. But I really wanted to be a father for you. Michael Reinhardt kept me up to date about you and your sister."

"I spend years being bounced around foster homes. I never had a real home and some foster homes were really not pleasant. I didn't even know anything about my past. There are still some very big pieces missing. I don't even know my own name," Callen snapped.

"I'm sorry about that son. I had no idea. If you would let me I would like to give you the answers."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"I'm really sorry about what you went through son, I wish I could change it. I'm here now and I would like to get to know my son. I promise you that I'm telling you the truth. I'm really sorry you had to grow up like that and that you don't remember anything. I wish I could change it and that I could have saved your mother. Maybe then we would have all been together. Even though I wasn't there for you I never stopped loving you. I was so happy the day you and your sister were born. It really hurt me that I couldn't be a part of your lives. I really wanted to but it wouldn't have been safe. I'm really sorry. I know I probably don't deserve a second change but I'm asking you for one. Please son."

Jenny placed a comforting hand on Callen's shoulder. Callen looked back at her and Jenny nodded slightly.

"I guess I can give it a shot," Callen replied.

"Thank you son. Now who is this lovely woman you brought with you?"

"This is my wife Jenny."

"Hello Jenny, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Jenny shook Nikita's hand.

"Thank you for taking care of my son."

"It's my pleasure."

Callen and Jenny sat down on the chairs.

"How long have you two been married?"

"It'll be twenty five years next year."

"Wow, that's quite a while. You two have any kids?"

"Yes," Callen answered. "A daughter, Clara, and a son, Jamie."

"Clara? You named your daughter after your mom?" Nikita asked touched.

"Yes we did. Just after I found out about my mom Jenny told me she was pregnant. We agreed on it pretty soon that if it would be a girl we would name her Clara."

"That's nice of you son. How old are they?"

"Clara is twenty two and Jamie is nineteen."

"They're still in school?"

"Jamie is. Clara graduated in the summer. She has a job now."

"And you? I saw you're working as a securities trader. What's that actually?"

Callen looked at Jenny who nodded.

"Well, I'm not actually a securities trader. It's a cover story."

"Ah, I remember about those from your mother. She used to have them all the time."

"Yeah, I guess I followed in my mother's footsteps. I'm a federal agent too."

"That's nice. For the CIA too?"

"No, I did work with them for a little while but not anymore. I'm with NCIS now. But it's very secret what I do so no telling anyone about this."

"I won't son, you have my word. Do you work for NCIS too Jenny?"

"Yes I do. But not as an agent. I'm an intelligence analyst. G's the agent, I'm the tech support."

"G?"

"It's my name," Callen answered. "Well at least what I know."

"You don't know your own name?"

"No, all I had was a bag with my name on it. G Callen."

"You're name is Gavyn, Gavyn Callen."

Callen couldn't believe it. He finally had a first name! "Gavyn," Callen spoke.

"Yes, it's your first name. So you grew up without a first name?"

"Yes. I didn't know it or I couldn't remember it. I remember when I first got here I didn't speak so they didn't find out my name. They just wrote down G Callen. I guess over the years I just forget it. Not many people call me G. Mostly people just call me Callen."

"I'm sorry son. What more would you like to know?"

"What happened with mom?"

"She went back to Romania after she fled to America with her parents. She was there as an agent. We ran into each other since we were both following the same family. She was there to track the Comescu family and so was I. We decided to work together, compare notes and see if we could bring them down together. We grew closer and one thing led to another and we discovered that your mother was pregnant. Not wanting to risk it we decided to go underground. We couldn't risk the Comescus finding us. We managed to stay hidden from everyone. We settled in a nice small town just before the border with Bulgaria. I got a job in town while your mother stayed at home. We were so happy when your sister was born. We loved family live. Then a few years later we were blessed to have you in our lives as well. Everything went fine for years. Then we found out that some people had found out about us. We weren't safe anymore. The Comescus had somehow found out about us and so did people from Russia, they wanted me for treason." Nikita coughed and Yuliya handed him some water. After drinking some water Nikita continued. "Your mother called her handler and asked her if she could get her and our kids out of Romania. We couldn't risk me traveling with her so we agreed I would join them later. Everything was ready, they would come pick Clara, you and your sister up from Romania. They had agreed on the beach."

Callen saw flashes of his mother being shot at the beach. "I remember that. Amy was playing in the ocean and I was making sand castles. Some men walked up to us and one of them gave me a toy soldier. Then I looked up as I heard a noise. I didn't know exactly what was going on but one of the men had something pointed at my mom. They left suddenly. I don't remember much after that."

"I was around to make sure it went well but I was out of sight. I saw two men approaching her, I thought it was her extraction. Before I knew it they had shot her already."

..

 _Nikita saw what happened. Once the men had left Nikita walked up to her. The beach was pretty deserted. Nikita walked up to Clara._

" _Clara, honey," Nikita spoke to her as he checked her._

 _He saw that she had a gunshot wound to her chest. Nikita checked her pulse but there wasn't any. She was dead._

" _Daddy, what's going on?" Amy asked._

" _Come on sweetie, we have to go."_

 _Nikita picked up his son and took his daughter's hand._

" _Daddy what's going on? What about mommy?"_

" _I will explain later sweetie, right now we have to go."_

 _Nikita took his kids someplace safe. He needed to figure out how he was going to get them out of here. They needed to go to America, away from the Comescus._

" _What's going on daddy? Where's mommy?" Amy asked as she started to cry._

" _It's gonna be okay sweetie. Daddy's gonna take care of it."_

" _Where's mommy? What did those men do to her?"_

" _They did something very bad too mommy. They shot mommy."_

" _Is mommy gonna be okay?"_

" _I'm afraid not sweetie. Mommy is dead."_

" _Mommy is gone?" Amy asked as she started crying._

" _Yes, mommy is gone, unfortunately," Nikita spoke as he pulled his daughter in for a hug. "But don't worry. Daddy will make sure the same thing doesn't happen to you."_

 _Nikita called one of his contacts, the ones he used to help people escape to America. He managed to find someone to take his kids to America in only a matter of hours. He packed up a bag for Amy and Gavyn._

" _Daddy what's going on?" Amy asked._

" _Daddy can't stay with you. It's not safe. Someone is coming to pick you up and take you to America just like mommy wanted."_

" _But what about you daddy?"_

" _Daddy will be fine sweetie. As soon as it's safe daddy will join you. But you have to be a brave girl right now okay and do as daddy says. Can you do that?"_

" _Yes dad," Amy cried._

" _Okay." Nikita pulled his daughter in for a hug. "I love you sweetie."_

" _I love you too daddy."_

" _Come here buddy," Nikita spoke and picked up his son. "You have to be a brave boy for daddy okay. Daddy needs you to go with your sister okay."_

" _No daddy?"_

" _No daddy can't come with you. But as soon as it's safe daddy will come and find you okay."_

" _Okay."_

" _I love you buddy."_

" _Love you too daddy."_

 _Nikita got the kids in the car and drove. Nikita took his kids to a small town just outside of Brjansk, Russia. He had some contacts there. It was a long drive. They stopped in a small motel just outside Kiev. Nikita had gotten them some take away food just before. They ate and went to sleep. Early the next morning they drove to just outside Brjansk. Nikita took the kids to a small motel._

" _Thank you for helping me Michael," Nikita spoke as they stepped into the motel room._

" _No problem Nikita, I owe you."_

" _These are my kids, please take them to America with you. It's not safe for them here anymore."_

" _What about you?"_

" _I can't come. It's not safe. Please you must do this for me."_

" _Alright."_

" _Thank you. Here are some instructions. Please follow them once you're in America and try to keep me update as much as you can about them."_

" _I will."_

" _Amy, Gavyn, can daddy get a hug?" Amy and Gavyn gave their father a hug. "Daddy is gonna miss you too. Be good kids and listen to what Michael is saying. Daddy will try to join you as soon as it's safe. But you must go now."_

 _Nikita gave his kids one last kiss before they left with Michael. Michael got in his car and left._

… _._

Callen thought back to that moment. He remember something like it vaguely but he wasn't sure until now what it was.

 _Gavyn was crying in the back seat._

" _It's okay little brother. It's gonna be okay. We're just going for a little trip. Daddy will be with us soon."_

 _Amy grabbed his little brother's hand and tried to calm him down but she missed mommy and daddy too. Gavyn was too young to understand what was happening._

 _Michael followed the directions Nikita had given him. Michael drove to a small airport just outside of Moscow. A plane was waiting there for them. Some other people were aboard the plane as well. Michael got Amy and Gavyn in their seats and put their luggage away. A little later they went up into the air. It was a pretty long flight to Los Angeles._

Really more Callen couldn't remember.

"I asked Michael to put you in an orphanage. That way you were out of sight and it was harder to find you. I had hoped that I could have joined you but things didn't go as planned."

"What happened?"

"Well by getting you and Amy out of the country I exposed myself. I was in Russia so they found me. I was arrested."

"But you never went to the Gulag?"

"I escaped when they were transporting me. I hid and dropped the name Reznikov and took the name Chernoff. I settled in Ruza where I met Yuliya's mother. I settled down with a family there thinking it was a good cover. I helped many more people escape but I always regretted not being there for my American family. I missed you guys so much. I was heartbroken when I learned that Amy has died."

"I couldn't remember her anymore. That wasn't until about twenty five years ago. Someone claimed to have information about me. I looked into it and I found and A. Taylor-Callen."

"Amy is alive?" Nikita asked hopefully.

"No, unfortunately not. I didn't remember having a sister but when I met her she told me stories and I remember again. Her real name was Hannah. She was in the same orphanage as Amy. On the night that Amy died she and Hannah snuck out and Amy drowned. Hannah was so terrified. When she got back to the orphanage she hid in Amy's bed. They looked alike so the people of the orphanage just assumed she was Amy and when they found Amy's body she was buried as Hannah and she kept on living with Amy's name."

Nikita was about to say something again when they were interrupted by someone walking into the room.


	25. Chapter 25

"I'm sorry to interrupt," a nurse spoke as she walked into the room. "But the visiting hours are over. Would you please go home?"

"Oh yes, sorry. We forgot the time," Jenny replied.

"It's okay. It happens sometimes."

The nurse left the room.

"Thank you for coming by son," Nikita told Callen. "I hope you will come by more often."

"I will, I promise."

"Okay good. Take good care of your family son."

"I will."

"You really have a wonderful son Nikita, he has grown into a fine man," Jenny told him.

"I can see that yeah. Thank you for being there for my son."

"It's my pleasure."

They said goodbye and went outside. Yuliya went with them too.

"Thank you for coming Gavyn. I could see that dad really loved it. He really has missed his other family."

"How long does he have, honestly?"

"His cancer is pretty advanced but the doctor was very optimistic about this treatment. We couldn't get this treatment in Russia. But he mostly wanted to come to America to see his son. If the treatment works he could have a few more years. If it doesn't the doctor gave him a month till three months."

"When does the treatment start?"

"They've already started with it. We'll know soon if it's working or not. But I could really see a change in him tonight. He really loved it that you stopped by."

"What about your mother?"

"She died two years ago. It's just me and my dad now."

"Did your mom know about his other family?"

"Yes she did. He told her about that straight away. He said that his first wife had been killed and that his children went to America but that it wasn't safe for him. But mom knew he always missed them. He had this old photo of his family. It was in his study and sometimes he would just sit there and look at the picture. I really do hope you'll come by more often."

"I will."

"Good."

Yuliya got in her car and Callen and Jenny got in theirs.

"You okay G?" Jenny asked as Callen pulled up to their house.

"Yeah, I'm good. It's just all a lot to process."

"That it is. Just know that I'm here for you whenever you need me."

"I know that honey," Callen told her with a smile.

Jenny leaned over to Callen's side of the car and gave him a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They got out of the car and went inside. Jamie was on the couch watching TV.

"Hey," Callen called as they walked into the house.

"Hey dad, hey mom. How did it go?"

"It was fine," Callen replied. "Talked to him. It was fine. Finally know my name."

"Really?! That's awesome. What is it?"

"It's Gavyn," Callen answered as he sat down on the couch.

"That's a nice name. Was grandpa a nice man?"

"Yeah he was. We talked about my past, what happened before we came to America."

"Can I meet him too?"

"Maybe in a while. I just want to get to know him first."

"Okay."

...

The next morning when Callen walked into the bullpen only Sam was there.

"Morning Sam," Callen spoke.

"Morning G," Sam replied. "How did it go last night?"

"It went fine. We talked about my past, when we were in Romania. He told me what happened between him and mom and how we got to America. As he was telling that I started remembering a bit about that. It was actually Michael Reinhardt that took me and my sister to America."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I remember Nikita taking us to Russia and there we went with Reinhardt and we went in the plane that brought us to LA. I don't remember what happened after we got to America but I remember now how we got here."

"What about your name? Did he tell you your name?"

"Yes, it's Gavyn."

"Gavyn, sounds nice. But I'll probably stick to G. I'm used to that."

"That's fine. I'm used to it too."

"How sick is he?"

"He has cancer. They have started a new treatment here. If the treatment works he got get a few more years, if not it could be over within three months."

"I'm sorry G. I know you wanted to get to know your dad, but not to only lose him."

"I had given up on meeting my dad after I saw the grave in Ruza. I really thought he had died."

"Even if you only get a couple months with him, you still got to know your dad."

"Yeah I know. I just can't believe it all. It's a lot to process."

"Yeah it is. But you met your dad. You can get to know him."

"Yeah, after all these years. I just wished I could get to know my mom as well."

"Yeah, I can imagine that. I can't imagine what that's like, growing up the way you did. But hey, you turned out okay. I had to do a little work on you when I met you but you turned out okay," Sam spoke with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. But the most credit goes to Jenny. Without her I wouldn't be who I am today. She gave me something I never thought I would have, a wife, kids, a somewhat normal life."

"She has been really great to you. I can see how much it has changed it. It already saw it just after you two got together."

"I'm lucky that I met such a wonderful woman."

A little later Kensi, Deeks, Clara and Nell arrived as well. Not a minute later Eric appeared at the top of the stairs and whistled.

"New case."

Eric went back to the OPS and the agents went upstairs.

"What have we got Eric?" Callen asked as they walked into OPS. They saw Hetty and Granger standing there.

"Oh oh, this is not good," Deeks stated.

"No, it's not Mr. Deeks," Hetty replied. "Mr. Beale, Mrs. Callen, please continue."

"We just received word that five NCIS agents have been killed. They were all working out of this office," Eric announced as he put their ID's on the screen. "Pete Davis, Rebecca Anderson, Will Lewis, Jacob Young and Maggie Evans. This is terrible all on its own but it's even worse when we discovered who killed them."

"It's Alain Janvier," Jenny told them as she put his ID on the screen.

"Janvier? Related to?" Callen asked.

"Yes. His son as a matter of fact."

"His son?" Callen asked shocked.

"He must want revenge for his dad," Deeks said.

"Yeah but why now?" Kensi wondered. "It's been what, twenty years since you killed Janvier," Kensi spoke to Callen.

"We don't know the how or why just yet," Jenny told them.

"But I think it's clear that he is out for revenge on the team who killed his father," Hetty spoke.

"Anything on the crime scene?" Sam asked.

"They were checking out a tip. They went to a warehouse. It was obviously a trap and he killed them. There is however an agent who survived, Brad Adams, he's in the hospital. Doctor said he should make it."

"Alright, Kensi, Deeks, Nell, you go check out the crime scene. Sam, Clara and I will go to the hospital to talk to Brad."

"You're splitting us up dad?" Clara asked.

"Yeah, I'm not letting you out of my sight. Not with a Janvier around."

"Okay."

"Eric, Jenny, see what you can find out and see if you can find him."

"Got it G."

"Call Jamie, tell him what's going on and send agents to our house to keep an eye on him. I'm not leaving anything to chance, not with a Janvier running around."

"I will G."

Everyone left and Eric and Jenny sat behind their computers.

"How did he find out that Callen was the one who killed his dad and that it was this unit and that those agents were part of it?" Eric questioned.

"I don't know. Maybe we've got a mole or maybe his dad told him somehow before he died. I just know that we have to find him and fast, before more agents die."

"Don't worry about Callen and Clara, Sam won't let them out of his sight."

Jenny made sure some agents were on their way to their house before she pulled out her phone and called Jamie.

"Hey mom," Jamie answered the phone.

"Hey Jamie, are you at home?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Okay good. Stay there. Don't leave."

"What's going on mom?"

"Something came up at work. I need you to stay at home. I've send some agents over to keep an eye on you."

"Okay, what's going on?"

"I'll explain later. I just need you to stay at home until you hear from me or your dad."

"Okay mom."

"Okay good."

"The agents are there," Eric told her.

"Okay. The agents are there, they will make sure everything is okay."

"Okay mom. Just find whoever it is your after."

"We will Jamie."

Jenny hung up the phone and went back to work.

…

Callen, Sam and Clara arrived at the hospital and went to Brad's room.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would show up," Brad spoke when he saw them walk into the room. "They told me the others had died."

"Yeah unfortunately," Callen replied.

"Do you know who did this?"

"Alain Janvier."

"Janvier? I know that name. Marcel Janvier, the one who was after you and killed agent Renko and agent Hunter?"

"Yeah, apparently Alain is his son. We don't know how he got this information. What can you tell us about this morning?"

"It's a case we were working on. We received some intel, it seemed to be legit so we geared up and went to the warehouse. When we arrived no one was there. We looked around but we couldn't find anything. Then all of a sudden shots were fired and we were down on the ground. The next thing I knew I was here in the hospital."

"Did you see anything?"

"No, I think the shots came from afar. It sounded like a riffle."

"Alright, if you think of anything else please let us know."

"I will, just find the bastard who did this."

"We will."

Callen, Sam and Clara went back to the office. Callen went upstairs to see if Eric and Jenny had something new.

"Anything?" Callen asked as he walked into OPS.

"No, not much," Jenny answered. "We're still tracking him and to see where the tip came from."

"Okay, let me know the minute you find something."

"We will G."

Callen went back downstairs, all they could do right now was wait for new information.

A little later Kensi, Deeks and Nell were back at the office.

"Find anything?" Callen asked.

"There wasn't much at the scene but we with the data we looked at the points the shot could have come from and we found some finger prints there. Eric and Jenny are checking them now. Don't know if they are from Alain or someone else."

An hour later Jenny and Eric came down the stairs.

"We may have something," Jenny announced. "Unfortunately the finger prints weren't in the system but we checked the cameras and we saw this." Jenny put a screenshot up on the screen. "This is about thirty minutes before the agents were shot. Now we can't see his face but based on his height this couldn't have been Alain, which means he had a partner."

"We also looked into the tip that we received," Eric continued. "It was send via email. We managed to track wherefrom the message was send. It was send from a coffee shop in downtown LA. We checked the cameras in the coffee shop. There was only one person on a laptop or other device at that time." Eric put the footage on the monitor. "Unfortunately he has his back to the camera. But as we zoom in." Eric zoomed in. "We can see it's the message we received. We watched to see if we could catch his face anywhere." Eric played it frame by frame. "As he gets up and walks out we catch his reflection in the window." Eric zoomed in on the window. "We ran facial reg and this is Alain Janvier. We scanned active cameras to see where he went next. Ten minutes ago we caught him on a traffic camera heading south on Pico. We caught the car he's driving and we're tracking it right now."

"Good work. Send us the coordinates," Callen told Eric and Jenny.

All the agents left and got in their cars. Eric kept them updated where the car was. It kept driving away from office. When they were about thirty miles out from the office the alarm at the office went off. Jenny checked the cameras to see what was going on.

"Oh crap," Jenny said when she saw the face on the camera. "It's Alain."

"What? How did he get here? We just saw him on the camera," Eric said.

"He must have changed cars."

"Crap, I'll let the others know. Callen, Alain is here at the office." There was no response. "Callen? Sam? Anyone?" No response.

Jenny tried calling but she couldn't get through. "He must have disabled it somehow." Jenny punched in some keys to lock themselves up in OPS but it wasn't working. "This is not good."

Suddenly the power went out and they heard some glass shattering. They saw smoke appearing. Before they knew it they were out cold.

..

"Eric? Jenny? Where is he now? We've lost him," Callen spoke but there was no answer. "Jenny? Eric? I got nothing. Damn it, this was another trap. Sam, turn around, back to the office. Guys, back to the office. Something is not right."

Sam drove as fast as he could back to the office. Guns drawn they went in. They still saw some of the remains of the smoke. The people were just waking up.

"Hetty, what happened?" Callen asked.

"I'm not sure. The alarm went off and suddenly smoke grenades came in and everyone went unconscious."

"Jenny!" Callen yelled as he ran up the stairs. Callen went into OPS and found Eric getting up on his feet again but no Jenny. "Eric, where's Jenny?"

"She was right here next to me a minute ago."

"Check the cameras."

Eric sat back down on his chair and pulled up the camera feeds. They saw Alain coming into OPS and he grabbed Jenny. Eric pulled up the outside cameras and they saw Alain leaving in a car with Jenny.

"Damn it. Eric check that car, we need to find her."

"Everything okay G?" Sam asked once Callen came back downstairs.

"He took Jenny," Callen spoke angrily.

"What?!" Clara yelled. "He took mom?"

"Don't worry Clara, we'll get her back I promise."

"That son of a bitch. When I get my hands on him…"

"Me first Clara, me first."

….

Jenny woke up and she noticed she wasn't at the office anymore. She was sitting on a chair with her hands tied behind he back and her legs tied to the paws. She wondered what was going on. The last thing she remembered was the alarm going off at the office and she saw Alain on the camera. Had he taken her? Why? To get to Callen? She tried to wiggle her hands but she couldn't get lose and she couldn't get her legs lose either. She tried to feel around to see if her cell phone was still in her pockets but it wasn't. She looked around the room. There wasn't much to see. There were no windows in the room just one lamp hanging off the ceiling. She tried to listen for voices on the other side of the door but she couldn't hear anything. She just hoped that Callen would find her soon, before this son of a bitch did something to her.

…

Callen was going crazy sitting around the office. He needed to find his wife. He needed to have her back safely with him. Eric was working as fast as he could to find Jenny. Since Eric was now alone upstairs Nell went to help him. Together they maybe could find Jenny faster.

"Don't worry dad, we'll find her," Clara tried to reassure Callen.

"I just hope he doesn't hurt her. I just wished he had taken me instead of your mom."

"He would have killed you if he got his hands on you. He won't do that to mom. He needs her alive if he's going to get you."

"Yeah, alive. But that doesn't mean he won't hurt her."

"She'll be alright dad."

Callen really hoped that. He would kill Alain if he would hurt Jenny.

….

Jenny looked up as she door opened and Alain stepped inside.

"What do you want with me? Let me go!"

"Sorry, can't do that. We need you here if we're going to lure your husband here."

"You stay away from him!"

"He killed my father!"

"He deserved it!"

Jenny was rewarded with a slap to her face. "Don't you talk about my father like that! He was a good person."

"Oh please. Do you know what he did?"

"Yes I know and I'm proud of him."

"You're just as sick as he is."

"Maybe. Which is way I'm gonna enjoy this. We just gotta keep you here a little longer before your husband joins us and then we'll make him watch as we kill you and then we'll kill him."

"You won't get the change."

"Watch me."

With a sick grin on his face Alain left the room.

….

An hour later Eric and Nell came down the stairs.

"We found her, address is on your phones," Eric announced.

"Good work. Let's gear up."

They grabbed their gear and went to the address Eric had given them.

"Be careful everyone, this very well could be a trap," Callen said before they breached.

Guns drawn they went into the warehouse. They scanned every room but there was no sign of Jenny or Alain. Suddenly a van drove into the building right behind Callen and Sam. Callen and Sam quickly dove to the side. Someone came from behind and knocked Callen unconscious. Before the other agents could react Callen was being pulled into the van and they drove off.


	26. Chapter 26

Sam saw what happened and ran after the van. He shot at the van but with no success. The van drove off with Callen inside. Luckily Sam did catch the license plate.

"Eric, run a trace on a license plate, eight – Richard – Steven – Baker – seven – two – five. Someone has taken G."

"On it Sam," came the reply from the tech.

Sam, Kensi, Deeks, Nell and Clara looked around the warehouse to see if there was any information they could use but there wasn't much there so they went back to the office. Nell went back upstairs to help Eric look for Jenny and now Callen too.

….

Jenny looked up as the door to the room opened. To her surprise Callen was dragged in unconscious.

"G! What have you done to him?!" Jenny spat.

"He's just unconscious. Don't worry, he'll be awake so he can watch us kill you," Alain spoke with a big grin.

"You sick son of a bitch. You will pay for this."

"We'll see about that," Alain said and he left the room.

"G, wake up." Callen was unconscious in a chair, tied up. "G!"

After about ten minutes Callen woke up. He looked around and saw he was in a room. He saw Jenny sitting there as well.

"Jenny, are you okay?"

"I'm good. He hasn't hurt me that much."

"That's good. But I'm still gonna kill him."

"We have to get out of here. He's planning on killing me, making you watch, and then he would kill you."

"I'm sure the team is looking for us now. We'll get him, I promise you honey. Can you get lose?"

"No, I've tried."

"Please, try again. I'll try too."

Callen tried to get lose but the ropes wouldn't really give. Callen looked around to see if there was anything he could use to cut the ropes open. There was an edge of a wall he could maybe use. Callen tried to move his chair closer to the wall. After a little while he managed to stand up from the chair and he could walk on his feet to the wall. He moved up and down to try to cut the rope on the wall. Eventually he managed to get it lose enough so he could wiggle out of them. He moved down to his feet and untied them as well. He quickly moved towards Jenny and loosened her rope as well.

Jenny stood up and Callen took her into his arms.

"It's gonna be okay Jenny. We'll get out of this. I'm not gonna let them hurt you. I'm glad to see you're okay. I was going crazy at the office."

"I'm okay G. Is Clara safe?"

"Yes she is safe at the office."

"Okay good. Now what? The door is probably locked and we have no weapons."

Callen looked around the room. There was no window they could escape through. The only way out was the door and Jenny was probably right about it being locked. Even if Callen would try, it would give them away, that they had gotten out of the ropes. Callen tried to think of options.

"I think we won't have much choice but to wait until they come in again," Callen figured.

"And then what?"

"We use what we have here to fight our way out."

"We only have two chairs G."

Callen thought about what they could do.

"Break off two of the back pillars. We can use that."

Jenny and Callen both broke off two of the back pillars.

"Follow my lead when they walk back into the room."

"Okay. You sure this is gonna work?"

"Nope, but we've gotta try."

They sat back down on the chairs and pretended to be tied up. It was about five minutes later when Alain walked back into the room with his bodyguard.

"Looks like your team is not coming to rescue you after all."

"Who said we need the team to rescue us?" Alain looked at him puzzled. "Now."

Callen launched forward and knocked Alain over and went straight for the bodyguard. Alain wanted to get up but Jenny hit him with the pillars of the chair. She tried to fight him as best as she could. Callen was busy with the guard. Callen managed to knock out the guard and went to help Jenny. He punched Alain in the face, making him go down. Callen grabbed him from behind and knocked him out.

"You good Jenny?" Callen asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm good. You okay?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here."

Callen and Jenny walked to the main room and locked the door behind them, trapping Alain and his bodyguard in the room. Callen noticed his guns, badge, ID and his cell phone lying on the table. Jenny's ID and cell phone were there too. Callen grabbed his guns and put them back where they belonged along with his badge and ID. Callen grabbed his phone, turned it back on and called the office.

..

"Callen?" Eric questioned as he answered the phone.

"Yeah, it's me Eric."

"Mr. Callen, are you alright?" Hetty's voice sounded over the phone.

"Yeah, we're fine Hetty. Alain and his bodyguard are down. I don't know where we are. Track the location with my phone and send the others over here."

"Will do," came the reply from Eric and Callen hung up.

Callen put his phone back into his pocket and turned to his wife. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay honey, it's over. We're safe."

Suddenly they heard some noise coming from the room they were in previously. Callen grabbed his gun and pointed it at the door.

"Get behind me," Callen told Jenny.

Jenny did as Callen said. They watched the door. Suddenly the door opened. First the bodyguard came out with his gun raised. As soon as Callen saw the gun he shot, making the bodyguard go down. Alain was right behind him with a gun as well. Before Alain could get a shot off Callen shot him as well.

The team came in weapons hot, since they had heard the gunfire.

"G, you good?" Sam asked as he saw Callen and Jenny standing there and two bodies on the floor.

"We're good."

Deeks and Kensi made their way over to the bodies. They were both dead.

"You okay mom, dad?" Clara asked.

"We're fine sweetie," Jenny reassured her.

They looked around the warehouse to see if there was something to be found that they needed to deal with before wrapping this case up but there wasn't so they went back to the office.

"Are you okay, Mr. and Mrs. Callen?" Hetty asked as they walked in.

"We're fine Hetty," Callen replied.

"Good to have you back. Mrs. Callen, please assist Mr. Beale and try to find out how exactly Mr. Janvier got hold of the location of this office."

"Will do Hetty," Jenny spoke and she went upstairs to OPS.

"Hey, welcome back partner," Eric greeted her.

"It's good to be back."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, we're both okay. Have you found anything how Janvier knew about this office."

"No not so far."

"Okay. What have you searched already?"

Eric filled her in on what he had searched so far and Jenny helped him with continuing to search. They had locked the computers off from the rest of the network so only they knew what they were doing, in case they did have a mole in the office.

"You sure you're good G?" Sam asked as the agents were working on their paperwork in the bullpen.

"Yeah I'm good. I just can't believe Janvier had a son and that he came after me. He used Jenny to get to me. I'm just glad he's dead too. I'm just wondering how he found out."

"Yeah me too. Eric and Jenny are searching for that now. Trust me, they'll find it."

"Of that I have no doubt. I just can't believe it can't from someone on the inside, I don't want to believe that."

"I know G, me neither. But we had a mole about twenty years ago as well so it could be again."

"We got them all the last time, even the ones he was working with."

"I know, but you know how it is G, we kill one, three more will come in its place. New criminals are popping up every day."

"I know, I just don't want to believe one of our co-workers is responsible for this."

"Me neither G. Let's just wait to see what Eric and Jenny find."

..

Eric and Jenny were busy searching upstairs. Over the last two hours they had gotten a bit closer but they still hadn't found out who it was Janvier had gotten the information from.

"This Janvier seems just as much of a creep as his dad," Eric stated.

"Oh yeah he was. He reminded me so much of him. The same look in his eyes, the same tone in his voice. It was just like Marcel Janvier was standing in front of me but I knew that couldn't be cus G had killed him."

"Yeah, I never found anything out about him having a son."

"No me neither."

"It's just creepy and weird. Why wait so many years before seeking his revenge?"

"I don't know. Maybe he didn't get this information until recently."

"Perhaps. I feel better once we found out how he got this information."

"Yeah me too."

After another hour Jenny finally had found some information.

"Okay, Alain has been in LA since last week and before that he was living in France. Since he has been here in LA he called some people. Some were for takeout, some numbers were in France but the number he called most frequently was a burner phone. The phone is not active, not at the moment anyway, but all the calls came off the same tower and I managed to track the number to a motel in Culver City. I looked at the phones receiving calls at the moment of the calls in that motel. For the first few times I didn't get very lucky, there were too many phones but now I did get lucky. Only one phone was active when Alain called this number a day before he broke into the office here. Now I can't pinpoint the exact location in the motel so I looked a little further around that time and with the number Alain called. I got a hit eventually when the number called someone. It pinged the phone to parking lot just a few miles from the motel. I scanned the parking lot and I caught this man on the phone at the time of the call." Jenny put a picture on the screen and zoomed in. "I ran facial reg and I came up with the name Randy Casey. There wasn't that much to find on him but the most curious was to see when I tracked down the number who he was calling." Jenny put another picture on the another.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Eric spoke shocked.

"Nope, unfortunately not. I'll call Hetty up here."

Jenny picked up the phone and dialed Hetty's office.

"Yes, Mrs. Callen," Hetty answered the phone.

"We've found something. Can you come up here?"

"I'll be right there."

"Thanks."

Hetty hung up the phone and walked upstairs.

"Yes, Mrs. Callen, Mr. Beale?" Hetty spoke as she walked into OPS

Eric punched in a few codes and locked the OPS. The agents downstairs watched as OPS was being closed.

"What's going on up there?" Kensi wondered. "Hetty just went upstairs."

"I don't know. Maybe Eric and Jenny found something and they wanted to share it with Hetty first. Maybe something about how Janvier found out about this office," Sam guessed.

"Well Hetty," Jenny started. "After some digging we found a connect, connecting Janvier to this office."

Jenny told Hetty what she had told Eric.

"Are you sure about this?" Hetty asked, once she saw the picture of the man Casey was calling.

"Yes, we checked further. This is how Janvier got hold of our location and the identities of the people working here."

"Do you know where this Casey is?"

"Yes, he's still in the motel."

"Alright, send Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna over there and let them take Ms. Jones and Ms. Callen with them. I'll deal with the other matter. Please send everything to me and as soon as they have left, lock down the office. We can't let him get away."

"Will do," Jenny replied and Hetty walked off.

The agents looked at her as Hetty walked back downstairs. Hetty didn't say a word and walked straight into her office. The others watched her, wondering what was going. Callen was about to stand up and asked her when his desk phone rang.

"Yeah," Callen answered the phone after he saw the call came from OPS.

"Hey G, we've got some new developments in the case of Janvier. I've send the information and the address to your phones. Need you and Sam to bring him in. And Hetty wanted you to take Nell and Clara with you," Jenny told Callen.

"Will do," Callen replied and he hung up the phone. "Gotta go Sam, Nell, Clara. Got a new lead how Janvier got the information," Callen spoke as he got up.

"Okay," Sam said and he stood up and followed his partner outside and the two junior agents followed them.

Hetty watched as four of her agents walked outside. She couldn't believe that they did have a mole inside. Someone ratted them out and it got five agents killed and two of her employees kidnapped.

"Ms. Blye, Mr. Deeks, my office please," Hetty called over.

Kensi and Deeks stood up and walked to Hetty's office.

"Yes Hetty," Kensi spoke as she and Deeks stepped into her office.

"Mrs. Callen and Mr. Beale found some more information on how Alain Janvier got hold of the information about this office. I've send the others to collect him but he's not alone, he has a partner. Someone working in this office."

"You're kidding?" Deeks spoke astonished.

"I don't kid Mr. Deeks, not about these things."

"Who is it?" Kensi asked.

Suddenly the office closed. Blinds came in front of the windows and doors. No one could go anywhere.

"He's here now?" Deeks asked.

"Yes he is. I need you and Ms. Blye to get him and bring him over to my office."

"Who is he?"

Hetty typed a few keys on her laptop. "It's now on your phones. Go bring him in."

"Will do."

"Mr. Beale will guide you where he is."

Kensi called up to OPS.

"Eric, talk to me, where is he?"

"He's down in armory now."

Kensi and Deeks walked to the armory. Before reaching the armory they pulled out their guns, just in case. Carefully Kensi peeked around the corner. She could see him loading some stuff into a bag.

"Where are you going Chris?" Kensi asked as she and Deeks came around the corner with their guns raised.

"Whoa, whoa, what's going on?" Chris asked terrified as he put his hands up.

"Put the bag down slowly, now."

Chris did what he was asked but at the last moment he threw the bag in Kensi and Deeks' direction and he made a run for it. He came out into the hallway and he made his way up the front door. Just as he ran around the corner he stumbled into Hetty. She was standing there in a way only she could. Chris turned around and saw that Kensi and Deeks were coming up from behind him.

"It's over Chris. We know all about your contact with Alain Janvier and how you ratted us out. Why?" Hetty spoke.

"He promised no one got hurt, I just needed some money."

"You knew who he was and that he was after our lead agent and you let him kill five of our agents."

Kensi and Deeks came up from behind him and Kensi cuffed him.

"You're finished and I don't mean just here. You will never work in law enforcement ever again. Hell, you may never ever work again, except the work they'll make you do in prison," Hetty told him with anger in her voice.

Kensi and Deeks handed him over to two other agents and they took him away.

..

Callen, Sam, Nell and Clara pulled up to the motel. Callen stepped up to the manager's office and showed his badge.

"We need to know in which room this man is staying at," Callen said as he showed the manager a picture of Randy Casey.

"Room two two four, second floor at the far end," the manager said and he handed Callen a key.

The four agents made their way upstairs to the room. It was almost the last room, there was only one room next to his before the building ended. Callen knocked on the door.

"Randy Casey, open up." No answer. "Randy Casey, federal agents open up."

Clara looked through the window but she couldn't see someone inside. Callen put the key card in the slot. All four agents grabbed their guns and stood ready as Callen carefully opened the door.

"Wire!" Sam suddenly yelled and all the agents tried to get out as soon as possible but it was too late. The blast knocked them off and knocked them a floor below in the parking lot.


	27. Chapter 27

"G? Everything okay?" Jenny asked after she had heard the blast over the com. "G?!"

Callen grunted as he got up.

"I'm good," Callen replied.

He looked up to the room. It was completely destroyed by the blast. Callen looked around to see where the others were. Sam was just getting up beside him.

"You good Sam?"

"Yeah I'm good."

Callen looked further to see Nell and Clara. Nell he saw immediately but he didn't see Clara.

"Clara!" Callen yelled.

Nell looked around. Clara was just beside her when they were in front of the room. Nell saw Clara lying behind a car.

"Over here Callen," Nell called.

"Is she okay?" Callen asked as he quickly walked into the direction Nell had called him.

"I'm not sure."

Callen walked around the car and saw Clara lying unconscious. She had a wound on her head.

"Jenny, we need an ambulance. It's Clara, she's unconscious."

"Coming up G. I'll meet you at the hospital."

Jenny quickly called an ambulance and gave them the address the agents were at.

A few minutes later the ambulances, the fire department and LAPD arrived at the scene. Callen went with Clara in the ambulance. The other ambulances stayed behind to treat the other patients.

When the ambulance arrived at the hospital Jenny was already waiting inside. She saw Callen walk in and walked up to him.

"Oh my god," Jenny spoke when she saw Clara lying on the gurney. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Everything was fine. There was no answer so I slowly opened the door and then Sam saw a wire. We tried to get away but the bomb already detonated."

Jenny and Callen watched as the doctors worked on Clara. They had to wait outside the trauma room since they were doing a few scans on Clara and they would just be in the way. They watched as Clara was taken upstairs. They went upstairs too and sat in the waiting room of the surgical floor.

"Was there any sign of Casey at the motel?" Jenny asked as they were waiting.

"No none. I think he figured out that we were onto him and he fled and he rigged the room to blow."

"Eric is checking everything to see if he can find Casey."

"We will find him Jenny, he won't get away with this."

"I just hope Clara will be alright."

"She will be honey."

It was about two hours later when the doctor walked into the waiting room. As soon as Callen and Jenny saw her they walked up to her.

"Is she okay?" Jenny asked.

"She will be just fine." Both Callen and Jenny let out a relieved sigh. "There was some internal damage but nothing serious. We patched it up. The head wound we've cleaned up. We took her for a scan and the scan showed no damage to her brain. So with some rest she should be just fine."

"Thank you doctor," Callen spoke. "Can we see her?"

"Of course right this way." Callen and Jenny followed the doctor to Clara's room. "She's unconscious right now but she should wake up soon."

"Thank you doctor," Jenny said and the doctor left the room.

Jenny and Callen sat next to the bed, waiting for her to wake up. They were glad that it was nothing serious but they still needed to get this Casey guy. They couldn't let him get away with this.

…..

The others had returned to the office after they had examined the crime scene. They did find a crispy laptop there. Sam took the laptop upstairs.

"Got something for you Eric," Sam spoke as he showed Eric the laptop.

"Oh nice and crispy, just like I want them. Not sure I'll be able to get much off of this."

"I know, just try. Any word on Clara?"

"She's gonna be okay."

"Okay that's good. Anything on Casey?"

"Not yet. I'm looking for him. Will let you know when I find something."

"Thanks."

Sam went back downstairs and Eric followed. Eric took the laptop to the gadget room and tried his best to get something off of it.

….

An hour after Clara was brought into the room she started waking up. Callen was just out to get coffee.

"Hey Clara," Jenny spoke as she saw that Clara was waking up.

"Hey mom," Clara softly spoke. "What happened?"

"You were injured after you went to get out Casey's motel room."

"Right, there was a bomb. Are the others okay?"

"They are just fine. Just some cuts and bruises, nothing serious and as far as I've heard no casualties."

"That's good. Have you found Casey already?"

"I haven't heard anything about that from the office yet. But don't you worry about that, just rest up."

Callen walked back into the room with two cups of coffee and was surprised to see Clara awake.

"Hey Clara." Callen put the cups down on the bedside table and gave Clara a soft kiss on her head. "How are you feeling sweetie?"

"I'm okay. You okay too dad and the others?"

"We're all fine sweetie, just some aches here and there."

"Make sure you find this son of a bitch."

"We will Clara. Don't you worry about that."

"You can go back to the office. Help the others."

"You sure?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah I'll be alright. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

"Good, there's a guard posted outside your door, just in case," Callen told her.

"Okay, just go get this guy."

Callen and Jenny both gave her a soft kiss on her head before going back to the office.

"Hey G," Sam spoke when Callen walked back into the bullpen. "How's Clara?"

"She just woke up, she's gonna be okay. She had some internal damage but nothing serious and there was no injury to her head other that the gash."

"That's good."

"Where do we stand here?"

Sam filled Callen in on what had happened in here. They weren't much further. Eric couldn't get anything from the laptop, it was too heavily burned and the searches for Casey hadn't turned up anything yet.

"Hey Eric," Jenny spoke as she walked into OPS.

"Hey Jenny, how's Clara?"

"She's good. She's awake again. With some rest she should be just fine."

"That's good."

"Anything on Casey?"

"Nothing yet. I've got searches running but it's like he vanished."

"What have you done already?"

Eric filled Jenny in and Jenny helped Eric in finding Casey. They needed to get this guy. This guy knew about their office and he helped Alain and the mole get to them and he almost killed their agents.

It was about an hour later when they had a location on Casey. Jenny left OPS.

"We've got a location on Casey, address is on your phones," Jenny spoke as she walked downstairs to the landing.

"Good work, let's gear up guys," Callen spoke.

"Be careful G."

"I will."

They grabbed their gear and went to the address Jenny and Eric had giving them.

"Be careful guys, this could be a trap a well," Callen told them as they pulled up to the warehouse.

Sam, Callen and Nell took the front and Deeks and Kensi went around back.

"On my count, three, two, one," Callen spoke and they breached.

Riffles drawn they went into the warehouse. There were workers in the warehouse. They all looked shocked when the agents walked in.

"Federal agents, stay calm," Callen spoke. "Do you know where we can find this man?" Callen showed a worker a picture of Casey.

"In the back, in the office."

The agents made their way over to the back of the warehouse to the office.

"Randy Casey, federal agents, hands were we can see them," Callen spoke as he walked into the office.

"What's this about? I ran a legit business here."

"We're not here about that. We're here about the motel room you blew up and you're contact with Alain Janvier. You're under arrest for murder, conspiracy to commit murder and the attempted murder of six federal agents."

Out of nowhere Casey pulled a gun and started shooting at the agents. The agents managed to duck away just in time. Casey made a run for it through the back entrance of the office. Callen was hot on his tail with Sam and the others right behind him. Casey ran out into the back alley while he kept firing at the agents. Callen ducked behind a dumpster and shot at Casey whenever he could. He managed to hit Casey in his arm, making him drop his gun.

"Down on the ground, hands behind your head," Callen spoke as he ran up to him.

Callen cleared him of his weapon.

"How's your daughter Agent Callen? I saw she took a pretty nasty hit," Casey spoke with a sick grin on his face.

Callen was about ready to launch at him but Sam stopped him. "He's not worth it G."

"Down on the ground, hands behind your head, I'm not gonna ask again."

Casey did as he was told and Sam went to cuff him.

"Take him away," Sam spoke to the other agents once they arrived.

The agents looked around the office and took everything. They wanted to make sure that there were no loose ends. The other two executives of the workplace were taking into custody as well. Just to make sure they didn't have anything to do with Casey's other business.

Callen and Sam went to the boatshed while Kensi, Deeks and Nell took all the things they had found at the warehouse back to the office. Callen went into one interrogation room and Sam in the other. They questioned them thoroughly but they didn't know anything about Casey's side business so they let them go. The agents went back to the office and looked through the evidence they had found at the warehouse. Jenny and Eric were looking through everything electronical about the business and Casey's accounts. When they were satisfied that no one else was involved they put everything away and closed the case.

"Good work everyone," Hetty spoke as she walked into the bullpen. "I'm just glad that this is all behind us."

"What's gonna happen to Chris?" Nell asked.

"He'll go to jail for what he's done."

"I still can't believe that he would do something like this. He was right under our nose."

"Yeah I agree Ms. Jones."

Callen finished his paperwork before he and Jenny left. They went home to have dinner and after that they went to the hospital with Jamie to see Clara.

"Hey sis, how are you?"

"I'm okay. Don't worry about me."

"I'm just gonna go up to see my dad," Callen spoke after a while.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jenny asked.

"No it's okay honey. I'll come by here before we go home."

Callen went upstairs and went to the room his dad was in.

"Hello dad," Callen spoke. Yuliya was there too.

"Hello son."

"How are you feeling dad?"

"I'm okay. The chemo just sucks."

"Did the doctor say anything yet about it working?"

"So far they can't really see a difference but they said it might be too early to tell. How are you doing son?"

"I'm good. My daughter is actually here in the hospital too."

"Oh no, is she okay?"

"She's fine. Just occupational hazard. We were after someone and she got hurt."

"Did you at least got him?"

"Oh yes, we got them all."

"That's good."

Callen sat there talking with his father and Yuliya for a while before he went back downstairs.

"How's your dad G?" Jenny asked when Callen walked back in.

"He's okay. It's too soon to tell if the chemo is working."

They said goodbye to Clara and they went back home.

…..

It was Christmas Eve today. Clara had been discharged yesterday but she still needed to stay home. Giving that they were on Christmas break it wasn't that bad. Clara would go back to work after the Christmas break. Clara was coming over tonight as well. Nikita couldn't leave the hospital and Yuliya was going to keep him company. Since it was Christmas Eve the hospital would allow her to stay longer.

Clara was over early and she and Jenny went to the store to buy groceries for dinner. Jenny was making dinner. It was pretty busy at the store so it took them about two hours before they were back home again. They put everything away in the kitchen and they started cooking dinner already. Callen and Jamie were in the living room playing some video games.

It was nice to have the entire family home for Christmas. With Jamie being at MIT they hardly spend moments together as a complete family, only with holidays and birthdays. Sometimes when Jamie had a long weekend off from school he would come home as well.

They just relaxed around the house for the day. Just after 6pm they sat down at the table. Jenny and Clara had set the table beautifully with candles and some Christmas decorations. Jenny had made mushroom soup as starter, seasoned chicken from the oven with potato cupcakes and haricots verts as main course and her famous tiramisu as dessert. Dinner was really delicious. Everyone loved it.

"I have to say mom," Jamie started. "I do miss your cooking when I'm in Massachusetts."

"That's good to know."

"My roommate and I cook but it's never as good as yours."

"Nothing can beat mom's cooking," Clara added.

After they had cleaned up the dinner they all sat in the living room and they did some games. First they did a game of trivial pursuit. Callen managed to win this game. They also played Pictionary with Clara teamed up with Jenny and Jamie teamed up with Callen. After that they played charades with Clara teamed up with Jamie and Jenny teamed up with Callen. Clara and Jenny won Pictionary and Clara and Jamie won charades.

It was past 11.30pm when they all went upstairs to get some sleep. Clara was staying over as well so they could do gifts in the morning.

Callen was already in bed when Jenny walked into the bedroom. She was wearing a robe. Callen looked at her as she locked the door.

"I know the kids are here tonight but I just couldn't resist," Jenny spoke and she untied her robe.

Callen's eyes nearly popped out of his eyes. Jenny was wearing a red and white bra with a red bowtie in the middle and a sexy short red skirt with white fur on the edge. She looked so incredibly hot. Even though they were much older than when they got married and Jenny had been pregnant twice she still looked incredibly good. Jenny let the robe fall down and slowly made her way over to the bed. Jenny pulled the covers off of Callen and straddled Callen, who was now sitting against the headboard.

"You like honey?"

"Very much. You look really hot."

"I just couldn't resist. But we just have to be quiet since both kids are here."

"I can do that, but only if you do something more right now."

"Oh, getting impatient are we," Jenny teased as she sunk a little bit lower and moved her hips.

Jenny felt how exited Callen already was. Callen threw his head back and moaned. Jenny didn't have to do much for Callen to feel turned on and she knew just how to tease him.

"Oh god Jenny," Callen softly moaned.

Jenny grinded harder against his hips and she felt his excitement poking her through Callen's boxers and her panties. Jenny took Callen's boxers and her panties off, leaving her skirt on. Jenny sat back on Callen's lap and grinded her hips against him. It felt even better now without their underwear in the way. They were both moaning. They tried to be quiet since they kids were home.

"Oh Jenny, please let me be inside of you now."

"I'm not done yet."

Jenny grinded her hips harder and Callen couldn't hold off anymore. It just felt too good what Jenny was doing. Callen pulled Jenny to him and kissed her deeply to muffle their moans. Callen came and Jenny followed. Before Callen could come down off his high Jenny already made her way down and pleasured him with her hands and mouth. Callen was in heaven right now. This was just so good.

"Honey please, I wanna make love to you right now."

"Not yet G. I'm not done yet."

Realizing he wasn't going to win this Callen let it rest and focused on the feeling Jenny was giving him. He knew he would eventually make love to her. Jenny knew exactly how to please Callen. Even though Callen had just come within a few minutes he was hard as a rock again. Jenny kept pleasuring him until Callen had come once again. Before Jenny could do something else Callen pulled her up and flipped her over, putting her on her back. Callen reached behind her back and unhooked her bra and pushed her skirt down her legs. Now it was Callen's turn to pleasure Jenny. Callen kissed her breasts for a little while before going further down. Jenny totally loved it what Callen was doing. He was just so talented in pleasuring her. Jenny put a pillow over her head when she came to muffle the sounds. Callen crawled back up to her and removed the pillow. Callen kissed her and moved himself inside of her. It felt so good to make love to her.

"I love you Jen," Callen spoke in a passionate voice.

"I love you too G."

They kissed each other as they were making love to keep the moans to a minimum. Exhausted they collapsed down next to each other when they had finished.

"Wow," was all Callen could say.

"Yeah I know wow." Jenny turned on her side and Callen did the same. "Merry Christmas Gavyn."

"Merry Christmas Jenny."

Jenny gave Callen a kiss and snuggled into his arms. It didn't take them long to fall asleep.

The next morning after breakfast they exchanged presents. After they had done the presents Clara went back home.

In the afternoon Jenny and Callen went to the hospital to visit Nikita.

"Hey dad, Yuliya, счастливого Рождества[Merry Christmas]."

"счастливого Рождества мой сын.[Merry Christmas my son]."

"Merry Christmas to you both," Jenny spoke.

"Merry Christmas to you too. Did you have a nice Christmas Eve?"

"Oh yes, we spend it with our kids. We had a lovely dinner and we did some games," Callen answered. "How about you?"

"It was nice too. The hospital made a nice dinner for me and Yuliya. It was nice."

"That's good."

Callen and Jenny stayed until visiting hours were over. Together with Yuliya they walked out.

"The doctor spoke to me before I went in to see dad and they want to have a conversation with us after the holidays," Yuliya told them.


	28. Chapter 28

"What about? Is something wrong with dad?"

"He didn't specify. He just wanted to talk about dad's condition."

"Oh okay. When is it?"

"The first Monday after the holidays, 9am. Here in the hospital."

"Okay I'll be there."

"Good, enjoy the rest of your holidays."

"Thanks you too."

They all got in their cars and drove home.

…

Today was New Year's Eve. Jenny and Callen had invited Sam and Michelle to come over. Clara was out with friends tonight and so was Jamie. Aiden and Kamran were both out as well so Sam and Michelle agreed to come over. Sam and Michelle would be there around 4pm and Jenny and Michelle were going to make dinner. Jenny would get the groceries and they would split the costs. Jenny didn't want to split the costs at first but Michelle insisted on it. Jenny went to the store early and got all the groceries. Luckily they still had everything she needed. It was already pretty busy at the store so it took Jenny about an hour and a half before she was back home. Callen helped her carry the bags inside and Jenny put the groceries away.

Jenny already made some preparations for dinner. Just before Sam and Michelle got there Callen and Jenny made sure they were showered and dressed. Lori wore a knee-length tight black skirt with white stripes on it and a black panty hose underneath, a red blouse with ruffles on the front and a jacket in the same color as the skirt. Callen wore a pair of dress jeans with a blue, white and light blue checkered blouse. They made sure everything was done, that could be done, before Sam and Michelle arrived. Around 4pm the doorbell rang.

"Hey guys," Callen greeted them after he opened the door.

"Hey G," Sam greeted his partner. Thanks for having us over."

"No problem."

"Hey Sam, hey Michelle," Jenny greeted them.

"Hey Jenny."

Jenny poured them something to drink. They sat around the living room for a while until the girls disappeared into the kitchen.

"So, how's it going with your father G?" Sam asked once Jenny and Michelle were in the kitchen.

"It's going good. I enjoy spending time with him and hearing stories from him."

"How's his health?"

"Well they started this new treatment. After the holidays the doctor wanted to have a chat with us."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I don't know. Yuliya didn't know much more. She just said that the doctor wanted a chat with us about dad's condition."

"Ah okay. I hope everything is alright and that the treatment is working."

"Yeah me too. I'm not ready to say goodbye to him just yet. I know it's coming. Yuliya said there was no cure, but I'm not ready now. I just met him."

"I know G. I'm sure everything is just fine."

"How are Aiden and Kamran doing?" Callen asked, changing the subject.

"They are doing good. Aiden's off on a mission somewhere and Kamran is on vacation with her boyfriend. How's Jamie?"

"He's good. I'm glad to have him back home again. I miss him while he's at MIT."

"Yeah I bet. I had that too when Aiden and Kamran first left the house. The house feels so empty without them."

"Oh yeah it does. I especially had it with Clara. I mean she's my little girl and with everything that had happened to her, I didn't really like it that she wasn't living at home anymore."

"Yeah I get that. But from what I've seen in the field, Clara is more than capable to protect herself."

"Oh yes she is. But no matter what, she's still my little girl."

"She'll always be G."

…

"How's G doing?" Michelle asked.

"He's doing good. It's been good for him to get to know his father. He goes to the hospital every day, unless he's busy with a case still in the evenings. But he likes spending time with him. He's gotten a lot more answers now. Nikita has been telling him a lot of stories about him growing up. It's just his first four years but to G that's everything."

"Yeah, I remember how he was in the beginning, when he and Sam just became partners. He didn't really trust anyone, he preferred to go at it alone. While Sam thought working as a team would be better. He has spent a lot of time on our couch. When Sam told me what was going on with Callen I was shocked at first. Hearing those stories about him not having a family and no answers of his past, I felt sorry for him. I told Sam that the door would always be open for Callen."

"Yeah, when I first met him it wasn't easy for him. It took a while for him to let me in and to trust me. It's really good for G to have a partner like Sam. Sam's like his brother."

"That he is. I consider Callen family too."

"Callen's lucky to have you and Sam in his life. Sam has told me stories how Callen was when they first met. He's changed a lot since then."

"Sam says he has changed a lot too since he met you. Having a family has been really good for him. He's not that lone wolf he was when Sam first met Callen anymore."

Jenny looked into the living room where Callen and Sam sat chatting. "Yeah. I'm lucky to have him in my life."

"I think that goes both ways."

"I remember how he was in the beginning. He didn't really trust me or let me in. Well that was mostly because he lied to me. But that was before I came to work at NCIS. I understood after that why he did what he did. I was angry with him at first, but after a while I realized how much I loved him and I couldn't live without him. Deep down I also knew how much he loved me."

"He does. I remember that. He spend some time with us after you two met. Both me and Sam could tell that something was different about him. When I first met him I never thought he would be a family man."

"Oh no, neither did he. When Clara was just born he was so cute with her. Clara had wrapped G around her little finger. It was so cute to see. She was his little girl, she still is. I can tell when we're at work that G wished that Clara had chosen a different line of work."

"Oh yes, I know how that is with Aiden. For months at a time sometimes he's off in some far away country. I worry about him. They are our kids, we'll always worry about them no matter what."

"Yeah, that's true."

Just after 6.30pm they sat down to eat. Jenny had made mushroom soup as starter and Michelle had made lasagna as main course. As dessert Jenny had made her tiramisu. Dinner was absolutely delicious. Jenny and Michelle cleaned up after dinner. The rest of the evening the sat in the living room enjoying drinks and snacks and they had put the TV on some New Year's Eve show with live music.

Just before midnight Jenny went to get the champagne ready. She warmed up the oven and put the fritters in. Jenny made sure everything was ready before midnight. The clock appeared on the TV and they counted down.

"Ten, night, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, happy New Year," they all spoke.

"Happy New Year Jen," Callen told his wife and gave her a kiss.

"Happy New Year Gavyn."

They all wished each other happy New Year. Callen popped the cork and poured everyone a glass of champagne.

"Here's to a great New Year," Sam spoke.

They toasted and drank champagne. They enjoyed the champagne and the fritters as they watched the fireworks. There were some beautiful fireworks in the sky. It was just past 1.30am when Sam and Michelle went back home. Michelle hadn't drunk that much so she was still able to drive home. Just as Sam and Michelle had left Jamie came back home.

"Hey Jamie," Jenny greeted him. "Did you have a nice time?"

"Oh yes. We had fun. Just sat around with some friends and enjoyed the fireworks. I'm gonna go to bed now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Callen and Jenny cleaned up before they went to bed.

"Goodnight G," Jenny spoke as she snuggled against Callen.

"Goodnight Jen."

..

"Morning," Jamie spoke when he walked into the living room the next morning.

"Good morning," Callen replied.

"Happy New Year dad," Jamie spoke as he shook Callen's hand.

"Thanks, you too son."

"Happy New Year mom," Jamie said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Happy New Year Jamie," Jenny replied and she gave Jamie a hug.

In the afternoon Clara stopped by as well and wished them a happy New Year. Jamie was going back home this Sunday and Monday they all had to start back again. In the evening Jenny and Callen went to the hospital to see Nikita.

"Hey dad, hey Yuliya," Callen greeted as they walked in.

"Hey Gavyn," Nikita spoke.

"Happy New Year to you both."

"Thanks, happy New Year to you too," Yuliya replied.

"Bet you had quite the view of the fireworks from here huh dad."

"Yeah it was nice to see."

…..

Sunday Jamie had to be at the airport around 7am. His flight to Boston was leaving at 9.30am. Since he had to take his car with him he drove himself.

"You got everything?" Jenny asked as Jamie put his suitcase in the car.

"Yes mom I got everything."

"Okay good." Jenny gave him a hug. "Have a safe flight."

"I'll call when I land."

"Okay."

"Bye son," Callen spoke and gave him a hug.

"Bye dad."

Jamie drove to the airport and went to the lot that was on the papers. Jenny had given him the papers for transporting the car in the plane. Jamie pulled up to the lot and went into the office. Jamie handed him the papers. He had to sign some things and leave his keys there. The terminal was close by so Jamie walked to the terminal and checked in.

Today Callen had a meeting with Nikita's doctor about Nikita's condition. Jenny had asked if she should come along but Callen was okay on his own.

"I'll see you later at work," Jenny told Callen and gave him a kiss.

"Yeah I'll see you later."

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be fine honey."

"Okay."

Jenny gave Callen one more kiss before she left for work.

"Morning Sam," Jenny spoke as she got out of her car.

"Morning Jenny. Where's G?"

"He had an appointment at the hospital."

"Everything okay?" Sam asked concerned.

"Oh yes, it's not for G. It's about his dad. The doctor wanted to talk to him and Yuliya about Nikita's condition."

"Ah yes right. He told me about that. Is G coming to work?"

"Yeah, after the appointment he would come to the office. I'm not sure what time that is, have no idea how long that conversation will take."

As Callen was waiting for the elevator in the hospital Yuliya appeared next to him.

"Hey Gavyn."

"Hey Yuliya."

They went up together and went to the doctor's office. They waited until they were called in.

"Thank you both for coming."

"Is my dad okay?" Yuliya asked concerned.

"We've just started him on this new treatment. So far it's not really working yet. The cancer is not getting worse but it's not getting better either. In the beginning it's always a bit of testing which dose of medication we have to use. We can try some heavier doses to see if that will work. Because it's a higher dose he might have more side effects."

"Do you think the higher dose will work?" Callen asked.

"I've reviewed his medical history. Before this treatment the cancer was getting worse. Like I said, since we've started on this treatment his cancer has not gotten worse. I never know for sure but there's a good chance that it will work. The cancer won't go away completely but if the treatment works and it gets better he can have a longer time with you. I wanted to discuss this with you first before we bring it up to your father."

"I think we should try it," Callen said. "It might give him some time longer with us."

"But what if the side effects are really bad?" Yuliya asked.

"We can deal with that then. If they get really bad we can always decide to stop the treatment. But I think we should at least give it a try. But dad has to want it too."

"I think he would want it. He never wanted to give up. He wanted to beat this cancer's ass."

"You don't have to decide now. You can talk to your dad today and then tomorrow I'll come see him," the doctor told them.

"Okay thank you doctor."

Callen and Yuliya shook his hand and walked out.

"I think we should give this a chance. The doctor said there's a good chance it's gonna work. I'm not ready to say goodbye to my dad just yet," Callen told Yuliya.

"I know me neither. But I just can't stand to see him get so sick from the chemo. He was very sick from it in the beginning. That wasn't the right treatment for him. It was hard to see him like that."

"I get that and you've been doing an amazing job with him but you don't have to do it alone anymore. I'm here too and my wife is too."

"I know and I'm glad. It's just hard to see your father go through this. Why does he have to go through this at his age?"

"Yeah, life it not fair sometimes."

"No it's not."

"I will see you tonight during visiting hours."

"Okay. I'll talk to dad in the afternoon about this treatment."

"Sure that's fine."

They both went downstairs and got in their own cars. Callen drove to the office.

"Morning," Callen spoke as he walked into the bullpen just past 10am.

"Morning," Kensi, Deeks and Sam replied.

"How'd it go G?" Sam asked.

"It was just fine," Callen replied, not really wanting to discuss it further right here and now.

"Okay," Sam said, noticing that his partner didn't want to talk about it right now so he let it drop.

Callen but his bag by his deck and hung up his jacket before walking upstairs.

"Hey," Callen spoke as he walked into OPS.

"Hey Callen," Eric greeted him.

"Where's Jenny?"

"She's down in the burn room."

"Ah okay, thanks."

Callen walked back downstairs and went to the burn room.

"Hey Jen," Callen said as he walked into the burn room.

"Hey G, how did it go?"

"It was just fine. The doctor said that the cancer hasn't gotten worse but it hasn't gotten better either."

"But that's a good sign right? It hasn't gotten worse."

"Yeah that's good. The doctor told us about changing the treatment. It appears that the treatment he's getting now is working so they want to up the dosage. He's hoping that will have more effect and that the cancer will get better. It won't go away completely but if this treatment works he can have some more time with us. But there are some side effect to this treatment. Yuliya and I would like to give it a go and she's gonna talk to dad this afternoon to see his opinion."

"Ah okay, that's good."

"I just hope it works, I'm not ready to say goodbye to him just yet."

"I know G. But if it doesn't work, it doesn't work. We can't change that. But so far it's positive. The doctor said it hasn't gotten worse so that's good."

"Yeah it is. I just hope this doesn't make him feel terrible."

"Yeah, you never know that with chemo and such."

"Anyway, it was nothing really alarming, the conversation."

"See I told you, nothing to worry about."

Callen gave her a smile and stole a quick kiss from her before he went back to the bullpen and got started on the paperwork.

It was around 3.30pm when Jenny's phone rang. She saw that it was Jamie.

"Hey Jamie," Jenny answered the phone.

"Hey mom, I've just landed in Boston. Gotta grab my luggage and get the car and then I'm back to campus."

"Okay. Did you have a good flight?"

"Yeah it was fine."

"Okay good. Drive safely."

"I will mom. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, thanks for calling."

Jenny hung up the phone and sent Callen a text.

'Jamie has arrived back in Boston,' Callen read the text once his phone chirped.

'Okay good, thanks.'

It was a pretty quiet rest of the day. Everyone went home just after 5pm. After dinner Jenny and Callen went to the hospital.

"Hey," Callen said as he walked into the hospital room.

"Hey," Yuliya and Nikita replied.

"Hey dad, did Yuliya already talk to you about this treatment?"

"Yes she did son. I've talked to the doctor after that and he explained more to me. I've decided that I'm gonna go ahead with this treatment."

"That's great."

"We'll see how it goes from there, if it works or not."

"I really hope it works. I don't wanna say goodbye to you just yet."

"I don't want that either son. Besides I wanna stay around long enough so I can meet my grandkids."

"Uhhh….."

"It's okay son. I know you're not ready for that yet. I understand that. I just hope I can meet them before I die."

"That you will dad, I promise."

"Okay good."

Just after they had gotten home Jenny's cell phone rang. It was an unknown number.

"Hello," Jenny answered the phone.

"I know who your husband is Mrs. Callen," a male voice on the other end of the phone spoke.


	29. Chapter 29

Jenny was shocked. How did someone found out about her and Callen? And how did they found out their real name? The call was on her private phone and not her NCIS phone. Who the hell was this guy on the other end of the line?

"Don't say anything to your husband. If you do, it will be bad for you both," the voice continued.

Jenny wasn't sure what to do.

"Oh hi," Jenny replied, acting like nothing was wrong.

"I'll contact you later about further details. Not a word to your husband, I have eyes and ears everywhere."

"Okay thank you but I'm good where I am now, I don't need a change with my phone."

"Remember not a word to your husband."

"Thank you, you have a nice day too," Jenny spoke and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Callen wondered.

"Oh just some telemarketer or something. He gave me an offer for a new deal with my phone," Jenny spoke hoping Callen would buy it.

"Ah, I hate those telemarketers sometimes."

"Yeah me too."

"Do you want something to drink?" Callen asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah some coffee please."

Jenny sat down on the couch, thinking about what just happened. Who was this man? How did he find out about her and Callen? What was his end game? Was this somehow connected to Alain Janvier? She and Eric had searched it thoroughly. Now one else was involved, or was there? How was she going to keep this from Callen? He was a trained special agent, sure he would know something was up. And the man said he had eyes and ears everywhere. Does that mean in their house too? If he knew about her and Callen could he know about Clara and Jamie as well? Or maybe this was somehow tied to Nikita. Maybe his enemies found him and found out who he really is and that Callen is his son. Whoever this guy was, he would be sorry in the end. The team that Jenny and Callen worked with was the best there is. Sure they could find this guy without someone getting hurt. But for now Jenny was going to keep it to herself. The man said he had eyes and ears everywhere so Jenny couldn't risk it.

"You okay?" Callen asked as he returned to the couch with two cups of coffee.

"Oh yes," Jenny spoke, having been shocked out of her thoughts.

"Your mind seemed somewhere else."

"Oh I was just thinking about your dad. I really hope this new treatment works," Jenny lied.

"Yeah me too. But so far it's good. The cancer hasn't gotten worse."

"No it hasn't, that's a good sign."

They enjoyed a quiet evening on the couch. That night Jenny couldn't really sleep. Her mind was on the strange phone call she had gotten. She really wanted to know who was on the other end of the call and get this son of a bitch. She just hoped no one would get hurt in the process. Jenny eventually managed to fall asleep.

The next morning Callen and Jenny were both up early. Callen pulled his running clothes on and went for his morning run.

If there were listening devices or cameras in her house she wanted to know. She grabbed her phone, if there were cameras in the house it wouldn't look weird to be on her phone. Jenny opened an app that could scan for any electrical devices in the room. Now that Callen was away she could freely look for any devices. Jenny walked through the room. It was a pretty strong app so she didn't have to keep device really close to the camera or listening device. As she walked through the living room a few devices popped up. Of course her cell phone and the house appliances but also some devices Jenny didn't recognize. The app showed her where the devices were in the room. It appeared indeed that there were a few hidden cameras or listening devices. Jenny took her laptop and sat at the kitchen counter. There were some devices in the kitchen as well. She made sure the cameras couldn't see the screen of her laptop. She opened the security cameras they had at their place. She looked through the footage to see if someone had come into their home and place these things. They had an alarm system but it wasn't triggered. Jenny needed to know who had placed these things in their home. When they had this Janvier case Jamie was at home and agents were watching their place, it couldn't have happened then. It had to be sometime today when they were at work. Jenny looked through the camera footage. She saw a van park in front of their house. It was a cleaning company van. The man was wearing a cap so Jenny couldn't see his face. He walked up to their house and let himself inside. It was so slick that it looked like he had a key. Jenny zoomed in on the screen and saw that he used a lock pick.

'A pro,' Jenny thought to herself.

She looked at the cameras inside the house and noticed that the man planted several listening devices and cameras all around the house. Even on the upstairs floor, luckily nothing in the bathroom and bedroom. She looked to see if she could get a camera angle where she could see his face. He walked passed the mirror in the hallway. Jenny froze the screen and zoomed in. She could see his face in the mirror. She took a screenshot and emailed it to herself. She would look into this at work. She heard Callen come back in and she shut her laptop.

"Hey G, how was your run?"

"It was good. I'm just gonna head upstairs to get a shower."

"Yeah sure. I'll make some breakfast for us."

"Sure that's fine," Callen called as he walked upstairs.

After they had breakfast they went to work. Eric wasn't there just yet so Jenny grabbed the picture and ran it through facial reg. She needed to know who this guy was. Obviously the cleaning service he used as a front, so it wouldn't look suspicious to the neighbors. She looked into the cleaning service, maybe she could get a lead off of that.

A little later she noticed the sliding doors open and she quickly minimized all the programs she was using. They couldn't know just yet what was going on. She couldn't risk it.

"Morning Jenny," Eric spoke.

"Morning Eric," Jenny replied.

"Anything interesting yet?"

"No nothing, just working on some open cases but nothing yet."

Eric sat down on the computer next to her and got started too. Now that Eric was here she couldn't bring up the screens about the guy who had called her. If she did Eric would start asking questions, questions she didn't have answers to just yet. And if Eric would find out soon the others would find out too.

A while later Jenny noticed her searches got hits but Eric was still sitting next to her.

"I'm just gonna go down to the burn room, burn some files."

"Sure."

Jenny grabbed some files that were lying on the table and some files from her bag. While grabbing the files she also grabbed her tablet. She went to the burn room and put the files in the oven. She opened her tablet and looked at the results the searches had come up with. Unfortunately facial reg didn't come up with anything. She looked into the data from the cleaning company. Just shortly after the guy had come to their home one of the employees of the company was reported missing.

'That can't be a coincidence,' Jenny thought.

She looked further and noticed that the van that the guy used was the van of the employee who went missing. The employee was still missing. Jenny looked if his ID had been used somewhere but it wasn't. Maybe if she could find this employee she could get some more answers. Suddenly a notice popped up saying that the employee had been found. He was alive but he was taken to Pacific Beach medical to be checked out. Jenny needed to talk to him, but how could she do that. The guy that called her said he had eyes and ears everywhere. If she went to talk to him it could set off an alarm with him and she could put Callen at risk. She looked up the case to see which Detective was handling the case. It was Detective Ramsey, Jenny knew him. NCIS had dealt with him once, he was a good cop. She would give him a call. Realizing she had been down here for a while she finished burning the files and went back upstairs.

It was a quiet day, they had no new cases to work on. When Eric left the OPS center a little later Jenny pulled out her NCIS phone and called Detective Ramsey.

"Detective Ramsey," he answered the phone.

"Hello Detective it's Jenny Callen from NCIS."

"Ah yes Mrs. Callen, what can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering about the case you're working on."

"The one with the cleaning company employee turning up again?"

"Yeah that one. It might be connected to something we're working on. I'm gonna send you a picture. Could you please ask him if that was the man who took him?"

"Yeah sure."

"Great." Jenny pressed some keys on the keyboard and sent the picture his way.

"I've got it. I'll ask and I'll let you know."

"Great thanks. Just text me when you know something more."

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks."

Jenny hung up the phone and waited to hear back from him. Right now she had nothing. Facial reg didn't turn up anything and the cleaning company was a bust too since he didn't really work there. Hopefully the employee could shed some light on it. Jenny needed to know who she was dealing with so she could defeat him. Jenny grabbed the security footage from the hospital just to check if no one strange had visited Nikita there. She looked through the footage but so far it was only hospital personnel and they all checked out. Nobody that stood up had been by to see Nikita. Maybe it wasn't connected to him but Jenny wanted to check everything out. She needed to know how this guy found out about her and Callen. There weren't that many people who knew about her and Callen's real identity let alone know where they lived. If he would expose them it could be really bad.

About an hour later Jenny got a text back from Detective Ramsey.

'He identified him as the man who took him but he has no idea who this man is,' the message read.

'Thanks.'

Damn it, another dead end. There had be a way to identify this guy. Jenny decided to look into Alain Janvier again, maybe he had dealt with someone that they had missed. Maybe had some back-up plan in place in case he would get caught.

"Alain Janvier?" Eric spoke as she looked at the screen. "Didn't we finish that case?"

"I just want to make sure we didn't miss anything."

"Has there been anything weird that would suggest we missed something?"

"No not necessarily, I just want to be thorough."

"Ah okay. Anything I can help you with?"

"No it's okay thanks. I've got it."

"Okay." Eric turned his attention back to his screen. Since they had dealt with Janvier Jenny could look it up with Eric next to her. This wouldn't look suspicious.

Jenny looked into Janvier's phone records and places he had been, to see if that guy would pop up somewhere.

After two hours of searching Jenny finally got a hit. The guy that broke into their house did have a dealing with Janvier. While Janvier was in LA he had contact with this guy, with this information it was clear to Jenny that he found out about them through Janvier. She looked through more information to see if she could find out where this guy was staying. She backtracked his movements from the place this guy and Janvier met. She found out he was staying in a motel room somewhere. She checked the live feed and noticed that he was still there. She saw him get into a room.

"Gotta run an errand, I'll be back shortly," Jenny spoke to Eric.

"Errand? What kind of errand? We have agents for that you know."

"I know. This is something a friend of mine asked me to check out. No agents."

"Okay, what's it about?"

"I'll tell you later, once I know more."

"Okay."

Jenny went downstairs. Eric wondered what this was about. Jenny had been weird all day but for now he just trusted his co-worker. Jenny went downstairs and slipped out without any of the agents knowing. She got in her car and drove to the motel. She walked up to the manager's office.

"Hello, I'm a federal agent." Jenny showed her badge. "I was wondering if you could tell me which room this man is staying at." Jenny showed him a picture of the guy.

"He's staying in room one two six."

"Thanks, did he gave you a name?"

"No name and he paid in cash. Didn't say how long he would be staying, just pays for each day separately."

"Is he in his room right now?"

"Lady I don't keep taps on all my clients. I have no idea if he's there now."

"Okay. Do you have a key to his room?"

"Yeah sure."

The manager handed Jenny a key and Jenny walked towards the room. She looked in through the window to see if someone was in the room. She didn't spot anything. She walked towards the door and knocked. Hand ready on her gun she waited to see if the door would open. There was no answer so Jenny used the keycard to get in the room. Carefully she opened the door. With her gun drawn she walked into the room. She checked the entire room but no one was there. She holstered her gun and started looking through the room, to see if she could find any clues.

..

It was been about an hour and a half since Jenny had gone to that motel. She still wasn't back at the office. Eric started to worry about her. Could something have happened? He had this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.


	30. Chapter 30

Eric was really worried. She should have been back by now or at least check in. Eric called her cell phone but it went straight to voicemail. What the hell was she doing? Could this 'errand' she was doing have gotten her into trouble? Eric checked the system to see where her cell phone was at. He found the cell phone at the motel. Eric checked the security cameras and saw Jenny getting into a motel room.

…

Jenny was busy searching through the room that she didn't notice someone coming up from behind her. He grabbed her and put his arm around her neck.

"Scream and you die," the man spoke to her.

Jenny recognized his voice. It was the same voice of the man that had called her. Where the hell did he come from? Jenny had checked the room but no one was there.

"You just couldn't leave it alone could you. You had to investigate."

"It's what I do."

"You and I are gonna take a ride. But first, get out your gun and cell phone and put them on the bed."

Jenny did as she was told. Next the man pushed her outside.

"Act normal."

Jenny acted as normal as she could and got in the car with him.

…

"Damn it," Eric cursed.

To anyone else it may seem normal but Eric knew better. He knew that Jenny was being forced against her will to get into the car. Eric zoomed in and saw that Jenny was trying to tell him someone. She was lip speaking him something but he couldn't make it out. Whether Jenny wanted to or not he had to involve the team now that Jenny had been taken. Eric went outside and stood on the landing before he whistled.

"There's something you should see guys," Eric spoke and he walked back to OPS, knowing that the others would follow him.

"What's up Eric?" Callen asked and then he noticed Jenny wasn't there, usually a briefing they did together. "Where's Jenny?"

"That's why you're here."

"Did something happen? Is she okay?" Callen asked, concerned for his wife.

"Yes and I'm not sure."

"What's going on Eric?"

"I'm not sure. Jenny was acting weird all day and she was checking some things. Things about the case with Alain Janvier."

"We closed that case. Why would she be looking into that?" Callen wondered, he had no idea what was going on.

"I have no idea. She found something and went to check it out. She said it was something that a friend wanted her to check out. I don't know if it has something to do with the Janvier case but she went to check it out."

"Why did she check it out? She could have asked us."

"I don't know. She said it was for a friend and no agents."

"What do you know Eric?" Callen asked, getting slightly annoyed by the lack of information.

"Well, Jenny left about an hour and a half ago. I figured she would have been back right now or at least check in. So I called her but it went straight to voicemail. I checked where he cell phone was and it's in this motel," Eric spoke, putting a picture up on the screen. "Now I checked the security cameras and I found this." Eric put the footage on the screen.

They all saw Jenny exiting the motel room with a guy and she got in the car with him. The car drove off.

"Who's this guy?" Callen wanted to know.

"I have no idea. I only saw this just now, I haven't checked into any of Jenny's research. But I did notice that she was saying something and it appeared that she was lip speaking something to us."

"Play it," Kensi spoke.

Eric zoomed in and showed the team the footage of Jenny lip speaking.

"What's she saying Kens?" Callen desperately wanted to know.

"Folder Janvier by Jenny. Password G. G in danger," Kensi said.

"Eric, search that file," Callen demanded.

Eric quickly sat behind his computer and started looking for the folder. Everything that Jenny had found so far was in this folder. Eric found the folder but it had a password. Just like Kensi had said Eric tried the letter G as password and Callen but it didn't open.

"I think she meant that Callen knows the password," Kensi spoke.

Callen went the computer and tried some of the passwords he could think of. Finally the fourth password was the right one.

"Alright let's see," Eric said as he looked through the folder. "There's some intel here and some video footage."

"Play the footage," Callen told him.

Eric selected the first movie. Callen immediately recognized his house. Callen saw that someone was in their house and the man placed several devices in their house.

"Your house is bugged?" Sam asked astonished.

"Apparently yeah. I hadn't noticed and Jenny never said anything. What else is in the folder Eric?"

"Some security footage of the motel and some intel." Eric opened the documents. "Apparently whoever this man is, he had dealings with Janvier."

"So what, he's like Janvier's failsafe?" Deeks remarked.

"Kensi, Deeks, Nell, Clara, look through the data with Eric. Sam and I will hit the motel. See if we can find something there. Eric, find out who this is and where that car is now."

Callen and Sam turned to leave.

"I'm coming with you dad," Clara spoke.

"Absolutely not."

"Mom is missing and she said you were in danger. I'm coming."

Clara walked passed them and went downstairs. Callen sighed. It was at times like this he hated that his daughter was just as stubborn as he was. Callen and Sam went downstairs and together with Clara they went to the motel Jenny was at previously. Once there they stepped up to the manager's office.

"Federal agent," Callen spoke as he showed the manager his badge.

"Another one? What do you want?"

"Another one? The woman who was here before?"

"Yeah she said she was a federal agent too and she had the same badge as yours."

"Do you know what she was doing here? We caught her leaving with this man but we think he abducted her."

"She showed me a picture of a man and asked me in which room he was staying. I told her in which room and gave her a key. She had her gun out when she walked into the room. I don't know what happened after that. Some tenant had a problem in their room so I went to check it out."

"Was this the man she was looking for?" Callen asked as he showed a picture of the mystery man.

"Yeah that's him."

"Which room is he in?"

"One two six, here's a key."

"Thanks. Was there anything unusual with him?"

"No not really. He didn't say how long he would be staying and just pays for each day. He keeps to himself. Haven't had problems with him."

"Okay thank you."

The three agents went to the room. Guns ready Callen put the keycard in the slot.

"Hold on G, let me check for wires," Sam spoke.

Carefully Callen opened the door just a little bit and Sam checked for wires.

"Clear."

Callen pushed the door open and Sam stepped in first. They looked through the entire room but no one was there. They gloved up and started looking through the room to see if they could identify this man and why he was after Callen.

…..

Jenny and the man had been driving for a while now. Jenny really hoped that Eric would get suspicious and that he would alert the others. She knew, or at least hoped, that Eric had caught her lip speaking to him and that Kensi had told them what she was saying.

"Where are we going?" Jenny asked.

"None of your business."

"What do you want with me and my husband? What did he or we do to you?"

"Just shut up!" The man yelled at her.

Jenny shut up and looked out the window. Maybe she could remember where they drove by just in case. She really hoped that Eric had alerted the others and they were looking for her. But what was this man's deal with her and her husband? How did he get involved with Janvier? They had looked into the Janvier case thoroughly. How could they have missed this? What was his plan? Where was he taking her?

….

Without anything really being found in the motel room the three agents returned to the office. They did have a laptop. But that was a job for Eric since it was locked. But considering the man left it behind Callen doubted Eric would find anything on it. Once they were back at the office Callen brought the laptop to Eric and he got started on it.

"Anything new?" Callen asked, desperate to find his wife.

"Not much. I've got kaleidoscope looking for the car but no hits yet. We looked through the data Jenny had gathered but we haven't been able to find out more. We have no idea who this guy is or why he's after you. All we know is that this man had contact with Janvier before the Janvier case."

"Keep looking Eric."

"Will do."

Callen went back to the bullpen. He hated it but all he could do right now was wait until they had a lead. He just hoped Jenny was alright. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her. She wasn't an agent, sure she could handle a gun, but she wasn't an agent. So why did she go to the motel alone? Why didn't she let him in on this? Sure the thing she had told Eric was a lie. Could this have something to do with the phone call she got yesterday? She claimed it was from a telemarketer, but what if it was from this mystery guy. Callen got up and went upstairs to where Nell and Clara were looking at the intel.

"Pull up Jenny's phone records," Callen told them.

"Anything specific?" Nell wondered.

"She got a call last night, she said it was from a telemarketer, but what if it was this guy. What if he threatened her or me?"

"I'll check."

Nell pulled up Jenny's phone records. There was one call last night. It was an unknown number.

"It's a burner phone," Nell spoke.

"See if you can find out where the call came from or where the phone was purchased. Maybe we'll find his identity through that. It's a long shot I know but we could at least check."

"I'll see what I can find out."

Callen went back downstairs as Nell and Clara continued searching.

…..

Jenny watched as they drove up to the Angeles National Forest. He parked the car somewhere on the edge of the forest.

"Get out," he demanded.

Jenny did as he asked and he took her into the forest.

"Where are we going?"

"Shut up. Don't ask questions."

"You know my team is gonna find me."

"Oh I'm counting on that. Especially on your husband."

"He won't come here alone. He'll have the whole team with him."

"I'm counting on that. Now walk and stop talking."

The man took Jenny into the forest. Jenny noticed a cabin in the distance. A little later they stepped into the cabin and it was pretty homey actually, which surprised Jenny.

"Sit down on the couch and don't move."

Jenny again did what he told her. She really hoped the others would find her soon. She was still wondering who this guy was and what he wanted with Callen. If he was really working with Janvier he could probably only have one objective and Jenny wasn't about to let that happen. She watched as the man rummaged through the cabin. Jenny looked around to see if there was something that could point her to who he was, why he was after them or something she could use that could help her. She did see a camera near where they parked the car so she hoped Eric had found the car. If she was right he would probably use heat signatures to track them further into the forest. They had used that before so why wouldn't he now? She didn't have her phone with her so she couldn't call for help and she didn't have her gun either. The only tools she could find in the room where the fireplace tools. Maybe she could use those to get out. Before she could think further the man turned to her.

"Get up."

Jenny did as was told and he put her down on one of the dinner table chairs. He tied her hands and tied her to the chair.

"Just in case you would think of some crazy idea to get out of here."

"My husband is gonna kill you when he finds you."

"Not if I kill him first."

"You'll never get the chance."

"We'll see about that. He has to find you first."

"Oh my team is the best, they'll find me."

"Well let's hope so. You see, you may have killed Janvier but this is far from over. We won't stop till every last Callen is dead."

Jenny wondered which we he was talking about. Could they be Comescus? Was he a Comescu? Or was he part of Alain Janvier's group who wanted revenge for Marcel Janvier's dead. Either way Callen and the others would probably walk into a trap when they came to get her but Jenny had no way to warn them.

…..

Two hours later Eric came down the stairs.

"I've found Jenny, well I think. I found the car that she left in," Eric spoke and put a map on the screen. "Kaleidoscope tracked the car to Angeles National Forest. But as there are not many cameras in that area we can't track them further. He abandoned his car just on one the roads near the forest and they went on foot from there."

"Can you track them using heat signatures?" Callen asked.

"That should work."

"Great, send us the address, we'll go from there."

Eric typed some things on his tablet. "On your phones."

"Thanks, let's gear up. Nell, you're coming too."

They all grabbed their gear and drove to the address Eric had given them.

"Eric, where do we go?" Callen asked through his com.

"Go west."

The team went west, guns ready. They tried to keep as low of a profile as possible. Eric was tracking them in OPS. He had Jenny's and this guy's and the team's heat signatures on the screen.

"Hold up," Callen spoke once they were deep into the forest. "Do you see that?"

They all looked in the distance and they saw a cabin.

"They must be there," Sam said.

"Eric, what's their position?"

"They're about one hundred sixty feet from your position, directly in front of you."

"They gotta be in the cabin," Kensi stated.

"Kensi, Deeks, go that way. Clara, Nell, that way and me and Sam will take this way, be careful. We don't know anything about this guy," Callen spoke.

They spread out and carefully approached the cabin with their guns raised. Callen and Sam were close to the cabin and hid behind the trees.

"Eric, can you see where they are in the cabin?"

"One of the them appears to be sitting nearest the you. The other is a few feet away."

"The sitting person has to be Jenny, he probably tied her up. Anyone got visual inside?"

"Negative," came the response from the others.

Callen tried to get close to the cabin so he could see inside. He managed to sneak up to the side window. He looked in and saw Jenny sitting on the chair, tied to it and she had a gag in her mouth so she couldn't scream but he didn't see the man. Something didn't sit right with Callen about this but he had to get Jenny out of it. He hoped that Jenny looked his way so he could signal to her but she didn't.

"Anyone else have an exit to the cabin?" Callen asked.

"There's a door at the back here," Clara answered.

"Alright, Nell, Clara, keep watch at that door in case he tries to escape through that."

"Copy that," Nell and Clara replied.

Nell and Clara kept their positions and kept their guns raised at the door, ready to shoot.

"Kensi, Deeks, keep check on the perimeter. Sam and I are going on."

"Copy that," Kensi and Deeks responded.

Kensi and Deeks made their way to the front of the house as Callen and Sam made their way onto the porch. Kensi and Deeks looked out, making sure no one would surprise them by coming up to the cabin. Callen and Sam took their positions up by the door. Sam looked in through the side window but he still couldn't see the man. Callen tried the door and it was open. Carefully he opened the door. He and Sam peeked around the corner, guns ready. They still didn't see the man. Very carefully they walked into the cabin, their guns still raised. Quietly they moved through the house, looking for the man but they couldn't find him.

"Jenny you good?" Callen asked.

Jenny was shaking her head trying to warn Callen. Sam kept his gun raised, ready to shoot, as Callen went to untie Jenny. He took the gag of first.

"No G, it's a trap," Jenny spoke once the gag was out of her mouth.

Before she could say anything more a shot rang out.


	31. Chapter 31

Callen looked up as he heard a shot and saw a body falling into the room. He and Sam immediately raised their guns towards him.

"Don't move!" Sam yelled.

Since he was injured he couldn't really move. Sam quickly moved towards him and removed the gun from his reach.

"Where the hell did he come from?" Callen questioned.

"I have no idea. We checked the house."

"He was hiding somewhere," Clara's voice was heard over the com. "I caught him sneaking towards you so I shot him."

"Good shot Clara," Callen told her.

"Thanks dad."

Sam took care of the man as Callen went to untie Jenny.

"Are you okay Jen?" Callen asked as he took her into his arms.

"Yeah I'm fine honey, don't worry about it."

"What were you thinking going after him alone?" Callen spoke to her as he released her.

"He said not to involve you. He told me he had eyes and ears everyone. I didn't want to worry you until I was sure about what was going on."

"He could have killed you. What did he want with you?"

"Remember that call I got when we came from the hospital, when I said it was a telemarketer." Callen nodded. "Well it was him. He called me Mrs. Callen, he knew about us, about you. He told me not to say anything to you otherwise it would end badly. I wanted to know who this guy was and how he was spying on us. I found the cameras and listening devices he placed around the house. I caught his face on one of our cameras but I didn't get a hit. I looked further into this guy and found out he had some contact with Janvier. I tracked him to this motel. I didn't want to involve you or the others. He could find out so I thought I would just have a look around or talk to him. I checked the motel room but he came out of nowhere. He told me to get into his car and he drove us to this cabin. How did you find me?"

"Eric tracked the car to the edge of the forest and then he used heat signatures to find you."

"Thank you for coming for me."

"Of course."

Callen pulled Jenny in for another hug.

"Are you okay mom?" Clara interrupted them.

"I'm fine Clara. Thanks for coming for me," Jenny spoke after she released Callen.

"Of course mom. Who the hell is this guy?"

"I have no idea."

"We're gonna find out," Callen spoke.

The others went back to the office while Callen and Sam went to the boatshed.

"Hey Eric," Jenny spoke as she walked into OPS.

"Hey Jenny, good to have you back again."

"It's good to be back. Thanks for warning the others."

"No problem. I was getting worried about you so I did some digging."

"Thanks. Have you found out anything else about this guy?"

"No nothing."

"Well we have his laptop and his cellphone downstairs. Wanna help me look through them?"

"Of course."

Together Eric and Jenny went to the gadget room and started working on the devices to see if something useful was on them.

..

Callen and Sam were in the main room of the boatshed watching the man on the screen.

"Does he look familiar to you G?" Sam asked his partner.

"No, I've never seen him. Why would he come after us and why contact Jenny? What was his plan? Could he really be Janvier's failsafe?"

"I have no idea G. I know Eric and Jenny searched thoroughly to see if Janvier had contact with anyone else."

"Yeah, I know. So where did this guy come from? And how did he found out about us?"

"I don't know. Hope Jenny and Eric can find something on the laptop or phone."

"Yeah I wanna know who this guy is."

Callen and Sam watch the guy in the interrogation. Callen desperately wanted to go in there and punch him so hard.

It was about an hour later when Jenny's and Eric's face popped up on screen.

"Hey guys," Jenny spoke.

"Hey, did you find anything?" Callen asked.

"We searched the entire laptop and phone and we found a couple things. On the laptop we found some pictures."

Callen could see that something was up by the look on their faces. "What kind of pictures?"

"Pictures of us," Jenny replied as she put the pictures up on the screen.

Callen looked shocked at all the pictures. There were several pictures of him and Jenny taken throughout LA and even in front of their house. How could they not have noticed that this guy was there?

"That's just creepy," Sam stated.

"Are we sure these picture were taken by him?" Callen asked.

"No they are not. We found them in an email. They were emailed to him."

"By whom?"

"Well the account didn't specify a real name but after some digging we found out they came from this woman," Jenny replied as she put a picture up on the screen.

"Carmen Comescu," Callen spoke with anger in his voice. Callen couldn't believe it. Once again there was a Comescu after them. "Do you know where she is?"

"We tracked the server the mail was sent to a café in Inglewood. Luckily the café had cameras and we tracked her from the café to an apartment in Inglewood. We checked the live camera feeds there and according to that she's still there, address is on your phones."

"Thanks. Good work."

"Be careful G."

"I will. Have the others meet us there."

"Will do."

Eric went to alert the others. They all drove to the address. They met up outside the apartment.

"Jenny, what are the ways out of this building?" Callen asked over the com.

"Via the stairs that lead up to the front door. She can also go down via the stairs at the back of the building from her apartment and it's possible too via her balcony. It has a fire escape," Jenny answered.

"Alright thanks. Kensi, Deeks, you take the stairs at the back. Clara, Nell you go up on the fire escape. But stay out of sight. Sam and I will take the front."

"Copy that," they all spoke and they went into their positions.

Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks went into the building and Clara and Nell made their way around the building to the fire escape. Clara boosted Nell up so she could grab hold of the fire escape ladder. Once Nell was on Clara jumped on herself. Clara and Nell climbed up on the fire escape and stopped just a floor below the apartment window.

"We're in position," Clara spoke over the com.

Callen and Sam came up to the floor where Carmen's apartment was. Just as they rounded the corner they spotted her in the hallway.

"Carmen! Federal agents! Freeze!" Callen yelled at her as he and Sam raised their guns.

Carmen saw them and she wanted to run the other way but she noticed Kensi and Deeks there. She quickly went back into her apartment and locked the door. The four agents ran towards the door. Carmen went to the window and climbed out onto the fire escape. She wanted to go down but as she rounded the corner she saw Clara and Nell standing there with their weapons drawn.

"It's over Carmen," Clara spoke.

She wanted to go back upstairs but Callen had just climbed out of the window.

"Like she said Carmen, it's over."

"Not quite," Carmen replied and before anyone knew what was happening she grabbed hold of the fire escape above her and kicked Callen with two feet in his chest causing him to fall backwards.

Carmen stormed past Callen and went up on the fire escape.

"You okay dad?" Clara asked as she and Nell ran past.

"Yeah I'm good. Just get her."

Sam ran back into the hallway and Kensi and Deeks followed him to the stairs leading to the roof. Clara was the first one up on the roof after Carmen.

"Carmen! Federal agent! Freeze!"

Carmen made a run for the door but Sam, Kensi and Deeks came out there.

"It's over," Sam spoke to her.

Clara saw her making a move for her weapon. "Don't do it," Clara warned her.

But Carmen did grab her weapon. Clara didn't think twice and shot her in the arm making Carmen drop her gun. Sam quickly came up from behind her and kicked the gun out of her reach. Sam holstered his weapon and zip tied her hands behind her back.

"Ouw, she shot me, you can't arrest me, I need medical help."

"You'll live, come on."

Sam took her downstairs and the other agents followed.

"You sure you're good dad?" Clara asked.

"Yeah I'm good. I've had worse."

They all went downstairs. Clara, Nell, Kensi and Deeks stayed behind to look through Carmen's apartment while Sam and Callen took Carmen to the boatshed. Since the other guy was in the downstairs interrogation room they put Carmen in the other interrogation room. Callen sat down opposite from her.

"Well looks like the Comescus have lost once again," Callen told her.

"We will never stop coming for you Agent Callen."

"Yeah that has worked out really good for your family so far. What I don't quite understand yet is why you would partner up with Janvier."

"We both wanted the same. He had me track you."

"That still didn't do him any good."

"That's why he had me and Serghei as backup. He knew the Comescus wouldn't pass up an opportunity to get a Callen. So Serghei bugged your house and contacted your wife. We just didn't expect her to start investigating it considering she's not an agent."

"Well then you don't know my wife," Callen replied with a smirk.

"Where's Serghei?"

"He's downstairs in the interrogation room. You're both going away for a very long time."

Callen and Sam walked out of the room and went to the main room. Callen contacted Eric and Jenny via the computer.

"Yeah G," Jenny spoke after her face popped up on the screen.

"We got Carmen. Apparently the guy who took you was Serghei Comescu."

"Okay I'll search for anything I can find on him."

"Thanks. Two agents will be by soon to take them. Make sure they have an airtight case against them so they'll go away for a very long time."

"Will do G," Jenny spoke and disconnected the call.

Callen and Sam waited until Carmen and Serghei were taken away.

"You good G?" Sam asked his partner.

"Yeah I just can't believe another Comescu came after me."

"We've gotten them all so far and we'll get all of them when they come after you or any of us."

Callen and Sam went back to the office and finished their reports on the case. Jenny and Eric put everything they had found on Carmen and Serghei Comescu in a field and sent it to the correct authorities.

"You good G?" Jenny asked as they were having dinner.

"I should ask you that, I wasn't the one who was taken."

"Yeah but Comescus were once again after you."

"Yeah, they keep popping up. They are like pests who won't go away no matter how much you spray them."

"Yeah, well there can't be that many left. We've pretty much taken care of them all."

"Yeah, I just hope it's over for good now."

"Yeah me too."

….

A month later Callen and Yuliya had another conversation with Nikita's doctor.

"Thank you both for coming," the doctor spoke as Callen and Yuliya sat down on the chairs.

"How's my dad doing?" Yuliya asked.

"There's no easy way to say this but the treatment isn't doing what we hoped it we do. The higher dosage isn't helping. The cancer is too far advanced for treatment."

"Meaning what?" Callen asked.

"There's nothing more we can do for your father. Right now it's just a matter of making him comfortable."

"How long does he have?" Yuliya asked.

"Somewhere between three and five months."

Callen couldn't believe it, his father was going to die. He had just gotten his father back and in less than a half year from now his dad would be gone. Callen knew his father was sick but he had hoped that the treatment would work and he would have some more time with his father.

"I'm very sorry," the doctor spoke.

"Thank you doctor, for everything you did," Callen told him.

"Do you want me to tell your father?"

"No, we will tell him," Yuliya replied.

"That's fine. Again I'm very sorry."

"It's not your fault doctor. Cancer just sucks."

"That it does."

Callen and Yuliya shook the doctor's hand and left the room. They went to Nikita's room.

"Hey dad," Yuliya spoke as they walked in.

"Hey you two," Nikita replied and then saw their long faces. "What's wrong? You're here to tell me the treatment isn't working right?"

"How did you know?"

"I know my own body. I can feel it's getting worse."

"The doctor just told us the treatment isn't working and that there's nothing more that they can do for you. I'm sorry dad," Yuliya spoke crying.

"It's okay sweetie. It's okay. We both knew this time would eventually come."

"I'm not ready to say goodbye to you dad."

"I know sweetie but we both knew this time could come."

Callen stood there and he felt his eyes getting watery.

"It's okay Gavyn. I'm not afraid to die."

"I'm not ready to say goodbye to you, I've just gotten you back."

"I know son. It's not fair. But no matter what I will always love you as my son and I'll be always watching over you."

Callen sat down on the chair and grabbed his father's hand. He and Yuliya stayed until the visiting hours were over.

As soon as Callen walked into the house Jenny noticed something was up.

"What's wrong G? Did you get bad news about your dad?"

"Yeah," Callen spoke as he sunk down on the couch.

"I'm sorry G," Jenny spoke as she sat down next to him and put her hand on his knee.

"The doctor said that the treatment isn't working and there's nothing more they can do. The cancer is too advanced."

"I'm sorry G. How long does he have?"

"The doctor said about three to five months."

"I'm so sorry G."

"I knew this could happen but I had hoped the treatment would work so I would have some more time with him."

"I can understand that G. This sucks."

"That it does."

"We'll get through this G, together."

Callen wrapped his arm around Jenny and pulled her to him. "Thank you for being here for me. I couldn't do this without you."

"I'm not going anywhere G. I'll be here for you. We'll get through this."

"Thanks Jen."

"No problem G."

Callen gave Jenny a soft kiss on her head. "I love you Jen."

"I love you too G."

That night Callen couldn't sleep. Everything that had happened today was playing in front of his mind. He couldn't believe that he was going to lose his dad soon. He wasn't ready for that. He had just gotten to know him, gotten to trust him and now he would be gone in a couple of months. Nikita had asked him if he could meet Clara and Jamie. Callen had hold back on that but considering Nikita would be gone soon he figured it would be time for that. The kids deserved to know their grandpa and Nikita deserved to know his grandkids.

The next day Callen called Jamie.

"Hey dad," Jamie answered the phone.

"Hey Jamie, how's it going?"

"It's good dad. How about on your end?"

"Good too, except with my dad, your grandpa."

"Has he gotten worse?"

"Yeah, the treatment isn't working."

"I'm sorry dad. I know you were so happy to finally know your dad."

"Yeah, it just sucks."

"That it does. How long does grandpa have?"

"Three to five months. That's why I'm calling. He would like to meet you and Clara. When can you come down here to meet him?"

"Uhm, I have Friday off next week. I can come down then if I can find a ticket."

"Okay that's good."

"I've gotta get back to class dad, I'll let you know if I can get a flight."

"Sure that's fine. See you son."

"See ya dad."

Callen hung up the phone and went back to the bullpen.

"You good G?" Sam asked as they were driving to a suspect later that day.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Liar, I know something is up. What's wrong G?"

"We had a conversation with dad's doctor yesterday and he had some bad news for us."

"I'm sorry G. How long?"

"Three to five months."

"I'm so sorry G. I know how happy you were to get to know your dad."

"Yeah it sucks, but there's nothing more the doctors can do for him. The cancer is too advanced."

"I'm sorry G."

"Thanks."

Callen just looked out of the window for the rest of the ride. Sam didn't push it, knowing his partner well enough to back off.

…..

Jamie had managed to get a ticket on the flight for Friday. His flight arrived at LAX late in the afternoon. Jenny and Callen went to pick him up after work.

"Hey son," Callen greeted Jamie with a hug.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Jamie."

"Hey mom," Jamie replied and gave Jenny a hug too.

"It's good to see you again Jamie. Come on let's go home so we can have some dinner."

Callen drove them home and Jenny went to prepare dinner.

"Are you okay dad?"

"Yeah I'm good. It's just life right."

"Life is not fair sometimes."

"No it's not. How's school going?" Callen asked, changing the subject.

"It's good so far, I love it. I'm learning a lot."

"That's great."

The next day in the afternoon Jenny and Callen took Jamie and Clara to the hospital to meet their grandpa.

"Hey dad," Callen spoke as he walked into the room first.

"Hey son." Nikita was happy that he was going to meet his grandkids.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet my daughter Clara and my son Jamie."

Clara and Jamie stepped forward and shook Nikita's hand.

"It's so good to finally meet you," Nikita spoke.

"It's good to meet you too grandpa," Clara spoke.

"You really look a lot like your grandma."

"Yeah dad says that too."

"I heard you became an agent just like your dad."

"Yes that's right, I work with my dad too."

"From what Gavyn told me you're a great agent."

"Thank you, I'd like to think so."

"And you Jamie, your dad told me you're in school. You're studying something with computers?"

"Yeah, I wanna become just like my mom, a tech, an intelligence analyst."

"How's school going?"

"It's good so far. It's just the weather in Boston that sucks. The winters are much colder than here in LA."

"They can't be colder than the Russian winters," Nikita joked.

It was good for Nikita to spend some time with his grandkids. Clara and Jamie liked their grandpa.

"You have two wonderful kids Gavyn," Nikita told Callen before they left.

"Thanks dad."

….

Over the next couple of months Nikita's condition got worse and worse. Clara had gone to see him a few more times. After three months Nikita was moved into a hospice. Callen so wasn't ready to say goodbye to his dad but he knew it was coming and there was nothing he could do about it. Callen insisted on paying for the hospice care since Yuliya had paid for everything else already. They made his room feel like home so he would die in a nice place.

The next couple of weeks were really hard. Nikita's condition was getting worse by the day. Callen spend a lot of time with his father, getting as much time as he could with him before Nikita would die.

Nikita had been in the hospice for a little over a month now. Callen was sitting behind his desk at work when his phone rang and he saw it was Yuliya.


	32. Chapter 32

Dreading what he knew was coming he walked out of the bullpen and answered his phone.

"Hello," Callen answered the phone.

"Hey Gavyn, I'm sorry to call your when you're at work but dad has just pasted away."

Callen knew this moment was coming but it still hurt him deeply. His father was dead, gone. "Thank you for telling me, I'll come by today. I'm so sorry."

"We both knew this was coming."

"Yeah but still. Were you with him when he died?"

"Yeah I was."

"Okay good. It's better for him this way. It was hard to see him this way."

"Yeah it was. He's in a better place right now, with my mom."

"Yeah and my mom and sister. What about dad's body?"

"The hospice will take care of it. They will transport it to some sort of holding room until we have picked the funeral home."

"Okay. We'll make some arrangements later today."

"Yeah we have to arrange a funeral."

"I'll come by later, I've gotta get back to work."

"Yeah of course. I'll see you later, I just wanted to let you know."

"Thanks for telling me. Hang in there."

"You too. I will see you later."

"Bye," Callen spoke and hung up the phone.

He just sat there on the bench outside and he felt his eyes getting watery. He took a deep breath and wiped the tears from his eyes before going back inside.

"Everything okay G?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it's good."

Sam saw by the looks in his partner's eyes that something was up but he decided not to press it. Sam knew about the condition of Callen's father. Sam gave Callen a small nod in understanding. They had known each other for so long now that everything could be said with a look. Callen walked upstairs so see Jenny.

"Hey Jen," Callen spoke as he walked into OPS.

"Hey G."

"Can I have a word real quick?"

"Yeah sure." Jenny followed Callen outside and to the corner of the hall. "Everything okay G?"

"I just got a call from Yuliya. Dad passed away."

"Oh G," Jenny spoke and gave Callen a hug. "I'm so sorry G."

Callen wrapped his arms around his wife and just held her. It felt good to hold her right now.

"I'm so sorry G."

"I knew it was coming but still."

"He's your dad G, of course you're hurt by his passing and you're gonna miss him."

"I had just gotten to know him."

"I know G. It's just not fair, but that's life sometimes. But it's hard and of course you can be sad about it."

Callen released Jenny. "I told Yuliya I would come by later."

"Sure that's fine. Are you good to work?"

"Yeah, it keeps my mind off it. Don't worry, I'm good."

"Okay." Jenny gave Callen a kiss. "I'm here for you if you need me."

"Thanks Jen, but I'll be alright."

Callen gave Jenny another kiss before he went back downstairs. Jenny looked as Callen walked off. She felt so sorry for him. He had just gotten to know his dad and now Nikita was dead. But at least Callen had gotten to spent some time with him and he finally had some answers about his past and he knew his name. Jenny took a deep breath and went back to OPS.

"Everything okay?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, it's all good. Just something we have to deal with when we get home."

"Okay."

Callen hoped they would get a case today so he could take his mind off of his father's dead but so far no new case popped up. He was about to head to the gym when Eric appeared at the top of the stairs and whistled.

"Got a new case."

Happy to get to work and get his mind of things Callen walked upstairs with the others.

"What have we got?" Callen asked.

"Well," Eric started. "This morning a secure drone system was hacked. They were conducting a test and then this happened."

Eric put some footage on the screen.

"It all went fine," Jenny continued. "Until the pilot lost control over the drone. It was flying somewhere over the pacific when they lost control. They tried to get back into it but they couldn't. The drone turned around and headed for San Pedro port. Then this happened."

They saw the drone flying towards a container yard and the drone impacted with one of the containers.

"Anyone hurt?" Sam asked.

"Miraculously no casualties, just two people had to be transported to the hospital, but they'll make it," Jenny answered.

"Anyone special about the container they targeted or something else near that?" Callen asked.

"As far as we can tell not, but we're still looking. The company is afraid that other drones might be targeted as well, that this was just a test."

"Alright, Kensi, Deeks go check out the company, see what you can find there. Nell, Clara, you're coming with us to the container yard."

With everyone knowing what to do they went to work. Callen and Sam got in the challenger and Nell and Clara got in Clara's car and they drove to the container yard in San Pedro.

"Is everything okay G?" Sam asked.

"Yeah it's good."

"You seemed a little off after that phone call earlier. It is your dad?"

"Yeah, it was Yuliya who called me."

"I'm sorry G," Sam replied, already knowing what the call was about.

"Thanks Sam, I just can't believe that he's gone. I only got to spend a few months with him."

"I know. But at least you got to spend some time with him and you got some answers about your past, your name."

"I know, I just wish I would have more time with him."

"I know G, it sucks that your dad has passed away. It's never easy. I remember it very well when my father passed away. But I got to spend my whole life with him. I can't imagine what it must be like for you. Does Jenny know already?"

"Yeah I told her earlier."

"Okay good. Just know I'm here for you if you need me."

"Thanks Sam."

When they arrived at the container yard they showed their ID's to get onto the scene. They went to the containers that were destroyed and looked around to see if they could find what was in the container or something else that could be useful. They gloved up before looking around. The agents took pictures of things they found so Eric and Jenny could look through them for any evidence.

"Hey guys," Clara called after a while. "I think I found something."

They all walked over to Clara.

"What have you got Clara?" Callen asked.

"I think this was something that was in one of the containers, at least what's left of it."

They all looked at the ground to see what Clara had found. It seemed like some sort of box with the remainders of some guns in it. Clara took a picture of it before Callen crouched down and looked at it. On part of the box was some sort of serial number. Callen took his phone and took a picture of it.

"Good work Clara." Callen picked up the phone and called Jenny.

"Yeah G," Jenny answered the phone.

"Jenny, we're gonna send you some pictures, see if you can find out where they are from. It looks like weapons were transported in one of the containers."

"On it," Jenny replied.

The team looked further and found some more parts of the box but all with incomplete serial numbers. Hopefully Eric and Jenny would be able to piece them together.

Up in OPS Eric and Jenny were looking through the pictures the agents sent over. They were trying to piece it together, see if some pieces belonged together to creat a complete serial number but it was proving to be tricky. It seemed like they were missing a few pieces. They were working on the touch screen and had put some piece together they thought to belong together. They were still getting new pictures every now and then from the team.

"Got one," Jenny spoke after they had received another picture from the team. "I'll run it."

Jenny typed the number in on her tablet and a little later she got a hit. Jenny pressed the button on her ear piece so she could contact Callen.

"Yeah," Callen answered, putting the phone on speaker phone.

"We found one of the serials numbers. It belonged to a crate that came from Pendleton. There were military grade weapons in that crate. They reported this crate missing yesterday."

"How many crates did they report missing?" Sam asked.

"Ten, all with military grade weapons."

"That's not good," Clara spoke.

"We're still looking through the other serial numbers to see if they belong to the other crates."

"Alright, let us know what you find."

"Will do," Jenny spoke and disconnected the call.

"Why would someone steal five crates of military weapons and then blow them up," Nell questioned.

"I don't know, maybe we're dealing with two different people here," Callen responded.

They looked through the rest of the scene to make sure they didn't forget anything before going back to the office.

When they came back Kensi and Deeks were already sitting in the bullpen.

"Anything at the company?" Callen asked.

"They didn't know what happened. They looked through the system and found some sort of malware or something. Eric and Jenny are looking through that now," Kensi told them.

"This case just doesn't make any sense," Deeks remarked. "They steal a shipment of military grade weapons from Pendleton and put them in a container to be shipped somewhere. And then they, or someone else, hacked a drone to blow up that container."

"Yeah, the two things don't connect," Clara added. "Maybe rival arms dealers? But why hack a drone to destroy the container, sure there had to be easier ways to do it."

"Let's hope Eric and Jenny have some luck tracking down who hacked the drone or who broke into Pendleton, maybe we'll know more then," Callen spoke.

For now all they could do was wait so they went to catch up on some paperwork.

Eric and Jenny were busy upstairs looking through all the data they had gathered.

"This is some pretty state of the art malware," Eric stated as he was looking through the program. "Whoever made this certainly knows what he or she is doing. It's gonna take me some time to decipher this."

"They're good Eric, but you're better."

"How's it going on your end?"

"Still trying to put the other pieces together to get the serials and busy to find out where these containers were headed and who broke into Pendleton."

"You'll find it."

About an hour later Jenny had managed to complete the serials but she only had five out of the ten that were reported missing. She looked through all the pictures of the scene to make sure she didn't miss any parts but she couldn't find any. If there were only five crates in the container, where were the other five? She looked through the footage from the drone before it was destroyed to see if she could get the number from the container so she could find out where it was heading. She scanned the entire footage as she drone approached but she only managed to find a partial number. She ran the number anyway to see which containers she came up with. There were twenty other containers with that partial number in the container yard. She cross referenced the other information of the container with the container she saw on the screen of the drone. There were twelve other containers with the same color. With the information she had gotten from Pendleton she knew how heavy each crate was so she calculated that weight times five. There was no direct match but only five containers were close to that weight. Unfortunately all five containers had a different shipping address. Jenny looked through the camera systems on the port but conveniently no camera was pointed at the container they were looking for. She went through the drone footage again very thoroughly and frame by frame to see if she could maybe catch a number or letter more from the number on the container but she couldn't. So she went to look through the details of the five containers very thoroughly to see if she could narrow it down further but she couldn't really. She picked up to the phone and called the container yard manager.

"Hello, Lesley Harper speaking."

"Hello, this is Jenny Callen, NCIS. We're investigating the explosion in your container yard this morning."

"Oh yes, you're agents were here earlier to look through the things."

"Yes. We have found some more details and I wanted to ask you about some containers."

"Sure, anything to help."

"Well, we have five containers that the crates could have been in but unfortunately we can't narrow it down any further. Could you check if the containers are still in the yard? Maybe we can narrow it down then."

"Yeah of course, do you have the numbers for me?"

"Yes." Jenny told him the numbers of the containers.

The managers sat behind his computer and typed in the numbers. He saw the numbers pop up on the map of the area and he knew in which area of the yard the explosion had taken place.

"Three of the numbers are in a completely different area. The other two were stacked right on top of each other so I can't say for sure which one was the target and was holding the crates."

"Okay thank you. Can you give me those two numbers?"

"Yes of course."

Jenny deleted the other numbers from her list. "Thank you for your help."

"Anything to get these bastards. Let me know if I can help you with something more."

"Will do. Have a nice day."

"Thank you, you too."

"Thanks," Jenny spoke and hung up the phone.

"And? Any help from the manager?" Eric asked.

"Yeah a little. We only have two containers left now."

"Where were they heading?"

"One was heading for France and the other was heading for Columbia."

"The container with weapons could very well be heading for Columbia, to supply the cartels there."

"Yeah that was what I was thinking too but we're not sure. I'll check further to see about the details once they have arrived in the port there maybe we can track where they were supposed to go. Have you made any progress?"

"I'm almost there, they have secured this very well. But I'll get it."

It was two hours when the two techs came down the stairs and went into the bullpen.

"I think we have something," Jenny spoke. "We checked everything thoroughly and it seems like the container with the weapons was heading for Colombia but according to the intel there were only five crates out of the ten that went missing on the container. We have no idea yet where the other five are but we may have a lead on that."

"I looked at the malware found on the drone," Eric continued. "And I tracked it to a warehouse in West Hollywood. The drone was controlled from there. The warehouse has been vacant for a while so no name on the lease and unfortunately there are no cameras pointed at the warehouse."

"That makes it a perfect hiding place," Deeks stated.

"You said the weapons were headed for Colombia. To the cartels?" Callen wondered.

"We're not sure. We couldn't track them after they would arrive at the port."

"If these weapons were headed to Colombia, possible to the cartels," Clara continued. "We might have a drug war or something on our hands."

"Or they blew the container up themselves so they could transport the other five crates safely over to Colombia," Deeks remarked.

"Why would they blow up five crates of weapons they were gonna use?" Kensi questioned.

"I don't know, I'm not in a cartel. I'm just thinking out loud."

"Eric, you have the address of the warehouse for us?" Callen asked.

"Yes, already on your phones."

"Okay good, let's gear up and see what we can find there."

The agents grabbed their gear and went to the address. They staked out the warehouse but it appeared to be abandoned. They didn't see any cars around the warehouse. Carefully they made their way up to the warehouse. Kensi and Deeks took the backdoor and the others took the front door.

"On my count," Callen spoke over the com. "Three, two, one."

Sam opened the door and Deeks did the same at the back. With their rifles raised they went into the warehouse. It was a big empty space. No one seemed to be around. They kept their rifles raised as she checked the warehouse. Nell and Clara went up the stairs and checked the upstairs floor.

"Clear," all the agents called a little later.

They lowered their rifles and went to look through the warehouse. Suddenly some sort of alarm sounded. The agents froze in their place as several red lines, which formed some sort of grid, appeared in the warehouse. The agents looked around and they all saw they were each boxed in between these red lines.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Here it is, the last chapter.**

* * *

The agents looked around. They didn't really understand what was happening. Where did these lines come from? Where they dangerous? Would they trigger something?

"Okay, everybody stay still," Callen spoke. "Eric, Jenny, can you hear me?"

"Yeah we hear you G," Jenny replied.

"Okay, we are trapped somehow. Out of nowhere these lines came up, forming a grid. They look like laser beams. We might trigger something if we move."

"Okay, we'll check if we can find something on the warehouse. Can you pinpoint where the signal is coming from or what triggered it?"

"I'm not sure. We were just looking around to see if we could find something. Nobody is in the warehouse. Maybe we triggered it or maybe someone remotely triggered it, I don't know."

"Okay, keep still till we know more."

"Will do."

Eric and Jenny quickly went to work to see if they could find out where that grid came from or who triggered it. If it was activated remotely there should be some sort of electronical pulse or something they could track.

The agents didn't have much wiggle room so they had to be very still or they would trigger the lasers.

After about an hour of looking Eric and Jenny went downstairs to Hetty's office.

"Hetty, the agents are still in the grid. We can't find anything from here to shut it down or where it's coming from. We need to go on site," Jenny spoke.

"Are you sure you can't do it from here Mrs. Callen?" Hetty asked.

"We've tried Hetty, we can't. If we go on site we might be able to find the source."

"Alright, take your gun with you Mrs. Callen."

"Of course."

They grabbed their gear and left for the warehouse. Jenny pulled her gun out of its holster and checked the surroundings as they made their way to the warehouse. When she was sure it was clear she put her gun back in the holster and they made their way inside. They stopped at the edge of the warehouse, just before they would step into the grid.

"Hey guys," Jenny greeted them.

"Jenny? Eric?" Callen asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we couldn't find anything to shut this down or where it came from so we asked Hetty if we could come onsite," Jenny answered.

"Be careful, we don't what these things do."

"We will be G."

Eric and Jenny grabbed their equipment and started working. They configured the tablet so they got the grid on that. Jenny was busy looking for the point of origin as Eric was working on a way to shut the grid down.

Jenny found that the grid was coming from a box inside the warehouse, unfortunately the grid was in the middle of the right wall. Someone needed to get to that box, that was probably the only way to shut it down and find out who or what triggered it. None of the agents were in that area. Jenny and Eric were closest to that from the front door.

"Jen, what's going on?" Callen asked when he noticed that his wife was trying to figure something out.

"I've gotta get to that box," Jenny answered as she pointed to the box.

"There's no way you can get through all these lines."

"Maybe I can," Nell interjected. "I'm the smallest one here, I can get through the lines."

"You're way further from it than I am," Jenny replied.

"But I'm smaller than you, I can do this."

"Alright, we'll guide you."

Carefully Nell took her rifle and vest off. She secured her hair so her ponytail wasn't wiggling around. Nell looked to see what was the best path to take. Unfortunately the lines didn't have the same height which made it harder. The other agents watched as Nell attempted to get through the lines. Near her was one near the ground and one just above her. Nell lifted her legs to get over the line above the ground and was careful not to hit the one above her. She squirmed her way through the grid, careful not to hit any lines. Some parts were very tricky, she had to go down on the floor to get underneath it.

"Okay Nell, watched it, you have one right in front of you as you come up," Callen warned her. She was right next to him.

Nell was now standing in front of Callen. She had to go around Callen to get to the box. She looked around but there was no way she could make it around Callen. The lines around Callen were too closely together. They only way was through Callen but there was no way two people would fit in that little box where Callen was standing.

"Damn, I can't go any further. There's no way around Callen," Nell spoke.

Callen looked to see if he could maybe move a bit so Nell could get through but he didn't have much wiggle room and there was no way Nell would fit in the box with him.

"Jenny, you're gonna have to go through after all. I can't get through."

Jenny took her jacket off and tied her hair in a bun.

"Be careful partner," Eric spoke to her.

"I've got this," Jenny replied and took a deep breath.

"Take it easy Jen, take your time," Callen told her.

"I'll be fine G."

Jenny stepped into the building, careful to avoid the lines. She looked to see what would be the best path. Callen watched anxiously as his wife maneuvered through the grid but on the other hand it was kinda hot to see her squirm like that.

"Watch the line above you," Callen called.

Jenny carefully went through, she only needed one more box before she reached the box on the wall. She bent down to go underneath the line as she lifted her feet up to not hit the line near the ground. Carefully she got up and shifted a few steps to the left and then 'limbo-ed' underneath the last line. She stood straight and faced the box. She had some tools on her body. She opened the box and looked at its contents. Carefully she fished a tool out of her back pocket. She hooked it up to some kind of electric panel she found inside the box.

"Eric, are you getting it?" Jenny asked.

Eric looked at his tablet and typed a few keys. "Yeah I've got it. But we're gonna have to disable this together."

Jenny and Eric looked at the panel to see which button or switch they had to push.

"Alright Eric, you ready?"

"Yeah."

"On three, one, two, three," Jenny spoke and they hit the switch together.

The grid powered down and the lines disappeared. They all let out a relieved breath. The agents were glad they could move again. Now that the grid was down they started looking through the warehouse as Jenny and Eric tried to figure out where the signal was coming from and who powered it up.

"Guys, we've got a location on where the source came from," Jenny called after a while.

"Send it to my phone," Callen spoke. "We'll check it out."

Eric typed a few keys on his tablet. "Already on your phones."

"Thanks." Callen turned to the others. "Nell, Clara, come with us, we will check this out. Kensi, Deeks, see what you guys can find here."

Callen and Sam took their gear and got into Sam's car as Nell and Clara got in Clara's car. Sam and Clara drove them to the address that was on their phones. It was a house in Central LA. It was a house on the corner of the street. Sam parked the car around the corner a few houses down and Clara parked right behind them. They took their rifles and approached the house.

"Clara, Nell, go around back," Callen spoke.

Clara and Nell crept down the side of the house, careful to not being spotted from the windows.

"We're in position," Clara spoke a little later through the com.

"Alright, breach on my count. Three, two, one."

Weapons hot they breached the house.

"Federal agents!" They yelled.

The people in the house didn't know what was happening. Terrified they put their arms in the air. Callen and Nell kept their guns at them as Sam and Clara went to cuff them.

"What's going on? What's the meaning of this?" The man asked, demanding to know what was going on.

"Don't play dumb, we know you set the trap in the warehouse," Callen replied.

"Trap? What warehouse?"

"We're really gonna play that game?" Callen asked, getting slightly annoyed.

"I'm not playing any game. I have no idea what you're talking about. I've been here all morning."

Suddenly they heard some rumbling from the back of the house.

"We've got a runner," Clara spoke and she was hot on his heels with Callen right behind her.

"Who else was in the house?" Sam asked.

"Juan, my son, please, he has nothing to do with this."

Clara chased him down. Juan was running through the alley behind the house. He took a side street. Clara kept running after him but Callen ran straight ahead, hoping to cut him off. Callen rounded the corner and Juan was running towards him. When he saw Callen he screeched to a halt. He wanted to turn around but there was Clara already.

"Federal agents! It's over," Callen yelled at him, raising his SIG.

Reluctantly Juan got down on his knees with his hands behind his head. Clara walked up to him and cuffed him. In cuffs they took him back to the house.

"Juan, ¿qué hiciste? Juan, ¿qué está pasando? Juan, digame![Juan, what's going on? Juan, what happened? Juan, tell me!]" The man spoke to his son.

Juan kept quiet as Clara took him through the house and outside.

"Please, my son wouldn't hurt anyone. Please, it's all a mistake," the man pleaded with Callen.

"He ran from us, clearly he has something to hide. The signal in the warehouse, we tracked it to this house. Our agents are gonna have to look through his belongings."

"My son is a good kid, he's a bit too himself but he wouldn't hurt anyone."

"That may be sir but we have to follow the evidence." Callen turned to Clara and Nell. "Search the house, she what you can come up with."

"Will do," Nell replied.

Callen and Sam took Juan to the boatshed as Clara and Nell stayed behind at the house. They put their rifles and vests in the car and gloved up before looking through the house.

"I'm sorry but we have to do this," Clara spoke to the family. "Please stay out of our way so we can look. I know this is difficult but we're gonna have to search the house."

"Just be careful with the stuff," the woman spoke.

"Of course ma'am."

The family watched as Clara and Nell went through the house.

Callen and Sam put Juan in the interrogation room and Callen sat down opposite from him.

"Why did you run Juan?" Callen asked.

"I thought you came there to kill me."

"We said we were federal agents."

"In Colombia that's not necessary a good thing."

"Why did you do it Juan?"

"I'm good with computers. Someone found me and asked me to do stuff for them. They said they would hurt my family if I didn't do as they asked."

"What did they ask of you?"

"They wanted me to hack into this drone and use it to blow up this container."

"Who asked you? Where they Colombians?"

"Yes they were. They said they were part of some gang."

"Did you happen to hear what was in the container or why they wanted it gone?"

"I was told not to ask questions but I did hear them say something about taking down another gang. What was in the container?"

"Weapons that were stolen from the military base here in California. There were five crates in that container, headed for Colombia."

"Probably to supply the cartels there. Maybe they were rivals. I don't know. I didn't ask. They contacted me just before you got to my home. They told me that some agents were in the warehouse we used to hack into the drone and they wanted me to activate the grid. They asked me to simulate a grid and put it in the box in case someone would come looking."

"How did they contact you?"

"They send me an email with pictures of my family. They said they would die if I didn't help them. I've never seen them face to face. After the email there were also a few calls but never face to face."

Callen and Sam got up to leave.

"Wait, what about my family now, if they know I'm caught they might get hurt."

"We'll keep an eye on them," Callen spoke before he and Sam left the room. Callen picked up the phone and called Clara.

"Yeah dad," Clara answered the phone.

"Look for a laptop or phone. Juan said they contacted him via email and calls."

"Alright got it."

Callen hung up the phone and called Eric and Jenny via the screen, they were back in OPS already.

"Yeah Callen," Eric spoke as his face popped up on the screen.

"Hey Eric, Jen, check for Juan's email account and phone records. He said that that's how they contacted him. It looks like we're dealing with a rival cartel. Juan said that someone hired him to hack into the drone and blow up the container."

"Alright got it, we'll see what we can find," Jenny responded and cut the call.

It was about two hours later when they had a lead. Jenny and Eric had found the group that had hired Juan. The agents geared up and went to his warehouse. As soon as they stepped into the building gunfire erupted. The agents duck behind the first thing they could find and fired back whenever they could. After a while all the bad guys were down, most of them were dead. Only two were still alive. They were taken to the hospital when the EMT's showed up. Callen hoped they could question them later. This was just one part of their case. They still needed to find the other gang and get the missing weapons back before they would be send to Colombia. Fortunately one of the guys was only mildly hurt so Kensi and Deeks went to the hospital to question him. He was a bit low on the food chain so with some pressure he talked, giving Kensi and Deeks the location of the other gang. The agents went to the address, with the back-up of some other agents they stormed the place. Again there was heavy gunfire. Luckily they had taken enough bullets with them but the cartel was heavily armed as well.

"Grenade!" Sam yelled as a grenade came their way.

He quickly picked it up and threw it back. The grenade exploded in the middle of the group, killing several. After what seemed like an eternity all the bad guys were down. With their rifles raised they went to check them.

"Found the missing crates," Kensi yelled from the back of the warehouse.

They wrapped up at the scene and the crates were shipped back to Pendleton, everything was accounted for. The agents went back to the office and finished their paperwork.

 _/Time Jump/_

Tomorrow was Jamie's graduation day. He was graduating MIT with flying colors. Callen, Jenny and Clara had gotten a day off from work so they could fly out to Boston. Jamie's graduation day was on a Friday. It wasn't till the afternoon so Callen, Jenny and Clara flew to Boston after work. Their flight left LAX around 9pm, local time. They were at Boston airport just before 6am, local time. They had managed to get some sleep on the flight. They grabbed their carry-ons, they didn't have any luggage. They walked out and went to pick up their rental car. Callen drove them to The Kendall Hotel. It was close to MIT, it was only a five minute walk. They were staying in a Deluxe Double room with two queen beds. They decided to get a little bit more sleep. They woke up just before noon and got ready to go to MIT.

"Hey Jamie," Jenny called when she saw her son.

Jamie walked up to them and gave them each a hug.

"So, final day of school," Callen remarked.

"Yeah I'm glad it's finally done and I'm glad to be going home. It's been nice here but I miss you guys and the LA weather."

Together they had some lunch before getting ready. Jamie went to his classmates and Callen, Jenny and Clara walked to the area where the ceremony was being held. Just as they walked onto the lawn they bumped into Hetty and Sam.

"Hey guys," Callen greeted them. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to see Jamie graduate," Sam responded.

"Thanks guys, thanks for being here."

"Of course."

They all took their seats and waited for the ceremony to start. Callen had the video camera and Jenny had the photo camera. When it was almost Jamie's turn Callen started recording. Jenny took her camera and took some picture of Jamie up on the stage. They were both proud of their little boy. When everyone got their diploma the class president stepped up and spoke a few words.

"Class, we did it!" Where his last words and everyone threw their hat in the air.

A little later Jamie stepped up to his parents.

"Congratulations son," Jenny told him and gave him a hug.

Callen and Clara congratulated him too.

"Hey uncle Sam," Jamie spoke surprised when he saw Sam. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Congratulations Mr. Callen," Hetty spoke.

"Thank you Ms. Lange."

"Very well done. I've reviewed your grades. You really did amazing."

"Thank you."

"I don't know what you want to do now that you've graduated but after the summer some changes are gonna take place at the OSP. I would like you to considering this job opening," Hetty said as she handed him a red folder.

Jamie took the folder and opened it. He looked at its contents and saw it was a job opening for the positions his mother now had.

"Thank you Hetty, I'm very honored. But I'm not sure I'm ready for this just yet."

"Of course you are. You have gotten good grates and you've proved that you can handle it. Of course you have to go some courses before you can join but we would be lucky to have you."

"I will think about it. Thank you for the offer."

"Of course."

They enjoyed the party before going back to their hotel. Hetty and Sam went back home the following day. Callen, Jenny and Clara left on Sunday. Now that Jamie was done with school all his stuff from his dorm room had to be moved. They rented a truck to transport his stuff back to LA. Jenny went to return the rental car to the airport, Clara went with her in Jamie's car so Jenny could get back to the dorm room. Once everything was in the truck or car everyone got in. Callen rode in the truck and Jamie, Jenny and Clara drove home in Jamie's car. They made a few stops along the way before making a stop for the day in Pittsburgh. They booked some rooms in a motel. After breakfast the next day they continued their way home. Their night stop was in St. Louis. After that they stopped for the night in Oklahoma City, Carlsbad and Phoenix. From there they drove straight home. For now Jamie was coming back home until he got a job so he could buy an apartment for himself.

…..

Over the next few days Jamie thought about the job offer Hetty gave him. It was always his dream job to work at NCIS and do the same work as his mother.

"Mom, if this is a job opening for you job, what are you gonna do?" Jamie asked Jenny during dinner.

"Well, like Hetty said there will be some changes. Your dad is becoming the new operations manager and I'm gonna be the new assistant-director of NCIS, overseeing the west coast operations. So that leaves a spot in the OPS center."

"Ah okay. What do I have to do more to apply there?"

"Well you have to go to FLETC to complete some courses and a few courses within NCIS."

"Do you think I can do it?"

"Of course you can. You're very smart. Smarter than me sometimes, you can do it."

"Would you two be okay if I came to work there?"

"Your sister is already working there," Callen spoke. "Why not our son too. We'll make it a family company," Callen joked.

"Alright, I'll take it."

…

When all the necessary paperwork was filled out and Jamie had had some down time after school he was on his way to the NCIS headquarters. After being accepted into NCIS he was on his way to FLETC. He went to Glynco as well. He took the courses CNITP, CESP, CETP, DEASTP, IATP, RECVR, SCERS and WTAG. In total it were sixty five training days.

When those sixty five training days were up Jamie reported back to the NCIS headquarters in Washington. They were very pleased with Jamie's results and he could report to the OSP the next day.

…

Callen and Jenny were setting up everything in their new office when Jamie walked in. They were sharing Hetty's old office.

"Good morning dad, mom," Jamie spoke as he walked into the office.

"Good morning Jamie, welcome to NCIS. It's good to have you here. I've heard about the results at Glynco. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks dad."

"You'll do just fine here."

"Come on Jamie, I'll take you upstairs," Jenny spoke.

Jenny took Jamie upstairs to OPS.

"Hey Eric," Jenny spoke as she walked in.

"Hey Jenny, hey Jamie."

"Eric, this is your new partner Jamie."

"Hey Jamie, welcome to NCIS," Eric spoke.

"Thanks. It's good to be here."

"Well, I'll leave you two at it. Jamie, Eric will show you the way around the system and such. I'll be right downstairs if you need me."

Jenny left the OPS and went downstairs.

Life at the OSP was changing now. Jenny was now assistant-director instead of Owen Granger and Callen had taken over Hetty's position. Sam was now working at Pendleton, training new SEALS. Kensi and Deeks were senior agents now with Kensi being the team leader and Clara and Nell were the junior agents and up in OPS were Eric and Jamie now.

* * *

 **The end. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Hope you liked it.  
**


End file.
